Cult of the X
by slickboy444
Summary: Six years after Apocalypse the Xmen struggle against growing mutant hatred. Then one day they come across a mysterious group who sees them not as freaks, but as gods. Multiple pairings.
1. Entrapment

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 1: Entrapment**

* * *

AN: This fic uses ideas and theories about ancient civilization that I've researched, but I have put my own twist on them and they are not to be taken as fact. Theories about Atlantis and the Orion Prophecy are not mine, but I intend to use them to tell a story. 

Pairings: Scott/Jean, Rogue/Remy, Logan/Ororo, Kurt/Amanda, Kitty/Piotr, and possibly others.

'_These mean character thoughts or psychic communication.'_

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Marvel does. Please don't sue. But I do own Anita and Ryan Hansen, aka Arion and Ayla, Athena and Artemis.

This is a very ambitious story so it's important that I get plenty of feedback. Send your reviews to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. I don't care which you do as long as you REVIEW! Thank you all and enjoy the story.

* * *

It had been a week since the epic battle against Apocalypse. The world had been on the edge of oblivion, but thanks to a small group of mutants that the world hated and feared they would all live to see a new day. But with Apocalypse vanquished, anti-mutant sentiment swept the globe. On one hand, the mutants had saved the world. On the other, it only took one to nearly destroy everything. The world was split. The stage had been set for conflict. But from the ashes of Apocalypse, a big secret was left to be uncovered. 

Underneath the Great Sphinx, the structure that had opened to door to Apocalypse's plot, two figures ventured into forbidden territory. Up top, UN and SHIELD forces had secured the whole Giza area. And what they were doing was beyond illegal.

"This way!" said a middle aged man with long black hair, "I think we're getting close."

"Are you sure, Ryan?" replied a woman with short blonde hair, "This place is a maze."

"According to the map we found in the Yucatan, it should be up ahead. We better hurry before the troops up top decide to desecrate these chambers."

Anita and Ryan Hansen, a husband and wife team of Anthropologists from Princeton University. Both had a doctorate and a PHD. Yet after 20 years of teaching, they left the security of their old lives to uncover the secrets of human history. Their journey brought them around the world and their theories were ridiculed by every scientific mind on the planet. But that would all change very soon.

The halls that once housed Apocalypse's robotic guards were silent and pitch black. Anita and Ryan had only a lantern and flashlight to guide them. The maze-like structure was torn and weathered, looking as though it hadn't been entered for thousands of years. Given the most powerful mutant in the world came from these depths, it added to the ominous feel.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Ryan, taking out a copy of a heavily weathered map, "The hall of records is supposed to be directly under the paws of the Sphinx."

"Maybe we translated it wrong?" suggested Anita.

"Doubtful. I've checked and rechecked our sources. There's more to this place than what we're seeing. I'm sure of it."

"But what if that Apocalypse monster destroyed the hall when he returned?"

"We won't know until we see for ourselves," said Ryan with determination, "We just have to…"

Suddenly, it hit him. Looking at the map, he combed over the ancient text. He had to have missed something.

"What is it, Ryan?" asked Anita, her voice brimming with anticipation.

"Could it really be that simple?" he mused, focusing his light on the ground.

The couple fell silent as Anita followed her husband. Slowly, he focused on each stone tile they walked across in the ancient structure. It was strange because they were heading back the way they came. But Anita trusted Ryan's instinct.

The chamber had multiple levels. The first one was where they came in. The second one was where Apocalypse had his machines. Each was connected by a series of narrow shafts. All were heavily guarded and because they had to come alone in the dead of night it was easy to get lost in the vast structure. Right now, they were on the second level, but Ryan was intent on discovering more. Brimming with anticipation, he stopped not far from the area just above the paw of the Sphinx.

"There it is!" said Ryan, "Do you see it?"

Shining her flashlight lower, she saw a distinctive tile with a small etching on the corner. Had anybody not been experienced in ancient symbolism, it never would have gone noticed. But thankfully, that was no the case.

"The seal of Xuthasius!" exclaimed Anita, "What's it doing on a floor tile?"

"It's not a floor tile," said Ryan, setting the lantern aside, "It's a key."

Taking out his knife while Anita held the light over the tile, Ryan poked a hole in his thumb, allowing a thick trail of blood to come out. Anita cringed at the sight, but Ryan held firm as he smeared his blood on the symbol.

Suddenly, a cold gust shot through the room as a sudden shaking filled the area.

"Oh God…" gasped Ryan.

The symbol on the rock lit up in a bluish light. Soon, others around it lit up as well. Long dormant mechanisms came to life, making the tiles lower into the ground, forming a winding staircase that lead into an unexplored level beneath the chamber. Looking over at his wife, Ryan was out of breath. They had waited their whole lives for this moment. Years of study and exploration were finally culminating at this very moment. All that was left was for them to take the final step.

"This is it," said Ryan, his voice hoarse with anticipation.

Slowly, the couple walked down the staircase. It was the most arduous trek they ever endured. It seemed to go on forever, descending hundreds of feet below the surface. Step after step, they delved into the unknown, not knowing where it would lead them. And after a lifetime of seeking the truth, they finally approached the chamber door.

"Is this it?" asked Anita.

Taking out the map, Ryan matched the engravings with the door. On each side, there was metallic dial with strange engravings. Near as he could tell, they still worked.

"Yes," he said, "I…I think it can be opened with the right code. The seal is similar to the Mayan calendar. I suspect it might be a date of sorts."

"But what date could it be?" wondered Anita.

"Let's just start testing them."

One by one, they tried every combination they could think of. From birthdays to great days in history like the onset of World War II, the birth of Christ, the assassination of Julius Caesar, or the September 11th attacks. None worked. The door was built of a strange looking stone that resembled a cross between rock and metal. But the two eager scientists waited too long for a door to stop them.

"What about the millennium? Or maybe it's related to an Egyptian dynasty?" pondered Ryan, trying date after date.

Anita shook her head in exasperation. The possibilities seemed infinite. Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"Ryan, what about that prophecy date we heard of back in Mexico? You know, the prophecy surrounding the Mayan Calendar?"

Casting his wife an enthralled glance, he eagerly put in the date. Suddenly, the door came to life. Every symbol lit up with the brilliance of a star, crystals that had been hanging on the wall came to life and illuminated the darkened area. It was so bright that the duo had to shield their eyes. The sights and sounds were clearly mechanical in nature, yet it worked under mechanics they had never seen in any architecture before, ancient or otherwise. And when the chamber was opened, the path before them was clear.

"Anita…we did it!" exclaimed Ryan, "The hall of records! The lost history of Atlantis!"

"It's real! After all these years!" said Anita, embracing her husband.

Then, as they entered the chamber, their amazement turned to euphoria. A bright blue light illuminated a chamber the likes of which they had never seen. And as they laid their eyes upon the central area, an inscription bore them the truth they had been seeking for so long. But the engravings told a story neither of them had ever expected.

"Anita look!" gasped Ryan, "I don't believe it. Am…am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Yes…it's the lost chapter of human history!" said Anita, putting her hands over the engravings, "Oh Ryan…this will change everything!"

**Six Years Later**

"NO MORE MUTANTS! NO MORE MUTANTS! NO MORE MUTANTS!"

That was the chant that echoed down the streets of downtown Manhattan. A crowd of massive proportion had gathered at a scheduled rally put together by Mayer Edward Kelly and attended by Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the infamous X-men. Born with unique powers, they fought to do good for humanity. But in a world of such great intolerance, they were seen as abominations.

Gathered in the shadow of the Empire State Building, a large platform had been constructed for the rally. On the platform was Professor Xavier and his main team of X-men which included Scott Summers, Jean Grey-Summers, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Piotr Rasputin, Remy Lebeau, Ororo Munroe, Hank McCoy, Rogue, and Logan.

Surrounding the area was a perimeter worthy of a combat zone. Mayor Kelly was taking not chances with these people. He went all out and hired a private security force known only as GRSO that was better armed than some armies to protect him and his constituents. The city cordoned off a good chunk of downtown to make this happen, leaving only menial tasks to real authority figures. It left the X-men in a precarious state. But that's exactly why they had everyone present.

In the crowd, other residents of the institute were present, but they chose to keep themselves hidden for obvious reasons. They used to be the New Mutants, now they called themselves X-factor, a secondary team that handled missions along the same lines. They included Jubilation Lee, Sam Guthrie, Tabitha Smith, Amara Aquilla, Roberto DaCosta, Ray Crisp, Jamie Madrox, Rahne Sinclair, and Laura Howlett.

Tempers flared as some people threw things on stage to protest the X-men. But the team held firm despite the grim circumstances.

"NO MORE MUTANTS! NO MORE MUTANTS! NO MORE MUTANTS!"

"Man, feel that New Yorker love," commented Bobby.

"Can it, Popsicle!" mumbled Logan, "It's hard enough not tearing into Kelly's fanbase. I don't wanna waste my energy tearing into you."

"Easy, Logan," said Ororo, calming him with her gentle touch, "We're here to promote peace, not give them more reasons to fear us."

"I know," he muttered, "But I don't see how you can promote peace when Mr. Political stages an event this big. The guy's already brought in his own private army! Who knows what stunt he'll pull?"

"Which is exactly why we have to be here."

Ororo kept her hand on his shoulder, helping to keep him calm. Usually Logan would have blown up by now. But over the years, he had calmed for various reasons. The most important of which centered around him having a daughter.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say the Wolverine is finally lightening up a bit," said Kitty to her boyfriend, Piotr, "Maybe having a daughter softened him."

"It's not so surprising, Katya," smiled the tall Russian, "Sometimes the best help one can get is companionship."

"Well said, homme. Now if only he'd hook up with Stormy, de Wolverine might actually be tame for once," grinned Remy, "Don't ya agree, cherè?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. Her on again off again relationship with Remy had always been complicated. For years her powers kept isolated because she couldn't touch people without absorbing their life force. It didn't stop Remy from flirting with her incessantly. It was annoying at times, but at times she flirted back.

Things grew even more complicated when she finally gained control of her powers thanks to an incident on Genosha. Before Magneto took it over, Genosha was run by an anti-mutant tyrant named Cameron Hodge. He went out and abducted mutants for slavery and experimentation. When the X-men tried to infiltrate his complex, Rogue was captured and was experimented on. Hodge was trying to make her a mindless drone, but it backfired and triggered a reaction with her mutation that gave her super strength, flight capabilities, and invulnerability. And above all, it gave her the ability to touch.

Beast spent a week explaining it to her. He said her new powers were a result of all he life energy she absorbed over the years melding together. It had many effects, granting her the ability to absorb a set number of powers before it overwhelmed her. It meant a lot to her, being able to touch again. But even with these changes, she and Remy still had an odd way of expressing themselves around each other.

"Don't start with meh, swamp rat," said Rogue, "We got a mob covering two city blocks and ya still wanna play games? Hell, Ah'd almost prefer bein' a guinea pig back in Genosha."

"Hey, if Remy recalls ya can touch now because o' dem experiments," reminded the Cajun, "And don't forget de flyin' an' super strength parts ya love so much."

"Ah remember," sighed Rogue, "Sure would feel better to touch in a world that didn't hate us."

"Aw, den why don't ya let Remy hold yo' hand when yer lonely?"

"Well call meh crazy, but Ah get moody when people are callin' for our deaths."

"Tell me about it, mien sister," sighed Kurt, "I vould know. If zhey had torches and pitchforks, I'd feel right at home."

"Hey, don't get down on us too, Kurt," said Kitty, "I know you're disappointed about Amanda not being here, but her parents were worried about making her a target."

"Or they just vant to keep her away until she reconsiders our vedding," muttered the blue, fuzzy mutant.

Kurt's expression sank. It had only been a month since he proposed to Amanda. They had been dating since high school, but anti-mutant hysteria made it tough for them. It got so bad that Amanda's parents forced them to part for a while out of fear for her safety. But distance couldn't stop them from loving each other and Kurt wanted to make sure everybody knew that even if the world was against it.

"Hey, relax blue boy," said Bobby, trying to sound upbeat, "Consider this nerve racking experience as good practice for when you two tie the knot."

"Uh…zhanks, Bobby," said Kurt, managing a smile.

The crowd was growing more unruly. These were Mayor Kelly's die hard supporters and they were every bit as impassioned about mutants as he was. Professor Xavier checked his watch, seeing that the rally was about to start. These events never got easier. Ever since Apocalypse, the world had been polarized. They had their supports and detractors. And more often then not, the detractors were far more vocal.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this, Charles?" asked Hank, closely guarding his long time friend.

"It's too late to pull back now, my friend," said Xavier, "As the old saying goes, the show must go on."

"Your bravery never ceases to astound me," smiled Hank, "I would be quite nervous in your position, what with the Mayor's private security force watching our every move."

"I have to be brave," sighed the wheel chair bound man, "If I'm not, who else will stand for the voice of peace and understanding?"

Activating his recently acquired hover chair, Xavier prepared for his speech. Sitting next to him were his first students, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. They cast their long time mentor an encouraging smile while holding hands. Having been married for nearly four years, events like this were important to them.

"Think this will do anything to stem the tide, Scott?" said Jean to her husband.

"Does it ever?" sighed Scott, "Why does it feel like it always gets worse and never better?"

"Probably because nobody's forgotten about Apocalypse trying to destroy humanity or Magneto taking over Genosha. I'd hate to think how they would feel if they knew about the Phoenix," said Jean distantly, "But we can't let that stop us from fighting."

"I know," said Scott, giving her hand a firm squeeze, "If we're going to have a baby, we have to do what we can to stem the violence. We owe it to the next generation of mutants."

"Now that's the man I married," said Jean with a smile.

The couple had faced many tribulations. Recently, they faced their most daunting challenge when a cosmic entity known as the Phoenix possessed Jean and filled her with a power unlike no other. The result was a total loss of control that nearly killed her, but her heart and strength carried her through. Afterwards, she and Scott wasted no time in getting married and establishing a new life together. Now they had been having serious baby talks, but it was troubling to imagine bringing up a child in a world like this.

Finally, a man with gray hair and a suit came to the podium, tapping on the microphone to calm the raging crowd. Many cheered his presence while the X-men watched on nervously. They knew this man very well and his presence was never an easy one.

"Finally, we can get this over with," said Jubilee with the rest of her team in the crowd.

"Yeah, at this rate I was tempted to cherry bomb this whole crowd," commented Tabitha.

"Quiet! It's starting!" scorned Laura, the clone of Wolverine.

Up at one of the podiums, a sophisticated looking man in a suit stood confident as he cast Xavier a snide leer. The Professor was used to such stares, but when it came for a man of potential power he could do little to stop it.

"Thank you all for coming here," said the man, "I'm overwhelmed and honored by your support during my run for the US Senate. Today, I, Edward Kelly, hoped to speak directly to the people. But for the sake of presenting both sides, Professor Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute asked to debate me. And as a man of reason, I've accepted."

"Yeah! Show that freak, Senator!"

"Send them back to where they came from!"

"Please hold your comments," he said humbly, "Now rest assured, this will be a civil debate. I've dipped into my limited campaign funds to provide the best security possible and the good people of GRSO and great city of New York have been nice enough to cooperate."

This comment earned some suspicion from the X-men. Looking around, it hardly felt secure. Most of these private security people were dressed in what looked like paramilitary uniforms and were armed with high powered weapons. They were told by authorities that they were non-lethal, but to some that wasn't too comforting.

"I feel safer already," remarked Jamie sarcastically, "What about you guys?"

"About as safe as an ice cube in an oven," muttered Ray.

But there was no going back now. Mayor Kelly was ready and so was the Professor.

"Now what say you, Professor Xavier? Shall we begin?"

The crowd cheered his poise while Xavier stood strong. As the former principal of Bayville High, Robert Kelly got a first hand experience with mutants. Many of the X-men were students during his tenure and he had his share of unpleasant affairs with them. And because of this, his anti-mutant views had taken shape. Now he was making a bid for power to do something about it.

"Now I've made my position clear before," said Kelly, turning towards Xavier, "I've worked amongst mutants since my days as principal of Bayville High and I've seen first hand how difficult they can be to deal with. We had earthquakes damage our grounds, petty fights destroy private property, and a long list of vandalism that the taxpayers had to pick up."

In the crowd, Tabitha couldn't help but grin. A good deal of that vandalism had come from her. Some scorned her, but she didn't care. It wasn't like they were very nice to mutants like her anyways.

"Yes, I remember those days, Mr. Mayor," said the Professor, "To which I argue that each incident was paid for by me and my institute. And you also negate that in the large, broader scope, more vandalism was done by non-mutants over the course of that year."

"I don't deny that, Professor," quipped Kelly, "But the acts of others hardly compared to some of the feats I saw. For instance, were any other humans capable of firing lasers from their eyes and blowing up the stands of our football stadium? Were any of the other humans capable of shorting out computers with sparks they could shoot from their fingertips? I ask the public at large do you want trouble like that around their children?"

"NO!" yelled the crowd.

The X-men hung their heads low, not liking where this was going. Xavier was being hit at every weak point. Edward Kelly had all the ammunition he needed and wasn't afraid to use it. He had the crowd in the palm of his hand.

"Ingrates," muttered Logan.

But the rising politician wasn't done yet.

"And let's not forget the acts of your students outside the classroom," said Kelly, "What about the mutant known as Apocalypse who nearly wiped out humanity with his classic creed, survival of the fittest?"

"I would remind you, Mr. Mayor, that my students helped put a stop to that one madman," quipped Xavier.

"And six years later, we are still investigating how a monster like that arose. You and your staff have been very quiet, despite rumors that mutants were the primary reason he was released. So should it make a difference that you stopped something you may have easily started?"

"NO! KILL EM ALL!"

"And it doesn't stop there!" said the abrasive man, "Let's not forget how your old friend, Erik Lensherr, or Magneto as he's now called, overthrew the sovereign nation of Genosha. Your team was unable to stop that and now it is one of the most threatening states in the world."

"YOU TELL EM, MAYOR KELLY!"

"If the Mayor would yield for a moment, I would be happy to…"

But Kelly didn't give Xavier the chance.

"It only takes one time, Professor! One time! You may have stopped Apocalypse, but what of another mutant tyrant bent on wiping out humanity? What about another plot from some disaffected group like the fabled Morlocks to inflict mass harm on humanity? Do we not have a right to hold mutants accountable? Do we not have a right to defend ourselves?"

"YEAH! YEAH!"

"Oh shut up already!" groaned Ray, earning him a hit from Sam.

Xavier could feel the heat. Some were even throwing things at him, but Jean used her telekinetic shield to stop them. However, she wished she didn't have to.

The Mayor looked supremely confident. A smile never left his face. It drew great suspicion and Xavier was tempted to read his mind to find out why. But his morals wouldn't allow it. All he could do was respond.

"Mr. Mayor, I ask that you listen to reason," said Xavier over the crowd, "I understand the fears surrounding rogue mutants like Apocalypse and Magneto. But the actions of some cannot condemn an entire group. We mutants are just like the rest of humanity. We breathe the same air and desire the same things in life. What you have been proposing will strip mutants everywhere of their rights and further fuel discontent."

"Oh I beg to differ, Professor," said the Mayor with a snide grin, "With all the trouble you and your kind have caused, do you really deserve those rights?"

"NO!"

"Shouldn't mutants be held accountable for their misdeeds like the rest of us?"

"YES!"

"Just answer me this, Professor! Does humanity as a whole not have a right to safeguard our society from such threats? Mutants have nearly killed us all once before. Should we run the risk of letting it happen again or should we take action and protect our species from further destruction? Answer me, Professor! Do you have a response?"

Mayor Edward Kelly's rhetoric was strong and persuasive. Without a doubt, the crowd supported him and this was a crowd that could vote. Professor Charles Xavier had always known his dream for peace was an uphill battle, but he never thought it would get this hard. The X-men were powerless to stem the growing tide. This was a disaster. They just wanted it to end.

Suddenly, Jean sensed something with her telepathy and Logan heard something with his enhanced senses.

"Jean?" said Scott, sensing his wife's distress through their psychic link.

"Something's wrong, Scott!" she said urgently.

On the podium, Professor Xavier had an ominous feeling. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had no choice but to continue. All the while, Mayor Edward Kelly kept smiling.

"Mr. Mayor," he began, "I…"

BOOM!

Up in the sky, a massive robot humanoid descended with an earthshaking blast. Flying by way of thrusters and armed with plenty of high powered weapons, it set its sights on massive crowd. Windows shattered and the crowd began to scatter in a panic. But for the X-men it was an all too familiar sight.

"It's a sentinel!" yelled Wolverine.

"Target identify," said the humanoid, "Objective: destroy."

Using a large cannon built into it's arm, the sentinel fired a powerful blast right at the stage. Hitting the ground, the X-men took cover.

"Charles!" yelled Hank as grabbed the Professor and shielded him.

"Thank you old friend," gasped the Professor as they hit the ground.

"What's going on?" inquired Beast.

"I have no idea," said the Professor, looking up at the sentinel, "But I fear things have just gotten much worse."

The ensuing explosion sent mass chaos as the people struggled to make sense of it all. Then, much to the shock of the X-men, the sentinel descended further. And it didn't set its sights on them. Instead, it aimed straight for Mayor Kelly.

"What the…NO! What are you doing? What is this?!" demanded Kelly.

"It's an ambush from the mutants!" yelled one of his body guards, "They're trying to take you out!"

"Ah hell, just what we need," muttered Rogue, "More shining PR."

"X-men! You know what to do!" said Scott, getting up and firing back at the massive robot.

The sentinel fell back from Scott's blast, but was barely scratched as it kept its sights on Kelly. Jean, Rogue, and Ororo took to the air, using telekinesis and winds to blow the behemoth back while Rogue used her super strength to pound away at its head.

"Dang! This thing is built tough!" grunted Rogue, punching away and barely denting the thick armor.

"Must be a new version," said Gambit, "Better turn up de heat."

"Right! Gambit! Iceman! Together now!"

"Oh boy, here we go!" said Bobby, icing his body up.

In a triple assault, the robot humanoid was hit with a barrage of ice shards, optic blasts, and charged cards. It knocked the sentinel back against a building, shattering glass and sending clouds of dust through the air. The destruction was mounting, but the X-men kept fighting.

"Wow!" said Kitty, using her phasing powers to protect the Professor, "This is bad, Professor! What do we do?"

"Whatever we can," said the Professor, "Hurry! We must stop that thing before anybody else gets hurt!"

"Way ahead of ya, Chuck," said Logan, "Hey Colossus! How's about fixing up a fastball special?"

"My favorite dish," grinned Colossus, now in full metal form.

Taking the nimble man in his arms, the Russian strongman took aim at the hovering monstrosity. There were too many people. They had to stop this before somebody got hurt. And with a strong heave, the Wolverine was sent flying at the sentinel claws drawn and ready for action.

"Hrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" roared Logan as he tore into the metal shell, causing a burst of sparks to erupt from within.

"Logan!" yelled Ororo from the sky.

"It's okay, Storm," assured Jean, "He knows what he's doing! Let's just keep this thing pinned!"

Still worried for her friend, Storm and Jean kept up the assault while Mayor Kelly was rushed out and police cleared the area. But the sentinel was not going down without a fight. In the crowd, it was pandemonium. X-factor was trying to get up and help the others. But there was just too much chaos.

"Oh man, what's going on here?" exclaimed Roberto, trying to stay close to the others.

"What does it look like?" grunted Laura, "It's an attack!"

"Just our luck," muttered Jamie, "So what do we do?"

"You really gotta ask?" said Jubilee, putting on her trademark sunglasses and firing a round of bursts at the sentinel.

"Oh boy, Ah was afraid of that," said Sam.

As soon as they made their powers known, the crowd reacted. And despite them fighting the sentinel, the fury was running at full steam.

"Mutants! Get them! Protect our Mayor!"

"Sorry to do this amigos," said Roberto, "But you aren't leaving us with many choices!"

"Let's just get this over with," said Amara.

Roberto powered up with his sun powers while Amara activated her lava powers. And with intense heat, Amara drove back the crowd while Roberto flew around and dug a trench for them to hide behind. It wasn't much, but it bought them some space. Yet still, there were those who attacked.

"Die monsters!" yelled the angry mob, one of them bearing down on Laura.

"Errrrrrrr! Bring it on!" bellowed the raging girl.

"Easy girlfriend! We don't need a body count!" said Tabitha, holding her back, "Save your anger for the giant robot!"

With a disgruntled sigh, Laura "X23" Howlett withdrew her claws and used non-lethal maneuvers to beat back unruly crowd members. Her animal side wanted to eviscerate them for threatening her friends and family, but the situation was too hot for such bloodshed.

"And to think, this was supposed to HELP our image!" muttered Rahne, using her animal form to weave through the crowd.

"Less complaining, more fighting!" said Ray, blasting the Sentinel with Jubilee.

The fight was intense and the sentinel was still going strong. Logan was ripping into it while Jean, Storm, and Rogue tried to distract it. But nothing would stop it. This beast wasn't going down without a taking a few of them with it.

As this was going on, a lone figure watched from atop the Empire State Building. She was dressed in a body suite that resembled a commando and a Roman Legion. The materials were a highly polished mix of gold and silver and conformed to every muscle in her body. Built into this suit was an array of high tech devices including a utility belt and a holographic watch. On her chest were ancient symbols. Watching the battle via binoculars, the figure hit a button on her watch and activated a small communicator.

"Athena, this is Artemis. It's just as we suspected. Those heathens set the X-men up!"

Over the line, a stern feminine voice replied.

"Just as we anticipated," she muttered, "You know what to do."

"On it!"

Turning off her communicator, the figure took a large, high tech weapon that resembled a rocket launcher. Only for this weapon, it fired something much more lethal than a rocket.

"This will teach you to mess with our lords!" grunted Artemis, locking onto the sentinel.

With the pull of a trigger, a blinding blue light shot out from the device. And while the X-men were still caught up in the fight, the raging sentinel was hit dead on and with a deafening bang, the high tech war machine burst into flames.

"No…" said Mayor Kelly, watching as his armored convoy drove away.

The explosion sent Jean, Rogue, and Storm flying toward the ground. It also threw Logan into the crowd, landing in the trenches that X-factor had created to protect them.

"Jean!" yelled Scott, running forth to catch his wife.

"We got em!" said Remy, going for Rogue.

Scott caught Jean and Remy caught Rogue while Colossus took care of Strom. Shards of the robot humanoid fell to the ground, catching some of the crowd in the process. Screams of horror echoed through the streets, sending waves of confusion and shock through the crowd. Such carnage wouldn't look good for the X-men, but they didn't concern themselves with such things for the time being.

"Father!" yelled Laura, jumping into the pit to Logan's side.

"Ugh…I'm okay, kid," grunted Logan, his uniform now a mess with shrapnel.

His adopted daughter threw her arms around him, an act neither Logan nor Laura displayed much on the battlefield. But they were family and the bond the developed over the years showed as such.

"Wolverine!" exclaimed Jubilee as she and the others caught up, "What's going on? Who blew up the sentinel?"

Looking up at the Empire State Building where the blast had come, Logan had his suspicions. But they had plenty of other worries at the moment.

"I don't know, but forget about it," he said, Laura helping him up, "We have to get back to the others!"

Taking charge, X-factor followed Logan through the charred streets back towards the Professor, where the X-men were picking up the pieces and helping their mentor back into his chair.

"Are you okay, Professor?" said Scott as he and Hank helped him in.

"Yes, I'm fine," said the Professor, short of breath, "But we have to get out of here! There's no telling what…"

But before he could finish, the stage was swarmed with the darkly dressed GRSO security force Mayor Kelly paid good money to protect him. They each wielded a fully loaded AK-47-like device. They were not the police or the military. They didn't operate under their bureaucratic law. And they didn't look too happy.

"FREEZE!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" groaned Bobby.

"You tried to murder Mayor Kelly!" shot the lead solider, aiming his gun right at Xavier's head, "You freaks have crossed a line!"

"Please, hear us out," said the Professor, trying to be reasonable, "We had nothing to do with that assault!"

"Save it, mutant!" said one of the guards, "Hands where I can see them!"

The X-men exchanged worried glances, not knowing what they should do. Even the Professor was worried, but it was clear they wouldn't listen to reason. They made their judgment and they would not listen. It was yet another sad turn for human/mutant peace.

"Are you deaf?! I said hands up! I'll give you to the count of three or I'll…"

But before the soldier could finish, he was cut off by a blinding flash of miniature lightning that arced through every soldier, skillfully missing the X-men.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the hapless men in uniform.

"What in the…" gasped Rogue as confusion set in.

"Get away from them!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly, a swarm of masked commandos armed with high tech guns surrounded the area, beating back any marine that dared to resist. They all bore black body suits with Greco-Roman armor and symbolism. And they meant business.

"Oh boy, who are these guys?" muttered Kitty.

Then, much to the astonishment of the X-men, the female leader removed her mask and bowed respectfully as if she were in the presence of a king.

"My lords, thank heavens you're alright!" she said.

The X-men exchanged glances, not knowing how to respond. Every guard stood close, protecting them instead of assaulting them. It was certainly not what they were used to, but near as they could tell these people took their roles very seriously.

"Whoa, dis ain't what Remy expected," said Gambit.

"You're in good company, comrade," said an equally astonished Colossus.

Rising with their weapons in hand, the female leader took charge as her loyal subjects prepared for the task at hand.

"Who are you? What's going on?" asked Xavier, suspicious yet curious.

"Call me Athena," said the woman, "Please forgive our forthcoming, but time is short! We are here to get you out of this mess! Hurry! We know the way and we'll protect you with our lives! We swear upon it as loyal subjects of the Church of X."

* * *

_Up next: a battle ensues and questions arise_


	2. Great Escape

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 2: Great Escape**

* * *

Everything was happening so fast. First a sentinel tried to kill Mayor Kelly then the next thing the X-men knew everybody was blaming it on them. Never mind the fact that something besides them destroyed it, but now they were even more confused. 

"Please, follow us!" said the woman who called herself Athena, "We'll get you out of here!"

"Wow, hold up!" said Scott, confused about this sudden shift, "Church of X? What's the Church of X?"

The woman shifted anxiously, scanning the area. The screams from the terrified crowd grew louder and sirens could be heard in the distance. Police and authorities were already trying to handle the crowds while Mayor Kelly's security force known as GRSO was mobilizing and taking aim right at them. This was bad already, but it was about to get worse. And they couldn't have their lords in the crossfire.

"I wish nothing more than to give you the answers you deserve, but there's no time! Please allow us to help!"

"Professor?" asked Ororo, not sure what to do.

"No, she's right," said Xavier, "But we can't leave without the others! X-factor is still out there and so is Wolverine!"

"Leave that to me," said Athena, humbly bowing before the wheel chair bound man, "You have my word no harm will come to them."

Her actions warranted further suspicion, but there was little time to debate. The rumble of unmarked trucks and vans carrying GRSO soldiers were drawing near and the X-men were the prime targets. There were still plenty of questions about this Church of X and this woman calling herself Athena, but that was a concern for another time.

"Legion one, take the X-men to the Sparta at extraction point, alpha," she ordered one of her subordinates, "Guard Xavier and his X-men with your lives. Legion two, come with me!"

Without question, the team of commandos followed. They cared little about their own lives, jumping into the streets in search of X-factor and Wolverine. Meanwhile Xavier, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Remy, Ororo, Hank, Kitty, Kurt, and Piotr had a lot of ground to cover.

"This way, my lord," said one of the masked commandos, "We'll get you out of this! We'll give our lives if we must!"

"Never was one to pass up a good opportunity," said Remy as they followed the mysterious soldiers.

"It still doesn't add up," said Scott, remaining suspicious.

"Worry about zhat after ve're clear, mien friend," said Kurt, hoping to leave before memories of past lynching resurfaced.

The Professor set his suspicious aside for the moment as Beast guided his hover chair down the streets with the loyal guards watching them every step of the way. It was an unexpected turn, but it was better than being surrounded by hostiles. They only hoped X-factor would fare just as well.

* * *

Back in the mangled streets, X-factor maneuvered through the dispersing crowd and gathered around the wounded Logan. Jubilee, Sam, Ray, Roberto, Tabitha, Amara, Jamie, Rahne, and Laura all helped Logan as he healed. Laura, being Logan's adopted daughter, was especially concerned. But injuries were only one of their problems. 

"Are you okay, Dad?" asked Laura, helping Logan stay upright.

"I'm gettin' there," grunted Logan, "It was just an explosion. I've been in plenty."

"Yeah, they must be a dime a dozen for you," joked Tabitha.

"Now ain't the time, Boom Boom!" grunted Logan, "We have to find the others!"

"Great…" said Ray, rolling his eyes, "We just have to pass a war zone first."

As if on cue, the darkly dressed guards from the GRSO security force showed up and with guns at the ready and took aim at the team of mutants.

"FREEZE MUTANTS!"

"I hate it when I'm right," muttered Ray.

"So do I," groaned Roberto.

With a feral grunt, Logan stood in defiance to protect the team he helped train over the years. These weren't cops or soldiers. They weren't bound to serve and protect. That's why he remained especially suspicious. Laura remained by his side, but in the confusion of the sentinel attack nobody was safe and mutants were the usual scapegoat.

"Easy pal," said Logan, his claws drawn in defense, "Let's not make this messy."

"No, I insist!" said the stern gunman.

His gun aimed right at the cornered mutants, the gunman fired a shot at Logan. And to his surprise and the rest of the team's horror, they were lethal rounds.

"Augh!" he grunted, "Live bullets, eh?"

"Not another word!" he bellowed, "You freaks are going down now!"

It was not exactly crowd control material and these guys clearly had no qualms about using it. The team was cornered. Logan remained defiant while the others weren't as hopeful. It didn't bode well for their public image.

"I thought cops didn't use lethal bullets," said Jamie anxiously.

"Uh hello? These guys aren't cops," groaned Tabitha.

"Oye, what a world," said Rahne.

"SHUT UP!" bellowed the GRSO gunman, "BACK OFF OR I'LL…"

Suddenly, Athena and her men made their presences known.

"Get away from them, heathens!"

Leaping fearlessly into the melee, Athena and her men landed right in front of Wolverine and X-factor, opening fire with their high tech guns. Only theirs didn't fire bullets. They fired what looked like lightning bolts. The hapless men of the paramilitary security force hit with a heavy barrage that would have given Storm some fierce competition. It wasn't lethal. It only knocked them out cold. Yet it left X-factor at a loss for words.

"Wow," said Ray, "I gotta get me one of those."

Their weapons hummed as their adversaries fell unconscious. With little time to waste, Athena and her men bowed before Wolverine and the young team with the same respect they had with Xavier.

"Are you okay? Do you require any medical attention?"

Wolverine looked at the commandos with great suspicion. His claws were still drawn, never trusting something that looked too good to be true. He had seen soldiers of all kinds in his vast combat experience, but these guys were truly something else.

"Damn, that's the nicest thing anybody's said to us all day," said Jubilee.

"Quiet!" ordered Logan, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Lord Wolverine," said Athena respectfully, "I am Athena, warrior for the Church of X. We were sent here to assist you."

"Church? When did we get our own church?" said Roberto.

"I don't know, but I'll take it over a giant robot any day," said Amara.

Yet Logan wasn't convinced.

"Assist us, huh?" said Logan, clenching his fists, "Give me one good reason to believe you!"

Athena and the guards remained firm, maintaining their respect. They had the obvious poise of soldiers and it was also evident they were very loyal, but that only made Logan more suspicious.

"I understand we have just met and you don't know the whole story. But if you do not trust us, at least trust your leader, Charles Xavier. He's the one who told us to help you."

Logan studied Athena's poise. She was bold, assertive, and forthcoming. Her demeanor was steady and her words focused. If she was lying, he would have sensed at least a trace. But from what he could see, this woman believed in everything she was saying. Then much to the surprise of the others, he withdrew his claws.

"Fine, if Chuck said that then I'll take your word for it," said Logan.

"You believe her?" asked Laura, remaining defensive.

"Does it look like we got a choice?" he replied, "But if I suspect for one second you guys are bullshitting us…"

But that was all Athena needed.

"Rest assured we are completely sincere. Just follow us and we'll protect you with our lives. And if you deem it necessary by the end, you may punish us as you see fit."

That definitely came as a shock to Logan, but he didn't have time to ponder it. More chaos could be heard in the distance and units from the security force were down on them in all directions. He had plenty of questions, but they would have to wait.

"Good enough for me," said Sam, "So how do we get out of here?"

"Follow us," said Athena as she led them down an alley, "Your escape awaits."

* * *

Back with Xavier, the loyal guards led him and his team through narrow streets and alleys away from the chaos. Unmarked helicopters hovered overhead, scanning fervently for any trace of the mutants who were deemed responsible for the attack. Specially modified cars and jeeps ran by the GRSO security force combed the streets. But the mysterious guards remained determined to get them out.

"This way! We must stay out of sight from the helicopters!"

"Boy, it looks like they really planned this out," said Kitty, "How many private armies have helicopters?"

"Don't tell me you're surprised," said Rogue cynically, "Who's to say they didn't plan this out to begin with?"

"Try not to jump too conclusions yet, Rogue," said Hank, staying close to Xavier with a couple of guards, "We can ponder this conundrum when we are out of the crossfire."

"Doesn't take much pondering if ya ask me," quipped Remy as they turned a corner.

But regardless of whether or not they were set up, the X-men had an army to escape. Following the loyal guards, they neared the major roads again. The streets were jammed with traffic. People were running through the streets in a panic, not knowing what was going on. It was hard to go unnoticed, yet the commandoes pushed them on.

"Over here! Hurry!"

Suddenly, they were spotted by some gunmen who were prowling the area. They didn't weren't out to maintain the peace. They left that to the NYPD. They had one job and it was to take down the X-men.

"There they are! Stop them!" yelled one of the gunmen.

Taking out his gun, one of the gunmen leaned over the hood of a car and fired indiscriminately at the team of mutants. Immediately, the X-men tried to take cover. But Remy was unlucky enough to be in the line of fire.

"Augh!" yelled Remy, the bullet tearing into his flesh.

"Remy!" exclaimed Rogue, catching him as he fell to the pavement.

Seeing one of them fall sent the commandoes into a fury. And with fierce loyalty, they erupted into a rage.

"NO! BARBARIC MONSTERS!" yelled one of the commandoes.

Taking aim with his gun, he fired at the heathen. Bolts of lightning shot out, knocking the gunman back nearly ten feet and into his comrades. The bolt then arced to a nearby jeep, causing it to explode in a fireball.

"Go! You must get out of here!" he yelled.

"Wait!" said Jean, watching as the man stood fearlessly in the line of fire.

"Forget out me! You are all that matters!"

More gunmen fired, trying to hit the X-men as they turned down another alley. One lone commando stood in defiance, firing his weapon indiscriminately. These monsters hurt one of their lords. They had to pay the price.

"Hrrrraahhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled the commando, downing as many officers as he could.

"This guy's crazy! Take him down!"

Focusing their aim on the fanatical guard, the marines unloaded their guns into the man. Two bullets ripped through his chest, but he kept firing. Another hit him in the hand, but he still wouldn't stop. Finally, they got his weapon, causing it to spark and short circuit. But the man still wouldn't go down. Instead, he took out a knife and charged the barricade of officers.

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE X-MEN!" he proclaimed.

Running wildly into the melee, he was cut down by a shower of bullets. Even after he fell, he kept trying to fight. It took a bullet to the head for him to finally stop, but he didn't show an ounce of regret.

"Oh God," said Jean, having seen and sensed it from start to finish.

"Come on, Jean! We have to keep moving!" said Scott, gripping on his wife's hand.

Setting aside the strange yet horrific scene she just witnessed, Jean pressed on with the others as they followed the remaining commandoes to another street. Gates and dumpsters impeded their path, but the commandoes easily blasted them away, clearing the path for their lords.

"Where are we going?" asked Xavier, "Where are you leading us?"

"You'll see! We're almost there!" assured one of the commandoes, "We just have to get to the George Washington Bridge!"

"The bridge?!" exclaimed Rogue, "What about Remy?! He needs a hospital!"

Remy coughed up a round of blood, gritting his teeth in pain. The wound was pretty deep and he was in a lot of agony, but the commandoes pressed on.

"He will be cared for. You have my word. We just have to…"

But as they stepped out into the street, they were met with yet another impediment. This time it came in the form of a barricade of unmarked black vans, each of them loaded with lethal arms. They cut off the path to the bridge and any other path of escape. This time, they left nothing to chance.

"END OF THE LINE, X-MEN!" said the lead gunman.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," groaned Bobby.

The commandoes remained defiant, standing close to the X-men and shielding them with their bodies. It was a curious show of loyalty that further intrigued Xavier. Whatever was driving these soldiers, it was very strong.

"You dare to harm the only voice of peace and reason in this bludgeoned world?!" exclaimed one of the commandoes.

"Save it for someone who cares," said the gunman, "Either get out of the way or go down with them! Either way they're going down after what they did to Mayor Kelly!"

"Not as long as there is a breath in our bodies!"

The commandoes took aim at the barricades. Even though they were outnumbered and surrounded, they were willing to fight to the death.

"Good Goddess," gasped Ororo, "Charles, we have to stop this."

"I wish I could, Storm," said Xavier as two helicopters hovered overhead, "But I believe this situation is beyond our control."

The air grew tense as the gunmen took aim. They were not going to listen to reason. Not a cop or official was in sight to stand them down. It was almost as if they had been purposefully cleared away so they could have a clear shot at them. Yet the commandoes remained defiant.

"Say goodnight, freaks!"

"Wait! Don't do this! We don't need anymore bloodshed!" urged Scott, keeping his hand on his visor.

"You should have thought about that before you tried to kill Mayor Kelly!"

The gunmen weren't going to listen. Enough damage had been done, but they still wanted more. And with Remy already wounded there seemed to be no way out.

"Dang! What do we do now?!" said Rogue, growing more concerned for Remy's health.

"Patience my lady," said one of the commandoes, "Help is on the way."

Suddenly, a blue stream of light shot down from above, hitting the barricade blocking the bridge. And in a blinding flash, two heavy vehicles burst into flames and knocked scores off hapless officers back.

"AMBUSH!" yelled the other barricade as they scrambled for cover.

Another shot came down from above, this time on the other barricade to the south end of the street. The ensuing burst shattered windows and forced the X-men to shield their eyes. But when the smoke cleared, the trap laid by the gunmen was in ruin. The best private security force money could buy couldn't account for surprise. It even left a few gunmen dead.

It came as a major shock since these mysterious soldiers seemed to be strict about not killing anybody up to this point. But whoever fired that shot wasn't thinking about the morality of his actions.

"Fear not, my lords! The path is clear now!" came a voice from above.

"Artemis!" said one of the commandoes with a salute.

"At ease," said the female soldier as he came in via a high tech jet pack that seemed to turn off gravity, "The path is clear now, X-men. We can make our escape."

But for the team of bewildered mutants, this was getting to be too much.

"Are you nuts?!" exclaimed Kitty, "You just blew up half a block! You probably killed some of those men!"

"They were going to shoot you, my lord," said Artemis humbly, "It was the only way."

"You don't know that!" she exclaimed.

"Easy Kitty," said Jean, holding her back, "We have to keep moving!"

"But…"

"She's right," said Xavier, silencing Kitty despite the obvious conflict she still felt, "This is getting out of hand. Whoever this so called security force is, they will not listen to reason! We have to leave before any more lives are endangered!"

"Agreed," said Artemis, "Which is why we have already made arrangements."

Hitting a button on her watch communicator, the waters beneath the George Washington Bridge suddenly came to life. Massive bubbles erupted from beneath, the surface of the water breaking as a huge, triangular craft ascended into the air.

It was a sight that stunned the gunmen and every other onlooker for that matter. It looked too high tech to be made by humans. Even the X-jet couldn't come close to such a sight. The whole craft shimmered in a dark, purplish glow. It hummed with great power, yet floated so effortlessly through the air. Intelligent minds were clearly behind this machine.

"Mien Gott," said Kurt.

"Bet they don't have that on Star Trek," joked Bobby.

The craft hovered neared the south end of the bridge. From the front tip, a walkway extended and on top of the craft, an oversized hatch opened up.

"Hurry my lords! The Sparta will take us to safety!"

"But what about Logan and X-factor?" asked Beast, not forgetting about their friends.

Artemis hit a few commands on her communicator.

"Athena? Do you read?" said Artemis into the device.

"I read you, Artemis. Is the Sparta ready?"

"Almost," she reported, "One of them has sustained injury. Where are you now?"

"Closing in on the bridge," replied Athena, "But that damned helicopter is on us!"

"Hold on, I'll be there," she said.

"No! Make sure the X-men are safe! I'll take care of it! That's an order!"

With a frustrated grunt, Artemis turned to the X-men.

"Your friends are near! I'll make sure they arrive safely!"

"But what about Remy?!" demanded Rogue, "He needs help!"

"We have medical equipment on board," assured Artemis, "Just hurry before…"

But the helicopters overhead weren't going to make it any easier for them. With one bearing down on X-factor and the other on the Sparta, the private security force weren't going to let the X-men go. Part of their deal with the Mayor was to take them down if they made a move. And this definitely qualified.

"Stop! You people are aiding the enemy of humanity!" said the lead gunman over a loudspeaker in the helicopter, "Surrender now and you can walk!"

"We will never surrender!" yelled Artemis, "I'll die before you lay a hand on our lords!"

"Oh boy," said the pilot, "Guess we'll have to break out the big guns. Fire grenades!"

On demand, two officers manning an opening in the helicopter fired two projectiles at the X-men. They just missed Artemis, but as soon as they hit the ground a cloud of noxious fumes covered the area.

"Ack! Tear gas!" said Piotr, instinctively holding his breath.

"Into the ship!" ordered Xavier, covering his mouth.

One by one, the X-men got into the safety of the Sparta. However, some weren't fast enough and the grenade happened to explode right in front of Kitty, giving her a much greater dose of the gas. She tried to get away, but the fumes were too much. Her lungs burned and her body failed her, collapsing to the ground.

"Katya!" exclaimed Piotr, holding his breath and going after his girlfriend.

"No! Infernal heathens!" yelled Artemis, aiming her weapon at the helicopter and firing another intense round.

"HIT THE DECK!" yelled the gunmen on board.

The blades of the helicopter were warped and sparks flew inside the craft. Smoke and fire erupted as the craft descended wildly towards a crowded building while the gunman inside scrambled to get away. Some weren't fast enough, and even though they were ruthlessly pursuing them with no regard for innocent life, they didn't deserve to die.

"No!" yelled Jean, stopping before she entered the Sparta.

Using her telekinetic powers, Jean diverted the aircraft and slowed its descent. It put undue mental strain on her mind in addition to fighting off the gas. But she couldn't allow more bloodshed.

"Ugh!" she grunted, nearly passing out from the gas and strain.

"Jean!" exclaimed Scott, catching his wife, "It's okay! I've got you!"

The helicopter landed safely, the people inside safe from further harm. It was a relief for the X-men, but not so much so for Artemis.

"Bah!" she scoffed, "Those heathens don't deserve to live."

Just then, she got another call on her wrist communicator.

"Artemis! It's Athena! We're coming in!"

"Affirmative," said Artemis, hearing the second helicopter near, "We're ready for you."

Down the street where one of the police barricades was still a smoldering heap, Athena and her team emerged with Wolverine and X-factor close behind.

"There it is!" said Athena.

"Wow, what the hell is that thing?" said Ray upon seeing the Sparta.

"Our ticket out of here," said Athena, "Your friends are already on board."

"I like it!" said Tabitha, "Sure beats the hell out of flying here on the Velocity!"

The end was in sight. The ordeal was almost over. However, the helicopter overhead wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"You wanna give them one last warning?" said the pilot on board.

"We have our orders," grunted the gunman, loading up his launcher as he manned the side opening of the craft, "The boss put up a big bonus for anybody who took them down. And I intend to collect!"

Ignoring standard protocol, the officer launched a large projectile right at X-factor. They ran close together, surrounded by Athena's commandoes on all sides. But the grenade hit right in the middle, causing plenty of damage as it exploded overhead and launched a shower of hard rubber bullets.

"Get down!" yelled Logan, forcing Amara and Roberto power up while he protected Ray and Rahne.

But some weren't so lucky as Jubilee felt several hard stings course and Jamie was knocked to the ground, landing right on his arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" howled Jamie, feeling the bones in his forearm snap like twigs.

"Jamie!" exclaimed Sam, coming to his friend's aid.

While the Sam and the commandoes helped him, Artemis cast an angry glance to the helicopter.

"May the gods grant you no mercy in the next life!"

Taking aim, she fired her weapon, launching a wave of lightning at the helicopter. The aircraft shorted out almost immediately, causing it to fall to the street below. The men got out and the stern woman soldier was poised to finish them off.

"DIE HEATHENS!" yelled Artemis, preparing to blow them away.

"No! Stand down, Artemis!" ordered Athena.

"But our lords!" she said angrily.

"That is not our way and you know it! Now stand down and prepare the Sparta for launch!"

"Yes ma'am," said Artemis bitterly.

Taking the rear, Athena made sure there were no more surprises as Wolverine led the rest of X-factor into the craft. He kept his eye on these strange commandoes. He still didn't trust them even though the others seemed enthralled to have a group who didn't want to kill them. He was the last to enter as he helped Sam get the wounded Jamie in. But a look of suspicion never left his face.

"Father, come on!" urged Laura.

"Right," he said with a grunt, "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed," said Athena, the last to enter, "You're safe with us, my lords. Let us take care of the rest."

With the final occupant on board, the hatch closed and the massive craft descended into the water. It made no noise, moving smoothly and efficiently. Bewildered onlookers and authority figures watched in awe, not knowing what to make of it. The relentless GRSO force tried to fire their guns at the craft, but it was already too late. And with perfect stealth, the craft disappeared beneath the waters with the X-men on board.

* * *

Once they were clear of the city, things settled down in the Sparta. Inside the vessel, the X-men found it surprisingly spacious and high tech. It looked more like a starship than a submersible. The technology running this craft was clearly more advanced than anything the rest of humanity could muster. But that only left more questions. 

"Amazing! Truly amazing!" said Beast, running his hands along the walls.

"Thank you, my lord," said Athena with a humble bow, "I hope our accommodations are to your liking."

"I'm not complaining," said Roberto, admiring the layout of the craft.

But for some, the grandeur of the craft was overshadowed by other matters.

"Hey! What about Remy!" said Rogue angrily, still holding the wounded Cajun in her arms, "Ah can't stop the bleeding!"

"Yeah, and Jamie too! His arm's broken!" exclaimed Sam.

"Augh!" grunted Jamie, "Don't touch it!"

Athena punched in a few commands on a control panel on the wall. Almost immediately, a few doors opened and several figures emerged. Three were women and one was a middle aged man, each of which wore attire resembling a mix between Ancient Rome, Ancient Persia, and technology similar to Apocalypse's.

"Fear not, my lords. Our healers will tend to your injuries," said Athena.

"Fine," grunted Logan, folding his arms, "Doesn't mean I trust you."

"They got us out, didn't they, Wolverine?" said Piotr as he laid Kitty down so the healers could work.

"Still not good enough," grunted Logan.

"Maybe not for you, old friend," said Xavier as he approached Athena, "I, on the other hand, am indebted to you and your teams."

"You humble us, Lord Xavier," said Athena, bowing respectfully.

"Why do you keep calling us that?" said Scott, standing besides the Professor with Jean and Beast, "Who are you people?"

Athena and Artemis rose from their respectful stances and set down their weapons. Every guard followed suit, abandoning their armaments and removing their masks so they could gaze upon their lords. The X-men were surprised to see that they were a diverse crowd. There were nationalities from all over as well as both women and men. All looked young, attractive, and strong. And every one of them looked at the X-men with great reverence.

"Such questions are not for us to answer in full," said Athena, "We are but protectors. My troops and I make up the Praetorian Guard."

"Praetorian Guard? You mean the same guard from Ancient Rome that protected the Emperor?" said Amara, recognizing that from her life as a princess on Nova Roma.

"Indeed, only our allegiance is not to Rome or any other body in the known world," said Artemis, "We serve the Church of X and the lords who bless it."

"Right, this crazy church of yours," said Logan skeptically, "So where exactly is it? The same place where elves and wizards hang out?"

"Logan…" groaned Ororo.

However, Athena was not offended. Even the intimidating leer of the Wolverine didn't scare her or her associates. They maintained the same level of respect and loyalty they had from the beginning. Where such dedication came from was anybody's guess. But now that they were on some strange ship heading into the unknown, the mystery only deepened.

"It's alright, my lord," said Artemis, "I understand your suspicions. Rest assured, we will give you all the answers you desire once we return."

"Return?" said Xavier, "Where exactly are you taking us?"

"Back to our home, of course," said Athena with a smile, "Back to the main grounds of our humble church. We affectionately call it the Xavier Island."

* * *

_Up next: the X-men arrive at Xavier Island_


	3. Xavier Island

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 3: Xavier Island**

AN: Just to clarify, Artemis is a woman. Also, the first two chapters have been edited. Some details have changed, but this is to make things more clear. Thank you and please keep the reviews coming.

* * *

Times were strange for the X-men. Fighting for peace in a world that hated and feared them had a ways of bringing unexpected happenings. But few were as unexpected as the one they had just endured. It wasn't so shocking that a sentinel attacked just as a self proclaimed mutant hater held a rally against them. Over the years, they had grown accustomed to such public slander. But things took a major turn. 

Instead of the usual fight to save lives and stem anti-mutant sentiment, they were aided by a mysterious group who revered them with mysterious grandeur. They wielded technology well beyond anything they had seen and their loyalty knew few bounds. One even sacrificed his life for them, showing this was serious.

Now aboard their high tech submersible, the Sparta, the X-men had time to recover. They still had many questions, but they also had wounded to tend to. And since Xavier sensed no hostility, he decided to wait these strangers out despite suspicions from Logan.

"This is just too freaky, Chuck," said Logan, standing next to the Professor and Ororo as they watched the healers treat the team, "They say they wanna help, they've got their own church, and we're all saviors or something. Now they wanna take us to their home on some freaky island. So why the hell are we lettin' em?"

"Because I'm curious, Logan," said Xavier, "These people, this technology, and the way they see us…there must be greater forces at work here."

"I agree," said Ororo, "I too am curious."

"Still doesn't add up," said Logan, casting each guard and healer a suspicious gaze, "And I won't let it slide until we get some answers."

"Do you always have to be this judgmental, Logan?" sighed Ororo, shaking her head in exasperation.

"It's a tough gig, but somebody's gotta do it."

Professor Xavier didn't contend Wolverine's view. Given how much animosity the X-men had faced, Logan was more protective than ever. Ever since he adopted Laura, he spent a lot more time training and preparing the X-men for the unexpected. And he was usually the first one to cast suspicion.

However, Xavier didn't share such hostility. Being the world's strongest telepath, he could sense things nobody else could. And the more he sensed, the more intrigued he became.

"I understand your concerns, Logan," said Xavier, still deep in thought, "But I have sensed no hostility from these people thus far. In fact, I've sensed quite the opposite. The reverence they hold for us is quite remarkable."

"Reverence?" said Ororo curiously.

"Yes. They take it very seriously and it's important that we learn more."

Logan scoffed and cast Athena a suspicious gaze as she dutifully watched over both teams. Sensing his distrust, she humbly turned away. She was a loyal soldier, but there was so much more Logan wanted to know, especially when it involved the students he worked so hard to protect.

The others, however, were a bit more welcoming to the treatment. The medical quarters were on par with the equipment they had back at the mansion. There were enough beds and supplies for all of them. And after fighting through the city and beating through the ruthless GRSO unit, they needed it.

Remy was treated for a gunshot. Having long since passed out, Rogue stayed by his side while the healers worked. Kitty was still having coughing fits from the tear gas, but Piotr stayed close by to help her though. Jamie's broken arm was now discolored and swollen. And Jubilee, Rahne, and Ray had numerous wounds from shrapnel.

"Ow! Watch it!" grunted Jamie as the healer laid his arm out on table.

"Please be still," said one of the male healers, "The bone is heavily fractured. I must administer the silicate so you can regain full function."

"At least I won't need a cast," he groaned.

"Oh quit your whining, Jamie. Stop acting like such a baby," said Jubilee, who had her shirt off while the healers went over her wounds with some strange liquid.

"Hey, just because I'm the youngest doesn't make me the baby!" shot Jamie, grunting as the healer injected something into his arm.

"No, but acting like one sure does," quipped Ray, who also had his shirt off so his wounds could be treated.

"Will all of you just mellow out already?" groaned Laura, "It's bad enough we were attacked. Let's not make things worse by fighting each other."

"Easy for ye to say," groaned Rahne, "Ye be the one with the healing factor. And glass shards hurt like hell."

"We've been hit by worse," sighed Roberto as the female healer rubbed more of the liquid on his wounds, "But the way, what is this stuff? I can really feel it working."

The healers smiled warmly, bearing the same reverence as Athena and her Poseidon unit.

"It's specially treated water," she explained, "It's rich with oxygen and nutrients to aid the body in healing itself far quicker than usual means."

"It also doubles as a powerful disinfectant," said one of the male healers as he poured some of it on Remy's wound, "It is just one of the tools that has allowed our society to eliminate disease."

"Fascinating," said Beast, watching as Remy's wound started to heal before his eyes, "I'm familiar with the concept, but I had no idea it had been perfected."

"You'd be surprised how many advances we have perfected, my lord," said one of the female healers respectfully, "We'll be happy to show you more once we return."

"I would very much like to see that," said Hank, looking over more of the high tech equipment, "This technology is unlike anything I've ever seen. There's enough on this ship to write my own encyclopedia on."

"Try and contain yourself, Beast," laughed Bobby.

"Look who you're talking to," commented Sam.

Beast ignored such joking as he kept looking over the equipment. Everything was so advanced. He hadn't seen technology on this level since Apocalypse. And if he wasn't mistaken, this craft bore an uncanny resemblance to the same hardware the ancient mutant once used to bring the world to its knees. That made it all the more important they find out more.

Meanwhile, Rogue hovered over Remy. Scott and Jean were with her for support, unable to keep themselves smiling at their friend's behavior. As cynical as she was when it came to Remy, she clearly had strong feelings for him. She was just very stubborn about acting on them.

"Wow, the wound is healing fast," said Jean, the doctor in her intrigued by this technology.

"Sure could use something like that to recover from Danger Room sessions," said Scott, "What about you, Jean? Are you okay?"

"Scott, I've handled a cosmic entity, blown up a star, and flown through space," she grinned, "I'll manage."

"I know. Just doing what all good husbands do after nearly being lynched by a mob of angry protesters."

"You're sweet," said Jean, giving her lover a kiss on the cheek, "But still overprotective."

"Love does that to you," he shrugged.

"Yeah," said Rogue distantly, "I'll bet."

Casting Scott a knowing look, they gave Rogue and Remy some privacy while they helped out with Kitty. The wound continued to heal, but it still worried Rogue. She tried to hide it, but she didn't do a good job on it.

Her thoughts drifted, remembering back to when Remy first joined with Piotr. He wouldn't stop flirting with her and at times she'd flirt back. But there was no point because she couldn't touch. She even yelled at him for wasting his time pursuing a girl like her. But that all changed during the Genosha incident.

Now she had no excuses, but things between her and Remy were so complicated. She didn't know where things between them would go, but she couldn't deny she had feelings for this man.

"Ugh…bullet wounds is hell," groaned Remy, finally stirring from his state.

Remy opened his eyes to see Rogue protectively hovering over him. Looking upon her beautiful face, he smiled.

"Let me guess…Remy died and went to heaven and you must be an angel."

"Do you ever stop flirting?" said Rogue with a dry smile.

"I'll take dat as a maybe," smiled the Cajun mutant.

"Don't push it, swamp rat," said Rogue, "I outta break ya in half for scarin' me like that."

"It's okay, Roguey. Dis here Cajun can take a kickin' an' keep on tickin'."

Rogue rolled her eyes, diverting her gaze. She was never one to show emotion, but Remy understood and cast her a warm smile.

"Aw, Remy's sorry," he said with a cocky grin.

"Just don't do it again," said Rogue, "Otherwise bullets will be the least of yer worries."

Even though she was still angry at him, Rogue managed a smile. The sting of the bullet seemed to fade for Remy, even if Rogue wouldn't go for the nurse thing.

Over with Kitty, her coughing fit finally died down. Piotr helped her stay upright while one of the female healers gave her an oxygen mask to help her breath. Jean, being a doctor as well, helped by talking to Kitty along the way, distracting her from the burning sensations in her chest.

"Easy Kitty," said Jean, removing the mask, "You've got some fluid buildup in your lungs."

"Yeah…" she gasped, "Tear gas will do that."

"Please don't talk, Katya," said Piotr, holding his girlfriend steady in his strong arms, "I don't want you to strain yourself any further."

Managing a slight smile, Kitty's breathing eased somewhat. It still felt like her lungs had been shred, but it was getting easier.

"Drink this, my lady," said a female healer, "This specially treated water will heal your lungs in no time."

"Thanks," she choked, gulping down the clear liquid.

Upon finishing she coughed again, but it quickly subsided. Whatever that water was, it worked fast. Even though she was still in a lot of pain, it was subsiding as she leaned on her boyfriend for support.

"Man that was rough," groaned Kitty, "Can't we have one rally where we're not attacked?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" joked Bobby.

"Yeah, inhaling tear gas is a great way to spend an afternoon," groaned Kitty.

"Look on the bright side, Katya," said Piotr, hugging his girlfriend close, "We made it out and everybody is safe."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't help with all the angry mobs out there who want to see us publicly hung," commented Bobby.

"We just have to pick ourselves up and keep at it, Iceman," said Scott, "It takes time for humanity to change."

With a tired sigh, Kitty felt the sting in her lungs fade. Feeling strong enough to move about, she got off the examination table with Piotr's help.

"But still, it would be nice for humanity to cut us some slack once in a while," said Kitty.

While she was regaining her poise, the sliding doors opened and Artemis approached and respectfully bowed.

"Ignore humanity for the time being, my lords," she said, "Leave them to wallow about in their barbaric world."

"Glad to have your support, amigo," said Roberto, "But we're going to have some serious fallout when we get back."

"But you shouldn't have to live in a world of such hatred!" said Artemis strongly, "You work so hard to help humanity see the ways of peace, yet the mindless masses don't listen even after you've saved them!"

Artemis's views were strange to the X-men, but her militaristic tone roused further suspicion from Logan.

"Easy, mien friend," said Kurt calmly, "Ve just got out of a major fight. Let's not get vorked up again."

Letting out a deep sigh, Artemis held her head low in shame.

"Forgive me. Your dedication to such causes is truly admirable. You are every bit as noble as the teachings."

"Teachings?" said Scott curiously, "What teachings?"

"Those taught by our church, of course," said Artemis, "But it is not my place to reveal. I'll leave that to the high priest and priestess."

"And will we be meeting these figures anytime soon?" asked Xavier.

"Of course, Lord Xavier," said Artemis with a humble bow, "We shall take you right to them once we arrive. Until then, relax and recuperate. If you need anything at all, we will surely provide it."

"Thank you," said the Professor with a smile, "We are all indebted to you."

"Oh no, my lord. It is we who are indebted to you," said Artemis, "More so than you think."

The X-men exchanged curious glances. Such adulation was overwhelming. It was definitely a nice change from what they usually faced, but there was still a sneaking suspicion for some.

"I can't wait to find out why," said Logan, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Father…" groaned Laura, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Let it go, Laura," said Ororo with a smile, "It's just part of Logan's charming personality."

"I would know. It's not like I don't share it."

Ororo and Laura shared a good laugh while Logan hid his underlying suspicion for the time being. They needed answers and he was getting impatient. But whatever those answers may be, he had a feeling they'd find them in this so called Xavier Island.

* * *

After each member of the X-men got a thorough checkup, they settled in for the remainder of the trip. The mysterious member of the Church of X did everything to make them comfortable. They set up a nice lounge area just behind the deck with some cards, books, and even a few handheld video games. They offered food, water, and other comforts. But they remained hesitant to give answers. 

Everyone from the healers to the crew and commandoes still approached them as if they were royalty. They humbly bowed and spoke to them with great reverence. It was a new feeling for the X-men, but it was better than the lynch mob back in New York.

"Man, it feels nice not having an angry mob after you," said Bobby as he sat lazily on a couch.

"I'll say," said Jubilee, "Maybe our luck is finally changing for the better."

"Shh! Don't jinx it, Jubes!" said Ray.

"Yeah, let's not have this end with another big fight," said Roberto, "Saving the world is all well and good but it's nice to have a little appreciation every now and then."

"Well you have plenty of that here, my lord," said Artemis, who had been sticking close to the X-men the whole way, "We are not misguided fools like the rest of the world."

"Then you're okay in my book!" said Tabitha, biting into an on overstuffed sandwich the crew made for her.

"Mine too," said Remy, still reeling from the bullet wound, "Dis has got to be the quickest Remy's ever recovered from bein' shot."

"Same here," said Kitty, her lungs no longer burning.

"As I've said before, none are necessary," said Artemis.

It was a gesture some still found disconcerting. It was nice to be appreciated, but being treated like kings was an odd feeling. For some, it was an ominous sign.

"You know, you don't have to do that around us," said Scott.

"I'm sorry, but I must," said Artemis, "Standing in your presence is a great honor. We all must show our respect."

"You've done enough of that already, Artemis," assured Xavier, "My team and I are grateful for your help, but we still have many questions that need answering."

"Soon, X-men," assured Artemis, "All your answers will come very soon."

While the X-men waited and speculated as to what they would face when they reached Xavier Island, Logan remained an outside observer. He still didn't trust these people and he wanted to keep a close eye on them in case they tried anything funny. He paid special attention to Laura and Ororo, the two most important women in his life. And he was not about to let a bunch of nut-jobs harm them.

"You still don't trust us, do you?" came a voice from behind.

Recognizing it as Athena, Logan kept his eyes squarely on the team.

"I don't trust easily."

"I understand," said Athena, "The X-men are lucky to have a protector like you."

"Enough with the flattery, lady," said Logan sternly, "You can lavish everybody here all you want, but it's still just a cute parlor trick to me."

"Surely there is something I can do to ensure that we're sincere?" asked Athena intently.

"There is," grunted Logan, "But I ain't tellin' you until I'm convinced."

Falling silent, Logan continued his watch over the team. Despite their smiles and goodwill, he was ready to pounce at any moment. The rest of the X-men were warming up nicely to these strangers. But it would take a lot more than that for him.

"Very well," said Athena with a bow, "We'll be docking soon. Hopefully your views will change once you hear the full story about the Church of X."

"We'll see…" said Logan skeptically.

Without another word, she made her leave. If Wolverine was suspicious, then so be it. She was just a lowly commander. She had no right to question them. And as a loyal soldier, she tended to her duties for the final approach to their homeland.

* * *

After about an hour, the craft finally reached its destination. The high tech submersible moved smoothly into shallow waters, rising to the surface and slowly moving inland. The X-men gathered on the deck to watch as they approached the aptly named Xavier Island. Tensions were running high, but excitement hung strong. 

"We're entering the port, X-men," said the captain, "I hope your ride on the Sparta has been a good one."

"Thank you," said Xavier kindly, "You've been very hospitable."

"Yeah, ever think of opening up a cruise line?" commented Jamie, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Jubilee.

"This is where our part of the journey ends," said the Captain, "From here the Praetorian Guard will escort you to the temple."

"Temple?" said Jean curiously.

"You'll see, my lady," said Artemis, "Come, we mustn't keep the high priest and priestess waiting."

Leading them to the loading area to the rear, Artemis and Athena escorted the X-men out onto a waiting dock. And when they saw where they were, a feeling of great awe came over them.

It was like a mix between a tropical paradise and a temperate plane. All around them, they saw elaborate architecture that resembled Greek, Roman, and Persian. There was also a very futuristic feel to everything. There were exotic machines everywhere, each working silently and efficiently.

They also noticed that atop each structure, there was a glowing miniature pyramid that glowed softly in the warm sunlight. Around the air, exotic aircraft hovered like flying cars carrying people, crates, and other such goods. And in the distance, they could see the outline of a pristine landscape perfectly laid out for the masses.

"Wow…" said Rogue, "Where are we?"

"Home," said Athena with a smile, "Welcome to Xavier Island, X-men. We've waited a long time for this day."

The Praetorian Guard stuck close as they escorted them as they stepped off the dock and onto the port. They were now standing near a bustling market packed with people. The X-men noticed they were just like the crew. They were dressed in elegant Greco-Roman attire, had strong attractive bodies, and exhibited a wide range of nationalities. They even noticed a few of them were mutants. And from the looks of it, there were many.

But the second they saw the X-men, everything stopped.

"Oh boy, here it comes," said Bobby in a tone of dread.

The team was vigilant. Logan was ready to draw his claws and fight through every last one of them. But what happened next surprised even him.

"They're here! Our lords have returned!" proclaimed an elderly man.

"Yes! Just as was prophesized! All hail the X-men!"

"ALL HAIL THE X-MEN!"

Chants of grand praise from men, women, and children, mutant and human alike echoed through the crowd. Everybody was gathering, bowing and cheering to the team of mutants that the world hated and feared. It was nothing short of overwhelming.

"Okay…that was unexpected," said Bobby.

"I'll say," said Piotr, smiling awkwardly at the adoring crowd.

The X-men didn't know what to do. Some of them just waved back while others got into it.

"Finally! An adoring public!" said Tabitha, "This is WAY past overdue!"

"Almost reminds me of home," smiled Amara.

However, for others this praise was confusing.

"What are they doing, dad?" asked Laura, not used to such adulation after being born in a lab.

"Honesty darlin'…I have no idea," said Logan.

"They're just praising us," said Ororo with a smile.

"But for what?" asked Laura, "What did we do?"

"Can't say," said Logan, still suspicious, "But it's high time we find out."

The crowed kept chanting, throwing flowers and praise upon their lords. The Praetorian Guard acted as body guards, making sure no harm came to them. It was like being a major celebrity, definitely a new feeling for the X-men.

"Amazing," said Xavier, "They think we're saviors?"

"That and so much more," said Artemis, punching in a few commands on her wrist controller, "This is a place where humans and mutants live in peace. And it's all thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" said Xavier curiously, watching as mutant and human children threw flowers over them.

"You'll see," said Athena, leading them onto the metal platform, "Come, the temple awaits."

Suddenly, a large metallic sheet descended from atop one of the port buildings. It hovered silently by means of some unseen force. The Guard cleared an area for it to land, allowing the X-men to room to step aboard.

"Oh my," said Beast, enthralled with the exotic technology, "An advanced magneto levitation apparatus! I'm guessing it operates on remote power?"

"Well spoken, lord Beast," said Artemis, "It shall be your chariot."

"I was hoping for a limo, but I'll take this too!" said Ray.

"Aye, I be liking this place already," said Rahne.

"Ah think Ah just found mah new favorite vacation spot," grinned Rogue.

"And I zhink I know vhere to spend my honeymoon vith Amanda," smiled Kurt.

Once they were all on the platform, Artemis entered more commands into her wrist controller. The metal platform rose up like a magic carpet and began carrying them over the masses. As soon as they were above the port, the true grandeur of the landscape could be seen.

"Mien Gott," said Kurt in awe.

"Mon dieu," said Remy, equally amazed by the sight.

"Okay, I'm officially impressed!" grinned Kitty.

It wasn't as big as a city, but its majesty had no equal. The architecture was elegant, futuristic, and well organized. It was laid out in large concentric circles with artificial channels in between. Roads connected everything from the markets to the luxurious homes. And there was no pollution in sight. Everything was clean and peaceful.

Down below, the people in the streets soon took notice of the X-men's presence. And like before, jubilation erupted within the crowd. There was dancing, singing, and chanting. Everybody was praising them, celebrating at their long awaited arrival.

"ALL HAIL THE X-MEN! ALL HAIL THE X-MEN!"

The echoes went on for miles. Much of the team shared smiles while Xavier looked on in a daze, picking up many projections with his telepathy. They looked at them so strangely, but with such adoration. It was as if they truly were gods to them.

"Such a beautiful island…" said Ororo in awe, "Why hasn't anybody heard of it?"

"We are a self sufficient people," said Athena, "Our technology and social structure allows us to survive without help from the outside. We are careful about who we allow into our world. We cater mostly to mutants, who we hold in the highest regard in our church. We offer them a place to use their powers in a place where it is celebrated and not scorned. We still accept humans who wish to live in a land without conflict. And for you, of course, we welcome with the most open of arms."

The team watched on in awe as they passed over the beautiful architecture, listening to the chanting below. After having dealt with so many anti-mutant mobs, this was a nice change. Even Logan couldn't help but be taken by the spirit, but he kept that to himself.

"We're almost there," said Athena as they neared the temple.

Nested in the center of the city, the temple was the most magnificent structure of all. It towered over the surrounding buildings. Its appearance was elaborate, looking like a cross between a medieval cathedral and Roman temple. The bright sunlight bounced off the marble rock, making it glow in a peaceful aura. It also bore many of the other high tech features of the other buildings, only this one was far more elegant.

"Here we are," said Athena, "Welcome to Temple X."

"Nice…very spacious," said Jubilee, looking up at the imposing structure.

"How did you build such a structure?" wondered Beast.

"With hard work, undying faith, and a touch of advanced technology," said Athena, "This structure was made in your honor. We've long awaited the day when you would enter these halls."

"Our own temple?" said Rogue, her eyes running over the vast structure, "Ah like it."

Turning towards the rest of the guard, Athena prepared for the grand entrance.

"Return to your posts," she ordered the guard, "I'll take it from here."

"I'll come too," said Artemis.

"No, you report back to the barracks and make sure the palace is ready."

"You can't be serious!" scoffed Artemis, "You said we would escort our lords together!"

"That was before you disobeyed orders and blew up an entire block," said Athena sternly, "Now go. We'll discuss this later."

A look of bitterness fell on Artemis, casting Athena a hard scold. But she was her commanding officer. She couldn't question her whether she liked it or not.

"Fine," she said coldly, "But rest assured, Athena. I have no regrets."

Storming off in a fit of anger, Artemis left the X-men to their destiny. Athena couldn't help but look on with concern. Artemis was a great soldier, but a very stubborn person. She was proud to have her in the Praetorian Guard, but she always gave her something to worry about with that attitude of hers.

"What's her deal?" asked Scott, picking up on the discontent as he so often did with his leadership roles.

"Artemis is just too thick headed for her own good," muttered Athena, "But don't be so quick to judge. She's had a hard life. Her parents died by the time she was eight, her uncle was very strict with her, her Catholic faith abandoned her, and she was dishonorably discharged by the United States military."

"Wow, that is rough," said Kitty, casting the departing woman a sympathetic gaze.

"Yes, I shutter to think what she would have become had she not learned of our church and become so taken with our beliefs. Sometimes she takes our humble beliefs a little too far as I'm sure you witnessed back in New York. But try not to concern yourself with such things. The high priest and priestess await."

It was a curious matter. Artemis sounded like a pretty rough character. But that was for another time. Approaching the imposing temple doors, Athena reached into her combat uniform and pulled out a silver amulet. It bore a strange seal that caught Xavier's eye, but he shook it off as he and the others watched Athena open the doors.

Holding the amulet up to a crystal, a series of lights activated around the door. Slowly, the heavy structure opened itself to the curious team of mutants. Many burning questions had plagued them since this whole mess began. Now it was time they got some answers.

* * *

Back outside, Artemis was still fuming. Athena may have been her superior, but she had no right to go back on her word. She wanted to be there for this momentous occasion. She only did what she had to do to protect the X-men. Now she was being punished for it. 

"I take it she shut you out," came a voice from behind.

Turning around, Artemis was met with a tall figure wearing a white cloak. He had black hair, dark eyes, and an imposing gaze. But to Artemis, it was just further annoyance.

"Not now, Isaac! I've got work to do."

"As do I, my dear," he said ominously, "But just answer me this. Based on what you've seen, do you really think Charles Xavier and his X-men the ones?"

Thinking back to the stand they took in New York, Artemis couldn't help but admire the resolve of the brave team of mutants. The world was so cruel to them, yet they fought so bravely to make it a better place. It was every bit as noble as the teachings she was so familiar with and it left little doubt in her mind.

"Yes," said Artemis confidently, "I have no doubts they are."

An ominous smile formed as Isaac took out a book he had been holding onto. So eager with anticipation, it was just what he wanted to hear.

"Excellent. Then we can proceed with our plans. Soon, the Orion Prophecy will be fulfilled and a new era shall dawn on this ailing world."

* * *

Inside the temple, the X-men followed Athena down the vast halls. Everything was so elaborately decorated. Gold statues and vast mosaics told fantastic tales. Many of the images looked strangely familiar. 

"Hey, check that out, Jean," said Rogue, a certain image on the wall catching her attention, "Doesn't that look like…"

"The Phoenix," said Jean in a daze, walking up and touching the familiar figure.

Memories of what happened came rushing back to the young woman. It was still so vivid. She lost control of her powers and became the avatar of a cosmic entity of unstoppable power. Many mysteries still surrounded that affair. The Phoenix was a conscious entity that reached out to Jean. They tried to contain it, but when a group called the Hellfire Club got involved, things got even worse and she became the malevolent Dark Phoenix.

With it, she flew through space, experienced great euphoria, and even destroyed a star. She was lucky no inhabited planets were nearby, but it was a truly frightening experience. She had been on the verge of becoming Phoenix completely, but through the love of her friends and family she regained control, forcing the Phoenix out of her being in an epic struggle that nearly killed her.

The Phoenix was a part of her that she could never forget. And seeing such images made her remember just what she had become.

"You okay, sugah?" asked Rogue, snapping Jean out of her daze.

"I'm fine," she said, staying close to Scott, "Just spaced for a moment."

Scott smiled, slipping his arm around her waist. He too remembered the Phoenix all too well. He had come so close to losing her, but in the end their love pulled them through. The Phoenix realized that and accepted it. But it was a bit disconcerting that these people had knowledge of the Phoenix in the first place.

"Are you okay, my lady?" asked Athena as she led them into the central area.

"I'm fine. But just out of curiosity, how do you know about the Phoenix?" asked Jean.

"Oh we know all about your exploits," she said, "In fact, the story of the Phoenix is one of the most popular tales on the island. But I'll save such tales for the high priests. They're the ones who created this humble utopia within a mere six years."

"Six years?" said Kurt in disbelief, "How do you make a place like zhis in six years?"

"You'll see…"

Approaching the final door, Athena led them into an area resembling a Christian church. There were rows of seats facing towards a center stage-like area. The whole room was bathed in the soft glow of blue fire torches, illuminating statues and mosaics strewn along the wall telling stories of days long past.

On the stage, hovering over a glowing podium, two figures held their hands over the light in a soft prayer. One was a man, wearing a white robe draped in ancient symbols with a headdress. The other was a woman draped in an elegant gown, much of which was partially transparent, revealing garments similar to Persian dancers. They stood together, their hands joined as they chanted.

Athena kneeled before the stage, bowing her head respectfully as the light on the podium faded and the two figures laid eyes on the bewildered team of mutants.

"Your holiness, our mission was a success. The X-men await your presence," said Athena.

"Thank you, Athena," said the man, smiling down at the loyal subject, "Please, I must see for myself."

The man and woman gazed upon the X-men with great awe. Their faces lit up as they approached Professor Xavier. Logan remained a little apprehensive, but Ororo held him back, wanting to see where this went.

For a moment, the man and woman were silent, gazing over Xavier with unparalleled wonder. At long last, they could see for themselves. It was a true test of fate. Now here he was, the mythic figure himself. It was truly a grand moment.

"By the gods…it IS him!" proclaimed the man, "He bears the look, poise, and purity. I can see it in his eyes!"

"Yes, me too," said the woman.

"Whoa, hold up!" said Wolverine, getting defensive, "What the hell are you yammering about?!"

"Logan, please!" said Ororo, restraining him with Laura's help.

"Ah yes, the protective guardian," said the man, "Every bit as brash as we have seen. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. But please, forgive my forthcoming. My name is Arion and this is my wife, Ayla. We are the high priest and priestess of the Church of X. And on behalf of our sacred society, I humbly welcome you to our domain."

With sincere shows of reverence, the tension eased somewhat. But Logan remained skeptical. Yet for the sake of keeping things civil, Xavier took over.

"I appreciate the hospitality, but it's gone on long enough," he said seriously, "What is this place? Why does everybody looks at us like we're some sort of gods?"

Arion smiled with great excitement as he ran his hands over the soft light on the podium.

"Because that's exactly what you are," he answered, sounding every bit as serious.

"Gods?" said Bobby, "Well, sure beats the hell out of being called monsters."

"I'll say," said Rogue, "But where in the hell did that come from?"

Ayla cast the team a warm smile. She and her husband had worked long and hard for this moment. And after years of planning and strife, it was finally coming together.

"That, my lady, is a story for the ages," said Ayla, "Long ago, a special group of individuals led by a wise and noble man fought in a world wrought with conflict and established the greatest empire the world has ever seen. That empire came to be known as Atlantis. And those gifted souls are your predecessors."

"Predecessors?" said Beast with great intrigue, "You mean our ancestors?"

"Not quite," said Arion, "Those enchanted beings we speak of were much more. They came into this world as mortals, yet they left as gods. And you, the mighty X-men, are their reincarnation. You, a talented team of gifted humans, have the legacy of divinity flowing through your veins."

This was a lot to take in. Being mutants was one thing, but being gods was something else. This bordered on the line of impossibility, a term rarely used in their worldview after what they faced. But near as they could tell, these two were dead serious.

"You…you think we're gods?" said Xavier in bewilderment.

"Yeah right," scoffed Rogue, "And just how did ya figure that one out?"

"Why…this, of course," said Arion with a grin.

Suddenly, the blue flames illuminating the room erupted into a bright yellow flame. Now the room was bathed in a bright glow and behind the podium, the back walls opened up to reveal a sight that rendered every last one of the X-men speechless.

"Wow…" said Scott, at a loss for further words.

"Okay…that's pretty convincing," said Kitty, her eyes wide with shock.

Standing before them was a statue like no other. It towered above at over 40 feet, depicting a wise looking man draped in royal attire sitting upon a magnificent throne. The man was bald, poised, and projected an aura of enlightenment. It looked exactly like Professor Charles Xavier, only in a much grander form.

The X-men could have taken these people for misguided fools, but seeing this brought a new dimension to this matter. Clearly, the Church of X had more credibility than they thought. And they had a lot to learn.

"Do you believe us now?" said Arion, "You, Professor Charles Xavier, are the incarnation of King Xuthasius, the greatest mind the world has ever seen and the first king of Atlantis. And his story is truly one worthy of the ages."

* * *

_Up next: the story of Altantis and the secrets of the Church of X_


	4. The Epic of Xuthasius

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 4: The Epic of Xuthasius**

* * *

It was official. The X-men were shocked. Having gone up against forces like Apocalypse and the Phoenix, it was no small feat to render them speechless. But after the mysterious priests of the aptly named Church of X revealed a large statue bearing a striking resemblance to Professor Xavier, all bets were off.

"Okay bub," said Logan, "You've got our attention. Who is Xuthasius? And why are you people worshiping him?"

Brimming with excitement, Arion waved his hand over a light atop the podium. Suddenly, a large holographic image appeared above the bewildered team. It showed the planet Earth in all its beauty, only much bigger and more detailed than any one map. But there was something else that stood out. There were a few features they hadn't seen anywhere else before.

"In order to answer that, we must go back to the beginning," said the high priest, "26,000 years ago, the world was a much different place. History books would have you believe it was a savage time when man had barely emerged from the Stone Age. Yet through our studies, we have learned there were a great many civilizations scattered across the lands. Some were quite advanced. Most were loosely bound."

"But that's impossible," said Beast, the key scientific mind of the team, "All archeological records indicate that early man couldn't possibly organize into coherent civilizations. They just didn't have the tools."

"That, my lord, is what we call historical dogma," said Ayla, "Before my husband and I made this fantastic discovery, we were simple Anthropology experts at Princeton. We weren't keepers of any great knowledge. We were just Anita and Ryan Hansen, two more cogs in the vast machine of accepted scientific institution."

"Yet we were always curious about the holes in human history," continued Arion, "Haven't you all wondered why civilization seemed to just sprout up randomly across the world around the same time? Haven't you ever wondered why they all shared such common beliefs as polytheism, the sacred symbolism of pyramids, and stories of similar cataclysms like floods and the destruction of a great empire?"

"I can't say the thought ever crossed my mind," commented Jubilee.

"Well the answer seemed simple enough," said Arion, "There had to be a parent civilization to which all those afterwards followed. Knowledge doesn't just come out of thin air. There must be human minds to refine it. And much of that knowledge had roots in the history of Atlantis."

Up on the hologram, the large globe zoomed in on a landmass in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

"You see, Atlantis, like all civilizations, came about during a time of great conflict," explained Arion, "Older empires like Lemuria had succumbed to civil war and political infighting. The resulting chaos caused a period of bloodshed our chronicles refer to as the Turbulent Times. Societies constantly battled over resources. Knowledge and technology were the most valuable. The seeds of advanced understanding had already been planted. It was just a matter of tapping it."

"Advanced knowledge in primitive man?" wondered Xavier, "How is that possible?"

Ayla and Arion just laughed.

"Oh come now, my lord. It took mankind only 200 years to go from agrarian autocracy to a liberal high tech urban bustle. And if it took just 200 years for us, just think of how vast such knowledge could have been given thousands of years to flourish. It was a matter of having the knowledge and the right social conditions. And that's exactly the situation a man named Xuthasius was born into."

Xavier and Hank exchanged impressed looks. Being key minds of science, much of this was flying in the face of what they had learned. But Arion and Ayla's arguments were sound. So they listened on.

"Back then, there was a landmass in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, around what geologists call the North Atlantic Ridge. It was a fertile land that had largely escaped the chaos that ravaged the rest of the world. It was here where most of the knowledge of the older civilizations was collected. Much of the land was controlled by wealthy aristocrat families. And Xuthasius was from one of the wealthiest."

Already there were parallels. Xavier was also from a wealthy family with roots to English nobility. It wasn't proof enough he was the reincarnation of this historical figure, but it did get his attention.

"From an early age, Xuthasius had a passion for knowledge," continued Ayla, "He would spend days on end in libraries absorbing information about every possible subject. In his teen years, he became a well known inventor, crafting technology for ships, travel, and energy that was very advanced for the time. Yet despite this success, there was something about Xuthasius that alienated him from the rest of the aristocratic society."

"And what was that?" asked Ororo.

"He was 'gifted' as you say," said Arion with a suggestive grin.

"Gifted? You mean he was a mutant?" said Jean.

"It would seem so, but our sources say it was a bit different," said Arion, the hologram above changing into an image of a DNA molecule, "Believe it or not, human genetic makeup has changed a great deal over time. And during Xuthasius's time, it was already more advanced than the DNA modern humans have. But Xuthasius was part of a new generation, not at all unlike the mutants of today."

"So, like, what could he do?" asked Kitty.

"The specifics are uncertain. But from what we've gathered, we suspect he was psychic."

It seemed obvious, but it further proved that Xuthasius and Xavier shared a lot of commonalities.

"Psychic, you say?" said the Professor with great intrigue.

"Indeed," said Arion with a smile, "And he wasn't alone. There was a growing breed of these new beings. New conditions from the cataclysm created a need for new survival skills. Any scientist will tell you that evolution does its best work during times of turmoil. Xuthasius understood this and worked to use his power for the greater good and consolidate all knowledge and technology."

A new image of the man who was so revered on the island appeared, standing with a strong poise carrying a thick book. He looked noble, strong, and peaceful. It was almost like he truly was divine.

"So while the rest of the world fought and bickered, Xuthasius laid the groundwork for a new order that would bring peace to a chaotic world that was already weary of him and his kind. He spent over a decade refining his knowledge and unique talents, building his reputation throughout Atlantis. But he was not alone."

New images of other figures came up. They surrounded Xuthasius, but around them were crowds of protesters crying out in anger at their presence. It was not unlike the experiences mutants faced. This parallel was not lost upon the X-men, but Arion continued.

"Like you, these beings were born into a growing group of those who were different. They had the advanced power in their blood and society was weary of them. Yet Xuthasius reached out and brought them together, forming his own center of learning in the middle of Atlantis where they learned and developed. He scoured the world, seeking out promising young beings. Over the years he amassed an elite core of students who loyally followed his ideals. And through struggle and strife, they fought to make peace in a world that didn't accept them."

The X-men exchanged looks. It sounded similar to how Xavier formed the institute. But there was no way they could be one in the same. Parallels or not, this was too fantastic even for them. However, the curiosity of the team of young mutants had been raised. And many questions lingered.

"Did they have the same powers as we do?" asked Amara.

"We don't know for sure, but we know the circumstances were different," explained Arion, "Like we said, human genetics were a bit more advanced. From what we've surmised, the advanced genes your predecessors carried gave them all powerful abilities. Some manifested in different ways. Yet they all faced the same threat."

"And what threat was that?" asked Ororo.

A new image came up. This time, there wasn't a noble figure that looked like one of them. Instead, it was an ominous, imposing man with a dark aura. And his face was eerily similar to one the X-men knew all too well.

"Magneto?!" exclaimed Logan.

"No…not quite," said Ayla in a dark tone, "History knows him as Manthus."

"Manthus?" said Xavier, dazed by what he saw, "Please, tell me more."

"He was a tyrant with no equals, my lord," continued Ayla, "For Xuthasisus, he was caught up in a global struggle over the new generation of advanced humans. On one hand, there were those like him who believed the new breed of humans should preach peace and work together to build a new order. On the other, there was Manthus. He believed in conquest. He saw his own endowments as a divine right to conquer the feuding lands and rule over them."

"Sounds like Magneto alright," commented Remy.

"But that's not all," said Arion ominously, "Despite their differences Xuthasius and Manthus were the best of friends. They studied, worked, and refined new technology together. They say the respect they bore for one another was unparalleled. But when their ideas became too different, Manthus struck out on his own to fulfill what he saw as his destiny."

On the hologram, morbid images of scorched battlefields flashed before them. Some were forced to look away from such horrors while others remained fixated on them. At the center of all the carnage was this horrific Manthus character. It was truly gruesome, but the high priest and priestess were far from done.

"Xuthasius didn't stand in his way," said Ayla, "He stayed behind with his students, further refining their ideas while Manthus went out onto the battlefield. At first they numbered a mere 500. But Manthus proved to be a powerful leader and his ranks swelled to the millions. His tactics were ruthless, but effective. And slowly, he absorbed much of the civilized world."

New images of Mathus standing triumphant before his soldiers emerged. The resemblance was undeniable. He shared the same distinctive white hair and the same bloodthirsty demeanor. Clips of endless battles filled the room. He showed no mercy against his enemies. Even the innocent were slaughtered under his command. It was an eerily similar situation. It was too disconcerting to ignore.

"Talk about déjà vu," said Rogue, "That's kind of what Magneto's been up to lately with the whole taking over Genosha deal."

"Perhaps, but Manthus took it many steps further," said Arion, "He was a tyrant, ruling over his domain with brutal authoritarian law. The whole world could have been ruled by him. But there was one more land he had yet to conquer…Atlantis."

Arion brought up new images of Xuthasius and his students. They stood together, not unlike the memorable pictures of the X-men when they stood against overwhelming odds in a hostile world. Each one of them was dressed in combative attire, which bore a striking similarity to their X-uniforms. It was eerie, but it showed the stories were not so different.

"They knew Manthus's armies were great," said Ayla, "They were outnumbered nearly five fold. Yet Xuthasius's ideas had spread throughout the land and his support was strong in the face of such a threat. Even as a man of peace, he could not ignore the need for the world to be free from tyranny. And thus, he made the hardest decision of his life. He would fight his old friend on the field of battle."

Like a high budget Hollywood movie, images of a vast battlefield formed on the circular hologram above them. The X-men watched in awe as the events of the distant past unfolded, revealing the defining moment for this epic tale.

"Manthus had all the advantages," said Arion, "He poured every last resource into this final push for dominance. With his vast battled hardened troops nothing could stand in his way. He was supremely confident. He knew this battle would cement his power for the ages. And so, he launched his invasion of the mainland with ever bit of confidence he would succeed."

On the hologram, soldiers stormed across the land led by Manthus and his supporters. They destroyed every village, farm, and city in their wake, drawing closer to the capital. But in the distance, his final confrontation awaited.

"With his loyal students by his side and the unquestioning support of the Atlantean people, Xuthasius led them into a battle the likes of which the world has never seen. Millions of soldiers from across the world clashed, struggling for dominance. Legends speak of Xuthasius confronting Manthus himself, engaging him in an epic struggle while his students took on his most loyal guards. It was truly a historic moment."

"So much carnage…" said Laura, the images of war triggering memories of her experience with Hydra.

Logan gently gripped his daughter's shoulder as they all watched the scene unfold.

"Indeed," said Ayla sadly, "But in the end, Xuthasius had more loyal troops and better technology. It all came to a head on a hill overlooking the Atlantean capital, Xuthasius and Manthus fought their last battle. And after building such a vast army and conquering much of the world, Manthus finally lost."

One final image of Xuthasius standing before a defeated Manthus flashed across the hologram. In the background, his soldiers and supporters were cheering as the tyrannical conqueror was on his knees, knowing all was lost.

"So what happened to him?" asked Xavier.

Arion smiled as he brought up a new image.

"That, my lord, is an act that proves just how compassionate Xuthasius was. Even though his friend had caused undue suffering, he was still his friend. And thus, he spared his life and sent him into exile to live out the rest of their days on a small island in the Mediterranean called Malta. The remains of which are still visible today."

The X-men cast their mentor an admiring look. Even though this wasn't technically him, it was still worthy of astonishment that he was capable of such mercy. Xuthasius showed he was a compassionate man. It was a trait Xavier valued a great deal, hinting they were very much alike.

"So Manthus vas defeated," said Kurt, "Vhat happened to Xuthasisus after zhat?"

"In wake of slaying the greatest tyrant in history, the whole world hailed him as a savior," said Ayla, showing images of parades and cheering people, "Manthus had caused a lot of destruction and civilization needed to be rebuilt from years of war. And everybody was unanimous. They wanted Xuthasisus to be their king. It was a role he was reluctant to accept. But he and his loyal followers took on the role with great passion."

The hologram above them went into fast forward. Images of people rebuilding their cities, farms, and society coursed out over time. Cities grew, turning into sprawling metropolises. The once scorched battlefields were now lands of peace.

"The new Atlantean kingdom was set up on the mainland in a palace the Greek philosopher Plato called, the Temple of Poseidon," explained Arion, "It was a wonder that dwarfed the Great Pyramids and it was where Xuthasisus set up an empire that would rule the world for 15,000 years."

"Amazing…" said Beast, the scholar in him dazed with such a story, "But how?"

"With the knowledge, technology, and peaceful ideas that they had spent so much time refining," said Ayla, "By making peace between different races, they worked to help the masses once enslaved by Manthus. Their technology and advanced abilities rebuilt cities, established infrastructure, and linked the world in a web of solid connections that would hold strong for millennia."

The X-men were awed by what they saw. Images of just how advanced that technology was appeared on the hologram. It looked like a city out of both the ancient world and the future. The resemblance to the advanced technology Apocalypse used six years ago was uncanny. But it was clearly far in advance of anything in existence.

"They had flying machines, advanced electronics, and a power system that tapped clean, limitless energy from space through crystals."

"You mean those things on top of all the buildings here?" commented Sam.

"Yes, only it was far more elaborate in Atlantis," said Arion humbly, "There are even records of Atlanteans having space craft capable of traveling the stars. With this technology, Atlantis became free of disease, hunger, poverty, and ignorance. And for the new breed of human Xuthasius represented, they were free to thrive and flourish."

"It took only a few generations with the help of advanced genetics technology," continued Ayla, "Eventually, much of humanity evolved into a higher state. They were stronger, smarter, and more advanced than even the most powerful mutants today. And it was all because Xuthasius preached peaceful coexistence and acceptance. Once a controversial figure, the world now adored him and his students like gods."

"So that's why you guys worship him now?" surmised Jean.

"Indeed, but the story of Xuthaisus doesn't end there," said Arion with a mysterious grin, "You see, as great a king he was, Xuthasius knew he was still mortal. And in order to ensure peace would reign, he inscribed a collection of documents which came to be known as the Xuthasius doctrine and these parchments would maintain peace for centuries."

"Sounds like a real forward-thinking guy," laughed Ray.

"He was," said Arion as he continued, "The closest comparison to the government Xuthasius set up would be a constitutional monarchy. The people of the world elected their own representatives for a senate while a king exercised shared power. Only their kings never came into royalty."

"So then how did they become kings?" asked Amara, having already been a part of such a system in Nova Roma.

"Instead, men and women had to compete for the people's approval," explained Arion, "If they could show they embodied the ideas, knowledge, and character that Xuthasisus had, then the senate would appoint them to be king for a term of 50 years."

"50 years?" asked Xavier, "Why 50?"

"For two reasons," explained Ayla, "One, in order to ensure a peaceful transfer of power. Two, to honor the final wishes of the man who made this great civilization possible."

The high priestess's voice grew solemn as she brought up an image on the hologram that brought tears to her eyes. It depicted Xuthasisus's loyal students gathering around a large bed. They all bore looks of great sorrow, watching as they hovered over the body of the man who had brought peace to the world. Yet he bore no sorrow on his face. If anything, he seemed happy.

"Xuthasisus lived to be over 100 years old," said Ayla, "He ruled the world for 50 years, fulfilling the dream he worked so hard for. Yet his time had finally come and his students were there to see it through. And it is from here that the true seeds of our Church were sewn."

Heartfelt tears were on every face of his loyal students in the image. They held hands, bowing their heads respectfully to their loving mentor. And as his students bowed in respect for their mentor, they all held hands as the man who saved the world passed away.

"What happened during this time is the defining act of our faith," said Arion, "Lying on his death bed, Xuthasius proclaimed his undying pride for his students. And they all joined him in his final moments. And as Xuthasius succumbed to death, his place in history was sealed."

In the hologram, a scene of epic proportions formed before them. Xuthaius's body was carried through crowds of solemn mourners bowed before the man who brought such peace to the world. His students were all dressed in ceremonial robes, carrying his body into the heart of the central temple at the heart of the city. And as they entered, they gathered around for the last act of loyalty for their mentor.

"You see, no normal burial would be fit for a man like Xuthaisus. His students and the people of Atlantis believed he deserved better. So in the center temple, a sacred chamber was constructed for the sole purpose of honoring this great man. And in a symbolic show of undying love, Xuthasius's students conjured a blessed flame in an altar that came to be known as the flames of the Phoenix."

"The…the Phoenix?" said Jean, shuttering at the sound of that name.

"Yes, we figured that name would garner your attention, my lord," said Ayla, "While we aren't sure if there is a connection to the force you encountered, we speculate that the fire they conjured was special. No mere fires could accept the body of a man such as Xuthasius. And it is here where the faith of an entire civilization culminated."

In the image, the students bowed their heads one last time to their mentor. And in a symbolic show of grace, the body of Xuthaisus was consumed by the flames. But these fires didn't behave like normal embers. Fueled by the hearts of his students, the body erupted in an elegant glow of haunting beauty. From there, the fires rose in a column of heavenly proportions. In that fire the face of their mentor appeared, smiling down at the students that had followed him from the beginning. And a moment of sorrow turned to a moment of joy.

"That fire…" said Jean in a daze.

"Yes…" smiled Ayla, "We believe it was special. Even after it consumed Xuthasius, it continued burning. Over the years, the citizens of Atlantis prayed the flame. As each one of his students succumbed to death, their bodies were sent into the flame so they could be with their mentor in death. But after the last student died, the flame was snuffed. The passion that kept it burning ceased with the final breath of those fateful souls that fought in a world that treated them so unfairly."

The hologram played out each touching moment. The death of each student was carried out with undying love by the people of Atlantis. It showed just how much these remarkable beings had touched the world. Then the image of the final death played out and it all changed. The fire dissipated and the people of Atlantis rose up and cheered in celebration of affection and gratitude.

"So what happened after that?" asked Scott.

Ayla and Arion smiled proudly. This was the moment for which so much of their faith was derived from.

"From that day forward, it was said the fires carried the ashes of Xuthasius and his students into the heavens. They had attained a level of enlightenment no other mortal could dare achieve. And for this reason, the people of Atlantis believed they ascended beyond the realm of man and became the gods of Atlantis."

The final image of Xuthasius and his students standing proud in a halo of golden fire illuminated the room. It captivated every last one of the X-men. It truly was a story of the ages and one that obviously meant a great deal to the Church of X.

"Gods…" said Xavier, gazing at his counterpart's heavenly figure.

"Yes, it was a fitting end to their epic struggle," continued Ayla, "Atlanteans everywhere revered and worshiped those fateful mortals who united a world that hated and feared them. The sons and daughters of the students carried on their legacy to honor the wishes of their champions. And we, the Church of X, continue that legacy."

It was a story for the ages, unlike any that had ever been told. Arion and Ayla were proud to have such knowledge. But for the X-men, it left a far reaching impact.

"Wow…" said Jamie.

"So that's why you guys think we're gods?" said Rogue, humbled by such a feeling.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Rogue," said Scott, still finding it hard to believe.

"I don't know, man," said Roberto, shaking his head, "After what we've faced? Is it really so impossible?"

"No. It ain't possible!" said Logan, impressed but not convinced, "This is crazy! This ain't a religion! It's a mental illness!"

"Logan stop!" yelled Jean, silencing the Wolverine, "It's not crazy! Need I remind you I once touched something that was divine?"

"That was different, Jeannie," said Logan, lowering his tone.

"Maybe so," said Jean distantly, "Now I know better than most people that there are forces out there we can never understand. But that doesn't make them impossible."

Logan was silenced. Jean was right. The Phoenix was something that went well beyond their understanding. They all knew the mystical was very real. From Juggernaut to the Phoenix, it was out there, but they never imagined it being on a scale this grand. Scott embraced his wife, allowing her to take comfort in his warmth as she tried to recover from such confusion. The Phoenix had always been a touchy issue, but now it was taking on a new importance with this knowledge.

However, Ayla and Arion weren't done yet.

"I'm afraid there's more," said Ayla with a saddened tone.

"More?" said Xavier with further intrigue.

"Yes," affirmed Arion, sharing his wife's sadness, "Because as great a tale as the founding of Atlantis was, it pales in comparison to how she was destroyed."

A new image of the Earth came up. It was just like the one they saw earlier, only now the lands were dotted with the great cities of Atlantis.

"But how did it happen?" asked Hank, "How does such a great empire disappear without a trace?"

"Through a cataclysm like no other," said Ayla, "One that would affect humanity in a way far greater than anything before or ever since."

New diagrams came up, showing the planet in a more scientific manner.

"I'm sure you all know from high school geosystems that the Earth is surrounded in a magnetic field," explained Arion.

"I always slept through that class," muttered Tabitha.

"This field is what protects us from solar winds and makes compasses point north. It is a dynamic force that changes greatly over time. And it was present even in the days of Atlantis."

"So what happened to it?" asked Kitty, "I'm guessing it was pretty big."

"I can think of no way to overstate such horrors," said Arion with a hint of great sorrow.

On the diagram, an illustration of the magnetic field came up. At first it showed the Earth with a healthy field, safe and secure for beings below. Then suddenly, it shifted.

"For reasons which we still can't ascertain, the pole of the Earth shifted," said Arion, the event playing out on the hologram, "North became south and south became north. Such a great change caused massive upheavals in the Earth's major systems. Tectonic plates shifted. Volcanoes everywhere erupted all at once. Entire lands were jolted from their place, causing landslides and floods the likes of which humanity had never seen."

Vivid images of entire cities crumbling and people being crushed beneath inundated the X-men. It was truly horrific, filled with death and destruction. On the planet, lands were flooded and entire sections of the Earth were set ablaze by the cataclysm.

"Unfortunately, the Atlantean mainland suffered the most," said Arion with great sadness, "The shift in tectonics was so sudden that it shattered the continental shelf that held it above water and flooding from glaciers inundated the mainland. And thus, Atlantis in all her glory was consumed by the sea."

The screen showed the entire landmass sinking, taking with it the vast metropolises and picturesque lands that once stood in such grandeur. It was clearly hard for Ayla and Arion to watch, but it was just as difficult for the X-men to see so much death.

"There's no telling how many died that day," said Ayla, "We've estimated that it was in the billions. But this cataclysm had far greater consequences than just the destruction of Atlantis."

"What do ye mean?" asked Rahne, uncertain if she wanted to know.

Bringing up the image of the Earth, illustrations of space filled the area.

"Remember those solar winds?" said Arion, "When the field shifted, certain holes were created that bathed the planet in a unique mix of cosmic rays. Any animal affected by radiation could not escape, including humans."

"You mean it affected their genetic makeup?" said Xavier.

Ayla and Arion smiled at their lord.

"You catch on quickly," said Arion, "But it's true. The radiation damaged human DNA to a great extent. All the advancements that Xuthasius's generation began were unraveled within a few centuries. We were once strong, advanced, intelligent people blessed with innate gifts that Xuthasius taught us how to use. But after the pole shift, we became apes again. And that brings us to today."

In one more show of images, the span of known history played out in all its glory, bringing home the true consequences of what happened to the greatest empire ever known.

"Like children, humanity had to start over," continued Arion, "And so began the recorded history we accept today."

The hologram above faded, leaving the attention solely on Arion and Ayla. They had told a great story. It was full of war, peace, and cataclysm. The history of Atlantis was more fantastic than any legend could ever tell. The X-men weren't that versed in mythology, but this was truly epic.

"Astonishing…" said Beast, his great mind struck by such a revelation, "Truly astonishing."

"I'll say," said Kurt, "Bet it would make a hell of a movie."

"I know I'd see it!" grinned Jubilee, impressed by what she saw, "And you gotta admit, it is freakishly similar."

"Yeah, that Xuthasius guy really sounds like you, Professor," said Kitty.

"And don't forget that Manthus," said Piotr bitterly, "That man is the seed of Magneto if I ever saw one."

"Sure had de nastiness down, dat's for sure," agreed Remy.

"But it doesn't explain everything," Scott went on, "It's an amazing story. None of us will question that. But how does that make us Gods?"

"Yeah, did ya just wake up one day and come to some freaky conclusion about the world?" scoffed Logan.

Arion and Ayla laughed. Logan may have been suspicious, but he had valid questions. Xavier couldn't help but wonder as well. No knowledge or faith came from nothing. The two priests knew this well and didn't hesitate to appease their lords.

"Of course not," said Arion, "Like all good scientists, my wife and I merely followed the evidence that led us to this grand revelation. Tales of Atlantis are all over the world. Every ancient civilization speaks of an advanced people that disappeared. We just had to piece it together."

"And how did you do that?" asked Beast, ever the scientific one.

"It was a daunting challenge," said Ayla, "We didn't know that Atlantis was a global empire. It seemed as though it was everywhere. But we learned of two key sources that may confirm its existence. And ironically, they came from another psychic. His name was Edgar Cayce."

"Cayce?" said Bobby, "Friend of yours, Professor?"

"Not to my knowledge," said Xavier, "But I have heard of him."

"Well what you probably didn't know is that he too was a mutant," revealed Ayla, "He could go into a trance and look into the past and future. It was through his archives that we learned of Atlantis's magnificence. Of course, we were skeptical. But then he pointed out two key sources. They were what he called the hall of records."

"Hall of records?" said Scott with further intrigue.

"You see, after Atlantis sank, there were a few survivors unaffected by the cataclysm," explained Arion, "Some fled to Mexico. Others fled to Egypt. Thankfully, they were resourceful enough to gather as much data about their homeland as possible. They united primitive tribes, teaching them how to be civil once more. And before the last survivors died, they stored the records in two chambers and sealed them off until the world settled."

"Must have been a pretty long wait," muttered Rogue.

"8,000 years to be precise," said Ayla, "My husband and I tracked down the first chamber in the Yucatan in an old Olmec temple. But unfortunately, it was in shambles. We suspected it was because of an earthquake, but there was enough to reveal the existence of the other chamber. And it turns out it was located underneath the paws of the Sphinx."

The X-men all shuttered at the mention of that location. It had been where the ancient mutant Apocalypse rose. Memories of their epic battle with that monstrous beast still hung strong. And any mention of his origins was enough to send shivers down their spine.

"The Sphinx?" said Ororo, "But that's where…"

"I know," said Arion, "Apocalypse resided in that chamber as well. And there's a reason for it. Haven't you ever wondered where he got that technology he merged with?"

The X-men exchanged glances. The battle with Apocalypse had been one of their most difficult struggles to date, yet there had always been mysteries surrounding the ancient mutant. Now it seemed this tale was connected.

"Of course!" said Beast, putting it together, "It must have been Atlantean!"

"Exactly," said Arion approvingly, "He thought it was alien. But he had no idea the kinds of forces he was dealing with. It was proof enough that the technology spoken of by the legends was real."

"Only the Egyptian government wasn't too keen on excavating the site," said Ayla, a hint of frustration in her tone, "We tried for months after the ordeal to get permission, but they wouldn't let us because of the chaos surrounding Apocalypse's revival. In the end, we had to improvise."

"So you broke the law," surmised Logan.

"Yes," said Arion, "But it was well worth it. We uncovered the hall of records. All the technology, legends, and history we've told you came from that room. It revealed to us the lost history of the planet and the destiny of our species. And after we deciphered the text, we uncovered a prophecy by which our church was founded upon. We call it the Orion Prophecy."

"The Orion Prophecy?" wondered Xavier, his curiosity roused by the unmistakable enthusiasm in their tone.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but what the hell is the Orion Prophecy?" muttered Logan.

Picking up a stone tablet from the podium, Arion showed the X-men an image of Xuthasius and his students. Alongside it, an image of Xavier and the X-men was shown side by side. The similarity was unmistakable.

"It is the prophecy that links the new generation of mutants to a coming change in civilization. It's also what links you talented mortals to the gods of Atlantis," explained Arion, "You see, before the last Atlantean king died, he had a vision. In that vision he foresaw a day when humanity would begin to evolve again and the same conflict faced by Atlantis would be relived. And from this turmoil, Xuthaisus shall be reborn again along with his students in the form of mortals with blessed blood."

"Blessed blood? You mean mutants," said Piotr.

"Not just mutants," said Ayla ominously, "They would embody the spirit of the gods and fight once more at a time when humans were evolving. With the support of mutants and humans alike, they would unite a world coming apart with hatred and bring back the former peace and prosperity of the Atlantean Empire. And we, the humans and mutants of the Church of X, are the willing followers who will stand beside them."

Setting the tablet down, Arion and Ayla approached their lords and offered them gestures of unyielding loyalty. This was their mission. This was their purpose. And in their eyes, the X-men were the faces behind the prophecy.

"And you believe we are these incarnated gods?" said Xavier.

"That is what we believe," said Ayla with a warm smile, "After we uncovered the records, we began to see the parallels between the X-men and Xuthasius. It all seemed to fit together. The history of early Atlantis was playing out again. That is why we came to believe that you were indeed the gods from these legends. Over the years we watched you in your epic battles to stave off the forces of hatred and ignorance. And with each struggle, our beliefs are more and more affirmed."

"Oh, so you were spyin' on us?" said Rogue with a crocked look.

"I assure you we merely observed, my lady," said Arion, "In fact, your exploits have become the stuff of legend in our community. The battle of Apocalypse, the fight for Genosha, and the struggle with the Phoenix all resonate strongly with our brethren. But as you can imagine, our radical beliefs are not very welcomed throughout the rest of the world. That is why we've created this community of loyal followers. Using the technology cache from the hall of records we smuggled through a network of caves underneath the pyramids, we created a small paradise under the teachings of Xuthasius. We traveled far and wide, recruiting oppressed mutants to live in a world where they were celebrated and not scorned. Like in Xuthasius's time, they have a high place in our society and have contributed greatly to our community."

"We have also recruited many humans," added Ayla, "We find those who sought purpose in life. Many of them were normal people who didn't want to be caught up in the conflict over mutants. And so they joined us in fulfilling the prophecy."

"All within the span if six years?" said Xavier, finding it almost too fantastic to believe.

"We worked hard with every resource we had available to us," grinned Ayla, "Plus, it helps when Atlantean technology is light-years ahead of the rest of the world. When we showed it to curious onlookers, they were quite impressed. Some were skeptical, but enough were intrigued to follow our movement and with the teachings of Xuthasius, we built our society. After that, they went on to tell others and before we knew it, our numbers were in the thousands."

"With manpower and technology, we took refuge on this uninhabited island," continued Arion, "Right now, we are in a small chain known as the Azores. We chose this place because parts of these islands were once part of Atlantis. Here, we built a wondrous society of peace where we celebrate the accomplishments of the X-men and await the day when we will stand together in the name of peace and justice."

"At least someone appreciates us," grinned Jamie.

Logan rolled his eyes. Everybody actually believed these two. Even the Professor seemed convinced. But there was still something about this place that didn't sit right.

"Yeah, some society," scoffed Logan, "So why do you have your own unit of commandos then?"

"Because like Xuthasius, we know that it is unwise to be complacent in a world of uncertainty," explained Arion, "Our commandos operate under the same codes of honor once wielded by Atlantean troops. Their goal is to train the populous for the coming battles of this hate-filled world. The incident in New York was an example of just one of them."

Logan didn't have a witty remark for that. He may not have believed them, but he didn't deny their views about a world full of hate. The X-men had been trying hard to pursue their goals in such a world, but it was an uphill battle. And here was an entire society who embraced those ideas and did it successfully.

"So you knew about that," said Xavier, the answers all falling into place.

"We are very careful when it comes to the safety of our lords," said Arion with a bow, "The world needs you, Charles Xavier. Now more than ever, civilization needs the heart of Xuthasius to bring us out of this tortured state and back to a world of peace."

"You and your X-men fight a truly worthy battle," added Ayla, "That alone makes you divine in our eyes. Yet the Orion Prophecy is clear. The spirit of Xuthasius and his students are destined to rise again. We believe that time has come. And you, an astonishing team of mutants who protect a world that hates and fears them, embody those spirits."

"So for our church, our faith, and our beliefs," said Arion, "We pledge our undying loyalty to you and your cause until our last breath. So it is said in the Orion Prophecy."

It was an amazing claim. They actually believed the X-men were gods. It was a strange feeling for the team of gifted humans. It seemed too fantastic to be real. But standing on this island of advanced technology with people everywhere worshiping them showed just how serious this was. And after having come from an anti-mutant rally in New York, it was a welcome feeling.

"The X-men…gods?" said Scott in a daze.

"Definitely a far cry from bein' a menace, that's for sure," said Rogue.

"I'll say," said Bobby, "Being a mutant is tough, but knowing I'm a god sure helps."

"Yeah, some god," said Amara, "Who would worship a guy who makes popsicles out of soda?"

"So what? Does that make you the goddess of sarcasm?" quipped Bobby.

"Hey! What do you think I was god of?" asked Ray, getting excited about the notion of being divine.

"I'll bet I was a fertility goddess," said Tabitha, doing a mock heavenly pose.

"Yeah right, more like the goddess of mischief," laughed Kitty.

"Oh? So what were you? Goddess of the mall?" made Rogue.

"Yeah, there's a title for ancient deities," quipped Roberto.

"I'll bet Remy was a god dat de ladies revered," grinned Gambit.

"You've been saying that for years, comrade," said Piotr, rolling his eyes.

"I wonder what I was a god of?" wondered Sam.

"God of crashing head first into things?" grinned Jamie.

"Hey!"

"Oh dear," said Ororo, sensing this was getting out of hand.

"Knock if off!" scorned Logan, silencing everybody.

"God of killjoy," muttered Rahne, earning a chuckle from the crowd.

But Logan ignored her comment. He didn't like this. It was too strange, even by their standards. There was just too much for him to accept.

"Maybe the whole Atlantis bit is true, but you're walkin' a fine line between just bein' out there and just plain crazy."

"We are completely rational, I assure you," said Arion, "And if you doubt us, maybe this will help."

Then with one final act of true loyalty, Arion and Ayla knelt in a praying gesture. It was an overwhelming feeling for the X-men to be so revered, but the two high priests were determined to get their point across. And in a show of just how dedicated they were, Arion pushed a button on his watch, causing the walls around the church to rise up and reveal one last magnificent sight.

"Holy…" gasped Remy.

"I'll say," laughed Jubilee, "Holy indeed."

All around the church, their statues stood proudly. They weren't as big as Xavier's, but they all bore inscriptions of who they were and what they embodied. It truly put the X-men in a divine form. Even some who weren't there like Warren, Evan, and Alex were present. It was the final proof the X-men needed to affirm that the Church of X was serious.

"You know, I could get used to the idea of being a god," said Ray.

"Me too!" said Kitty, looking around at each statue.

"Me three!" said Amara.

Even Logan seemed swayed when he laid eyes on his own statue. He didn't want to believe it, but when a statue of himself was staring right back at him, it was hard to deny. Everybody felt the same grandeur, looking into the eyes of their monuments to their past selves. And for Charles Xavier, it opened a world of new possibilities and complications to their already chaotic lives.

"Well I'll be…" said Logan, finally rendered speechless.

"I take it you're convinced now, Father," commented Laura.

"Never said I was," quipped the Wolverine, "But I'm beginning to see how serious this stuff is."

"I agree, old friend," said Professor Xavier as he watched his students scatter and explore their statues, "And I have a feeling this is going to change things a great deal."

* * *

AN: Just so you know, the Azores are a real place and so is Malta, Edgar Cayce was a real man, and so were those predictions. I took a few liberties, but the general ideas are the same.

_Up next: The X-men settle into their new lives as gods_


	5. Divine Identity

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 5: Divine Identity**

* * *

The verdict was in. The X-men had been skeptical about this so called Church of X, but after hearing the story of Xuthasius and Altantis their views were shaken. It seemed too fantastic to be true. They, the controversial X-men, were descendents from the ancient gods of Atlantis who fought in a world that hated and feared them. The parallels were uncanny. The details were striking. And the Church of X was going to great lengths to show them just how much they believed.

After hearing the story from Ayla and Arion, the high priests of the church, they revealed to them a large collection of statues that surrounded the perimeter of the central chamber. Every one of them was tall, eloquent, and finely detailed. Each one of them depicted the X-men standing in a proud pose and at the base was an inscription of what they represented. Like the Greek, Roman, and Norse gods before them, they each had their purpose. And some were quite intrigued by their roles as defined by the church.

"Wow…" said Bobby as he looked up at the 15-foot statue of his past self, "And I used to think art was boring."

"I like their tastes," said Jubilee, whose statue was right next to his, "Says here I'm the goddess of feast and festival."

"Fitting for a party girl," grinned Bobby, "And they revere me as the God of ice and winter."

"Just don't let it go to your head," laughed Jubilee.

"As if it already hasn't?"

As the two youths laughed at their new identity, the rest of X-factor gathered around their statues, which were grouped on the eastern side of the temple core. They read each lable in amazement, finding this new feeling of divinity to have great appeal. It beat being called a menace any day.

"Ha! I knew it!" said Tabitha as she read the inscription, "I'm the goddess of sex, wine, and music."

"Yeah, big surprise," mocked Ray.

"Oh? And being the god of lightning and electricity is any better?" scoffed Tabitha, "Seriously, I'll bet I'm popular around here. I wonder if my past self had the same sense of fun?"

"I'll bet she never slept through English class," commented Roberto.

"Hey, I think it's fitting," argued Tabitha, "Plus, I look hot in Atlantean clothes!"

The others rolled their eyes. Tabitha had long been a free spirit, but now she had an excuse. If she was labled the goddess of sex and fertility, it would only serve to motivate her. But then again, she wouldn't be Tabitha if she didn't have at least some of that spirit.

"Oh boy," muttered Amara, "Now she's encouraged."

"You have my sympathies," said Roberto.

"The god of the sun is lending support?" joked Amara, "I feel so much better."

"Hey, if I'm the god of the sun and you're the goddess of volcanoes, I figure we have more in common."

"How sweet," said Amara, smiling as she looked up at her statue.

While others were overwhelmed, Amara took it in stride since her homeland, Nova Roma, had similar reverence for the royal family. While they didn't call her a goddess, they did revere the imperial family in a similar way. But this was somewhat different. It was humbling to be worshipped for being part of the great legacy of Xuthasius and not just for her bloodline.

"This is really something," said Sam as he read over his inscription, "It says here Ah'm the god of flight."

"Sounds better than my role," said Rahne, "It says I'm the goddess of animals."

"Hey, it's still something to be proud of," said Jamie, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy for you to say," she scoffed, "You're the god of family and collective unity."

"Yeah, but it makes sense when you think about it," said Jamie, "Being my own big group kind of gives me that group spirit."

"Looks to me like every one of us has our role," said Sam, "Hell, even some of our friends were part of the club."

Drawing his attention to a statue of a winged man, his identity was obvious. Just because not everybody the X-men had worked with was present didn't meant they weren't part of Xuthasius and his legacy.

"Hey, that's Warren, isn't it?" said Rahne.

"Ah figure the wings are a clear giveaway," said Sam as he read over the inscription, "He's the god of the sky. With angels wings, Ah I don't think he'd argue."

"Lucky guy," mused Jamie. "Wonder if he'll believe us if we tell him."

"Do you really think ANYBODY would believe us if we told them we're the incarnations of ancient gods?" said Rahne, "Evan would laugh his butt off if he found out he was the God of the earth and rocks."

"Point taken," sighed Jamie, "But I think Scott's brother wouldn't mind. It says on his statue he's the God of the sea."

"Well he already thinks he is, so why spoil it for him?" laughed Sam.

Even though they were warming to the idea of being gods, it was still an extraordinary notion. If anybody outside this island heard about it, they would probably laugh. But this was a different world. They were actual gods incarnate. And the more they explored, the more intrigued they grew.

"I think Remy has a new appreciation for mythology," said the Cajun mutant as he looked up at his statue, "Says here I'm de god of chance and game. I'll bet de gamblers pray to me and so do de femmes."

"Oh please, why would any woman revere a guy for games of all things?" joked Rogue.

"Guess de rest o' Atlantis knew how to have fun," shrugged Remy.

Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy was cocky enough, but now as the descendent of a god he had all the more reason to be.

"Just mah luck," she muttered, "He walks around actin' like he's a god and now part of its actually true."

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun vith zhat," joked Kurt.

"Shut up," she muttered, "Why are you so chipper about this? Ah thought ya were supposed to be the religious one?"

"I am," said Kurt as he gazed upon his statue, "It's just nice seeing zhat for some people, I'm not a monster. According to zhis, I am zhe god of adventure and bravery. I am also lauded for my faith in greater forces, vhich I guess can be a reflection of my belief in god."

"Sound a hell of a lot better den a demon," remarked Remy.

"Amen, mien friend," smiled Kurt.

Even though he was Catholic, Kurt couldn't help but take comfort in knowing there were people who didn't brand him a monster. Instead of being a demon, he was someone people actually took comfort in rather than being repulsed by his appearance. He often tried to bring comfort to others by talking about his faith in God. Here he accomplished that for simply being who he was. It did conflict with much of his Catholic ideology, but this was in many ways a different kind of faith. It was okay to be intrigued by it.

"You boys are takin' this too seriously," remarked Rogue.

"Aw, come now cherè," said Remy, slipping his arms around her waste, "Don't tell me ya ain't happy with bein' de goddess of de night. Dat's a pretty nice role. I think it suits ya."

"Glad ya think so, swamp rat," she said, managing a smile, "Just feels weird, ya know?"

"Ja, I know zhe feeling," said Kurt, looking over the inscriptions, "Zhey even pay close attention to our lives. I mean look at zhe story here. It says here ve are zhe children of a deceiver, but ve broke away and joined zhe noble path."

"Sounds a hell of a lot like breaking away from Mystique if ya ask me," said Remy.

"Well nobody asked ya," remarked Rogue, "This is just…it's a lot to take in. Atlantis, Xuthasius, living gods? Seriously, this is stuff is pretty deep."

"You zhink zhat's a bad thing?" wondered Kurt.

"Not entirely," said Rogue, her voice full of uncertainty, "Ah just have a bad feelin' about this."

Rogue's concerns were valid. Even Kurt and Remy couldn't deny it. This whole deal seemed too good to be true. And given their past luck, there was always a chance this whole thing would turn on them. But they didn't want to worry about such things now. For a single moment, they weren't just freaks living in an oppressive world. For once, they were worshiped and beloved. It was a whole lot better than being scorned.

"My God," said Kitty as she gazed upon her statue in awe.

"You look good as the goddess of purity and spirit," commented Piotr.

"Aw, you're sweet," she smiled, grasping his hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze, "You are, after all, the god of strength and protection. It's nice knowing my boyfriend has a title like that going for him."

"Yes, I too find it encouraging that we all bear such qualities in the form of reverence," said Beast, whose statue was right next to Kitty's, "It says here I am the god of knowledge and learning. And remarkably, I am very popular with young children."

"Guess they think of you as a big teddy bear," joked Kitty.

"A most curious title given my history," he said, remembering back to his teaching days, "But I'll take it."

"I know. I can't wait to tell Danielle she's the goddess of dreams!" said Kitty, "I wonder if her people have legends like that Orion Prophecy."

"It's an interesting possibility," said Beast, his keen mind running through the vast possibilities, "It makes me wonder just how valid this prophecy is. After all, if history really is repeating itself, then who is to say those horrible images of war we saw aren't poised to follow?"

Kitty and Piotr exchanged looks. Beast had a good point. If this prophecy was true, then what could that mean for the future? The tale of Atlantis was full of bloodshed and war. Even though it led to peace in the end, there was no getting around those horrifying images of the conquest of Manthus.

This Orion Prophecy said the world would face the same great upheaval. The signs were already present. Mutant hatred was rising, Magneto had conquered Genosha, and the world was nearly destroyed by the Phoenix. Was it just coincidence? It was possible, but standing on an island where an entire society revered them as gods made it difficult to discount.

"Wow…" said Jean as she looked upon the statue of herself.

"You okay, Jean?" said Scott, whose statue was right next to Jean's.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not enough I was once possessed by supreme. Now I'm actually worshiped as one," she said with a half smile.

"Guess that gives you a leg up on us," shrugged Scott, smiling as he slipped his arm around his wife's waist.

Jean let out a deep sigh. The experience with the Phoenix had affected her on many levels. And here she was standing before a statue that celebrated her connection with the Phoenix. It didn't sit well since the experience was so intense. They seemed to pay a lot of attention to the Phoenix, even if it was a difficult memory for her.

"According to this, you're connection with the Phoenix makes you the goddess of creation and destruction," said Scott, reading over the text.

"Big surprise there," she muttered.

"It also says the Phoenix is connected to the sacred flame that consumed the bodies of Xuthasius and his students. You're a figure of passion and comfort that many people, especially mutants who can't control their powers, pray to in hopes of overcoming the same hardships you did."

"It would be more flattering if I wasn't still dealing with it," said Jean, hugging her shoulders at the difficult memories that lingered from the Phoenix.

"But that's what makes you strong," said Scott in a warm tone, "They go on to say the only thing more infinite than her power was her passion. Sounds a hell of a lot like the Jean Grey I know."

"Says you," said Jean, giving her husband a warm smile.

It was surreal in a sense that she had answers to something that had been bothering her for years. She had lost control of her powers and was subjugated completely by the Hellfire Club where she descended into madness and nearly destroyed the universe with her rage. But her passion could not be snuffed out even by such grand forces like the Phoenix. And like the story said, she overcame it in the end with the help of her friends and loved ones.

"You should be proud of your accomplishments, my lady," said Ayla, joining the couple as they gazed over their statues, "Your example offers hope to even the most disheartened of beings who feel their lives are beyond control. We speak of you and the Phoenix as a true triumph of heart and spirit. And to this day it remains one of our most popular tales."

"Doesn't make what I went through any easier," she muttered, giving her husband's hand a firm squeeze.

Ayla's expression shifted and she humbled herself before her lords.

"Indeed. Forgive me for my ignorance," she bowed, "But you have so much reason to be proud of your heritage. The both of you hold a great place in our society."

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

A smile formed on the elder woman's face as she reached forth and took their hands.

"Surely you know that the story of the Phoenix would not have ended as it did had love not been such a predominant force. It is clear to anyone who looks over the course of your lives together. You two share a bond that is widely celebrated as the purest love two people can attain. The story of the Phoenix, in addition to being one of hope and struggle, is also a great testament to the power of love. In fact, our rituals for marriage involve prayer to you two in hopes that we may bask in the purity of the love you two share."

Scott and Jean exchanged looks, moving in a little closer knowing their love was celebrated with such reference. They knew better than anybody how powerful love was. It was because of that love that Jean overcame the overwhelming power of the Phoenix. Their love for each other was great, but now it felt even more special now that it had a touch of divinity. It showed that their love was truly meant to be and despite all the troubles they had faced over the years, they had the bond to help them through it all.

"Amazing," said Jean, a smile forming on her face, "If I hadn't actually become one with a cosmic entity, I never would have believed it."

"And if I hadn't seen it, neither would I," added Scott, "Sure makes all those doubts we had back in high school seem foolish, huh?"

"Tell me about it," said Jean, laughing at such memories, "Glad we have the forces of the divine on our side."

"Me too."

Holding hands, the two lovers gazed over their statues with pride. Unlike the others, the large figures of Cyclops and Jean Grey stood close together. And between them, their hands were entwined, symbolizing the unity these souls shared. It was a unity Scott and Jean embraced.. However, it was quickly becoming more than that to them and the rest of the team.

Even the Professor was beginning to look convinced as he gazed over his own statue, which stood tallest of them all. Alongside Logan, Ororo, and Laura his fascination grew and so did his curiosity.

"Charles Xavier, embodiment of Xuthasius the wise," he read on the inscription, "God of wisdom, peace, and enlightenment. His did his deeds as a mortal and died an immortal. We shall all treasure his gifts."

"Well spoken, my lord," said Arion, standing besides the Professor.

"It's…overwhelming," mused the Professor, "To think I am worshiped as a god takes quite a bit of humility to accept."

"Don't tell me you're takin' this that seriously, Chuck," said Logan, still skeptical.

"How can I not, Logan?" said Xavier, "Prophecy or not, it is a strong belief shared by these people. We cannot afford to just brush it off."

"Ah hell," groaned Logan, watching as everybody else seemed swayed by this story.

Looking over at Ororo and Laura, he grew even more worried. Even they believed this crazy mythology. Sure, it had its parallels, but it was just too much. How could they be incarnations of gods? It just didn't make sense.

"Goddess of the weather," smiled Ororo as she looked up at her statue, "If I wasn't already one back home I might actually be surprised."

"Guess that means you also have a leg up on everybody else," said Laura, her eyes fixated on the statue of her and Logan, "It says here I am the child prodigy of Wolverine, the warrior god. I'm also worshiped as the goddess of loyalty and familial bonds."

"That should come as no surprise, Laura," smiled Ororo, "With the way you've taken to Logan as family, I think it's a rightful title."

Laura smiled back at Ororo's encouragement. Even though they weren't related by blood, she had been like a mother to her since Logan had adopted her. They worked through a lot of difficulties early on, but she was there for the both of them. Laura often wondered if it was because of her that her father and Ororo were growing close. She often wondered if it would lead to something more, but she figured it would be better to let things unfold as they should.

"Rightful or not, it still doesn't make this crap true," said Logan.

"Oh come on, father," argued Laura, "You can't discount everything. It does seem to fit in a ways."

"That's the reason I think its bullshit," quipped the former living weapon, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was just some legend taken one step too far."

"Yes, I see your point, Logan," said Ororo, not taking her eyes off her statue, "But having been a goddess in my own right, I think you fail to see the point."

"And what point is that?" said Logan, still skeptical.

"It's not a matter of legend. It's a matter of faith. Even if these tales are fantastic in their own right, it doesn't take away from their spiritual power. It only takes people who are willing to embrace it."

Logan didn't have a response for that. Ororo had a way of putting things into the right perspective. Even though he found it hard to believe these fantastic stories, he could not deny their power. Arion, Ayla, and everybody else on the island took them very seriously. It was not an easy phenomenon to just up and cast aside.

Turning his attention to his own statue, Logan thought about their predicament. Here they were on an island where they were worshiped as gods. They were the reincarnations of beings from an empire that much of the world thought was a myth. No matter how unbelievable it seemed, there was no denying its power.

"You look good as the God of warrior spirit," smiled Ororo, moving in closer to ease his tense state.

"Don't push it, darlin'," said Logan.

"Well you do. And whether you believe it or not, you should be proud."

It didn't alleviate his concerns, but the beautiful weather goddess had a way of making the Wolverine feel better. Looking up at his statue, he couldn't help but be wonder what effects this knowledge would have on them. It was already leaving a mark on the team, but this was just the beginning.

"I hope our monuments are to your liking, my lord," said Arion with a smile.

"Yes, well…it's rather overwhelming," said Xavier, still trying to maintain a level head.

"I would imagine so," said the high priest, "But now that you have the answers you sought, might I ask what your plans are? Do you wish to return to your institute or would you like to stay with us a while longer? We would certainly honor your presence here and we could use your assistance."

"I have given it some thought," said Xavier, rubbing his chin deep, "Tell me, where exactly are the records you found in Egypt?"

"In this very temple, of course," answered Arion, "Except we don't allow the public to view them in their entirety. Much of the relics are too sacred to risk being stolen or misused."

"I see," said Xavier, still fixated on his statue, "What about the Orion Prophecy? Is it there as well?"

"It is. But it's a very large piece of text. We've translated a great deal, but there are still details we have yet to decipher. In fact, it has been a precarious point of contention within our church because not everybody agrees on the true meaning."

Professor Charles Xavier was not easily swayed by fantastic claims, but with something this grand that involved him and the rest of his students he couldn't let it go unnoticed. There had to be more to this story and he wouldn't believe it completely until he had something hard to convince him.

"I assure you, my lord," said Arion, "If you wish to stay, our people will ensure your time here is as pleasant as possible. We'd be more than happy to share what we found if you would honor us so."

However, before the Professor could respond, Logan cut in.

"Whoa, wait up, Chuck," said Logan upon hearing the Arion's offer, "Don't tell me we're actually sticking around."

Others quickly joined, the idea of staying on an island where they were worshipped as gods holding a great deal of appeal.

"Oh come on, Mr. Logan!" said Jamie, "Why not make it a vacation or something?"

"Yeah, and besides, it might be best if we lie low until the insanity back in New York dies down," said Kitty.

"But wouldn't that only make things worse?" reasoned Scott, "Knowing the media, they'll use our disappearance as confirmation that we were involved."

"Ah let Magneto and his Genosha boys handle it," scoffed Gambit, "Ya know how it'll go. People will exchange threats, but won't do anythin' in the long run. That's politics for ya."

With a disgruntled groan, Logan was outvoted. This was the first place they had visited where mutants weren't in danger every waking hour. He couldn't blame them all for wanting to stay, but that didn't make it safe in his mind. These people were really out there. They thought they were gods. Even if it's not as bad as being a menace it's still a threat. But nobody else seemed to see that.

"Please Logan?" said Jubilee, giving him the puppy dog eyes she had perfected.

"Yeah, pretty please?" said Tabitha, going along with it, "You of all people could use a vacation."

Shaking his head in exasperation, the Wolverine knew when he was defeated. It was bad enough everybody believed this fantastic story, but sticking around would surely bring more complications.

"It ain't my call," sighed Logan, "It's up to you, Prof. If ya wanna stay, then that's what will do."

"In that case, we will remain here and monitor media activity from a distance," said the Professor assertively, "In the meantime, I would like to study the Orion Prophecy.

"But of course," bowed Arion, "We will show you everything. We owe as such to the living incarnation of the Atlantean gods."

"Enough with the divinity talk," muttered Logan, "It's already goin' to everybody's head."

"Ah don't mind," shrugged Sam, "Heck, Ah haven't had a vacation in a dogs age."

"Me neither," said Hank, "And I would very much like to study some of this wondrous technology."

"Studying on a vacation?" laughed Ray, "Where's the fun in that?"

"To each his own, I guess," shrugged Jean, "So if we're going to be here awhile, where can we stay?"

Arion and Ayla smiled, years of work and research finally coming to ahead. What they had discovered truly shook them, but not nearly as much as it did with these remarkable beings. And whether they knew it or not, they were the key to the world's salvation.

"That, my lady, we have already prepared," said Arion, "Come, we'll show you to the palace."

"Palace?" said Rahne.

"Man, this place just keeps getting better!" grinned Bobby.

Brimming with excitement over the notion of an actual vacation, the X-men followed the high priest and priestess out of the chamber. Yet as they left, the Professor took one last gaze at his statue. He wasn't sure why, but he had that feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was off. He didn't know what it was, but he was determined to find out.

* * *

While the X-men explored their new identity as reincarnated gods, the rest of the world continued to reel from the events in New York. Protests broke out in major cities across the world between anti-mutant and pro-mutant factions. The anti-mutant crowd believed the X-men were guilty of attempted assassination while the pro-mutant crowd believed they were set up. Leaders pushed for peace, bringing in the National Guard and issuing martial law to preserve order. But no place was hit harder than the island of Genosha.

Once a vast police state run by an anti-mutant zealot named Cameron Hodge, it was now the only state in the world where mutants were the only citizens. Much of the world classified it as a terror state run by dangerous mutants, but to many it was the only place of refuge. And it was all run by one of the most powerful mutants on the planet, Magneto.

In his main citadel, Magneto watched with growing anxiety at news feeds of global protests for each side. Anti-mutant activists took to the streets and clashed with peace activists who claimed the X-men were being scapegoated. While the worst seemed to have passed, the aftermath was just beginning. And through it all, Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Bigoted fools," muttered the master of magnetism.

"Magneto?" came a voice from the main entrance to his private chambers.

"Come in, Mystique," he said in a low tone.

Magneto didn't look to be in a good mood, but one could hardly blame him. Mystique was just as furious. Her children, Kurt and Rogue, had been in that battle and she had yet to find a trace of their presence. Even though they were estranged, she still hoped they were safe somewhere.

"Three more calls came in from the UN," she said, hiding her concern under a veil of stone cold anger.

"I already gave them several statements," replied Magneto in an irritated voice, "Tell them to either accept them or file a formal request with Pietro."

"That won't be good enough."

"I know. They're looking for answers and they expect us to have them."

"I already have Wanda leading a covert investigation with the Brotherhood," said Mystique, "I'm sure she'll uncover the truth one way or another."

"Let's hope so," mused Magneto, "Tensions are growing. War may be upon us sooner than we expected."

"Isn't that a good thing? Isn't that what you've always fought for?" said Mystique dryly.

Magneto sighed, his thoughts drifting back to the path he so clearly laid out all those years ago. At one point, he would have celebrated the possibility of an oncoming war. But after enduring the wrath of Apocalypse and seeing one death too many for his kind, the idea of a bloody war between humans and mutants seemed less appealing.

"What of Xavier?" he asked, changing the subject, "Any word on what happened to them?"

"No," said Mystique, hiding her concern for Kurt and Rogue, "There were some rather unusual reports though. Stories are floating around of some strange soldiers assisting Xavier and taking him and the X-men away on some crazy submarine that could fly."

Magneto cast the shape shifter a skeptical look. Even by his standards, that story was far fetched.

"Don't give me that look," frowned Mystique, "I know it sounds crazy, but that's what they're saying. Other than that, there hasn't been a trace of Xavier or the X-men."

The master of magnetism thought about this for a moment. Having faced the X-men many times before, he knew how resourceful they were. But a story about soldiers and some strange flying submarine didn't just come out of thin air.

"I see," he said, turning off the news feeds, "We must look into this further. Xavier is many things, but he is certainly not one to run and disappear."

"I'll come along," said Mystique, "If something happened to them, I have to make sure my kids are okay."

"Very well," said Magneto, grabbing his helmet, "We must also prepare. I have a feeling this investigation will take some time and I would very much like some answers."

* * *

Back on Xavier Island deep within the main temple, the obscured figure Isaac secluded himself in the main archives where much of the knowledge surrounding their organization resided. Ayla and Arion were meticulous about keeping the information they found in Egypt secure and orderly. Many officials studied these holy scriptures, but Isaac studied hardest.

He was a lifelong scholar who dedicated his life to prophecy. From Nostradamus to the Bible, he believed that the future of mankind could be predicted and shaped. His entire family was part of the Branch Dividian sect of Christianity, a sect that had deep roots in prophecy. But after the massacre at Waco Texas the group had become discredited and he had to search for answers somewhere else. And after decades of toil, he believed he finally had what he was looking for in the Orion Prophecy

"They're here," he mused, "They're really here. So what's next? There must be more to the prophecy."

Frustrated, he combed over books and digitized manuscripts. The volume of information was vast. Most of it was stored in advanced computers that had only recently become active after 10,000 years. They operated differently from contemporary machines, but this didn't stop Isaac.

"I have to know. I have to…"

He had been at it for too long. His body was finally catching up with him. As much as he wanted answers, he was only human. Rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes, he turned to some of the other terminals to divert his attention.

Going over the monitors, images of the X-men and representations of their past selves flashed across the screen. Artemis said they were the ones and so far, Isaac was inclined to believe him. But even if they were, that still didn't answer the burning question. What was next?

Suddenly, he came across an image of Magneto, a man who had been in the news a lot lately. A shiver ran through his spine as he stopped, gazing at the face of the man the world feared.

"Magneto…" he said aloud.

Going back to the manuscripts he had been looking over, he feverishly sought a single passage. He had a hunch. There was something about this man that mattered. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Then he found it. It was a small, heavily weathered tapestry engraved on a slab of granite. The text was in an ancient form, but Isaac had been trained to read such words and as soon as he deciphered them, his face lit up.

"By the gods…that's it!"

Going back over to the screen, he dug deeper into information about Magneto. He noticed there was a small video clip in the archives from news footage that the church kept when monitoring their lords. Curious, he played it.

"This world stands on the brink of a battle the likes of which humanity has never seen before!" proclaimed Magneto before a crowd in Genosha, "We are the strong…born with power that sets us apart from humanity. Yet we are hated and oppressed for our differences. Alone we will suffer, but together we will teach humanity to accept their fate. Let the old order fade and a new arise in the name of Homo Superior!"

Cheers echoed in the crowd. And as Isaac froze the shot of Magneto's expression, a smile spread across his face. This was exactly what he had been looking for. There wasn't a sliver of doubt in his mind. This proved it.

"The time is finally here. The corrupt world order of the old shall crumble and Earth shall tremble. The glory of Atlantis will rise again! So it is written in the Orion Prophecy."

* * *

AN: The Branch Dividians are a real sect of Christianity that do have roots in biblical prophecy. Just thought I'd point that out.

_Up next: The X-men adapt to life as gods while Isaac makes plans_


	6. Palace X

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 6: Palace X**

* * *

The decision had been made. The X-men were going to stay at Xavier Island, a place where mutants held the highest status and where Xavier and the X-men were worshiped as gods. To many, it was a long overdue vacation. But to others like Logan and the Professor, rest and relaxation were the last things on their mind.

Upon leaving the temple, the X-men and the high priest and priestess, Arion and Ayla, met up with the Praetorian Guard who led them to the palace where they would be staying. And given how large the temple was, everybody was eager to see what these people had constructed for their dwelling.

And they weren't disappointed. After a quick trip further into the central area of the island via hover transport, they arrived at a sight that once again left them awestruck.

"Wow!" said Bobby as they landed inside the security perimeter, "This is where we're staying?"

"It's even bigger than the mansion," said Kurt, taking in the sight.

"Hell, it's big enough for its own zip code," commented Remy.

"And it's all for us?" said Jubilee, the former mall rat's eyes lighting up.

"But of course," said Arion, "We strive for the best when it comes to our lords."

It was a pristine estate worthy of royalty. A large scope of land that rivaled the institute back home was walled off by high tech defenses manned by the Praetorian Guard. Within them, a perfectly kempt lawn surrounded a path that led up to a large, brilliantly crafted palace surrounded by a beautiful garden full of exotic plants. It looked like a mix between old Greek architecture and a medieval castle, but there was also a clear resemblance to the Xavier Institute back home.

The Church of X definitely had a knack for elegance. There were exotic pants, flowers, and sculptures everywhere. There was a large fountain before the entrance with a large statue of Xuthasius keeping watch over the area. Even the walkways had mosaics depicting the stories of Atlantis and their exploits as X-men.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," grinned Tabitha.

"Ditto girlfriend," said Amara, "I'm royalty and this is fancy even by my standards."

"Coming from you, that's quite a statement, princess," said Jamie.

"Well I'm inclined to agree," said Xavier, equally impressed even with his upper class background.

Approaching the large, elaborately decorated doors, Arion held up his staff. Immediately, it started glowing and the doors automatically opened, revealing the lush interior of the elaborate mansion.

"I hope this is to your liking, my lords," said Arion.

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Kitty, "This is amazing!"

"I'll bet the President dreams of living in a place like this," said Ray.

"Definitely a step up from de mean streets o' New Orleans or the farm in Siberia, eh Pete?" grinned Remy.

"I agree, comrade," said Piotr, not used to such opulence, "I've never seen such luxury."

Above them hung an elaborate golden chandelier, illuminating the area with light from crystals that bathed their surroundings in a gentle glow. Like the outside, there were pictures and mosaics of their past selves. Only in here, there were also images of more modern events, such as their triumph over Apocalypse and their success with the Phoenix. Jean, especially, was taken by a large statue of the Phoenix on the ceiling.

"Amazing…" said the Phoenix avatar.

"Your living quarters are upstairs," explained Ayla, "There is also a den, a living space with television and internet to monitor media back home, a 24/7 kitchen, a gym area if you wish to work off your stress, and a few other luxuries we hope you enjoy."

"I'm sure we will," said Scott, gazing over the vast interior.

"I don't see how anybody couldn't enjoy living in a place like this," said Roberto.

"Well don't let it go to yer head," said Logan, "It's not like we're gonna be living here."

"Says you," said Tabitha, "I may have to be dragged away in chains from this place!"

Logan rolled his eyes. As impressive as this place was, it still didn't feel right to him. But Ororo was there to help him ease up. More than anyone else, he needed something like this to unwind.

"You should at least try and relax a bit while you're here, Logan," said Ororo with a warm smile.

"I don't relax," he replied.

"At least try, father," groaned Laura, "Don't make us force you."

"And don't think for a second we won't," grinned Ororo.

"Oh boy," he muttered, knowing these two were going to give him hell if he didn't lighten up.

It took a lot for the Wolverine to ease up, but Laura and Ororo always had a way of helping with that. Maybe he did need to take it easy, but something still didn't feel right.

"Well then, I'll have the Praetorian Guard keep watch," said Arion, "Athena, please check on Artemis and the rest of the unit. Ensure the area is secure."

"Yes, your grace," said Athena obediently.

With a quick hand signal, Athena ushered the rest of her troops out of the mansion.

"Now in order to make your stay here as pleasant as possible," continued Arion, "We've also arranged the rest of our clergy and a few loyal citizens to cater to your every need."

Turning their attention to the sides, the X-men were surprised to see an army of eloquently dressed servants humbly keeping their distance from their lords. There were an equal number of young to middle aged men and women. The men wore baggy, Persian style pants with no shirts while the women wore elegant, yet revealing toga-like attire. And like the rest of the Atlantean population, they were all very fit. All the men had strong athletic builds and the women had perfect curves. It made this enchanting place all the more enticing.

"Man, you guys sure know how to stay fit," commented Sam.

"I'm not complaining," said Rahne, smiling at some of the men.

"Yeah, great eye candy," said Remy, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Rogue.

"Men…" muttered the Southern woman.

Arion and Ayla smiled. It seemed that their lords were pleased with the arrangements they so eagerly set up.

"I'm sure you're all tired," said Ayla, "But if you need anything at all whether it's food, drink, or sex, just let us know and we'll accommodate you."

Everybody looked back at the high priestess with shock upon hearing that last part.

"Whoa…sex?" said Rogue, blushing profusely.

"You serious?" said Tabitha, looking back at the well built men who swore to cater to their every need.

"But of course," said Ayla, "Sex is not taboo in Atlantean culture. Even the teachings of Xuthasius spoke of it as an acceptable practice of recreation and intimacy. And thus, we treat it the same."

"Nice," grinned Roberto, eyeing some of the women.

"Oh boy," muttered Kitty.

"Hey, you can touch if I recall, girlfriend," said Jubilee, giving her friend a little nudge, "This is your chance to take advantage of it."

"I know I will," grinned Ray.

It was a strange revelation, learning the Church of X had such an open view of sex. And as gods, they were entitled to whatever they pleased. Xavier, Logan, Ororo, and Hank could tell many were entertaining ideas of partaking in such an opportunity. Needless to say, it had them worried.

"Oh dear," said Beast, "This could become an issue."

"I agree," sighed Xavier.

"Father, does this mean…" began Laura, but Logan cut her off.

"Don't start, darlin'. For the love of God, don't start," he said, shaking his head and shutting out what she knew she wanted to ask him.

Ororo couldn't help but laugh. Since arriving at the institute, Laura had learned about sex like everybody else. But when she asked Logan about it, he nearly fainted. Thankfully, Ororo filled her in. And while she hadn't yet been involved in any relationships, sexual or otherwise, it was not something Logan liked to think about.

"Still don't like thinking about the s-word, do you?" commented Hank.

"I like it fine," muttered Logan, "Just not when it involves my daughter."

It was sure to be a hell of a vacation. They were gods in a vast mansion where everything they could ever want was at their fingertips. And after fighting so long in a world that hated and feared them, the X-men could use a nice breather from it all. Even if some parts of it were a little odd, it was sure to be quite a stay.

"Do you have any other questions, Lord Xavier?" asked Arion.

"Uh…no, I think we'll be okay," assured the Professor, "When can I see some of the artifacts you told me about?"

"We have some already gathered in a study upstairs," said Ayla, "One of our priestesses already took it upon herself to set everything up."

Then, from atop the main stairs located adjacent to the right wall, a figure emerged that suddenly drew Xavier's attention.

"Ah, there she is now," said Arion, "Lilandra? Would you please join us?"

What happened next was the last thing Xavier expected. He could take a story depicting him as a god, but what he saw when this woman descended the stairs and approached him rendered his great mind at a loss.

"Oh my…" he gasped, caught in the splendor of the sight before him.

"Hello Professor. Hello X-men," said a beautiful, elegant woman with lavender hair in an elaborate priestess gown, "I am Lilandra, priestess of the Church of X. I'll be the one watching over you during your stay here at the palace."

Xavier motioned to greet her, but he was rendered silent. The others were quick to take notice. It was odd seeing their mentor in such a state, but it was obvious for anybody to see.

"I'll bet I know the exact words that are going through his mind," said Scott under his breath.

"What might that be?" said Jean, unable to keep herself from grinning at the sight.

"Wow."

Jean couldn't help but laugh. It seemed appropriate, given she and Scott had been in the same situation before. She remembered it vividly. The first thing that went through Scott's mind when he saw her was that exact word. It was the moment when their profound connection took shape, eventually leading to moments like the Phoenix and their wedding. And now Xavier seemed to be caught up in the same moment.

"Uh…Charles?" said Hank, snickering at such a priceless moment.

"Oh…sorry," said Xavier, trying to regain his composure, "Uh…it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss."

"Please, call me, Lilandra," she smiled, "Come, I'll show you and your students to your quarters."

A smile formed on the Professor's face as he followed this elegant woman. The others couldn't help but grin. It was amazing how a man so wise and virtuous could fall victim to the presence of a beautiful woman. But they had so many surprises in one day that another such as this was hardly surprising.

"Man, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," commented Jubilee.

"I'll say," said Bobby, "But I don't think the Professor is complaining anymore."

"And neither am I," said Kitty in a chipper tone, "Come on, Petey! Let's explore our new home away from home!"

"Hey, let us single gals take lead!" said Tabitha, eyeing the rest of the humble servants who would cater to them.

"And so it begins," sighed Scott, shaking his head in amusement.

"Ah leave them," said Jean, taking her husbands hand and guiding him along, "Maybe while they have their fun, you and I could treat this as a second honeymoon. It would give us plenty of time to work on that baby of ours."

Everybody was eager to embrace this wondrous place. There was so much to see and explore. Even for those who were still weary, their stay on Xavier Island was sure to be an experience to remember.

* * *

After a tour of the vast estate, much of the team separated and settled in. The palace had a lot to offer, but after such a hectic day with the rally, the sentinel, and the revelation of Atlantis, many were ready for a peaceful night's rest.

By now, the sun had set. Couples like Scott and Jean as well as Piotr and Kitty eagerly settled into a couple of the opulent, regal rooms. They were built for royalty, the beds covered in the finest of cloths and the room scoured in the best of amenities both modern and Atlantean. Excited by their experience, Scott and Jean made love into the night. Kitty and Piotr soon followed, capping off an amazing day of events.

For some, however, turning in for the night wasn't as easy despite such exhaustion. For Kurt, he couldn't stop thinking about his fiancé, Amanda. Back home, she was probably worried sick. For all he knew, the media listed them as dead. He had to hear her voice again. He had to let her know.

"Will you be alright, my lord?" asked one of the female servants who had shown Kurt to his room.

"I'll be fine," he said in a low tone, "Vould it be possible for me to make a phone call? Zhere's someone I really need to talk to."

"Of course," smiled the young woman, "I'll talk with Lilandra and set it up for you by morning."

"Zhank you. I appreciate zhat," he said, letting out a tired sigh.

"Do you need anything else? Anything at all?" she inquired, shifting somewhat in her stance.

Kurt blushed somewhat. This woman was poised to obey his every desire. Given his appearance, he wasn't used to such treatment. But it was a nice shift to say the least.

"Zhat is all," he assured, "Just let me know vhen I can make a call."

"Very well," she said, bowing respectfully and leaving Kurt to his solitude.

When the servant was gone, the German born mutant reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Amanda. Even when he was in uniform, he wanted to keep her close. He knew marrying her would be a major challenge, given that he was a mutant and she was human. But even the scorn of the world couldn't keep him from marrying this girl. It just hurt now because he missed her so.

"Sleep tight, liebe," he said kissing the picture, "I hope vherever you are, you're okay."

* * *

While many looked to turn in for the night, some of X-factor decided to stay up a bit longer and enjoy their newfound status. Tabitha, Sam, Amara, Ray, Roberto, and Rahne all were in the lower levels where a spacious, luxurious private bathhouse was organized just for them. Amara recognized it as distinctly Roman, but bore many Atlantean twists. There was even a statue of Tabitha's descendent adorning the area.

"Now THIS is the treatment real gods should get!" grinned Tabitha, gazing over the vast bath area.

"I'll say," said Amara, "It's even bigger than the royal bathhouses back on Nova Roma. And they didn't have fountains."

"Or company I bet," said Ray, eyeing some of the female servant that faithfully followed them.

It was a situation they never thought they'd find themselves in. Here they had everything they could possibly desire. And for those like Tabitha and Ray who had not come from luxurious upbringings, it was a major step up.

"What say you, fellow gods?" said Tabitha playfully, "Shall we partake in this wondrous ambience our mortal subjects have so graciously bestowed?"

"I think ye be letting the whole goddess of sex and wine go to your head," grinned Rahne.

"Oh come on, Wolfsbane!" said Roberto, excited by the idea of sharing a bathhouse with a team of loyal, sexy women, "Let the animal within you run free for once. When are we ever going to get another chance to live it up like this?"

Looking around at some of the handsome men, Rahne couldn't help but blush. She did have an animal side to her and it was crying to be let out and embraced for once. And even if their luck ever caught up with them then why not enjoy this chance?

"You're right," she grinned, "It's been too long for all of us."

"That's the spirit!" said Tabitha as she began stripping out of her clothes, much to the shock of the boys, "Now come on! Let's live it up as real gods!"

"So much for not letting it go to her head," grinned Ray, quickly following suit.

One by one, they followed Tabitha's example, stripping naked and letting the warm waters of the bath engulf them. After a day of hard battles, it was nothing short of heavenly. Soon, they got some of the servants to join them in a little 'fun' and every one of them did so without questions. Now they could really indulge themselves in a way they hadn't before. It was by no means a regular vacation, but the fun had already begun.

* * *

While some were enjoying the bathhouse, others were partaking in the boundless selection of food the Church of X had to offer. Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, Jamie, and Laura all gathered in the kitchen, receiving any meal they desired from the mansion cooking staff. And armed with Atlantean technology that cooked food rapidly and efficiently, there was no end to the feast.

"Now this is a meal worthy of a goddess," proclaimed Jubilee, taking a sip of wine they had offered her.

"You know if Logan caught you drinking that, he'd have an aneurism," commented Sam.

"I'm over 21 now. There isn't much he can do now," shrugged the former mall rat, "Besides, this stuff is great!"

"I'll say," said Bobby with a mouth full of burger and potatoes, "If only the guys back at Bayville could see us now."

"Yeah, Ah can't wait to tell my folks about all this," said Sam, taking a big bite out of a cake-like pastry, "Although where Ah'm from, Ah doubt they'd believe in us being gods."

"I doubt anybody would," said Jamie, munching on some grapes, "But I don't know about you guys, but living in constant fear of being lynched wasn't very fun."

"No kidding," laughed Bobby, "Being worshipped as a god is SO much better."

"I'll drink to that," said Jubilee, raising her wine glass, already showing some signs of the alcohol getting to her.

Everybody raised their glass except Laura, who remained quiet as she ate a helping of pasta the cook had made for her. While this wasn't unusual given she had always been the quiet type, it was a bit off now that they weren't surrounded in a hostile world where they always had to be vigilant. Like her father, she wouldn't allow herself to become complacent.

"What's wrong, X? Aren't you having fun yet?" asked Sam.

"Don't tempt me," she quipped, "I think you guys are letting this whole divinity thing go to your head."

"Well why shouldn't we?" retorted Jubilee, "We've been fighting Magneto, Apocalypse, and the Phoenix for too long. Don't we deserve a break?"

"Maybe so," she conceded, "But that doesn't mean we should let our guard down. For all we know, this whole situation could turn against us at a moment's notice."

Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, and Jamie exchanged looks. As nice as this whole setup was, much of it really did seem too good to be true. And in their history, that usually came back to haunt them. But they didn't want to think about that right now.

"You're right," said Jamie, "It could. But doesn't that make it all the more important we enjoy it now?"

"Yeah! Why shouldn't we live it up while it lasts?" said Bobby, biting into a few cookies.

Laura sighed, knowing the others wouldn't be convinced otherwise. Being surrounded by so much luxury had already gotten to them. While it was equally tempting to her, she remembered what her father said about situations like this. The second she lost her focus would be the second everything came crashing down. And if the others weren't going to stay vigilant, then that meant it was up to her.

Yet still, a part of her wanted to enjoy this chance. There was a lot for her to explore. It was just a matter of doing so wisely.

* * *

In the upper levels, Rogue had chosen to turn in. While others had a snack or visited the bath house, she just wanted sleep. Even though she was invulnerable, it didn't guard her from fatigue. But with all the excitement about them being gods, it would be difficult to turn her mind off.

In her private room, which was about as big as the house she grew up in back home, Rogue had a vast wardrobe of Atlantean attire to choose from. The Church of X had really done their homework on her. They had plenty of gothic style clothing, some of which were adapted to Atlantean fashion. And while not a clothing junky like Kitty or Tabitha, she couldn't help but sample some of the selection.

'_Not bad for a Goddess.' _

Settling on a green toga-like outfit that matched the color of her usual clothes back home, Rogue stepped out of her room for a quick trip to the bathroom. As she made her way down the hall, she passed Scott and Jean's room where the passionate sounds of lovemaking echoed. Not far from them, Kitty and Piotr were doing the same, making just as much noise for all to hear.

It made Rogue stop and think for a moment. Even though she could control her powers, she had yet to explore the world of touch. Even though she had an on again off again thing with Remy, they never got really intimate aside from playful touching. But here was different.

Rogue had never been surrounded by an army of people willing to cater to her every need. If she wanted, she could have any man and do with him what she pleased. But it was still a daunting thought, embracing the world of touch after living in isolation for so long.

'_Ah better give them some privacy. Just hope they keep it down. Ah'll probably have enough trouble sleeping tonight.'_

Continuing down the hall, she neared another room where the door was slightly ajar. She almost passed by without a second thought, but then she heard a couple of voices inside, one of which she easily recognized.

Taking a peak, Rogue's eyes widened to see Remy sitting on a bed shirtless while an attractive servant girl sat beside him, running her hand over the bullet wound he had suffered earlier.

"Your wound appears to have healed completely, my lord," said the woman, "However, there may be some scaring."

"Dat's okay," said Remy in a low, suave tone, "Remy's survived worse."

"Well I pray for your wellness," said the girl humbly, "Does it still hurt? I could get you something if you desire."

"Nah, Remy will tough it out," grinned the Cajun, "You gals are just too kind."

"Well we wish to ensure our lords receive the best of care," said the girl with a smile, "As long as you're here, we will strive to cater to your every need."

"Our every need, ya say?"

"Yes…you're every need," said the woman with a sensual undertone.

Rogue had seen enough. Her face contorted in anger. She should have broken the door down with her bear hands, flown in there, and snapped Remy's neck. But she managed to restrain herself. As infuriating as it was, she knew she had no right. It wasn't like she and Remy were dating. They just flirted, but she always pushed him away.

If he wanted to bed that girl, nothing would stand in his way. But it still didn't sit right with Rogue. It shouldn't have bothered her, but it did. Hugging her shoulders, Rogue walked off. She didn't know what she was going to do about this, but it was sure to plague her mind for the rest of the night.

"Dang," she muttered, "What a way to start to a vacation."

* * *

While the X-men lived it up in their new roles as gods, Logan remained as vigilant as ever. The servants had showed him to his room, but he didn't bother. It wasn't as if he would get any sleep tonight. He had to stay awake in case everything came crashing down. Everybody else could live it up. But for him, his job never ceased.

He made sure he got a feel for the layout of the vast facility. He took note of every path, window, and exit he could identify. Every servant he passed got a thorough whiff to ensure they didn't carry any threatening scents. There was a lot of ground to cover, but he had to make sure he knew this place in the event of a battle.

Walking along the upper level east wing, he passed a few frescos and mosaics. Most of them told of their so called Atlantean incarnations, but here Logan noticed there were more depictions of the acts of the X-men. Along the wall, the story of how they stopped Apocalypse was told from start to finish. And even for a legend, it was remarkably well detailed. Even Logan had to admit, it was uncanny.

'_This place just keeps on messing with me. Any minute now it's gonna turn on us. I know it."_

Just then, he was jolted from his daze by Ororo, who was walking down the hall in an elegant white robe. She had just taken a shower and her hair was still wet. She had every intention of drying off and resting up for the night, but Logan had changed those plans.

"Are you all right, Logan?" she asked.

Startled by her presence, Logan turned to see the concerned eyes of the weather goddess. He was a bit taken with her presence, bearing only a robe. She looked beautiful, even after having just showered. But he shook that off for the time being.

"I'm fine," he muttered, "Just getting a feel for this place. Gotta make sure I know where everything is. Ya know, just in case."

Ororo diverted her gaze, sensing he was still apprehensive. While she too couldn't help but remain a little suspicious, she sensed these people were genuinely nice people. They whole heartedly believed in the story of Atlantis. As a former goddess herself, it was easier to accept. But Logan wouldn't allow himself to fall victim to their pitch.

"You still don't trust them, do you?" she commented.

"I don't trust easily. You know that."

"I do. And I'm not saying you shouldn't."

"So why are ya givin' me that look?" made Logan, folding his arms.

"Because no one else will if I don't."

There was a brief silence between the two. Their attention drifted back to the mosaic of their exploits over Apocalypse.

"You don't have to completely let your guard down," said Ororo, breaking his train of thought.

"What do ya mean?" said Logan, turning his attention back towards her.

"I mean you can remain vigilant of these people while also accepting them," she explained, "I admit, I might be naïve. But all those cheering people we saw earlier…Logan, they truly believe. Faith like that can't be faked, believe me I know."

"Well someone's gotta keep watch," said Logan assertively, "Even Chuck's gone out to lunch with that Lilandra woman."

"You're right. Someone should," conceded Ororo, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "But that doesn't mean you can't step back for a moment. I know you're concerned, especially with Laura involved. But you can't always live on the field of battle. You can't always be Wolverine. You must also make time for being Logan."

Letting out a deep sigh, Logan ran his hand through his burly hair. Ororo gave his shoulder a squeeze, casting a warm smile that helped ease his tension. Part of the reason he was so suspicious of the Church of X was because of how it involved the people close to him, especially Laura. But Ororo was trying to keep him grounded. Few people would dare to brave the Wolverine, but then again she was a goddess.

"Just think about it," said Ororo as she made her leave, "And try to get some sleep as well."

"No promises, but I'll try," said Logan.

"That's all I ask," she smiled, "Good night, Logan."

"Night darlin'."

Logan's eyes never diverted as he watched her retreat to her room. Maybe he should give this place a chance. So far he hadn't detected anything threatening, but he still had that feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was off. And as long as Laura and Ororo were involved, he was going to keep his guard up. But at the same time, maybe he should give the Wolverine a rest for a while.

* * *

In the uppermost level of the palace in a vast library, which held much of the knowledge and history of Atlantis, Professor Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy scoured over this newfound wealth of information. As a man of knowledge, Xavier was entranced by so much new material. But at the same time, he couldn't help but be equally entranced by the woman who shared such passion for knowledge, the beautiful Lilandra Nerami.

"Fascinating," said Beast, opening a large collection of scrolls, "Computer technology, advanced flight, free energy, even cures for diseases the rest of the world has yet to discover! Atlantis was truly every bit as advanced as the legends."

"Yes, it is little wonder why it lasted over 15,000 years," said Lilandra, "They had the right tools and the right conditions to make a strong society. And much of that was because of Xuthasius."

Lilandra smiled at the Professor, causing him to blush somewhat. Hank tried hard not to laugh, but it was very unusual to see his old friend like this.

"These records are a real testament to humanity," said Xavier, gathering himself as he next to Lilandra over a table scoured with texts, "You've done an excellent job of archiving them."

"Thank you," she smiled, "I suppose my masters in history and doctorate in humanities from Harvard helps."

"Harvard?" said the Professor with a surprised expression.

"I know. It sounds odd," she sighed, "A priestess of a radical sect of faith having such an illustrious background in the modern world."

"So then how did you come to join the Church of X?" asked Xavier.

Lilandra cast Xavier a mysterious grin, one even a mind like the Professor's couldn't decipher. Then, much to her chagrin, his eyes lit up when he heard a voice echo in his mind.

'_Turns out I had other talents to fit into my pursuits.'_

'_You're…a telepath?'_ said Xavier, lightly touching his temples.

'_This island is full of mutants. You'd be surprised what you can find, especially in a world so open.'_

The two telepaths shared a bemused smile. Hank couldn't tell what was going on, but their body language gave the story away. Sighing to himself, he shook his head in amusement. Chances were these two had a lot to talk about.

"Well I'm going to take some of these materials to my room and read up on them," said Hank with a wink, "Don't stay up too late, Professor. Take care of him, Lilandra."

"I will," assured Lilandra, "Besides, we have a lot to go over."

"That we do," smiled Xavier, "I can't thank you enough for all your help."

"The honor is all mine, Professor Xavier."

Still grinning, Hank left the two telepaths to scour over their studies. But if the look on their faces was any indication, they'd be studying more than just books. The Church of X had been full of surprises and Lilandra was just one of them. And as night fell over Xavier Island and the X-men, there was no telling what was in store for them next.

* * *

While the rest of the island rested from such an eventful day, Praetorian Guard, Artemis, was wide awake. After her exploits in New York, which earned her plenty of scorn from Athena, she was stuck with guard tower duty atop the main temple.

It was long and boring. Not much happened on the island. Crime was low and society was peaceful. They were isolated from the conflict of the rest of the world and the law traditions laid down by Xuthasius kept life uneventful and prosperous for the most part. There was still deviance, but not at this hour. Artemis knew this was just Athena's way of punishing her, but she could care less.

'_Damn Athena. She wants a job done, I do it, and I still get reprimanded. That woman has no idea how to fight a battle. I swear, if she crosses me one more time…'_

Suddenly, she was cut from his train of thought by a flashing light on her high-tech wrist communicator. It was red, signaling that it was urgent. And like any good soldier, Artemis answered.

"This is Artemis. Report," she said assertively.

"Stuck on tower duty again, my friend?" came a snide voice.

"Isaac!" shot Artemis angrily, "I told you never to use this line! If Athena found out she'd…"

"Forget about her," scoffed Isaac, "How soon can you meet me in the central town square?"

"Are you drunk again? I can't leave my post."

"Oh you'll want to when you hear what I've discovered," said Isaac in an ominous tone, "If Athena asks, just lie. Trust me on this one."

Artemis was inclined to laugh. Isaac was a lot of things, but trustworthy wasn't high on his list of virtues. It's part of what made him such a misfit amongst the clergy. But there was something in his voice too important to ignore. He may have been a shady character, but he was never one to joke around.

"Fine," grunted the skilled warrior, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting," said Isaac, "And I hope you took some time to rest because we have a lot of work ahead of us."

* * *

_Up next: New drama unfolds at the palace_


	7. Mysteries and Distractions

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 7: Mysteries and Distractions**

* * *

The aftermath of the incident in New York was pure chaos. Destruction from the sentinel attack took a heavy toll on the city and the public at large. There was plenty of finger pointing. Mutants were the obvious scapegoat, but with so little information nothing was clear. The authorities were trying to take over the situation, but were greatly impeded by the private security force known as GRSO. Even Nick Fury of SHIELD struggled to find answers because of all the secrecy surrounding Kelly's support system. Whatever had happened, they were trying to keep it quiet and doing a good job of it. 

With so little information coming from Mayor Kelly, there was a lot of room for speculation. Pro-mutant and anti-mutant groups bitterly debated and huge protests sprang up all over the country. Rumors persisted that the X-men were captured, killed, or in hiding. But as soon as the dust cleared, the Brotherhood of Mutants stepped up to the challenge. After Magneto took over Genosha, they became the prime group to carry out the message of mutant liberation. They still clashed with the X-men, but their goals were much broader since their high school days at Bayville.

It was past midnight in the Big Apple and Toad, Blob, Avalanche, Quicksilver, Pyro, and the Scarlet Witch had their work cut out for them. New York was one big crime scene and getting any sort of credible information was difficult at best. But like Magneto, they didn't believe for a second that Xavier had been behind the attack on Mayor Kelly.

"Hurry up, Pietro!" said Wanda as Pietro was trying to eavesdrop on some radio chatter with a scanner, "Can't that cheap thing work any faster?"

"Not everything is as fast as me, sis," said Pietro, "They're using encrypted signaling. It'll take me a minute to unscramble it."

"Funny, that Arcade guy you bought it from said it was supposed to decrypt anything," she muttered.

"Will you just have some patience already?" groaned the speedster.

"Look who's talking."

Wanda rolled her eyes. Ever since she and her brother joined their father's cause it had been tense between them. But things had gotten better. Pietro was the one who revealed to her that Magneto manipulated her mind so she wouldn't remember the horrors she went through after he threw her in a mental hospital. And while she lashed out at him for not telling her sooner, he still told her and they stuck together ever since. For a while she was so angry at her father she tried to kill him, but Pietro helped her give him a second chance. It was probably the most unselfish thing he ever did, but he could still be a jerk.

Down below, Pyro and Lance were scoping out major activity near ground zero. They quickly noticed that this was being handled completely by government agents. However, they didn't look like usual marines or military police. They didn't even resemble SHIELD. It made this whole mess all the more suspicious.

"I can't believe we're trying to prove the X-men innocent," muttered Lance, "But damn it if Magneto wasn't right. This deal really stinks."

"Oh lighten up, Avalanche," said Pyro, giving his teammate a slap on the back, "I know you still hold a grudge against the X-men after that Kitty sheila broke your heart, but face it. You just couldn't rock her world."

"Don't start, fire freak," muttered Lance, "Now is NOT the time."

Pyro snickered, knowing any mention of Kitty pushed Lance's buttons. Even though it had been years since their breakup, it still left him bitter. But she was with the Russian now. He didn't like it, but it was probably for the better. Now he could focus on his duties with the Brotherhood. It was a sweet deal, being high up in the Genoshan government. But he still bore a grudge against the X-men.

"These guys sure don't look like New York's finest," said Lance, "They almost seem paramilitary."

"Who knows? Maybe the government's getting cheap and hiring private armies," shrugged Pyro.

"Or someone else is pulling the strings," said Lance, peaking around a street corner, "And I'm willing to bet the farm that Mayor Kelly's the prime suspect. Principle or politician, he's still slime!"

Unmarked convoys were rolling in, taking pieces of the sentinel away. They left no stone unturned. They were really serious about getting every last trace of this thing out of the city. It was too efficient to be from the government.

Taking out a pair of binoculars, Lance focused on a crowd of men who had gathered at the podium where Mayor Kelly had been standing when it happened. They all wore black uniforms that didn't look like standard military issue. None of them looked too friendly, but one face did stick out.

"Hey, I know that guy," said Lance, trying to get a closer look.

"What is it?" said Pyro, ducking blow to get a look, "You find Elvis or something?"

"No nitwit, look harder!" scorned Lance, "See the guy with the eye patch? That's Nick Fury of SHIELD and he looks pissed. If he's here, something's gotta be up."

Setting aside his binoculars, Lance tapped the receiver on his earpiece that he used to stay in touch with the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Toad, you read me?" he said through the static.

"Still here," said Toad over the line, "Blob's got that big electronic ear gizmo Mags gave us. I feel like James Bond up here."

"Well see if you can focus on that crowd near the podium. We might get some answers if we listen in."

"Got it, Avalanche!" said Toad, turning to his oversized teammate, "You hear that, yo?"

"I'm workin' on it," said Blob, "This stuff's tricky. Gotta line it up right."

Wearing oversized earphones, Blob adjusted the dial. At first he heard a jumbled mess of background noise, but as he narrowed in on the crowd at the podium, he picked up a few voices.

"_You're interfering with protocol, Fury. I already told you that your boys will be allowed in ONLY after we've done our jobs."_

"_Forgive me if I'm skeptical, Mr. Gyrich. But my job and your job happen to have the same goals and you're GRSO goons have been messing with my investigation. That's a serious breach of federal protocol last I checked."_

"_I have clearance from Mayor Kelly and plenty of associates. If you have any issues with how I do my job, you can take it up with them."_

It sounded promising. Fury sure looked pissed and rightfully so. It took a lot to hold this guy back. Blob and Toad exchanged looks. They may not have been experts in government affairs, but something was amiss here.

"You recording this, Blob?" said Toad.

"Never stopped," he grinned, "These guys are goin' down!"

Back on the roof, Pietro and Wanda were working to get a signal with their equipment. Toad, Blob, Avalanche, and Pyro were already reporting suspicious activity. But they couldn't pin anything on anybody without proof. And if Magneto was going to make a fool of the government, they needed something concrete.

Pietro used his super speed to work each mechanism, carefully sifting through the radio clutter in hopes of picking up something incriminating. Finally, they heard voices over the line.

"Hold it, I've got something," said Pietro, turning up the volume.

"I'll start recording," said Wanda.

There wasn't much at first other than a few standard commands. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, even if a giant robot was involved. But as the conversation between Nick Fury and a man named Gyrich ended on less than harmonious terms ended, the mysterious official took out his cell phone and made a private call.

"_Kelly, it's Gyrich. We may have a problem."_

"_Please tell me it's only minor. Have you found the X-men yet?"_

"_No, I still keep getting crazy stories about some nut jobs rescuing them on a flying submarine!"_

"_Flying submarine? You must be joking."_

"_It's no joke I assure you. And we may have another issue. Fury's getting suspicious."_

"_Nick Fury? I thought you said you could handle him!"_

"_I can. I just need time. He's still stumbling around in the dark. He has no proof we planned the attack. And the sooner we confiscate every last part, the sooner we can cover every last angle. You'll be clean as a whistle and the X-men will be fugitives."_

"_And it better stay that way or we'll never get that mutant registration act! Just do your job and cover your ass! Because if I go down I'm taking you with me!"_

It was just as the Brotherhood had expected. The X-men had been set up. And now they had proof. Once again humans were acting like the apes they were, trying to rally the troops against homo superior. In addition, there were some strange reports about the X-men, but that took a back seat for now. The Brotherhood got what they came for and had their ammo for humiliating the human race.

"Gotcha you little shit," grinned Wanda, "Call Magneto. I think he'll be very interested to have this information."

"He better," said Pietro, making sure he secured the recording, "Maybe now we can finally start moving against the humans before they move against us. Dad's been talking about a war for years. It's time we finally get the ball rolling in our favor."

* * *

The sun rose over Xavier Island, ushering in a new day for the secretive Church of X. The X-men slept well into the morning, tired from the chaos of the Sentinel attack and the revelation that they were reincarnations of the ancient gods of Atlantis. Most slept soundly. Others, however, found it a bit more difficult. 

Logan didn't turn in until most everybody else was sound asleep. He was also one of the first to awaken. Even with a healing factor, he needed rest. But his protective instincts wouldn't allow him to let his guard down.

He spent the morning checking on every last student. Hank fell asleep in his room surrounded by books, not a rare sight by any stretch. Scott and Jeannie were still resting peacefully after having had a busy night making love. The smells more or less gave that away. It was the same story with Kitty and Piotr. He also passed Remy's room, smelling he had gotten some as well from the loyal servant girls. But that came as no surprise, given the Cajun's history. But Logan had a feeling Rogue wasn't going to like it.

Even Xavier seemed to be settling in well. He spent hours talking to that Lilandra woman and they both fell asleep in the archives. While Logan wasn't an expert on human interaction, it was obvious that Xavier was smitten with this woman. He knew all the signs from living in a house with hormonal teenagers. It promised to further complicate matters in this mysterious place.

Logan also made sure Laura and Ororo were still safe. Like the others they slept in, but he spent extra time looking over them. Even though he was still learning how to be a father to Laura, parental instincts hung strong for him. As for Ororo, her words from the previous night still hung strong and he couldn't help but take more time to watch over her.

He stood near Laura's door for a good long while, smelling every last trace scent to ensure she was safe and sound. When he was finally certain, he checked on Ororo one last time. But just as he was taking in her sweet aroma from the other side of the door, a new presence broke him out of his thoughts.

"Up so early, Lord Wolverine?" said Athena, still in her full commando uniform.

"What do you want?" he muttered, still not giving her his full trust.

"Just tending to my duties," she said calmly, "It's my job to ensure the safety of our lords. And like you, I take it very seriously."

Athena was a strong soldier. Logan wouldn't deny that. Even though she and her commandos helped them back in New York, his trust towards her and the rest of the Church of X was still shaky.

"I'm the one who protects them," he said sternly, "That's my duty, not yours."

"I understand," she sighed, "But surely our hospitality thus far has alleviated some of your concerns. We've catered to your injuries, given you safe haven from the authorities, and allowed you to scour our records."

"It's been one day, lady," said Logan, "One day ain't long enough for me to just up and trust you."

"Yes, I suppose so," she said, "Forgive my arrogance."

Athena showed her humility with a respectful bow. As suspicious as Logan was, it did show she was willing to accept his harsh persona. Anybody who braved that was worthy of respect.

"Look, this whole deal is still fishy to me," said Logan, shedding some of his hostility, "You may be tellin' the truth, but that doesn't mean someone else ain't pullin' the strings."

"Well perhaps I can help alleviate some of those concerns," offered Athena, taking a step closer, "I'll talk to Ayla and Arion. They can give you and the X-men a tour of the island. Or if you so desire, I can show you some of the ceremonies of the public or even the workings of my Poseidon unit."

"Will the higher ups let ya do that?" said Logan skeptically.

"Your will supersedes theirs."

"So if I sense something I don't like, you're the one who will take the heat?"

"It is my responsibility as a leader," said Athena strongly, "Believe what you will, I do what I must as a soldier and an officer. My parents were soldiers in the United States Army and they instilled that will on me. I learned how to think like a soldier when I joined the marine corp. And I learned how to fight for more than just politics when I joined the Church of X. Surely you can respect that."

Logan didn't respond. Given he spent years as a teacher and protector of the X-men, he knew all about duty. This woman had bore the blunt of his criticisms, but she stood firm. He saw in her eyes a lot of soldier spirit. He surmised she was raised to be a soldier and emulated soldiers. And moreover, she really believed in the cause she was fighting for. Trust or not, it was something he could respect.

"I'll continue to keep my distance as you ask," she said with another bow, "But I still have a job to do."

"I ain't gonna stop ya," said Logan.

"I appreciate your understanding, my lord."

Athena left, allowing Logan to continue his rounds. She was a strange, but dedicated woman. It was obvious why she was the leader of the Poseidon unit. And despite his attitude towards the Church of X, at least there was one person Logan could understand.

As Athena returned to her duties, her thoughts remained on Wolverine. She couldn't do her job efficiently without his trust. But then again, it had been only a day. Perhaps that would change. But just as she was about to return to her duties, she got a call through her wrist communicator.

"_Commander, come in."_

"This is Athena, go ahead," she said, hitting the button on her wrist.

"_I've just received word that Artemis abandoned her post last night. But I received no report or notice."_

Athena let out a frustrated grunt. If she was off getting drunk and fooling around with the male soldiers again they would definitely have some choice words.

"Just great. Do you know where he is?"

"_I've tried contacting her, but she's not answering. Nobody knows where she is."_

"I'll be right there," she said with a grunt, "Over and out."

Clenching her fists with anger, Athena went off to find Artemis. She had a lot of explaining to do. In the meantime, she entrusted Wolverine to do her duty. She would make it up to them later.

* * *

The X-men awakened later in the morning. Given that many treated this as a vacation, most took some time to be lazy for once and sleep in. For those who did get up, a big buffet of food awaited them down in the kitchen. And an army of loyal servants were there to ensure they were pampered as living gods should be. 

Tabitha, Amara, Ray, Jamie, and Rahne were there first. After enjoying some palace luxuries and even having some erotic fun with their loyal servants, some fell asleep in the bath house while others slept in the opulent living areas. Jubilee, Bobby, Roberto, Sam, Rogue, and Laura soon joined. So much excitement had worked up a major appetite and with the sun shining outside, they took the time to enjoy their meals outside with the loyal servants providing service every step of the way.

"Man this is living!" said Bobby, stretching his arms as he lay back on a cushioned seat, eating grapes given to him by an attractive female servant.

"I'll say," said Tabitha, who was surrounded by the attractive males, who were giving her doughnuts and fruit, "I don't ever want to leave this place."

"Me neither," said Ray, partaking in the vast selection of pastries, "It's like we died and went to heaven."

"To hell with heaven," said Jamie, enjoying the company of some attractive girls, "This is WAY better."

"Oh how would you know?" said Sam, eating some of the more exotic foods offered by the buffet, "But Ah gotta admit, this place may be the next best thing."

As the mutants of the X-men and X-factor lounged in the warm sun, the shining rays reflecting over the large pool that stretched across the back yard of the estate. The weather was perfect, the food was good, and the service was excellent. It was the ultimate vacation.

While others soaked up the sun, Roberto and Amara lounged lazily in the pool. They didn't have swimsuits, so they just did it in the nude. And in the spirit of Atlantean fun, some of the servants joined them while also bringing them food.

"Must feel like home sweet home, eh princess?" grinned Roberto.

"In some ways it is," said the Nova Roman princess, taking some grapes from a nude male servant, "They have similar dress sense and a much more open attitude towards sexuality."

"Nothing wrong with that," grinned Roberto, smiling at some of the half-nude women giving him food.

"Never said it was," smiled Amara, "But at the same time, it does explain a few things."

"Like what?" said Jubilee.

"Well in Roman mythology, there are stories of advanced societies giving our ancestors the knowledge to make our present society. We all know the stories of Plato telling about an advanced civilization, but what about things like myths? Like the story of Prometheus who brought the knowledge of fire to early man. Who's to say that's not related to Atlanteans bringing knowledge to humans after that whole pole shift ordeal?"

It seemed a bit far fetched, but very plausible. Atlantean history made what they learned in school seem strange outright foolish. The rest of the world was missing out on an entire era of human civilization and the evidence was written in their beliefs.

"That makes a freaky bit of sense, Amara," said Bobby, "Man, what I wouldn't give to tell that to my old history teachers."

"You mean the ones that flunked you?" smirked Jubilee.

"Hey, they turned out to be wrong too," said Bobby triumphantly.

"Whatever."

While the others laughed at their predicament, Laura and Rogue kept quiet. While it wasn't unusual for Laura to keep to herself, Rogue seemed a bit distant for some reason. Servants were giving her plenty of food, but she wasn't eating much. She was caught up in her own little world, ignoring the opulence the others were enjoying.

"Not hungry, Rogue?" said Laura, "You've been looking at that pastry for a while now."

"Ah'm fine," she said in a monotone voice, "Just didn't sleep well last night."

"Didn't sleep well?" scoffed Ray, "How could you not sleep well in a place like this?"

"Will ya just can it, Ray?" spat Rogue, "Ah ain't havin' a good morning."

Ray didn't push the southern woman any further. She was known for being moody and given she could rip apart solid steel, it was probably better she be left to her misery. But that didn't stop some from braving her fury.

"Want to talk about it?" said Laura.

"No, not really," she sighed.

"Fine, be miserable then," said Laura indifferently.

Rogue rolled her eyes, tempted to unload on Laura. But her crass response was typical of someone bearing the blood of Wolverine. It was a downer for a time that should be happy. They were on an island where they were treated as gods. People here catered to their every need. So why wasn't she happy? The answer was simple enough.

Just then, Hank emerged wearing a specially made Atlantean toga catered to his unique body form.

"Good morning everybody!" he said, stretching his gorilla-like arms, "I trust you all slept well."

"Well most of us," said Bobby, earning him a scold from Rogue.

"I see," he sighed, turning to the buffet, "Just so you know, the professor will be down soon. Although I get the feeling he's becoming more engrossed with this Orion prophecy."

"That or he just likes spending time with that Lilandra woman," grinned Tabitha.

"Yes, that too," laughed Hank, "So where are the others?"

"Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Peter are still cuddling last I checked," said Laura, "Ororo's off on her morning flight. Kurt's trying to get a hold of Amanda. And I think my dad's talking to that Athena woman."

"Fair enough," shrugged Hank, "What about Remy? I haven't seen him yet."

"Beats me," shrugged Laura, biting into an apple, "Probably still having fun with those girls he was with last night."

Upon hearing that, Rogue threw her plate down and stormed off. That was the last thing she wanted to hear and now was in some serious need of blowing off a little steam.

"Ah think Ah just lost mah appetite," she muttered, shoving aside Hank and Ray along the way.

Once she was gone, everybody exchanged worried looks.

"What? What'd I say?" said Laura.

"Oh dear," groaned Hank, "The drama never stops, even when we're on vacation."

* * *

Back in the United States, Amanda Sefton was glued to her TV as she had been for the past twelve hours. She was sitting in her room, surrounded by crumpled up tissues that were soaked with tears. Her parents had been trying to get her to talk, but she just locked her door and stayed in her room. They could never understand what she was going through. 

She had never been this anxous before. Every news network was covering the sentinel incident, showing bitter clashes between pro and anti-mutant forces. Some called the X-men scapegoats while others called them criminals. Tensions were running high with protests breaking out across the nation. But Amanda didn't care about any of that. All she could think about was her missing fiancé.

Looking down at the ring that Kurt Wagner, her long time boyfriend and fiancé, had given her, more tears formed in her eyes. There was still no word on the whereabouts of the X-men. Some speculated they were dead, but she knew they were too good to allow that to happen. Kurt would never die on her before they got married. She wouldn't believe it.

"_We're getting in more reports of widespread protests between factions outside of the deserted Xavier Institute. This time, the crowd is over 5,000 strong, most of which are supporters of Mayor Kelly. A group of 1,000 peace protesters gathered for a sit in, leading to more violence. Some are still calling for the immediate arrest of Charles Xavier and his X-men, but they still remain missing with no information to their whereabouts. Genohsan leader, Magneto, has yet to make a statement and an emergency meeting for the UN has been scheduled."_

Amanda sobbed again at the grim news. All over her TV, she saw people trying to break down the gate to Xavier's mansion. Some had signs that said 'Burn in Hell X-men!' or 'Bring the Killers to Justice!' It didn't look good. Even if Kurt was out there, he'd be taking a big risk by calling her. It would put her and his friends in great danger.

"Please be safe, Kurt," she prayed, "Wherever you are, please be safe."

Suddenly, her cell phone went off. It was the third time in three hours. Most of her calls were coming from friends and other family members who were concerned about the news. Some didn't help by accosting her for being involved with a mutant, but she could care less in her current state of mind.

With a tired sigh she answered her phone, hoping to God it wasn't another reporter.

"What is it?" she muttered.

"L-Liebe?" came a familiar voice.

Amanda's face lit up and her heart skipped a beat.

"Kurt?!"

"Ja," said Kurt in a sheepish tone, "It's me. I'm here."

Getting off her bed, Amanda shot up. She hoped this wasn't another dream. But after having been glued to the news for hours on end, some explaining was in order.

"I…where are you?" she asked intently, "Kurt, everything's a mess! A lot of people are saying you're fugitives for trying to kill Mayor Kelly! Some even say you're dead!"

"It's all lies, Amanda. You know zhat," said Kurt in a soft tone, "I just…I'm so sorry. I had no idea zhis vas going to happen. Someone must have set us up."

"But who?" she said, tears still streaming down her face, "Who would go to these kind of lengths just to hurt you and your friend?"

"Zhe line starts at your house and goes around zhe block, I'm afraid," sighed Kurt, "Ve don't know who vas behind it. But ve're going to fix zhis. I promise you. Don't zhink for a second zhat zhe vedding is off."

Amanda took comfort in his words. Despite being a wanted fugitive, Kurt still wanted to marry her. It made her smile for the first time in what felt like forever. But there were things that still didn't add up.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I…can't tell you," he said sadly.

"Why not?!" she demanded.

"Because it could put you at risk and I don't vant zhat."

"I don't care! I need you with me, Kurt! When I said I'd marry you, I also said I'd share the mutant burden!"

"I know," said Kurt in a low tone, "But zhings right now are a bit more complicated."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he should tell her. Would she even believe a super secret island run by a church who thought the X-men were gods? They had faced some pretty strange things, but this one definitely topped the list.

"I'm sorry, liebe. But I can't tell you right now until zhings settle," said Kurt, "I just vanted to hear your voice again."

Amanda's heart sank.

"I want to be there for you," she said with a sob.

"I vant you here too. I'd give anything to have you in my arms right now."

"When can I see you?"

"Soon," said Kurt confidently, "I promise you, very soon. I just have to straighten some things out. Zhen ve can be together. You have my vord."

Swallowing her sobs, Amanda smiled. Even though they had faced so many hardships in their relationship since high school with people standing in the way of them being together, there was no denying how much he meant to her. Mutant or not, he was the one for her. And they were going to get married no matter what the world said.

"I love you," she said, her words thick with emotion.

"I love you too, liebe. God only knows how much I love you. And ve're going to get married. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I vouldn't expect anything less," said Kurt, happiness finally returning to his voice, "I have to go now. I'll let you know vhen ve can meet."

"I'll be waiting," she said with a smile, "Be safe, Kurt."

"You too, my love."

Once the line went dead, Amanda fell back on her bed with a tired sigh. She felt better knowing Kurt was okay, but was still anxious about everything that was going on. Images of mutant hatred continued to blare all over the news. It was nothing short of infuriating to Amanda because that hatred was directed at the man she loved.

Her face contorted in a rage as she saw news reports branding the X-men as criminals. Her fists clenched, the blood boiling within her body. And with a grunt of frustration, she slammed her fist against the wall.

Suddenly, a strange spark erupted from her hand. And much to her shock, a hole was blasted in the wall. Her eyes widened, shocked and horrified by what just happened. Looking down at her hands, confusion washed over her.

"Amanda? Honey, is everything okay?" came her mom's voice from down the hall.

"Everything's fine, mom!" she said, hiding her confusion, "Really, it's okay. I just…I think I need to lie down."

Something was happening to her. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was very serious. Hugging her knees, she closed her eyes in a fit of confusion. She just wanted to be with her lover. Everything would be okay once she was in his arms.

After Kurt hung up the phone, he stayed in his room for a while. His was worried about his fiancé, living back home when the world was turning against him. He just wanted to hold her and make it all go away. But he'd have to pull some serious strings.

But unknown to Kurt, his emotional call to Amanda had not been as secured as the servants told him. Listening in to the whole ordeal, the reclusive Isaac sat in his private study with his texts still strewn everywhere. As heartening as it was to hear such a call, it did raise some serious questions.

"So Lord Nightcrawler is preparing to wed a human," he said bitterly while looking over a readout of ancient text, "Such a grave development. The Orion Prophecy has no room for error. I must take precautions."

Grabbing his communicator, he made a fateful call.

"Artemis, come in."

"_I'm here, Isaac. I'm still surveying the place you told me about. Looks like there may be more here than our scanners picked up."_

"Forget about that now," ordered Isaac, "We have a much more serious problem at the moment. Meet me back here in an hour or so. I have a job for you."

* * *

In a semi-private bath up in the dormitories, Scott Summers and his wife, Jean Grey-Summers, were enjoying a romantic breakfast together. Last night had been full of passion, helping to usher in a much needed break from the complicated world that hated and feared them. Here on an isolated island, they could set aside the stresses of being X-men for once and just share some private time together as a married couple. 

They made love well into the night, awakening in a fancy palace bedroom with regal decorations. It was very romantic, stirring up passions that gave them plenty of energy to work on the baby they had been talking about so much lately.

And they were not alone in sharing a little passion. Kitty and Piotr also took advantage of the romantic ambience. Piotr had carried his lover into their room, laid her on the bed, and made love to her in a way that made this island truly feel like paradise. It had been too long since they had a chance like this. The stresses of being X-men got in the way one time too many. Now they could relax and have a little fun with their love.

Relaxing naked in an oversized bath meant to hold dozens, the two couples were served breakfast by the loyal servants while they cuddled together in an aura of wondrous tranquility.

"Mmm…I like it here," purred Kitty, snuggling up to her Russian lover in the hot, bubbling water.

"Me too," grinned Piotr, tenderly kissing his girlfriend's neck, "It feels like forever since we've had a chance to take a break from it all."

"I'll say," said Scott, slipping an arm around his wife as she rested her head on his shoulder while eating a helping of fruit, "Being X-men sure doesn't leave a lot of time to unwind."

"Which makes it all the more important we enjoy this," said Jean, kissing down her husband's neck, "And I don't want to waste a single moment."

"Me neither," said Scott in a husky tone, pulling her naked body closer to his.

It was quite a sight. Scott and Jean usually had to be so ridged in their duties as X-men. But here, they could just act like two people madly in love. It was a nice release, even if it was hard to keep their hands off each other.

"Easy you two," grinned Kitty, "Don't get too carried away. You've got an audience, remember?"

"We know," said Scott, moaning from Jean's soft touch, "But if we're going to make a baby, we'll need all the chances we can get."

"Well said, love," purred Jean, "Besides, we're on vacation. Why not let loose for once?"

"Truer words were never spoken," smiled Piotr, showing Kitty some affection by pulling her in.

Even the servants smiled at such displays of affection. They were every bit as passionate as the teachings told. The mood was perfect. They were in an elegant bath, surrounded by hot bubbling water, and in the presence of their loved ones. Gods incarnates or not, it was nothing short of a divine feeling.

* * *

Up in the library, Professor Charles Xavier and the beautiful priestess, Lilandra, were still hard at work going over the ancient text of Atlantis and Xuthasius. There was so much to learn and the more Xavier uncovered, the more fascinated he grew. Atlantis was a remarkable civilization. It was truly beyond anything in existence today. 

While he still had mixed feelings about him and the X-men being reincarnations of gods, there was no denying the glory of Atlantis. Their technology was more sophisticated, their society was more advanced, and the people themselves were far more evolved than humans today. But in combing over this lost history, Atlantis was not his only interest.

"So you were a professor at Harvard and a respected voice in the realm of humanities," said Xavier as he and Lilandra sat together at a desk scoured with old text, "That's quite an accomplishment."

"Thank you," smiled Lilandra, "Believe it or not, I was most inspired by your work to pursue my craft."

"You were?" said Xavier with further intrigue.

"Indeed," affirmed the beautiful priestess, "I've read every paper you've ever published. Of all the people in Academia who tried to shake up the establishment, you were the only one who truly spoke for the world as a whole. You had big ideas, Professor. I guess it's safe to say I was a follower long before this church was ever established."

The Professor couldn't help but smile. This woman was truly enchanting. She had a thirst for knowledge the likes of which he never encountered. She was elegant, smart, and well spoken. Add to that, she was very beautiful. Even for a man as refined as Charles Xavier, he was not immune to complex feelings of true chemistry.

"I'm honored to have been such an inspiration," he said kindly, "I was under the impression nobody read my old work."

"You sell yourself too short, Professor."

"Please, call me Charles," said the wheel chair bound man with a smile.

"Sorry, but that's not our custom here," said Lilandra respectfully.

'_Please, I insist.'_

Lilandra smiled at the wise man beside her. Hearing his voice in her head made her blush. She never met anybody she could go mind to mind with like this before. Charles Xavier was every bit the man she imagined if not more so. But she chose to guard that thought for the time being.

There was a moment of silence between them, a rare event for two refined minds such as theirs. But after spending all night soaking up this new knowledge together, other forces were at work between them that went beyond mere curiosity.

"So tell me," said the Professor as he looked over an inscription of the Orion Prophecy, "Do you truly believe what Ayla and Arion say about me and my students being reincarnations of gods is true?"

"Truth is irrelevant in this instance, Charles," said Lilandra, "Even though I am well educated and enlightened, I am not so naïve to think that certain things are out of the realm of possibility."

"So you do believe?"

"You could say that," she grinned, "But I'd like to think of it more as having faith."

Xavier couldn't help but smile back. A warm feeling surged through him as he took in her grace. It was unlike anything he had experienced before with a woman. Having been married and divorced once already, his only real love in life had been his work. But Lilandra was making him feel things he never felt before. She was truly a wonder in a class all her own.

For a moment, Charles Xavier and Lilandra Nerami sat in silence. Their work before them was almost forgotten. But like shy teenagers, they tried to keep their minds in the real world, at least for the time being.

"So uh…" began Xavier awkwardly, "This is the original text of the Orion Prophecy?"

"Indeed it is," said Lilandra, running her hands over the complex inscriptions, "This is the text that speaks of the final destruction of Atlantis and the coming of a second age, led by a reincarnation of Xuthasius. We've translated a great deal, but parts of it are written in riddles for some reason."

"Riddles, you say?" said Xavier suspiciously, "Why would they write everything else so clearly for future generations to translate while making this text so difficult?"

"I've pondered that same question, Charles," sighed Lilandra, "But I've long suspected it has something to do with guarding sacred knowledge that the original inscribers wanted to keep from ignorant minds."

"Well if that's the case, hopefully we aren't too ignorant to decipher it."

"I have every bit of confidence we aren't," said Lilandra with a smile, "If you so desire, I can show you what I've uncovered so far."

"I'd like that," said Xavier, returning her smile.

Despite the obvious chemistry that was enchanting and distracting, Charles and Lilandra began their quest to uncover the secrets of the Orion Prophecy. It promised to be a challenge. However, it wasn't the text that worried them. It was more so whether or not they could maintain focus in one another's presence. But if the smiles on their faces were any indication, they weren't worried in the slightest.

* * *

_Up next: The X-men take part in Atlantean life and tensions continue to rise._


	8. Tours

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 8: Tours**

* * *

Erik Lensherr, the mutant ruler of Genosha others revered as Magneto, had seen better days. His people were in revolt, demanding action against the human race for the anti-mutant sentiment that had erupted in wake of the sentinel attack in New York City. Reports of mutant deaths came in each day, further fueling discontent. Humanity and mutant kind stood on the brink of all out war. And everybody was turning to him. 

While Magneto had long sought the beginning of a war, a lot had changed in six years. He was not the same man he once was the day he proclaimed his hatred for humanity. He had different plans now. War alone wouldn't give mutants their rightful status. He came to realize that in the take over of Genosha. But he may not have a choice given current trends.

War was finally near. The battle lines were being drawn. But there was just one problem.

"So the sentinel incident was completely staged," said Magneto as he and the Brotherhood went over their findings in the main citadel, "What a surprise."

"Yeah, big whoop," shrugged Pyro, "So now everybody's crying war. Guess they did the work for us, eh?"

"It might not be that simple, Pyro," said Magneto, folding his hands in a musing gesture.

"What do you mean?" said Lance, "Isn't this what we've been fighting for?"

"Avalanche, if I wanted to start a war I would have done it long ago," said the master of magnetism sternly, "My plans have changed."

It was a shocker for the Brotherhood, who had been fighting alongside this man for years. But he looked dead serious. Apocalypse really did change him, but it had never shown like this before.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Pietro, "Everybody on the island is practically begging for it. The humans won't accept us. You've been saying it for years and now it's come full circle."

"And I still believe it," said Magneto, getting up from his throne and gazing out the window, "But that doesn't mean we should run head first into this conflict."

"Why not?" groaned Blob, "We have the evidence right here."

"No, what you have is proof of an internal plot from a fringe group. Clearly, someone went through a lot of trouble to set this up. They knew how to handle the X-men and the media. It's all too perfect."

"You mean like a trap?" said Wanda.

"Precisely," affirmed Magneto, "And we're walking right into it."

"So what?" shrugged Toad, "They're humans. We can take em."

Magneto cast a scowl towards the nimble mutant, causing him to cower under his penetrating gaze.

"That, Toad, is the sin of hubris. If we attack now, humanity will have the upper hand. This incident has galvanized the public against us. And someone is pulling the strings…someone with very good connections in very high places."

"So what do we do about it?" asked Lance, "For all we know, they could nuke us at any moment."

"No they won't," said Magneto, turning away, "The government operates too slowly for such brash actions. But the seeds have been sewn and we must stop this before it manifests."

"And how do we do that?" asked Wanda.

Picking up the tapes gathered from their spy mission, Magneto's eyes narrowed.

"We expose this little conspiracy for what it is," he said ominously, "We will compile our evidence and deliver it to the UN. Once they see this, the geopolitical drones will scramble for a resolution. Outrage or not, the public does not like being duped. And we will use that to our advantage."

"But wouldn't it just be easier to go along?" argued Pyro, "Hell, you're the one always saying war is inevitable. Why not just leave it?"

"Because Pyro, if ever a war does come, it's going to be on our terms…not the humans."

Nobody questioned his words. His leadership was law. Magneto was many things, but above all he was a realist. And there were just too many things about this situation that didn't feel right.

Suddenly, a call came in over the video phone built into the table.

"Erik, it's Mystique. I have something."

"Go ahead, Mystique," said Magneto, turning his attention to the monitor.

"You know those stories about the X-men being rescued by some oddly dressed commandoes?"

"Yes, do you have confirmation?"

"Not exactly, but I did hack a report from the Pentagon. It's vague, but the name on the report is Nick Fury and it has some classified recordings of the scene and more info on this Henry Peter Gyrich. I'm not sure, but it might be a little gift."

Magneto rubbed his chin curiously. It was a lucky break, but he didn't believe in lucky breaks. He knew of Nick Fury and unless he was getting careless in his old age, chances were he also wanted to see this conspiracy blown wide open. But at the moment, that was not his greatest concern. He had other questions that needed answering and the more he thought about it, the more suspicious this situation grew.

"I'll be right there," he told her, turning off the phone and turning to the Brotherhood, "The rest of you, prepare the evidence. We'll make our case to the world soon."

"What about you, father?" asked Wanda.

"I'm going to look into this a bit further," he said, gathering his helmet and making his leave, "I have a feeling there may be more to it than any of us realize."

* * *

Days passed as the rest of the world stood on the brink of chaos while everything on Xavier Island ran as peacefully as ever. The X-men were enjoying themselves, partaking in the opulence of being revered as gods by a Church that believed them to be reincarnations of Altantean deities. It didn't matter whether or not it was true. All that mattered is they were getting a break for once. 

Much of the team was embracing Atlantean luxuries. Tabitha, Amara, Ray, Roberto, Jamie, Rahne, Rogue, Remy, and Sam spent time being pampered. They partook in the large entertainment systems they had set up, complete with all the amenities of home. The staff chefs gave them food whenever they craved it. And they even took part in the sex the servants willingly offered. However, this didn't sit well with everyone.

Ever since the first night, Rogue had been distant. Everywhere she turned, Remy was enjoying the company of the female servants. They were all attractive and wore sexually provocative attire, so it wasn't much of a stretch to imagine what they did behind closed doors. And even though it shouldn't have bothered the southern goth, it ate away at her. But she kept it to herself.

Logan was also not entirely enjoying himself. While his suspicious had been eased to some extent, he remained vigilant. He spent most of his time with Laura, exploring the island with her. He also spent time with Ororo, who seemed to enjoy the peaceful society and even became a fan of Atlantean clothing. And while Logan didn't show it, he did find himself admiring her beauty. He still found himself growling every time one of the male servants offered her sex.

Kurt stayed in constant contact with Amanda, letting her know he was okay and telling her everything was going to be alright. He had been weary of telling Ayla and Arion about her. He didn't know how they would react to one of their gods being engaged to an outsider. But so far, nobody seemed too suspicious and he wanted to keep it that way.

Scott and Jean spent most of their time alone, treating this trip as if it were their honeymoon all over again. They spent their time making love, sampling the vast selection of food, and exploring the enchanting city. They found themselves constantly stopped in the streets by other couples, asking them to bless their marriage with their love. It was a bit overwhelming, but reassuring to know their love was so strong.

Kitty and Piotr also used this time to be romantic with each other. Together, they toured the island. Kitty's valley girl persona was right at home amongst the festivals and as a goddess, she and Piotr got a front row seat. It left few chances for private moments, but they managed to sneak a few in here and there.

For Xavier and Hank, curiosity about this island remained strong. Xavier spent hours going over the Orion Prophecy with Lilandra, who he quickly grew fond of. But it was slow progress. The prophecy wouldn't reveal its secrets easily. So in order to learn more, Ayla and Arion were giving them a tour of their wondrous society.

"Such a grand city," said Hank as he, Xavier, Lilandra, and the two high priests flew over the landscape in a hover craft, "I can't even begin to conceive how it was constructed in a mere six years."

"Atlantean technology has helped a great deal," said Arion as they passed over a magnificent tower with a waterfall coming out the top, "The ancients were masters of metallurgy and masonry. They perfected means to take metal and rock and morph it into whatever shape or form they choose. Using this, building great cities is a not nearly as tedious as it seems."

"Just like the mesomorphic nature of Apocalypse's technology?" said Xavier as he gazed over the buildings.

"The very same," smiled Ayla, "It was no wonder he thought it came from aliens. Who else would have thought that humans thousands of years ago championed such feats?"

"Sounds pessimistic in a sense, but I cannot say I blame them," sighed Hank, "Atlantean society is truly remarkable."

"Which is why we have tried to accurately partake in the values that made it strong," said Arion, "Our code of laws is the very same that Xuthasius penned. And much of our policies are reminiscent of the early days when Atlantis was still maturing."

The hover craft descended over a circular area within the city. It was the middle of the day and the streets were crowded with people going about their business. Some looked up and cheered at Xavier's presence. In response, he kindly waved, still not used to such reverence. They then passed over another temple-like structure with statues of some of their descendants adorning the streets. And from the looks of it, something significant was going on within.

"Is that another temple?" inquired Xavier.

"No, that would be a breeding center," said Ayla.

"Breeding center?" said Xavier suspiciously.

"Yes, it's part of our program to advance the human genome to its former glory through selective breeding."

"Selective breeding?" said Hank, shocked by this revelation, "You mean like eugenics?"

Ayla and Arion exchanged looks. Hank didn't use that term with approval, but in their society it didn't have such stigma. Nevertheless, they were quick to explain themselves.

"Well it is similar in some respects," admitted Arion, "You see, we believe mutants are the key to furthering humanity. The X-gene is the pivotal step towards enhancing human DNA to its optimal state that once allowed Atlanteans to thrive. Therefore, we take segments of our mutant population and mate them for advanced offspring."

"And the people do this willingly?" said Xavier, his eyes fixated on the crowd below.

"Of course," assured Ayla, "There is no coercion with this program. Our population does it willingly in accordance to the teachings of Xuthasius. If you recall, he advocated the same idea in furthering the advanced beings of his time into future generations, eventually leading to a much more evolved race."

"You mean he used the same practices?" questioned Hank.

"No," said Arion, "Unlike us, Xuthaius had advanced genetics technology that made selective breeding obsolete. But since we don't have that luxury, we must do things the old fashioned way. It's slower, but it gets the job done. Altanean values on sexuality also help."

"And we've had success," added Ayla, "Thus far, we've been able to breed a sizable population of young mutants and put them with nurturing families. With some of our technical know-how, we've created a generation that is quite advanced and we're very proud of it. You may find it ethically suspect, but if you wish you may go down and see for yourself."

"No, that's alright," assured Xavier, "I just find it troubling that so many people are willing to go along with it."

"Yes, I thought so too, Charles," said Lilandra, placing a hand on his shoulder, "But I've seen the facilities first hand. Every participant is fairly enthusiastic about aiding the development of a new generation of mutants. In fact, I almost volunteered to bear a mutant child."

"You did?" said Xavier with a surprised look.

"Indeed, but I decided against it. My studies came first."

"And we didn't try to persuade you otherwise," said Arion, "Make no mistake, this program is not without controversy. There are some who feel it's tampering with natural processes. But the majority of the island supports it. In fact, some have even asked to get you and the rest of our lords involved in fostering a new generation."

"Involved you say?" said Hank suspiciously.

"Yes, some of our most esteemed and genetically endowed clergy have expressed desire to bear children with the X-men in hopes of propagating the divine spirit of our gods."

Xavier and Hank exchanged looks. These values certainly stood in stark contrast with what they were used to. Their liberal attitudes towards sexuality were surprising enough, but this idea of breeding mutants to advance the human race was somewhat suspect. And saying they wished to do the same with their students was a disconcerting thought.

"Please, I assure you we're not out breed with them right now," said Lilandra, quickly stepping in, "That will only happen if you and your peers agree to it. That's just a popular idea that's been going around lately."

"I see," said Xavier with a bit of relief, "So the servants who are giving my students their every desire…"

"Are not out to bear their children," assured Lilandra, "I personally made sure that nothing would happen unless you or your students chose to."

"Very well," said Xavier in relief, "Thank you for your foresight."

"It's my job," she said with a warm smile.

That helped set Xavier's mind at ease. He still had many suspicions about this mysterious organization, but Lilandra wasn't one of them. While he hadn't known her long, he already trusted her implicitly. But it certainly didn't go unnoticed by Hank, or Arion and Ayla for that matter.

'_Getting a little friendly with the lady, old friend?'_ sent Hank via his thoughts.

'_Please don't start, Hank. I'd rather not discuss it now.'_

'_Fair enough. But just so you know, you're acting like Scott when he's around Jean. I'm trying very hard no to laugh.'_

'_Well I appreciate you keeping that to yourself.'_

Hank covered his mouth to suppress his amusement. It was just too much seeing the Professor act this way around a woman. It was like teaching high school all over again. But he sensed great chemistry between these two. And he was happy to see him smile so much in her presence.

"Well then, shall we continue?" said Arion, casting Lilandra a knowing look.

"Please," said Xavier, "I must see more. I have to know everything I can about Atlantis if I'm to decipher the Orion Prophecy."

Ascending in their hover craft over the elaborate squares, Ayla and Arion continued their tour. Xavier and Lilandra continued to steal glances, having psychic conversations between one another the whole way. The two high priests didn't know what to make of it, but they dared not question their lord. If he wanted to know more, then it was their job to oblige.

But for Hank and the Professor, they also couldn't help but wonder how far the others would take to Atlantean values, namely that of sexuality.

* * *

Rogue felt like she was being left out. Everywhere she went her friends were enjoying the sexual freedom Atlantis offered. The servants were always willing to fulfill their needs and since everybody on the island was so keen on being fit, the possibilities were endless. But for her, she had yet to partake in such offers. Even though many male servants offered to please her, she turned them down. It was only recently she gained control, but old habits hung strong when it came to intimacy. 

"Hey Rogue! In here!" called Tabitha as she saw her pass by the bath house, "Wanna join?"

Rogue stepped into the vast heated bath house where Tabitha, Amara, Rahne, Bobby, Sam, and Jubilee were all relaxing naked in the heated waters. They held up glasses of wine while a series of naked servants, both male and female, kept them company. Sam and Bobby were already making out with some of the girls while Rahne and Amara were getting busy with the handsome men.

Rogue had just come from the gym, having blown off some steam with a workout. And this was the last thing she wanted to see. It was bad enough Remy was indulging in Atlantean excess, but seeing everybody else have such a good time just made her more tense.

"Ah'll pass," she said, diverting her gaze from the nude figures.

"Oh come on, Rogue!" said Rahne, playfully sliding her hand down the chiseled chest of one of the male servants with animalistic lust, "It's a lot of fun. I've never felt so relaxed before in me life!"

"Yeah, and besides, it looks like you could use a little intimacy," said Amara, taking a sip of her wine.

Rogue shot the Nova Roman princess an angry scowl. But she and the others were too happy to even care. So she stormed off in a fit of anger.

"What'd I say?" said Amara with a confused look.

"Beats me," shrugged Tabitha, slipping her arms around a couple of the handsome men, "But that girl needs to get laid big time."

"I'll say," said Jubilee, "Wonder why she's so tense?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Sam as one of the women was giving him a back rub, "Maybe she and Remy had another fight or something?"

"Ah forget about it. I'll never understand how things work with those two," said Bobby with a naked woman in his arms, "If Rogue wants to spend her vacation in a mood, that's her problem. It shouldn't affect the rest of us."

"Amen to that!" said Tabitha as she and Amara set their wine aside and started getting busy with the handsome men.

* * *

While her friends resumed their fun, Rogue dragged herself down the elaborate corridors to the changing room. Along the way, she passed a collection of private areas that resembled steam rooms. Only with these, there was a large comfortable table in the center where one could get a massage from a servant or a loved one. She could tell some were occupied. Along the way, she saw Scott and Jean really enjoying themselves. 

"Oh Scott…oh that's it. It feels so good," moaned Jean, lying naked on the center table surrounded by steam as her husband gave her a massage.

"Glad you like it, love," said Scott as he carefully rubbed his wife's back.

Rogue's heart sank. Just once, she would have liked to share that kind of intimacy. Scott and Jean may not partake in the sexual services from the servants, but they spent plenty of time having fun together. It was enough to make Rogue want some herself. As she continued, she stopped at other rooms. In one, Jamie was getting a massage from an attractive female servant. Being 19 and surrounded by attractive women was nothing short of paradise to him.

"Oh man, I never want to leave," he moaned approvingly as a scantily clad woman rubbed his back.

Rogue rolled her eyes. Even the youngest of the team was getting some. She started walking faster, wanting desperately to get out. But her luck caught up with her and she passed by one last steam room where a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Yeah…oh yeah," moaned a muffled Cajun accent, "Dat's it. Dat's nice."

Rogue's face contorted in anger, clenching her fists as she peaked into the room to see Remy lying naked on the massage table with two nude women rubbing their hands over his back.

"You seem very tense, my lord," said one of the attractive woman, "Is there any reason?"

"Nah, Remy just can't turn his mind off sometimes," sighed the Cajun.

"I see," said the other woman, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

The Cajun mutant smiled. His womanizing ways were welcome in this place. And after taking a bullet in New York, the service here was perfect medicine.

"I can think of a few things," he grinned.

Rogue heard enough. She was tempted to just fly in and rip that Cajun's head off. It infuriated her to no end. He had no will power whatsoever. Surrounded by women, he shut her out and just indulged in Altanean excess. It shouldn't have angered her. It wasn't like they were together. They had always flirted, but nothing solid ever came of it, mainly because she kept pushing him away. Now she was starting to have regrets.

Suddenly, she was broken from her train of thought.

"Is everything alright, my lady?"

Rogue turned to see three attractive male servants carrying trays of food. They were most likely more playboys for the girls in the bath house. But after what she had just seen, the southern born woman's frustrations boiled over.

"No, Ah'm not alright! Not in the slightest!" she spat.

"Is…is there anything we can do for you?" said another male servant wearily.

Looking back in the direction where Remy was getting it on with those girls, Rogue threw out her stern demeanor and started acting on impulse. If everybody else was letting their inhibitions loose, then why couldn't she?

"Ah could use a massage," she told them bluntly, "And maybe a few other 'services' if ya catch mah drift."

The three men smiled and bowed loyally to their incarnate goddess.

"If that's what my lady desires, then that's what she'll get."

"Good, cause Ah need it," she said, dragging them into a vacant steam room, "It's about time Ah finally cut loose."

The three male servants obediently followed her. Rogue was on a new mission. She was going to let herself go crazy for once. All her inhibitions were going out the window. If her friends could do it, then why couldn't she? And just to spite Remy, she was going to make as much noise with her little activities as possible.

* * *

In the center square not far from the temple, Logan and Laura took some time to get away from the palace. A large festival had been organized by the locals and Laura wanted to attend, wanting to get out of the palace for a while. It wasn't big, but it was pretty elaborate. 

While some simply passed by minding their own business, others joined. It looked to be a pretty regular ritual. People were gathering in front of a statue of Xuthasius, played music, and sang songs. There were children, teenagers, and old men clapping along as a group of clergymen and women, mutant and human alike, dressed up in elegant Greco-Roman attire and dancing under the light of the setting sun.

While Logan and Laura weren't one to dance, they still enjoyed the sight. Laura was smiling, watching the enchanting sight before her.

"They carry a nice tune," commented Laura as she clapped along, "Don't you think, Father?"

"It's better than half the crap the others blast on their stereos," he shrugged, holding a glass of liquor.

"I'll say. I'm glad I could drag you out here."

"Ah you know me darlin'. I'd go to hell and back for ya. Just don't try and drag me to those fertility rituals."

"Why not? I thought you wouldn't mind a ritual that involved naked women," she joked.

"I don't," he said, taking a gulp of his drink, "It's just awkward when I'm with my kid."

"Whatever," she sighed, focusing back on the music.

The cheering and chanting continued. Many recognized Logan and Laura. Some even offered them to join, but they turned them down. They were content watching. It helped set the two living weapons at ease. These people were a part of a radical group, yet as they danced and sang they seemed anything but threatening. They all were happy to have found a place in this crazy world. Logan and Laura could definitely relate. Perhaps they weren't so different from these people after all.

Suddenly, a cheer erupted from the crowd.

"Look, up in the sky! The goddess of weather approaches!" exclaimed a young girl, pointing skyward.

Everybody looked up to see Ororo Munroe descending over the area, wearing an elegant toga with African style emblems. Cheers and praise erupted from the crowd as they bowed and sang in the presence of their divine goddess. Ororo, being used to such adulation, smiled and waved as she descended towards Logan and Laura.

"There you are," she said, landing before them, "I wondering where you two ran off to."

"Blame her," said Logan, elbowing his daughter, "She's the one who dragged me out here."

"Guilty as charged," she shrugged, "So what are you doing here, Ororo?"

"I heard the singing and thought I'd check it out," she said.

"Well then why don't ya take a seat?" said Logan casually, "I got some of that wine that…"

But before he could finish, a mutant woman dancer ran up to Ororo and grabbed her arm.

"Lady Storm! Lady Storm! Please join in our festival!" she urged, "It would be such an honor to have your presence!"

"Um…sure," smiled Ororo, "What do I do?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're with us! Please come!"

Ororo didn't have time to say no as she was whisked along for the ride. Everybody urged her along from the old men to the young toddlers. She didn't know what she was doing, so she improvised. Getting into the spirit, Ororo summoned some winds to rally the crowd and make her elegant toga sway. Such a sight certainly didn't go unnoticed by the men, Logan in particular.

He stopped drinking as he watched her, smiling and dancing to the chants. She looked every bit as divine as the people believed. The more he watched, the more entranced he became.

Then Ororo stepped it up. Urged on by the populous, she closed her eyes and summoned the winds. Levitating into the air, rain clouds formed over her and a light drizzle engulfed the crowd. It was an amazing experience for the onlookers, throwing their hands up and absorbing this gift from their goddess. It was truly a wondrous moment.

"HAIL LADY STORM! HAIL LADY STORM! HAIL LADY STORM!"

The water clung to her toga, soaking it with moisture and causing it to cling to her womanly frame. Her hair cascaded down her back, the rain adding to her divine aura. She was beautiful. She was a sight no words could describe.

"Wow…" said Logan, fixated on the beautiful woman as she hovered over the crowd like an angel.

Caught in a daze, he dropped his glass of hard wine. But he barely noticed. For the first time, all his anxieties and concerns were set aside. All he could think about now as the wondrous sight before him.

"Dad? Oh dad," said Laura, grinning at her father's dazed demeanor.

Waving her hand in front of his face, she got no response. Rolling her eyes, former weapon X23 laughed.

"You think she's beautiful, don't you?"

That got Logan's attention.

"Huh? What?" he stammered.

"It's okay, dad. You're secret's safe with me."

Logan was at a loss for words. He hadn't expected that. He had seen Ororo countless times before, but never like this. He had known her for years. So why was he looking at her differently now?

Gazing up at her still hovering form, Ororo cast him and Laura a smile. For a moment, the Wolverine's inner rage calmed and he actually smiled. It was a good feeling, one he hadn't experienced before. Maybe there was something spiritual about this place after all. Seeing Ororo act as the goddess she was, he knew he could never look at her the same way again. And for Laura, it would be very interesting to see how this affected things between her dad and Ororo down the line.

* * *

As night settled over the palace, Kurt was sitting up on the roof getting some fresh air. The cooks had organized a feast for everybody. They made all their favorites, leaving nothing to chance. And despite his legendary appetite, Kurt wasn't too hungry. He just couldn't stop thinking about Amanda. 

Perched atop a balcony, he gazed over the majestic lights of the island. It was a beautiful sight, much more gentle and peaceful than usual city lights. And down there, people didn't run from him or chase him with torches. They actually revered him like a god. He had never been offered so much pampering before. He practically had to beat the women off with a stick. But for Amanda's sake, his will power stayed strong.

He tried to relax, spending time in the bath house and exploring the city with the others. He was amazed to see how much people revered him and his friends. Being Catholic, it felt odd given his worldview. But it was a nice change from the usual. Yet Amanda was not there to enjoy it with him. She was stuck back in the real world with all the hate and turmoil still raging strong.

"There you are," came a voice, breaking Kurt out of his train of thought, "You had me worried there for a while."

"Kitty?" he said, commend down from his perch, "Vhat are you doing up here?"

"There's a giant feast full of meat and deserts downstairs and Kurt Wagner is wallowing by himself up here," said Kitty bluntly, "You honestly expect me not to be concerned?"

Kurt blushed. Kitty knew him well enough to see when he was distressed. And not partaking in a free buffet was a dead giveaway.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong or are you going to let everybody keep worrying?"

"Fine," he sighed, "It's just…I can't stop thinking about Amanda. Zhings aren't getting any better out zhere. I keep vorrying something may happen to her."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Kitty, diverting her gaze, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Kitty," he smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You're right to be concerned. Zhat's vhat friends do."

Kitty smiled back, glad to see his mood lift somewhat.

"So when's the last time you talked to her?" asked Kitty.

"Earlier zhis morning," he said distantly, "She said people are starting to snoop around. I'm vorried zhat zhe media may find out ve're engaged."

"But she's human. That should protect her," said Kitty, trying to sound hopeful.

"She's a human engaged to a mutant," he muttered, "I'm petrified enough zhat zhe people here may not accept zhat. But vith all zhe drama back home, I'm vorried she may get hurt and it'll be all my fault."

Slamming his fist on the balcony, Kurt turned away. His face contorted with frustration, angered that he was endangering the woman he loved. Kitty couldn't relate, but that didn't stop her from giving her friend a calming hug.

"Hey, take it easy," she said, "Amanda knew that risk the day you two hooked up. She's already agreed to marry you. That alone shows how much she loves you."

"But vhat if something happens?" he reiterated strongly, "I can't sleep at night knowing she's still out there!"

"Then, like, why don't you ask Ayla and Arion to bring her here until the fury back home dies down?" she suggested, "I'm sure they'll understand."

"I don't know," he said, still deeply worried, "Zhey don't know I'm marrying a human. Vhat if it runs against zheir beliefs or something? Vhat if it's against zheir teachings for one of zheir gods to marry a mortal?"

Kitty hadn't thought of that. These people had shown just how dedicated they were to their faith. They treated them like living gods, setting aside all their needs and concerns for the sake of theirs. And it took only one belief to dent their worldview. As two people who grew up with religious backgrounds, they understood that better than most people.

"I see your point," she said, biting her lip, "So what are you going to do? Just keep it a secret?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Kurt, "I just…I vant Amanda to be safe. I vant to have her vith me."

Kitty didn't know what to say. She didn't have that problem. Her lover was already with her and Kurt was miles apart from the woman he was poised to marry. She imagined herself in the same state if Piotr was the one in danger. It was hard to contemplate, but even harder on Kurt with Amanda's safety at risk.

"I can't keep doing nothing," mused Kurt, calming himself down, "I just keep worrying more."

"But you can't keep hiding this either," said Kitty, "Sooner or later, you'll have to tell somebody."

"I know, but…I don't vant to risk ruining everybody's fun."

"Even at the expense of Amanda's safety?" said Kitty, "Kurt, do you really think we'd hold a grudge for wanting to help someone you love?"

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. He was in quite jam, but he couldn't ignore this. It had to come out sooner or later. And with things getting so bad back home, it was probably better it come out sooner.

"You're right," sighed Kurt, "I have to get zhis out."

"Now that's the Kurt I know," grinned Kitty, grabbing his arm and taking him back inside, "Come on, I'll get the others to help!"

"But…"

"Stop with the buts, Kurt," said Kitty with a grin, "We're X-men, remember? Gods or no gods, we still gotta stick together. And besides, don't you think Amanda would get a kick out of a place as romantic as this?"

Kitty may have been overly upbeat, but it helped lay some of Kurt's anxiety to rest. He couldn't leave Amanda to the fury back home. He had to do something for her. Regardless of what the world thought, they were going to be husband and wife. And nothing would stand in their way.

* * *

Across the Atlantic, it was past midnight in upstate New York. Amanda Sefton stayed in her room, trying to sleep off the stresses of yet another day of protest among mutant factions. Reporters kept calling her, asking if it was true she was engaged to a mutant, was bearing a mutant baby, or the bastard offspring of other mutants. Eventually, her father ripped the phone jack out of the wall. 

She had only been able to talk to Kurt for brief periods. The more she heard his voice, the more she missed him. But the more she watched the news, the more hopeless it seemed. Finally, she gave up watching and fell asleep on her bed.

The TV still blaring, Amanda Sefton slept peacefully for once. Her arm was draped across the other side of her bed where Kurt usually slept when they were together. In her dreams, he was still with her. In reality, she was still alone.

Suddenly, the window to her bedroom flew open, letting in a gust of cold air and stirring her from her slumber.

"Nnn…" she groaned, feeling a chill through her body.

Groggy and tired, Amanda got up and walked up to her window. Looking around, nothing seemed amiss. She was too tired to think about it and chalked it up to absentmindedness.

"Stupid cold," she muttered, hugging her shoulders.

Now more than ever, she yearned for Kurt's soft touch. His fuzzy body always kept her warm. She would have to make due without him though. She needed to rest up if she was to make it through another day.

Suddenly, the TV flickered and went out. Another chill ran down Amanda's spine. Only this time, it wasn't because of the cold.

"Hello?" she said, slowly approaching her TV.

Her heart rate jumped. Her breathing grew ragged. Her hands shaking, she scanned the darkened room for any signs of activity. Then it happened again. The window flew open.

'_Take it easy, Amanda. Don't be afraid. You're the fiancé of an X-man for crying out loud! Nobody's here. You're just having a bad dream. Just close your eyes and wake yourself up.'_

But as she closed her eyes, a looming presence form behind her door shot out and grabbed her. Instinctively, she tried to scream for her parents. But a cold hand covered her mouth as an imposing grip restrained her.

'_No! NO! Wake up! Please wake up!'_

But this was no dream. Whatever was happening, it was real. Suddenly, she felt a sting in the back of her neck. Something cold and metallic sent a wave of shock through her system. And before Amanda Sefton could do any more, the world faded into darkness.

"Sleep tight," said Artemis, "You and the rest of this pitiful world will soon learn the consequences of messing with our lords."

* * *

_Up next: Athena confronts Artemis and the X-men get some exciting news._


	9. Explanation and Revelation

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 9: Explanation and Revelation**

* * *

It was early morning as the sun rose over Xavier Island. Much of the team slept in, sleeping easy and without fear for once on this paradise world. The rooms were so luxurious and elegant. They were made for royalty with every last detail from the bed to the floors refined for the presence of living gods.

Scott Summers let out a content moan as he reached to the other side of the king sized bed, looking to feel the warmth of his wife, Jean. But he was abruptly awakened when he found the opposite side empty. Getting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Scott scanned the spacious room for his lover.

'_Jean?'_ he sent through their link.

At first he got no response, but then he heard a soft voice echo from the private bathroom.

"In here, Scott."

Slipping out of the fine silk sheets, Scott made his way into the bathroom where Jean was sitting on the side of the oversized bath still wearing a red, toga-like nighty. At first Scott was worried, but as he drew closer he noticed a wide smile on her face. She was just sitting there, looking at the mirror and radiating with happiness.

"Jean? Hun, what's going on?" said Scott as he sat down next to her.

Jean kept smiling as she slipped her arm around her husband's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She stayed silent, letting the happiness flow through their psychic link. Scott didn't know what to make of it, but he could tell something profound had just happened.

"Scott…" she said with tears in her eyes, "I have wonderful news."

* * *

Remy Lebeau woke up with the thick taste of hard wine still hanging in his breath. He let out a deep groan, rubbing his temples as the morning sun made his head throb. Getting up from the bed, he found two naked women beside him. Memories of last night came rushing back to him. He started drinking heavily and it all went black after a while. It had happened before, but that didn't make the hangovers any easier.

'_Ah hell, I need a shower.'_

Grabbing one of the fancy towels on the rack behind his door, Remy dragged his tired body out into the hall. Not everybody was up yet, but he could make out some activity. Every sound pounded harder in his head. For all the technology and advancements Atlanteans had, hangovers were still annoying. Hopefully a nice shower would sober him up.

He was nearing the bathroom, still drowsy, when suddenly he came across Rogue coming out of her room. They were both so out of it, they bumped into each other despite the spacious halls.

"Oh, sorry cherè," said Remy.

"Watch where yer goin', swamp rat," muttered Rogue.

Remy quickly noticed that Rogue was hung over too. Her clothing was wrinkled, her expression bore the tell-tale signs, and it showed in her mood.

"Sounds like you had a rough night," he commented.

"Me? Hell no!" shot Rogue defensively, "Ah had the time of mah life yesterday! And it was all thanks to you, swamp rat."

"Thanks to me?" said Remy in a confused tone, "What do you…"

Just then, he heard a couple of voices come from her room.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" came a male tone.

"Everything's fine," she said back, "Never better."

Remy's eyes widened as he peered inside Rogue's room. In her bed were two naked men, still covered in sheets. Strewn all over the floor were bottles of wine and burnt out candles. He also noticed empty vials of oil, hinting there had been some major activity last night. The air was thick with sex, alcohol, and all out decadence. It was definitely not something he would have expected from Rogue.

"Cherè? What did you…" he began.

"Oh don't be dense," said Rogue in a crass tone, "Ya know what happened. Ah just got tired of bein' the only one here not havin' any fun, so I went and said 'Ah to hell with it' and grabbed the prettiest guys Ah could find!"

Rogue's head was spinning. Using this much energy with a hangover was not good for her. It was so bad that she nearly lost her balance and Remy had to help hold her up. It had the Cajun both shocked and worried.

"Easy dere, cherè," he said.

"Let go of meh!" she yelled, shoving him off.

"Rogue…" he began, but he didn't let her finish.

"Don't touch meh! Ah don't wanna be near ya, ya thievin' pig! Ya think that just because now you're a god ya can do whatever ya want and not care about how ya hurt people! Ya just grab the prettiest thing with legs and have at it, thinkin' it's all fun and games! Well it ain't, Remy! IT AIN'T JUST SOME GAME!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she held onto the wall for support. Remy didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words. His womanizing ways had never hurt anybody like this before. He never thought twice about it. But it hurt Rogue. It hurt the one person that mattered most to him.

"Cherè, I…"

"Ah don't wanna hear it," she said through a fit of sobs, "Ah swear, Remy, Ah don't wanna hear it!"

And before he could stop her she retreated back to her room, slamming the door in his face. He could still hear her sobs. The two men in her room got up to help her, but that only made Remy feel worse. He hurt the girl he was in love with. No hangover in the world could make him feel as bad as he did right now.

"Dang…" he groaned, leaning against the wall as he sank to the floor, "What have I done?"

* * *

The world was spinning in a maze of inky blackness for Amanda Sefton. One minute she was in her room, the next she felt some strange presence knock her out. It was like a nightmare. It felt so real.

She was still half asleep. Her thoughts were still a mess. Then she heard a dark voice that snapped her back to reality.

"Time to awaken, girl."

Her eyes slowly opened. The world was blurred, but it sure didn't look like her room. Letting out a deep groan, Amanda reached up to rub her eyes, only to find out that her limbs were being restrained. Her heart rate jumped as she took in her surroundings. It was dark, confined, and scattered with books and parchments. And she was in the center of it all, strapped to a bed.

Then it hit her. That nightmare was anything but a nightmare. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't in her home, and she wasn't in a friendly place.

"Wha-what's going on? Where am I?!" she yelled, struggling against her metal restraints.

"Don't struggle my dear," said a cloaked figure, "I have brought you here for a very special reason. But I doubt you're unenlightened brain could handle the truth."

"You're crazy!" spat Amanda, still struggling in defiance, "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!"

The figure pulled back his cloak to reveal his face. He bore a dark, sinister appearance that made Amanda's skin crawl. He looked at her with disgust, as if she were sub-human. And in his hand, he had a large dagger that sent chills down her spine.

"My name is not important," he said, "All that matters is you are standing in the way of destiny. Your very presence threatens to upset a prophecy over 10,000 years old. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to interfere."

Amanda stopped struggling, never taking her eyes off the dagger. This man was clearly disturbed. But he was dead serious. She maintained a stern look as any fiancé of an X-man had to. But it did little to intimidate the determined figure.

"Are you going to kill me?" she said in a strong tone.

A sinister smile formed on his face. Suddenly, he took the dagger and stuck it into one of the table with a pile of books.

"No. Not yet," he said, "I must do more research to be sure. In the meantime, you'll stay here."

"You're making a big mistake, pal!" she spat in defiance, "I have friends who will come looking for me and a fiancé who'll rip you a new one!"

But her threats only made the figure laugh. This girl truly was foolish. Her very presence was an insult. But for the figure, this had to be done. It was written in the pages of destiny.

"My dear, you have no idea who you're dealing with," he said, picking up a medallion with mysterious symbols, "But no matter. You and the rest of this pitiful world will know soon enough. And if you cooperate, I may just give you a front row seat to destruction of this world and the second rising of Atlantis!"

"You're…you're crazy!" said Amanda, cringing at this man's penetrating gaze.

"No…not crazy," he said, looking back at the parchment on his table, "Just faithful."

* * *

As morning settled, the X-men gathered downstairs for the usual breakfast buffet in the heart of the palace. As usual Professor Xavier was absent, still working on those texts with Lilandra. It was odd seeing him spend so much time with that woman, but she really had a knack for making him smile. And if this was how he wanted to spend his time on this paradise island, then so be it.

The whole team, both X-men and X-factor, gathered in the elaborate dining room ready to eat. Most were in upbeat moods. Scott and Jean seemed particularly close for some reason, having arrived with radiant smiles and holding each others' hands. Nobody asked why, but the young couple would reveal their secrets in due time.

Some, however, were out of it. Rogue and Remy were both quiet, still reeling from hangovers and keeping their distance from each other. From time to time, they stole glances from one another, but quickly looked away when the other looked back.

However, the rest of the team didn't let their mood spoil their good morning. They were on vacation. If Rogue and Remy couldn't enjoy it, then that was their problem.

"Geez, what's with them this morning?" wondered Kitty as she enjoyed the special vegetarian dish the servants prepared for her.

"Beats me," shrugged Jubilee, "Rogue is usually moody, but I guess it's rubbed off on Remy. You know how those two have a funky relationship."

"I don't know," said Kitty, "I think it may be more complicated than that."

"Ah leave it, Kit. You're on vacation!" said Tabitha, "From what I can see, it looks as simple as your everyday killer hangover."

"Whatever you say, Tabby," shrugged Jubilee.

Kitty cast Rogue a worried look, but she kept to herself. Having roomed with Rogue during her early days in the mansion, she knew when she wanted to be left alone. And this was definitely one of those times. However, that didn't stop some from inquiring.

"Drink too much again, Remy?" joked Piotr, who was sitting next to his old friend.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he groaned, his head still throbbing.

Piotr was silent for a moment, focusing back on his food. Remy didn't look like he could stomach breakfast. Even though he had gotten drunk before, he had never been in this big a stupor. And there was only one force on the planet that could affect him like this.

"Something happen with Rogue?" he commented.

Remy cast him a cold glare.

"I said I'd rather not talk about it."

Resting his head on his hand, Remy stirred his food. He tried to look at Rogue, but her scolding words kept ringing in his head. There was no easy fix for a problem this big and a hangover sure didn't help matters. But he was determined to think of something. He just had to get a clear head first.

Across the table, Rogue wasn't doing much better. She was eating a light breakfast, trying to hide just how hung over she was. But having had little experience with alcohol, she failed miserably.

"Rogue, do you need to go back to bed?" asked Kurt with a concerned look.

"Nah, Ah'm fine," she said in a low tone.

"Sure you are," laughed Jamie, "I'm not even old enough to drink and I know you're hung over."

"Shut up, Jamie," she muttered, "Ah ain't in the mood."

Kurt scolded the younger boy for his comment, but maintained a look of brotherly concern for his sister.

"Zhis isn't like you," he said, trying to get her to look up, "Vhy vould you do something so reckless?"

"What? Ya think Ah don't know how to have fun?"

"Zhere's a difference between having fun and self destructing," argued Kurt.

"And besides," added Ray, "If you were having fun then you wouldn't be so miserable."

Rogue shot them a scowl, but it quickly faded as she slumped into a fit of despair. Drinking heavily didn't make her feel any better and this hangover was killing her. It was all because of that stupid Cajun. He was the reason for all her misery.

"Are you going to be okay, mien sister?" said Kurt, gently rubbing her shoulders to ease the effects of the hangover.

"Ah'll be fine," she sighed, "Really, Ah just…Ah need to get mah head straight."

"Then I recommend you stay clear of alcohol," said Jamie, "Not everyone can hold their liquor like Logan."

"Believe meh," she groaned, "It'll be a long time before Ah drink like that again."

Kurt smiled, happy to have one problem out of the way. But he could tell there were still plenty to be resolved, the most pressing of which was sitting across the table. He knew remy was definitely a part of this. Kurt always worried about the relationship he had with his sister. As he consoled Rogue in her hung over state, he cast the Cajun a cold look. But Remy shut it out. He had enough guilt to deal with as it was.

Keeping an eye on Rogue and Remy, Logan was in a somewhat better mood. After the festival last night, he spent the rest of the evening with memories of Ororo hanging over his mind. It was strange thinking about her like this, but seeing her in true goddess form struck him in a way few things had. Having enough bad memories for one lifetime, it was a pleasant shift to have one of such beauty.

While he maintained his usual Wolverine poise, his eyes kept drifting towards Ororo as she ate her breakfast while talking to Rahne, Bobby, and Amara.

"You've been staring at her all morning, dad," said Laura as she sat next to her father.

"Huh? What do ya mean, kid?" said Logan.

"Oh nothing," she sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

Being the daughter of Wolverine wasn't easy, but it did give Laura a better understanding of what made him tick. She saw the look on his face last night when he was eyeing Ororo. It was not unlike the look Scott gave Jean or Kurt gave Amanda. She knew what it meant, but Logan wasn't one to admit such sappy things.

"You like her, don't you?" she blurted out.

"Kid…"

"Enough with the kid thing, dad," muttered Laura, "I was there too you know? You think I didn't see it?"

Logan was silent, muttering something to himself that Laura couldn't make out. Rolling her eyes, she focused back on her food.

"So you gonna talk to her?" she said.

"Drop it, kid," he said, "Now ain't the time."

"Whatever," she sighed, "But just so you know, I wouldn't mind. I like Ororo. I think she brings out the best in you. But since you don't want to talk about it, I won't bring it up again. I promise."

With a deep sigh, Logan cast his daughter a half hearted smile. Laura wasn't like the other kids who would have pestered him about this to no end. Laura was different. She was blunt, but not pushy.

'_Like father like daughter.'_

Over with Scott and Jean, they kept on whispering words of affection under their breath. They kept smiling and laughing, holding hands as if they were still high school sweethearts. Next to them, Hank was casually eating his breakfast, but couldn't help but share their mood. Unlike the others, he knew there was a good reason for their mood.

"Are you sure those blood tests were accurate?" whispered Jean under her breath.

"With the technology here, I'll burn my diplomas if they aren't," assured Hank.

"Good enough for me," grinned Scott.

"Are you going to tell them?" asked Hank, "Or do you want me to chime in?"

"I don't know, Hank," said Scott, giving his wife's hand a squeeze, "We want it to come at the right moment."

"Well as the old saying goes, there's no time like the present," he grinned.

Without further debate, Hank stood up and tapped his crystal glass with his knife.

"Attention! Attention everybody!" he said, silencing the room, "I believe Scott and Jean have an announcement to make."

The young couple blushed profusely, having not expected Hank's actions. But he was right. This was too big to hold in.

"Oh boy, I wonder what this could be?" muttered Bobby, seeing the tell-tale signs on their faces.

Holding hands, they exchanged warm smiles. They had waited for this moment a long time. Now it was finally here and they couldn't be happier.

"We're going to have a baby!" exclaimed Jean.

Immediately, a cheer erupted throughout the dining room from both the servants and the team.

"I knew it! I totally knew it!" exclaimed Bobby.

"Yeah right," said Amara skeptically, "I think we all knew it."

"Hey, it had to happen sooner or later!" said Roberto, getting up and giving Scott a big slap on the back, "Way to go, amigo! You're gonna be a daddy!"

"Thanks Roberto," said Scott.

"Oh this is so cool!" said Kitty, bursting with excitement as she got up to hug Jean, "We have SO got to plan a baby shower!"

"I call dibs on shopping!" said Tabitha.

Jean couldn't help but smile as the girls gathered around her and gave her a big hug. She and Scott had been waiting for this moment. Ever since the Phoenix, they had talked about moving ahead with their lives and starting a family. Even with events around the world working against them, nothing could take away from this.

"So you're gonna be a daddy, eh Cyke?" said Logan to the soon-to-be father.

"Yeah, I know. Amazing isn't it?" said Scott, rubbing the back of his neck at the overwhelming feeling.

"It is," said Laura with a smile, "So how'd you find out?"

"Well it turns out Jean missed her cycle nearly two weeks ago, but didn't tell me," explained Scott, "When we got here, she wanted to be sure and gave Hank a blood sample. And that's all it took."

"Well I'm happy for ya," said Logan, giving Scott a firm handshake, "But from one father to another, I got just one piece of advice for ya."

"Oh? What's that?"

"God help you."

A weary look fell over Scott's face, but quickly faded as Logan reached out and shook his hand in approval. His words earned him a bemused look from Laura, but she would scold him later as she went to congratulate the soon-to-be parents.

"Dang, what a morning," muttered Rogue.

"Oh come now, mein sister. Zhis is a time to celebrate!" said Kurt.

"Indeed," said one of the servants, "I'm sure the high priests will call for a great celebration. This is truly a momentous occasion."

"One step at a time, okay?" said Jean, placing her hand over her womb, "Let's just get over the excitement first."

"Fat chance!" said Tabitha, "Girl, you're bearing a divine kid! How can we not throw a party?"

Scott and Jean exchanged looks, yet their smiles never faded. This was a big moment for them and the team. Times were hard and they needed something to be happy about. It was truly a divine feeling, knowing they were going to have a family. And here on an island where they were worshiped as gods, there was all the more reason to celebrate.

* * *

Athena was on her usual rounds, trying to keep her troops settled after word spread about Scott and Jean's pregnancy. There was plenty of celebrating. The child of the two most famous lovers in Atlantean mythology was a big affair. Unfortunately, Athena had other things on her mind.

"Artemis! Artemis, if you have a brain in your skull you'll answer me!" she spat into to her communicator.

Yet still, she got no response. Artemis disappeared from her post days ago and hadn't been heard from since. There were no records or sightings. She was good at covering her tracks as the good soldier she was, but Athena was determined to find her.

With a frustrated grunt, Athena returned to the main barracks. If she couldn't find her alone, she would get help and bring her to justice. However, most of her soldiers were still celebrating and singing songs in the lounge, celebrating the coming offspring of Cyclops and Phoenix. She wished she could share her spirit, but her duties came first.

'_Damn, of all the times for someone to go renegade.'_

She was nearing her quarters. Then she passed by the weapons locker and noticed it was wide open, a serious breach of protocol by her memory. Atlantean commandoes had some of the most deadly weapons in the world and the clergy was very strict about keeping them secure. Nobody without proper authority could access them. That left only one possibility.

Taking out her handheld energy gun, she entered the weapons locker in combat ready stance. She could hear footsteps. Someone was going through their most advanced equipment. And whoever it was, they were going to have to go through her.

"Freeze!" she yelled, emerging from the corner and aiming her gun at a familiar figure.

Artemis, still dressed in full uniform, froze in her stance. In her arms were heavy, bazooka shaped weapons with high tech Atlantean firepower. They were the kind of arms the commandos reserved for the biggest battles. She was also wearing a special vest over his body that resembled the armor worn by Apocalypse, an act that could only be authorized by commanders.

"Artemis!" said Athena, her words blistering with anger, "I knew it was you!"

"Oh come now, commander. Don't tell me you're surprised," she said, still facing away.

"Drop the disrupter cannon!" she demanded, "I'm warning you!"

Artemis remained calm, maintaining a strong poise in the face of her superior. With a hard scold, she set the weapon down and turned to face her. Her finger twitched on the trigger of her weapon, yet she restrained herself.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Athena," she said with a cold glare, "I always thought of you like a sister."

"Save it for the tribunal!" she shot, gripping her weapon.

The rogue warrior cast a sinister grin.

"Oh please, your command means nothing anymore. Time is short and I have no intention of wasting a single moment."

"You're time is up!" yelled Athena, taking a step closer, "On the ground! Hands behind your head!"

With an exasperated sigh, Artemis shook her head in disapproval. This woman may have been her superior, but she was still in her way. And nothing could stand in the way of destiny.

"I'm afraid that's the difference between you and me, Athena You live by the teachings, day in and day out. You never deviate from a set path. I, on the other hand, am willing to do what is necessary for the good of the faith and the good of the world."

"Last warning!" she spat.

"Too late."

Suddenly, her fists clenched and the vest on her body erupted in a purplish glow. The flash was so bright that Athena was momentarily blinded. It made her vulnerable for a fraction of a second, but unfortunately that was all the time Artemis needed as she raised her arm and shot a powerful bolt of energy directly at her former commander.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled as she was flung back, inundated with a deadly shock of energy.

Artemis bore no remorse as she saw her sister at arms fall. Leaving nothing to chance, she made sure that she bore no pulse. And once she was satisfied, she picked up her weapons.

"Goodbye, Athena. May the gods grant you peace," she said respectfully, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prophecy to fulfill."

Leaving the unmoving body of Athena to the fates, Artemis made her leave. It was a serious breach of so many teachings, killing her commanding officer. But she couldn't allow anything to stand in her way now. Time was of the essence. The final pieces had to be put into place.

But soon after Artemis left, a small device embedded in Athena's body army lit up. Suddenly, a jolt of energy shot through her body, causing it to arch. It was enough to get her heart going again. And through intense agony, Athena coughed up blood and struggled to her feet, brimming with a newfound rage.

"Artemis…I swear on the honor of Xuthasius, you will pay for your treachery!"

* * *

In the lower levels of Palace X, Jean was undergoing some major tests from Hank, the Professor, and top Atlantean scientists. Ayla and Arion were also there, explaining the setup along the way. The facility was far in advance of anything Jean had ever seen before and she studied medicine. She didn't know how they worked, but she trusted Hank and Xavier with the safety of her baby.

Scott was also by her side. Together, they couldn't have been happier. Ever since the Phoenix, they pushed forward with their lives. They had gotten moved in together, gotten married, and now they were about to have their first baby. It meant a lot after having overcome so much, but this moment made it all worth the strife.

"This equipment is amazing," commented Hank as he looked over some of the advanced instruments at his disposal, "It must have taken years to refine."

"It was by no means easy, my lord," said one of the doctors, "But Atlantean society was very protective of expecting mothers. They went to great lengths to ensure the health and safety of the child as well as the comfort of the woman."

"That's good to know," said Jean, who was lying on an observation table, "Having kids is hard enough."

"Which is why you'll receive the best of care, my lady," said Ayla with a warm smile, "Our doctors will administer treatments that will make your pregnancy as smooth as possible. With our resources, you won't feel morning sickness, headaches, hormonal issues, or even soreness."

"Wow. How do you manage that?" said Scott, sounding anxious with all this alien technology around his wife.

"With simple nutrient rich serums and body maintaining pills," answered the lead scientist, "We even have a process that makes delivery far less painful and arduous while also reducing the overall affect on the body."

"Oh that I'll definitely take!" said Jean intently, "With everything I've read up on, an easy delivery would be a godsend."

"As long as you're comfortable, Jean," said the Professor, giving her hand a warm squeeze, "I know how much this child means to you."

"And it wouldn't have been possible without you," said Jean with a warm smile.

"Which kind of brings me to another point," said Scott, sharing the same sentiment towards the man who brought them together, "Jean and I were talking about this earlier and we were wondering…would it be alright if we made you the grandfather of our baby?"

Xavier was shocked, but heartened that his first two students trusted him with something so grand. He had watched these two grow since they were a couple of insecure twelve-year-olds. They had been through a lot and he couldn't help but feel proud.

"I'd be honored," he said, giving Jean's hands a warm squeeze.

"Thank you," said Jean, "You've been like a father to us both and we don't trust anybody else to fill the role."

It was a touching moment, one that made Ayla and Arion very happy to be a part of. Their lords were every bit as bound with loyalty as the legends told. This was a momentous occasion to be a part of and they had every intention of ensuring it's sanctity in the history of their society.

"Well my dear, I believe you're done," said Hank after giving her a quick shot and presenting her with a small yellow pill, "Take this and you'll be set."

"Thank you, Hank," said Jean, taking the pill with a glass of water, "Thank you all. I really appreciate your help."

"None are necessary," said Arion with a respectful bow, "If ever you need anything more to make your pregnancy easier, please don't hesitate to ask."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Scott, "Given how hostile the rest of the world is, we were hoping to stay here until the baby arrives."

"Yes, I feel that would be best," said the Professor, "But we must think about returning to the mansion soon. I fear our continued absence may spell trouble for mutants everywhere."

Ayla and Arion exchanged disappointed looks. But they dared not question the will of their lord.

"We understand," said Ayla, "How much longer do you intend to stay?"

"As long as it takes to decipher the Orion Prophecy," said the Professor, "Lilandra and I have been working on it extensively. I believe we're close to uncovering its secrets."

"Should we be worried?" asked Hank, "I suspect if it is pertinent enough to keep you here, it must warrant some concern."

The Professor sighed. Hank was famous for his perceptive skills and this situation was no different. Unfortunately, it was far more complicated than any of them could have imagined.

"I can't tell you the details with absolute certainty, old friend," said Xavier, "But I can safely say that this matter has grave implications, not just for us but for the world as a whole. And the sooner we understand it, the sooner we can take the necessary action."

"Should we tell the others?" asked Scott, showing more concern as the leader of the X-men, "If something does come up, we should be ready."

"A most valid point, Cyclops, but until I know for sure I don't wish to spoil everyone's vacation."

It was an uneasy decision, but the Professor showed little doubt. His students needed this vacation. They had been fighting so many battles lately that it was vital for them to unwind. Even Scott wouldn't debate that.

Casting his wife a supportive smile, Scott and Jean shared a warm embrace. With a baby on the way, staying at an island like this would definitely help. They were starting a family and they wanted it to begin in a place that was peaceful.

"Well if it helps, Charles, perhaps I can lend a hand," offered Hank.

"And if you wish it so, Ayla and I will assist," said Arion, "Although I must warn you, many have obsessed over the prophecy since the beginning of our society. None have been completely successful."

"I know," sighed Xavier, "Which makes it all the more important that we work fast. I have a feeling…"

Suddenly, Xavier was cut off by Kurt as he appeared before them in a puff of smoke. He had an urgent look in his eyes and a million anxious thoughts projecting from his mind, hinting something was very wrong.

"Professor, you better come upstairs! Something's come up."

"Easy Kurt, slow down," said the Professor calmly, "What's going on?"

"It's zhat Athena voman. Her troops just brought her in half dead. She says she has to speak to you."

Ayla and Arion exchanged worried looks. Athena was their best soldier and leader of the Praetorian Guard. For her to be hurt was no easy feat. It had to be severe if she was unable to handle it.

"Arion…" began Xavier.

"Bring her down here," he said, "I'll order the whole guard on standby."

"And I'll go warn the others," said Scott, about to make his leave.

Xavier felt it again, that hard feeling in the pit of his stomach that usually arose when something big was about to happen. He had it before Apocalypse. He had it before the Phoenix. But something told him this may be much worse.

"So much for our vacation," sighed Jean.

"It would seem so," said Hank, "But the work of the X-men is never done."

* * *

Back on Genosha in Magneto's private study, he and Mystique went over the classified recordings of the sentinel incident many times over. No matter how many times they watched it, the story remained the same. Those rumors about some strange group coming in and helping the X-men were anything but rumors. Other forces were clearly at work here.

Again, Magneto watched the scene with the sentinel being blown up by a mysterious shot from a high powered weapon. Several news feeds captured the figure and a few closed circuit cameras got a glimpse of the others who came to the X-men's aid.

"It just doesn't add up," said Mystique, "Why would they come to Xavier's aid like that? And moreover, why would Xavier trust them?"

"He wouldn't," said Magneto sternly, "But given the situation, it hardly seems there was a choice."

"But who are they?" said Mystique, rewinding and watching it again, "Some new SHIELD division?"

"Absolutely not," said Magneto confidently, "Nick Fury would never risk taking a side on this issue."

"Maybe some emergency team Xavier slapped together just in case?" pondered Mystique, running out of ideas.

"Doubtful. These people used advanced weapons and military tactics. Most definitely not Xavier's style."

Mystique and Magneto remained fixated on the video. None of this made any sense. There were no records or trails on this mysterious team. They were certainly not on the side of humanity, but at the same time the X-men looked just as shocked by their presence as the rest of the rest of the onlookers.

They got to the part where a helicopter camera got a shot of the flying submarine as it emerged from just below the George Washington Bridge. It was something right out of a science fiction and further complicated this situation.

"Have you ever seen technology like that before?" asked Mystique.

"Never," said Magneto, "Not since Apocalypse."

"Where do you think they took them?"

"I have no idea," sighed the master of magnetism as he rewound the tape, "We must look into this. Xavier may not be on our side, but he is still a friend. And I must know what happened."

"So must I," said Mystique sternly, "Keep in mind, my kids were with them."

"I understand. But first, we have another matter to lay to rest."

Scanning through the video, Magneto stopped on a few key slides. One of them showed Mayor Kelly with Henry Peter Gyrich in the background, an incriminating shot if they were to draw a connection. The second was a shot of Kelly ducking behind his podium just before the shot went off. It was quick, but it was the smoking gun they needed to prove he knew about the assassination attempt.

This along with the evidence the Brotherhood had gathered would expose this conspiracy and exonerate the X-men. It was ironic that they, their long time adversaries, were helping them. But for the time being, they had a common goal.

"We have everything we need," he said, gathering up the evidence, "I must show this to the world at the UN. Once the truth is exposed, we'll look further into these mysterious soldiers. But for now, it's time humanity get a taste of just how sick and corrupt they really are."

* * *

_Up next: Artemis and Isaac take the next step in their plan and so does Magneto._


	10. Treachery

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 10: Treachery**

* * *

After Athena's entrance and collapse, the palace servants took her down to the medical quarters. She was barely conscious and kept refusing treatment, demanding to speak to Professor Xavier. She was in a lot of anguish, but that didn't matter to her. They had much bigger issues on their hands to worry about.

"Get off of me!" she spat, stopping one of the doctors from injecting her with pain killers.

"Commander, you still have a collapsed lung. We must administer the proper…"

"Not until I speak to Professor Xavier! Just bring him here and…"

Suddenly, she was cut off as Xavier, Lilandra, and the X-men regulars minus Rogue and Remy arrived. Ayla and Arion were also there, this matter garnering their interest as well. She tried to get up, but her head was still spinning.

"My lord…" she said, keeling over on the medical table.

"Easy commander," said Arion, coming to her side and holding her up, "Who did this to you?"

Gritting her teeth, she turned to Xavier.

"It was Artemis," she said in a dark tone.

"Artemis?" said Scott, "You mean that woman who blew up Kelly's goons back in New York?"

"The very same," she affirmed, "I found out she abandoned her post several days ago and I've been looking everywhere for her. Then I found her in the armory stealing some of our deadliest weapons. I tried to stop her, but…"

She let out another round of coughs. Blood spattered with each gasp. Ayla and Arion held her up, but she shook off further help from the doctors. She was a stubborn soldier, no doubt about it. But at the same time, she hung her head low.

"Forgive me, Lord Xavier. I have failed you," she said, a tear escaping from her eyes.

The Professor wheeled in closer. Logan and Laura stood by him. Even they were impressed by how tough this woman was. But they could tell there was more.

"It's alright, Athena," said Xavier in a calm tone.

"No it's not!" she said stubbornly, "Artemis was my responsibility!"

"Lady, it sounds like this woman was a loose cannon to begin with," said Logan.

"Yeah, like, what's her deal anyways?" asked Kitty.

Athena rubbed her head, still light headed from her injuries. She was in no state to do anything strenuous, but she toughed it out. However, it didn't make her failure any easier to accept.

"Artemis has always been an unstable soldier," she struggled, "Her whole life has been one battle after another. Before she joined us she was a faceless mercenary who worked for the largest bidder by day and drowned herself in sorrow by night. Our message of peace and combat resonated with her and she takes her job very seriously. It doesn't help that she has a major grudge against me."

"A grudge? What kind of grudge?" said Jean.

"She once outranked me. But I was promoted above her after she kept pushing for a plan to assassinate anti-mutant political figures. She was going to use tactics that violated some of our principles."

"Indeed," said Arion sadly, "That's why we demoted her."

"But if she was so volatile why did you keep her with the guard?" asked Laura, folding her arms in disgust.

"Because she was a good soldier," said Athena, "She could get the job done on and off the battlefield. But…something's happened. She may be a loose cannon, but this is too far even for her!"

Xavier had a bad feeling about this. He remembered how vocal she was about her hatred for non-believers during their arrival. Her aggressive actions back in New York City were evidence enough. But there had to be more.

"Do you have any idea what she's up too?" asked Xavier intently, "Has she ever had a personal agenda?"

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I only know as much as he told me," she said, bowing her head in sorrow, "All I recall is her saying something about fulfilling a prophecy. That's it."

"A prophecy?" said Xavier, rubbing his chin.

Lilandra and Hank were quick to pick up on what he was thinking.

"Charles, you don't think…" began Lilandra.

"I pray it's not," said Xavier grimly.

Without hesitation, he turned his hover chair around and made his way back to the elevator. Hank and Lilandra followed while the rest of the team looked on in confusion.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Piotr with a concerned tone.

"It's the Orion Prophecy. It has to be."

"The Orion Prophecy?" said Ayla in confusion, "No, that's not possible. The text says…"

"The text is written ambiguously," quipped Xavier, "She may be interpreting something we missed."

However, Athena didn't buy it.

"No, that can't be," she said, "Artemis is a good soldier, but she's hardly a scholar."

"It's the only possibility," said Xavier, "I have to find out what she's following."

"And I'll help," said Lilandra.

"So will I," said Hank.

Ayla and Arion also stepped forward.

"We will investigate this matter as well," said Arion, "Atremis's actions are very severe. You have our full cooperation."

"Good," said Logan, "I'll get the others on standby. Vacations gotta end some time."

"Just our luck," muttered Kitty.

"Don't tell me you're surprised," said Jean.

"Oh well, it was nice while it lasted."

The work of the X-men was never done. Even on a paradise island, they had to be heroes and save a world that hated and feared them. It never ended, but it was their duty.

"I'll help as well," said Athena, trying to get off the table.

"Not in your state, you ain't," said Logan.

"Please, my lord!" she said, fighting off her pain, "Artemis is my responsibility! You've told me repeatedly that you won't trust me until I prove myself! Just give me this chance!"

Logan folded his arms skeptically, but a quick gesture from Ororo stopped him.

"Please Logan," she said softly, "She knows more about this than we do."

Looking into those deep blue eyes of hers was too much. Even though the Church of X had done much to gain the respect of the X-men, Logan was still vigilant. Only now, he may not have a choice but to trust them.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Thank you, Lord Wolverine," said Athena, bowing her head respectfully, "I promise you I won't let you down."

"Whatever," said Logan, rolling his eyes.

Ororo cast him a warm smile. While he tried to hide it, he smiled back. Laura was tempted to comment, but Ororo shook her head. Now was not the time for teasing. They had a problem and it was time for the X-men to do their thing.

* * *

While Logan and the others were gathering up the team and filling them in on the situation, some remained isolated from the conflict. After her behavior during breakfast, Rogue retreated to her palace suite and buried herself under the covers. Her hangover had waned, but she still felt miserable. Twice, the attractive male servants came by and offered to help, but each time she turned them away. She just needed to be alone.

'_Stupid Cajun. This is all his fault! If he wasn't gettin' busy with those girls Ah would never have gotten into this mess! Damn it, why do Ah have to have feelings for the guy?'_

Covering her head with the pillow, Rogue tried to turn her brain off. All she could think of was Remy and how miserable he made her.

Suddenly, there came a knock at her door.

"Ah told ya, go away! Ah don't want any services!" she spat.

"Cherè…it's me," came a deep, Cajun tone.

Rogue shot up from her grim state. Of all the people in the world, Remy was the last she wanted to think about at the moment. But at the same time, he was the source of her problems. She couldn't turn away from this no matter how much she wanted to.

"Look, I'm comin' in," said Remy, not giving her the chance to turn him away.

Opening the door, he stepped into the room to see the sulking southern belle curled up on her bed. She didn't look any better than she had earlier. Nevertheless, he was determined to make it up to her.

"Feelin' any better?" he asked casually.

"Get out," she said sternly.

"Sorry cherè, but Remy can't do that."

"Ya want me to throw you out?" she warned with a threatening look, "Ah swear, Ah'll do it!"

"No ya won't," said the Cajun calmly.

"Oh? And what makes ya so dang sure?"

"Cause you'd have done it already," he said, taking a seat next to her on her bed, "Ya wanna rip Remy apart, go ahead. But I ain't leavin' until we talk about dis."

"Go ahead an' knock yourself out," she said stubbornly, "Cause Ah ain't got nothin' to say to ya!"

"Fine, den just listen."

Rogue was being very stubborn. She was resisting him at every turn. But he had to do this. Taking a deep breath, Remy ran his hands through his messy hair. This wasn't going to be easy, but he couldn't just leave things the way they were with this girl. She meant too much to him.

"Cherè, I know it ain't gonna do any good to tell ya Remy's sorry. Yeah, bein' surrounded by all these beautiful and willin' women was very temptin'. And when it comes to will power, Remy's pitiful in every way."

Rogue turned her head, not wanting to look him in the eye. But Remy kept going. Even if she didn't listen, he had to get this off his chest.

"But de thing is, for everythin' Remy does ya expect him to do what ya want. I don't know if ya picked up on it, but you're very special to me, Rogue. Remy cares for ya more than you'll ever know."

"Sure gotta funny way of showin' it bangin' all these pretty girls," she muttered.

Remy's head sank, but at least it showed she was listening. Then his expression turned to one of frustration. He had just opened up to her in a way he hadn't with any other woman and yet she still brushed him off. Even for her, that was cold.

"Oh? And what you did with those men was any different?" he spat.

"Don't turn this back on meh, Cajun!" shot the southern goth.

"Why shouldn't I?" quipped Remy, "You're de one dat's always brushed Remy off! Ever since you could touch again, Remy's gone out of his way to get close to ya! But every damn time ya push me away and stomp on my heart like it was nothing! You think I hurt you by sleeping with those girls? Dat was NOTHING compared to how much you hurt me every time ya pushed me!"

Remy's words were harsh. There was obvious strain in his voice. It hit Rogue in a way she didn't expect. Their relationship had always been complicated. They flirted constantly, but nothing ever developed between them. Rogue never let it get that far. She had no idea it hurt this man so much.

There was a cold silence between them. They couldn't even look at each other. They were so angry and frustrated. Everything felt so wrong. But Remy wasn't done yet.

"Remy's been thinkin' about dis all day," he said in a calmer tone, "And I finally came realized something. For all you're power and strength, you're still afraid, Rogue. Even if ya can touch, you're still every bit as afraid as ya were de day Remy first saw ya."

Rogue cast the Cajun a scathing look. But Remy wasn't phased in the slightest.

"Ya don't know nothin', swamp rat," she said angrily.

"Call Remy what ya will, but I have a talent for readin' people," he went on, unafraid of this woman's wrath, "Remy looks at ya and sees two people. One is de strongest, prettiest, most amazin' woman I've ever met. De other is a cold, angry, scared little girl who uses her powers as an excuse to stay alone."

That hit Rogue hard. On one hand, Remy saw something in her that he really liked. On the other, he saw through her layers of insecurity. Few people could do this to her, but Remy Lebeau knew her better.

"For all those years, you're powers protected ya from ever havin' to get close to anybody," he went on, "If ya just keep pushin' people away, ya'll never risk gettin' hurt. Maybe it's because of what happened with Mystique. Or maybe it's because ya just don't think yer capable of openin' up to someone. But yer still scared. Yer scared and ya don't want to face de truth."

Each word stung like a million daggers into her flesh. It stripped away the layers of protection she had kept around her for years. Rogue never shared her fears or insecurities with anybody. But Remy didn't need her to do that in order to show her the truth.

"Remy…" she said, on the verge of tears.

"I know it don't excuse Remy for what he did wit' dose girls," he sighed, "But it was just sex. It wasn't any different den what ya did wit dose guys. But don't think for a second dat dis is all Remy's fault. We weren't ever an item. We were never together. Even thought Remy tried we…"

Never being good with words, Remy stopped himself. It was too hard to go on. He never unloaded on anybody like this before. But he never had such strong feelings for anybody like this either. He couldn't face her like this. It just hurt too much.

"I'm sorry, cherè," he said, getting up off the bed, "I just can't do dis anymore."

"Remy wait!" said Rogue, reaching forth and grabbing his hand.

The Cajun mutant stopped cold in his tracks upon feeling her warm hand in his. He didn't want to turn around, but he couldn't help it. The look in Rogue's eyes was one of hurt and sorrow. But the soft touch of his skin sent a soothing warmth through her being.

"Don't go," she told him.

"But…" he began.

"Please, Remy. Don't go."

Time slowed down. No more words were spoken. What happened next happened without warning or reason. Slowly, Remy was drawn back into Rogue's alluring warmth. Only this time, she embraced him and didn't push away. Their bodies drifted closer, absorbing the soft touch that had once been denied to them. Finally, their lips came together in a soft kiss.

It was sweet and heartfelt. All the frustration melted away. All the complications of their relationship went out the window. Everything they couldn't say or were afraid to confront could be expressed through a simple, meaningful kiss.

It seemed to go on forever. When they finally parted, Rogue and Remy were in a daze. Still locked in a warm embrace, they gazed into one another's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Remy," she said, her words choked with emotion.

"I'm sorry too," he said, gently caressing her face, "Remy's never told any femme dis before but…I love you."

Tears streamed down her face as a feeling she once thought she never felt washed over her. Once denied the ability to touch, love seemed like a distant dream to her. But now it was before her, filling her with such warmth and tenderness.

"I love ya too, Remy," she said, hugging him close.

Falling back on the bed, Rogue and Remy met in another deep kiss. For all the complications with their relationship, it was finally coming together. They were no longer afraid to embrace this feeling. This was their moment. It had taken awhile, but it was definitely worth it.

* * *

Back in his private quarters, Kurt was on the phone trying to reach Amanda. He had been dialing and redialing for nearly a half hour. But every time, he got a busy message. With a new potential threat looming over them, he yearned to speak to her. And the more he got no answer, the more concerned he became.

"Come on, liebe. Pick up!" he urged with a frustrated grunt, "Vhat's vrong vith zhis thing?!"

Just then, somebody knocked on his door and entered.

"Hey Kurt, you still trying to call Amanda?" said Bobby.

"Yes, but something's wrong," he grunted, throwing the phone on his bed, "She von't answer!"

"Wow, take it easy man," said Bobby, backing off somewhat at Kurt's mood.

He let out a deep sigh. He shouldn't have been this frustrated, but he couldn't help it. Whenever it involved Amanda, it always made him worry.

"I'm sorry, mien friend," said Kurt, "I'm just vorried."

"With a nut like Artemis running around, I can't say I'd blame you," said the Iceman with a light hearted gesture.

"It's not just zhat," mused Kurt, "Amanda never fails to answer my calls for zhis long."

"Well maybe she's busy or in the shower?" suggested Bobby, "Seriously man, don't torture yourself with this sort of thing. It's not healthy, especially when we could be called into action at any minute."

"I know," he sighed, "But I just…ever get zhat feeling vhere you know something's wrong, but can't quite put your finger on it?"

"Dude, I felt that with every girl who ever hit on me in college," grinned Bobby, "You're worrying about nothing. She'll call. I know she will."

Kurt managed a half smile. Bobby had a way of lightening things up with his sense of humor. But he couldn't stop himself from worrying. Amanda was his fiancé and with everything so volatile back home, there was so much that could happen. But they had enough problems to worry about. Looking down at the wedding ring on his finger, he sent a silent prayer to his lover. Wherever she was, he hoped she was safe.

* * *

Back in Isaac's layer, Amanda was still restrained. She watched curiously as the mysterious man toiled over endless texts and computer records. He never showed any signs of fatigue. He didn't even eat. He was completely focused on the task at hand.

"Time's running out," he mused, "The signs must be in place. One has manifested. The child of the greatest love has been conceived. Another is in the works. It all must come together perfectly."

Amanda cringed at his obsessive demeanor. Whatever this thing was, it was clearly disturbing him a great deal.

"Pal, I think you should lay off the caffeine," she said, "And it sounds like you could use some help, namely the kind that involves straight jackets and drugs."

"Silence!" he yelled, "I have no time to deal with smart mouthed comments from the likes of you! There is too much at stake!"

Just then, Artemis stepped in wearing new combat gear. She no longer bore the proud uniform of the Praetorian Guard. She left that life behind with the dead body of her commander. She had a much greater purpose in life now.

"Are we still on, Isaac?" she said, ready for action.

"Ah, you're back," said the monk, returning to his texts, "Did you have any problems acquiring the necessary equipment?"

"None that I couldn't handle," she said in a strong tone.

"Good, because we need to work fast. I've already got a transport ready to take us to the site."

"I'll start loading it up," said Artemis, determined to get started with this task, "What about her?"

Isaac cast Amanda a curious look. Being the fiancé of an X-man, she remained strong. But this guy was creepy even by her standards. He looked at her with both disgust and intrigue, but was hardly intimidated.

"Just leave her," he said, "She won't interfere as long as she's here."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just put her down?" said Artemis coldly, gripping his high tech energy gun with intent.

"Don't be brutish, Artemis," said Isaac, "She'll make a fine witness to the end of this pathetic world. Now hurry up. We have a short window to make this happen. Were you able to track you-know-who?"

"He's a public figure. It's already done," grinned Artemis, "You get the stuff ready. I'll take care of the beast."

"Excellent," said Isaac with an exuberant grin as he gathered his finest Atlantean robe, "Then we had best prepare."

Covering the tablet in elegant silk cloth, Isaac and Artemis went to work. But before they left, Artemis cast Amanda a hardened scowl.

"You best pray to the gods, girl. You and the rest of your world are going to pay for your arrogant ways."

Amanda cringed, struggling harder against the metal restraints. She had no intention of sticking around for whatever these two nut jobs had planned. They were crazy on so many levels. And if they were serious about destroying the world, then she had to tell the X-men. But first, she had to get free.

"Come on! Come on!" she grunted, trying to free her hands from the chains, "Damn it! Gotta get out! Gotta break these damn…"

Then she felt it. Her hands started to glow and a powerful bolt of force shot out, hitting the wall and leaving a gaping hole. Amanda froze, looking wide-eyed at what she had just done. It wasn't the first time it happened, but it gave her an idea. She had been holding this in long enough. It was either control this force within her or stay with two crazed lunatics.

'_Okay girl. You know you've got it. You've been hiding it long enough. If there really is something in me, then it's time to let it out. Come on! Concentrate! Get yourself out of this god forsaken hell hole!'_

Closing her eyes, she tried to draw the power from within. She didn't know the trigger, but it seemed to happen when she got angry or frustrated. Drawing on the anger she felt for being abducted against her will and having her fiancé framed for crimes against humanity, Amanda Sefton clenched her fists in a rage. Then with a hard grunt, she let it all out.

"Errrrrrrrahhhhhh!"

The force was much stronger this time. Her hands burned in a bright glow and the force sent her flying back, breaking her restraints and freeing her wrists. It felt strange. Looking down at her hands, she didn't know what this power was. But she'd worry about that later.

"Time to get out of here," she said with determination.

She then ran out the door opposite of the one she saw Isaac and Artemis go through. It was already a given she was far from home. Something about this place didn't feel right and the young woman wanted nothing more than to go home and see her family. Only one person could help her. And the sooner she contacted her fiancé the better.

* * *

The rest of the X-men were briefed on the situation. Logan and Scott organized workout sessions in the gym to help everybody get their swagger back. But nobody seemed too enthused with having their vacation turning into another mission.

Both the regulars and X-factor were sluggish in getting back to the gym. Logan was even forced to bring in the Praetorian Guard for help. Everybody had gotten lazy with the pampering, the sex, and the drinking. If there really was a big battle coming up, they were definitely not ready for it.

"Come on, team! Get with the program! Start pushing yourselves already!" yelled Logan as he watched both teams work out and spar.

"Yeow! Tone it down, will you, Wolverine?" groaned Tabitha, "Some of us are still hung over!"

"Speak for yourself, Tabby," grunted Kitty, who was trying to work the bench press, "At least you can still lift your regular weight. I think I ate one too many of those pastries!"

Tabitha, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Sam, Roberto, and Laura were all lifting weights. Some had a lot of excessive feasts and deserts to work off from days of pampering. Vacations had not left them in top shape. And getting back to their optimal state was no easy task.

"Easy Katya," said Piotr, who was spotting her, "Try not to pull anything."

"Fat chance," she grunted, "Nothing's even happened and I'm already sore."

Over with Roberto, Sam, and Laura it wasn't much better.

"Dang, what a time to hit the gym," groaned Sam, "Ah just ate a big lunch."

"Yeah, me too man," groaned Roberto, "Why do they have to have an all you can eat buffet 24/7?"

"You guys have no will power," grunted Laura, who was lifting nearly twice what they were managing.

"Speak for yourself, X," grunted Roberto, "You're the one with the healing factor."

"Stop making excuses and start lifting!" she spat, going at it with another set.

Over with Scott and Jean, they were spotting each other intermittently through each set. It was hard getting back in the groove after spending so much vacation time kicking back. But that wasn't their only concern.

"Are you sure you want to keep at it, Jean?" said Scott in a concerned tone.

"Scott, I'm pregnant, not weak," she said sternly, "Stop worrying, alright?"

"You're carrying my baby," he said in a sincere tone, "You really expect me not to be concerned?"

Jean wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed.

"I know, hun," she said, gently caressing his face, "But as long as I'm capable, I'm going to help the team."

"I understand," he said, casting her a smile, "I just worry our kid is going to pick up on your knack for stubbornness."

"Watch it, Slim," she said with a playful grin, "Now shut up an spot me."

While the others worked out Kurt, Ray, Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, Jamie, Rahne, and Roberto were getting their workout through sparing. The Praetorian Guard helped by teaching them advanced Atlantean style fighting techniques. But hangovers and non-stop frustration compounded their efforts.

"Ugh, I don't know how much more of this I can take," groaned Jamie, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"You're doing fine, my lord," said one of the soldiers, "Try each move again."

"Well I need a break," said Aamra, taking a seat briefly, "I'm starting to cramp up."

"That's what fooling around with all those male servants will do you, Princess," joked Bobby, "It'll make you sore in so many places."

"Shut up, Bobby," frowned the Nova Roman princess.

Jubilee and Rahne weren't fairing much better. But Kurt wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion. If anything, he was in the zone punching mechanical dummies and target mechanisms.

"Wow, easy on the pads, Kurt," said Jubilee, "Save some for the enemy."

"Sorry, but I need something to take my mind off Amanda," he grunted, "She still isn't answering her phone."

"Aye, I know how ye feel about that," said Rahne, "But I'm sure she's okay."

"Vish I had you're confidence," grunted Kurt, "By zhe vay, has either of you seen mien sister?"

"Not since this morning," said Jubilee, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's still hung over," added Rahne, "She was really out of it."

Finally stopping for a moment, Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. He had Amanda on his mind and a hung over sister. It felt like the world was bearing down on him all at once and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I better check on her," he mused.

"Nah, just give her time," said Jamie upon catching his breath, "Rogue's tough in more ways than one."

As they team continued their workout, Logan shook his head in annoyance. He had a feeling something like this would happen. One minute the team is reveling in being worshipped as gods, the next their having to prepare for a potential threat. Needless to say it wasn't going very well.

Tabitha, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Roberto, Piotr, Laura, and Sam were working on the vast array of weights that were set up..

"How are they doing, Logan?" asked Ororo, who was supervising with him.

"From what I see now, I wouldn't send them to defend my liquor cabinet," he grunted, "I knew this would happen. I can't believe I let them get so rusty."

"Don't blame yourself, Logan," said Ororo, maintaining a sense of optimism, "Whatever comes of this, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it."

"Not like this we won't."

"You say that as though they haven't come through before," scorned the weather goddess, "Why are you so frustrated?"

Logan let out an exasperated sigh. A headache had been throbbing ever since Athena was brought in. It shouldn't have bothered him so, but he just couldn't shake this ominous feeling.

"Something's up, Ro," he told her in a grim tone, "I got a bad feeling about this."

"So do I," she said, "I'm not taking this lightly either."

"We're not ready," he went on.

"Yes we are," she said, taking his hand and giving it a firm squeeze, "They're strong. You trained them. Remember?"

Her gentle touch helped calm Logan's nerves. He grasped her hand, the warmth lending him comfort in this time of conflict. But he still couldn't shake this ominous feeling.

"I don't know what's comin', but I hope Chuck finds out soon."

"Me too," she said, "By the way, where are Rogue and Remy?"

"I thought you would know," he said suspiciously, "Didn't we tell everyone?"

"We did," she said, "I hope they're okay."

"They won't be if I find out they've been foolin' around," he muttered, "Because that's the last thing we need right now."

* * *

Professor Xavier, Lilandra, and Hank wasted no time in getting to work on the Orion Prophecy. Ayla and Arion ordered all related materials be transferred to the study. Athena was still being treated, but she refused doctors orders and worked with the two high priests to search for Artemis.

But the task of deciphering the ancient text was no easy task. It was a 10,000 year old coded message not meant to be read by feeble minds. It was slow going, yet it held so many answers to so many questions.

"Such an odd text," mused Hank as he looked over the endless tapestries, "This is unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Yes, it's why this prophecy has caused so much controversy within the Church," sighed Lilandra, "Nobody can agree on what it means. Nobody even knows how to decipher it."

"But there is clearly something here," said Xavier, gazing over several key passages, "Whoever inscribed this text knew something. I suspect he or she was a mutant, possibly with the ability to see the distant future."

"What makes you say that, Charles?" asked Hank.

"It's a hunch, old friend," said Xavier, "There is too much detail in here for it to be mere ramblings. It says there will be a second age of conflict similar to the one Xuthasius faced in his time, but it is vague on the details."

"So what could Artemis be interpreting?" said Lilandra curiously.

"Perhaps it's something we've yet to translate," said Hank, "We've only gotten to a part that speaks of a malevolent figure. But I don't see how that would warrant any cause for mutiny."

"Funny, in that same passage I recalled an inscription of the child created from pure love being heralded as the first king of the second era," said Lilandra, looking over the text Beast was referencing.

The three great minds exchanged looks. It sounded like Jean's baby, but it was very vague. Nothing was certain with this text. The prophecy was the key, but it would not give up its secrets without a fight.

"You think this may have something to do with Jean? Perhaps it is a sign of sorts," suggested Hank.

"At the moment, nothing is certain," said Lilandra, "But we must keep searching. If we don't discover the true meaning of the Orion Prophecy soon, someone else will."

Looking over the ancient text, a cold feeling came over the Professor. He didn't know the true meaning of this text, but he knew there was something very dark lurking within these ancient words.

"Lilandra, my dear," said Xavier with a solemn sigh, "I fear we may already be too late."

* * *

_Up next: Artemis and Isaac make their next move while the X-men continue to fall behind._


	11. Dark Figure

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 11: Dark Figure**

* * *

A lone hovercraft descended over stormy seas in the mid Atlantic. The skies were cloudy and the seas were choppy. A small rocky island in the endless sea braved the large waves. The surface was barren while the center dominated by a large rocky mound of jagged volcanic rock. 

The hovercraft landed atop the mound. The rain was starting to fall as the cloaked Isaac stepped out cradling a large stone slab covered in silk.

"Yes," he said, staring at the mound, "After 10,000 years. It still stands."

Braving the harsh winds, he descended into a small cave opening in the jagged rock. Rain started falling, but no force of nature would stop the determined monk. He could hear the rain dripping inside the cave as he entered the thick darkness.

Once he was inside, safe from the elements, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a single crystal. Removing the silk cover from the slab, he touched the crystal on a small indentation. Immediately, the crystal came to life in a bright purple glow. As the light illuminated the dark cave, a look of great excitement fell over his face. He had read about it countless times, but now Isaac was seeing it first hand.

"The chamber of Sirius…" he mused, "The final key to the Orion Prophecy."

All around him, he saw colossal columns of metal and machinery. Engraved on every wall were Atlantean symbols, bearing the mark of the great civilization that had been lost to the sea. It metal still shined after thousands of years, preserved by the isolated island's rocky protection. Now it would function again as was written in the Orion Prophecy.

Suddenly, his communicator went off.

"Isaac! Isaac, do you read? Your signal's weak," said a choppy voice.

"I read you, Artemis," answered Isaac, still fixated on the structure, "Are you in place?"

"I will be soon. I'm just waiting for the right moment. I can't just do it now."

"Just make sure that it's done," said the monk ardently, "We need the beast for the final piece of the prophecy."

"So you've said," said the determined soldier, "Just leave it to me. Over and out."

Everything was falling into place. The Orion Prophecy was at hand. As Isaac gazed over the vast machinery he smiled. After 10,000 years the glory of Atlantis would reign again.

* * *

Training back at Palace X had finally ceased. The X-men and X-factor had pushed themselves far enough. Getting the vacation and pampering out of their system was a cold shock to the system, but it reminded them they still had a duty even if they were gods on this island. Many were looking forward to a good long rest, but the Professor warned them not to get too relaxed. They may get the call at any moment. 

"Dang, what a workout," sighed Jean, stretching her limbs.

"Not bad for a pregnant lady," joked Jubilee.

"Just wait until the hormones kick in," remarked Ray, "Then the real fun begins."

"Remind me to barricade myself in the nearest fortress," joked Jamie.

"Only if you make room for all of us," added Amara, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"Hate to disappoint you guys, but that treatment the doctors gave me helps combat that kind of thing," said Jean with a bemused look, "But that doesn't mean I'll take every joke about being knocked up in good humor."

"Wouldn't expect you to," said Scott, slipping an arm around his wife's waist and resting his hand over her abdomen.

"Enough with the romance you two," groaned Tabitha, who was especially sore after getting her body going again, "You got pregnant. We get it already."

"Oye, you are hung over, Tabitha," joked Rahne.

"Shut up," grunted Tabitha.

"And I thought I was the grumpy one," joked Laura, who was still training with a punching bag with her father.

The two younger mutants rolled their eyes. Jean being pregnant was going to take some getting used to, but she and Scott couldn't have been happier. However, it was a shame this joyous time was being overshadowed by this supposed threat.

"Do you really think anything major is going to come of this mess?" mused Kitty as she and Piotr went towards the bath house to wash up.

"I'd say anything is possible, Katya," said Piotr, wiping his face with a towel.

"I don't know. Logan and the Professor are making a big fuss because of that Athena woman," she went on, "So she came in hurt. Does that alone mean we should prepare for the end of the world?"

"Can't say," shrugged Scott, "But in my experience, whenever the Professor has a bad feeling about something it tends to be right."

"Oh joy," groaned Bobby, "Any chance he could be wrong just this once?"

"Guess we'll have to wait and see," sighed the X-leader, looking forward to a nice long rest in the bath house.

* * *

Long after both teams filed out, Logan continued his workout with the Praetorian Guard. If he was going to have to tear into anything or anybody, he wanted to be prepared. He suspected something like this would happen in this place. He knew it was too good to be true. His Wolverine senses had yet to prove Logan wrong. 

Eventually, Logan lost track of the time. Even Laura grew tired and called it quits. The Praetorian Guard remained, having to change shifts to accommodate Logan's rigor. He was dead focused at the moment. Whenever trouble was brewing, his attention was on nothing else. It was a major strength, but also a weakness in some regards.

"Are you going to give it a rest already, dad?" groaned Laura, stretching her limbs.

"I don't rest, kid," grunted Logan, downing another unfortunate guard who he was sparing with.

"Well be radical for once," she said, grabbing a towel and making her leave, "You haven't relaxed for a second since you got here. Give the bath house or the steam room a try."

"Sorry darlin'," grunted Logan, drawing his claws for another round, "Ain't my style."

"Everybody needs rest, father. Even you," said Laura, "And honestly, you're starting to worry me. The only time you're ever content is when a battle's going on or drawing near. And here you've been trying all this time to help me get away from that. Guess that doesn't mean anything if you don't believe it yourself."

Logan's combat ready poise faltered. His daughter had a knack for being every bit as crass and to the point as him. Very few people had the guts to talk to him like that, but Laura had seen enough horrors in her brief life to be anything but afraid. And like it or not, there was some truth to her words.

"I'll be in the steam room getting a massage from a couple of half naked men," she told him in a low monotone, "Keep training if you want. Just don't expect everybody else to share your misery."

Leaving Logan to his endless battles, Laura made her leave. The Wolverine let out a tired sigh, feeling like a real heel for once in his life. Having a daughter had really changed a lot of things, but at his core he remained the same grumpy old man while she grew into her own person. It spoke volumes for just how stubborn he was.

"Do you wish to continue, my lord?" asked one of the guards.

Laura's words still reverberated in his head. The adrenaline was still flowing through his system. But for once, he chose not to let it rule his life.

"Nah, we'll call it quits for now. I think it's time I finally get my head straight for once in my crazy life."

* * *

While conflict was brewing in much of the palace, one room remained untouched by recent events. In Rogue's room, the warm sunlight bathed the vast suite in a golden glow. In the bed, two naked bodies were entwined under the purple silk sheets. Both were tired from exhaustive passion, but each was content in every conceivable way. 

Rogue and Remy had endured complicated lives. Remy was a thief and Rogue was raised by a shape shifting mutant mercenary. Ever since their paths crossed, they shared a special connection. It had always been complicated, but that had changed. Being in this place gave them chances they wouldn't have had otherwise. And for once, these complicated feelings weren't so complicated.

After making love for a good long while, Rogue and Remy fell asleep for a couple hours. Their world was one of peace and bliss, their naked bodies entwined with Rogue resting comfortably atop her lover. For Remy, it was heaven and this woman was an angel. Even after he awoke, he laid with her admiring the beauty that lay before him.

'_Mon dieu, she's beautiful. It's official. Remy is de luckiest guy in de world.'_

Smiling at her sleeping form, Remy watched her in a daze. She was starting to stir from her slumber, letting out a content sigh as she felt the warmth of his embrace.

"Hey sugah," she said, tracing her hand down his manly chest.

"Hey yourself," grinned Remy, "Feel better?"

"Never felt better before in mah life," she smiled, snuggling closer to him.

They laid together in a peaceful bliss. Remy gently stroked her lower back while she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was amazing how far they had come. Remy never thought a woman like this would come into his life and Rogue never thought she'd get a chance to experience such closeness with another soul. But here they were, entwined in a state of such splendor. It was a truly magical moment.

"Remy…" said Rogue in a tired tone.

"Yes cherè?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he said, looking down at her beautiful face.

"For being so damn persistent even when Ah pushed ya away," she grinned, "You're a brave man."

"Or maybe just crazy," said the Cajun, playfully stroking her face, "Crazy for a belle femme who he just can't give up on."

"Or just crazy in general," she purred, kissing down his neck.

"Oh I'll show ya real crazy mon amour!"

"Remy!" she squealed in delight as her lover started playfully tickling her.

Laughing together, Rogue and Remy rolled around on the bed. For once, they forgot about their insecurities and just had fun. They kissed, touched, and embraced like a regular couple madly in love. It was nice to let loose for once. Nothing held them back and unlike before, neither one of them pushed away.

While they were laughing and kissing happily under the sheets, an urgent knock came at the door.

"Rogue? Rogue!" came Kurt's voice from behind the chamber door, "Are you okay?"

"Ah'm fine, Kurt!" laughed Rogue, squealing with delight as Remy's lips trailed down her neck, "Just a little busy at the moment!"

"Busy?" said Kurt, still wrought with worry.

Then he heard another voice that gave it all away.

"T'ink you can get de better o' Remy, cherè?" said the Cajun playfully.

"Sugah, you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

Kurt's face flushed bright red. It didn't take a lot of imagination to know what they were doing. Running his hand through his hair, Kurt was relieved his sister was okay. But at the same time it was a little disturbing hearing her have this much fun with Remy.

"Vell uh…vhen you two get a chance, talk to zhe Professor," he said, trying to talk over the playful laughs, "Something's come up and you should know about it."

"Roger dat, homme," grinned Remy, still assaulting Rogue with his lips, "We'll be there. Just give us a few more minutes!"

Trying to get such images out of his mind, Kurt made his way back to his room. If his sister really was cutting loose, he'd rather not be around to see it. Those were mental images he could do without.

'_Mien Gott. Of all zhe times for zhose two to get together.'_

Laying upon his bed, Kurt grabbed the phone that the servants had given him.

'_Oh vell. Better get back to calling Amanda. Hope she's okay.'_

* * *

After breaking out of Isaac's study, Amanda found herself in an alien place. It hadn't been easy, but with her newfound power she broke down several sealed doors and burst out into the heart of Xavier Island. 

Looking around, it was like being on another planet. As soon as she took in the dazzling architecture of the vast city, a chill ran down her spine.

"Oh boy," she wondered, "Where am I?"

Ducking behind an alley, she looked out to see a bustling city flushed with advanced technology. She saw hovercrafts flying through the sky above her, towering structures of exotic Greco-Roman architecture, and streets warming with people dressed in strange attire. Still wearing the clothes she fell asleep in back home, she was sure to draw plenty of attention. But she had to get away from that Isaac character.

"I don't think I'm in New York anymore," she mused.

Isaac's study had been hidden right in the center of the city. There was no way out without traversing the vast roads and structures that towered before her. She didn't even know if there was a phone to call Kurt at. But she couldn't stay. She had to warn the X-men.

Slipping into another alley, Amanda ran through the twists and turns of the elaborate city layout. It was nothing like New York or any other city she had been to for that matter. For one, it was very clean, even in the alleys. The buildings bore little resemblance to traditional architecture and everything around her looked more advanced. The curious part of her wanted to learn more, but she didn't have time.

Slipping into another alley, she ended up facing anther exit into the bustling streets. She couldn't risk being seen, but she was at a dead end. All she could do now is slip into the crowd and hope for the best.

"This is a bad idea," she muttered.

Trying to be inconspicuous, she slipped into the crowd. She tried not to draw any attention to herself, walking at the pace of everyone around her. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. It could all come crashing down at any one moment.

Looking around, she noticed that there were a lot of mutants walking around. But nobody seemed to mind, even those that appeared regular humans. It was strange since there was so much tension between humans and mutants back home. It made her wonder just where she had been taken and why everything was so different.

Amanda noticed a few people giving her awkward gazes, but she kept walking. She couldn't afford to be stopped now. She had to get away. Suddenly, something caught her attention as she entered the town square.

"What the…"

It was enough to make her stop and forget about blending in. Towering in the center plaza was a fifty foot statue of Charles Xavier. His appearance was different, standing tall and firm bearing a regal robe and giving a gesture of peace. It was a strange sight. Amanda had never seen anything like it. Unfortunately, others took notice.

"You!" came the voice of an older man, "Who are you? Why are you wearing such attire?"

"Oh crap," groaned Amanda.

Others started gathering around, mutant and human alike. They didn't look too pleased with her presence.

"An outsider!" proclaimed one of the female mutants, "Someone is trying to infiltrate our home!"

"What? No, I…I don't know how I got here!" said Amanda, holding her hands up in defense, "I swear I…"

"Silence!" said an imposing man as he approached her, "Explain yourself or face the wrath of the gods!"

"I'm warning you!" shot Amanda, clenching her fists.

Her hands began to glow, summoning the latent power she used to escape. And before the large figure got any closer, she shot a bolt of energy at the ground. Immediately, everybody fell back.

"You're a mutant?" said a woman with intrigue.

"I…I don't know!" said Amanda, starting to hyperventilate with anxiety, "Please, just leave me alone! I want to go home! I…"

Suddenly a voice rang out from the crowd.

"Easy Miss," said a tall blonde woman bearing the uniform of the Praetorian Guard, "Nobody's going to hurt you."

Everybody made way for the woman and the soldiers that followed her. Amanda fell back, her hands still glowing. They didn't look hostile, but they were still armed and she was still very confused.

"I am Athena," she said, "I'm with the Praetorian Guard. Tell me. Who are you?"

Her hands stopped glowing and Amanda tried to take deep breaths to relax her anxious mind.

"My name is Amanda Sefton," she said calmly, "I was kidnapped by some crazy guy. I just need to find a phone and call my fiancé. I have to tell him something important!"

"Okay, just stay calm Miss," said Athena, approaching the young woman carefully, "Who is your fiancé?"

"His name is Kurt Wagner," she said, her tone thick with urgency, "I need to talk to him! Please just…"

"Wait…Kurt Wagner?" said Athena.

"Yes, do you know him?"

Everybody in the crowd reacted strongly to that name. It came as a major surprise to Amanda. It was like they knew him. Something didn't feel right about this. Another chill ran down her spine as Athena turned towards her soldiers.

"Come with me," she said strongly, "I'll take you to him, but you best be telling the truth. I do not wish to waste our lords' time."

* * *

In the relaxing saunas of the lower levels of Palace X, Logan was unwinding for the first time since the X-men arrived on the mysterious island. After being chewed out by his daughter, he finally caved and gave his feral poise a rest. And so far it had definitely been worth trying. 

"Damn, why didn't I do this sooner?" said the feral mutant as he lay in the center of the sauna, soaking up the relaxing heat.

He couldn't even remember the last time he allowed himself to relax like this. Every day he woke up ready for battle, never letting himself rest for a single moment. It clearly showed in his mood. But a lot of things had changed in recent years. He was a father now. The X-men were growing up. Scott and Jean, the two kids he first trained, were about to become parents as well. It left Logan at a strange crossroad in his life.

Resting his eyes in the aura of hot steam, Logan let his thoughts wander. He fought to keep from thinking about the brewing trouble. Instead, he dwelled on how Scott and Jean were going to fair as parents. It had been hard enough when he adopted X23. But he knew how much love those two shared. Any kid they had would be very lucky to have parents like them.

In addition, Kurt and Amanda were getting married and would likely have kids someday as well. Kitty and Piotr were getting pretty serious and it was only a matter of time before Rogue and Remy got their act together. One day they may all have kids. Even his daughter may fall in love one day. But where would that leave him? What would an old loner like him do with himself when the kids he helped raise were all grown up?

Suddenly, he was broken out of his train of thought by a heavenly voice.

"Logan?" said Ororo with a hint of surprise.

Logan's eyes widened, realizing he was only wearing a towel and nothing underneath. He quickly covered up, causing Ororo to blush profusely. She too was only wearing a towel and this was the last place she expected to find him, less alone see him half naked.

"Oh uh…I didn't know you were using this one. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay, darlin'," said Logan, keeping the towel secure.

"So you're actually relaxing?" said the weather goddess with a humored grin.

"Blame Laura," muttered the Wolverine, "She's the one who roped me into it."

"Well remind me to commend her. Mind if I sit?"

"Uh…go ahead, Ro," said Logan, trying to hide his awkwardness.

Smiling at their predicament, Ororo sat next to her long time friend. It was nice to see Logan finally taking the time to unwind. He needed it more than anybody. And seeing him half naked covered in steam wasn't a bad sight either, although Ororo kept that to herself.

"So how does it feel?" she asked him.

Logan let out a slight laugh while trying hard not to stare at Ororo too much.

"Strange, that's for sure. But its okay I guess."

"Well I'm glad to see you give it a try," she said, "I've known you for years and I never saw you let yourself go, even for a second. It makes me worry about you."

"Ah you know I can handle myself, darlin'," he said confidently.

"That's not the point," said the weather goddess, moving in closer, "You're a good man, Logan. You've done a lot for the students. You have a daughter who thinks the world of you. That's a lot to be proud of."

"I guess," he muttered.

He still wasn't making eye contact. Maybe being half naked with her was too awkward, but Ororo still persisted. She sensed something else bothering him and being one of the few who braved Logan's company, it was up to her to help him.

"Is something wrong?" she said with a concerned tone.

"No…just doin' a lot of thinkin'," said Logan distantly.

"Is that all?" she said, not convinced, "You know you can tell me anything, Logan. That's what I'm here for."

Showing her sincerity, she took his hand. It sent a wave of warmth through Logan's system and not just because she was just wearing a towel. He had a lot on his mind and he had to get this off his chest.

"Ro, I don't know if you've noticed, but a lot of the kiddies here ain't kiddies anymore," he said distantly.

"Oh I've noticed," said Ororo, "I'm very proud of them, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. It's just…Cyke and Jeannie are gonna have a kid soon. The Elf and Amanda are gettin' married. A bunch of others are already in serious relationships. And I have a daughter who is pretty much all grown up. I know it shouldn't matter to me but…"

"Make you feel old, doesn't it?" grinned Ororo.

"Yeah," sighed the Wolverine, "I guess it does."

Ororo cast her friend a smile, squeezing his hand and moving in closer to him. He actually smiled back, taking comfort in the beautiful woman's presence. His burly scent filled the steamy ambience, making her feel warm inside while her divine aura consumed his senses. It was a nice feeling, sharing this closeness with another.

"Where do ya think this'll leave us?" pondered Logan, "You and I have been raisin' these kids for years. What the hell do we do when they're all grown up?"

"I honestly don't know, Logan," sighed Ororo, "I've thought about that too. My sister loves to remind me that I'm not getting any younger."

"Laura does the same to me, so we're even," grinned Logan.

"Good to know," said Ororo with a smile, "But even after everybody grows up, life goes on for you and me. I don't know where it will take us, but I have faith it'll work out for the best."

"Wish I had that kind of faith," mused Logan.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to have enough for the both of us."

That got Logan to smile again. He had not smiled this much in a long time. Ororo had a strange effect on him. The memory of that night he watched her conduct that ceremony still hung strong in his mind. Now he was sitting next to her in a sauna. That much he could not ignore.

Looking over at her divine beauty, Logan felt a warm sense of peace come over him. Even in the face of renewed conflict, it felt good to have someone like Ororo by his side. She made him feel things he didn't think he could feel. And he wasn't afraid to embrace that anymore.

"Thanks darlin'."

"For what, Logan?"

"For everything," he said in a deep tone, gazing into her sky blue eyes, "You've done more for me than anyone I've ever known. Of all the guys in this world you could have faith in, you choose a crazed wild man like me."

Ororo couldn't help but blush, the warm feelings burning within her.

"And even if these myths aren't true," he went on, "You'll always be a goddess to me."

What happened next was something neither could have anticipated. Logan caressed her face and drew her closer. Then, with tenderness few would expect of the Wolverine, he placed a soft kiss on Ororo's lips.

It was intoxicating. She was every bit as divine as the legends of descendents described. He didn't mean for it to be so deep, but the second they parted Ororo gazed passionately into the eyes of the feral man before her.

"Logan…" she said, lost in the feeling.

Slipping her arms around his neck, she drew him into another kiss. This time, it was deeper. What started as an innocent show of affection quickly escalated, but neither Logan nor Ororo fought this feeling. It was a powerful moment neither could deny.

Feelings and sensations washed over them. Without another word, their towels loosened and were tossed aside as they began to make love in the hot sauna. The feral man and the divine goddess came together in a sea of passion. And together, Logan and Ororo embraced this moment.

* * *

Up in the Palace study, Professor Xavier was pushing himself to his limits to decode the Orion Prophecy. Hank and Lilandra repeatedly tried to get him to rest, but something about this ancient text kept drawing him in. He couldn't fight this feeling that there was something sinister to this prophecy. But the more he tried to decipher it, the more dead ends he encountered. 

"Any luck, Charles?" said Hank, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Still working on it, Hank," said Xavier, going over another section of the text, "I think I may have found the section of the prophecy depicting the pole shift that destroyed Atlantis in the first place. I believe this may be key in discovering what may come."

"I know. I've reached that same conclusion before," sighed Lilandra, "But the text tapers off into nonsensical jabbering."

"That jabbering is what we must decipher," said the Professor, rubbing his shore temples, "There's too much death and destruction in this text to ignore. I need to…"

"What you need is some rest, Charles," said Hank strongly, "At this rate you'll burn yourself out before the prophecy is ever fulfilled."

"I can't rest now, Hank," said Xavier strongly, "Not when we're so close."

"He's right, Charles," said Lilandra, placing her hand on his, "Believe me, I want to decipher this prophecy as much as you do. But you won't be doing us any favors by pushing yourself this hard."

Looking back at the text, the Professor was tempted to go on. But upon feeling Lilandra's hand on his, he sighed and conceded to his limits.

"You're right," he said, "I suppose I could use a break."

Lilandra smiled, earning her a warm gesture from Xavier as well. But for Hank, he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What's so funny, Hank?" said Xavier with a bemused look.

"Oh nothing," he said, still chuckling, "It's just that in all the years I've known you, Charles, not once have you ever conceded to resting. I suppose you should feel special Miss Lilandra. Charles doesn't do this sort of thing for just anybody."

"Yes, well I…" she began, blushing at his words.

Lilandra trailed off as she and Xavier exchanged smiles. Since their arrival, Xavier and Lilandra shared a special connection. It was obvious he was smitten with her from the beginning, but nobody expected it to run this deep.

Suddenly, this awkward moment was interrupted as Kurt, Ayla, and Arion entered the study.

"Lord Xavier, how goes your studies?" asked Arion.

"Oh uh, fine so far," said Xavier, snapping back to reality, "But we're still a ways from deciphering the message of the prophecy."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, my lord," said Ayla, "In the meantime, Lord Kurt has come to us with a request that we wanted your approval on."

"Yes, what is it Kurt?"

"It's uh…it's personal, Professor."

Sensing his anxiety, Xavier turned to a more private dialogue.

'_It's okay, Kurt. Just tell me what's on your mind.'_

'_It's Amanda. She hasn't been answering my calls all day. I'm really starting to vorry. I vas just vondering if it was okay to take a transport back to New York for awhile. I…I really vant to see her and I don't know if zhe church vould like zhe idea of me marrying a human.'_

Xavier paused to think about this for a moment. Looking at Ayla and Arion, he sensed they were very understand. But at the same time, they were very dedicated to their faith. Kurt marrying Amanda may be a important to him, but it could very well have other implications to the Church of X.

"I understand," said Xavier, not making it sound too obvious, "You do what you have to do. We'll discuss it later."

"Zhank you Professor," said Kurt, getting the message, "I appreciate it."

Ayla and Arion were a bit confused, but figured this was a matter between their lords. Yet still, they couldn't help but feel curious.

"Is everything alright, my lord?" asked Ayla.

"Ja, everything's fine," assured Kurt, "I vas just vondering if…"

Suddenly, Kurt was cut off as the chamber doors suddenly flew open. Instinctively, Kurt and Hank took a defensive stance, but were soon shocked to see that it was the Praetorian Guard, led by Athena. They entered the room in full combat gear, protectively surrounding them as Athena came in with a bound figure by her side.

Immediately, Kurt's eyes widened with shock.

"Amanda?!"

"Kurt!" cried Amanda, trying to run towards her lover.

However, Athena held her back, maintaining the firm poise of a soldier.

"Ah, so you do know each other," said Athena.

"Athena?" said Arion with an apprehensive gesture, "Would you mind explaining yourselves?"

Kurt and Amanda exchanged looks. There was no more hiding the truth. Standing in the presence of fully armed guards and the head of the Church of X, the two lovers had to come clean.

"She's…she's my fiancé."

* * *

The UN building in New York City was a bustle of traffic and news focus from all over the world. Huge mobs of protesters had gathered outside, knowing the outcome of this meeting could very well determine the course of human civilization. Every network in the world was covering this story. Inside a single building, the growing tension between humans and mutants would finally come to ahead. 

With cameras rolling, the leader of Genosha, Magneto, was about to make the presentation of his life. Security was extremely tight. He had to land on top of the building in a metal sphere with the Brotherhood in order to avoid the mob of protesters. But nothing could keep him from showing the world what he discovered.

"Is it ready, Mystique?" asked Magneto, fixing his cape as he prepared to go out on stage.

"You're all set, Erik," said the shape shifter.

"Then let's get this over with. It's time humanity got a taste of their own wickedness."

As he prepared to face the world, a lone figure watched intently from the concealed rafters on the ceiling. Using an invisibility cloak to maintain stealth, the warrior known as Artemis locked his sights on the master of magnetism. He was armed to the teeth with the best weapons Atlantis could offer and the more he stared at this man, the more disgusted he became.

He was every bit as dark as his incarnation. He stood tall, reflecting the character of the tyrant he embodied. The world would better when this was over. The Orion Prophecy had no room for such a beast in the world that would soon arise.

"You're time has come, tyrant," said Artemis, preparing herself for the task at hand, "The hatred in your soul consumed this world once before. And as Xuthasius as my witness, I shall see to it that you hold no place in new world order that is soon to come."

* * *

_Up next: Magneto gets caught up in the midst of the Orion Prophecy._


	12. Piecing It All Together

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 12: Piecing It All Together**

* * *

The air was tense. Kurt clearly had some explaining to do. Before the presence of Ayla and Arion, the high priests of the Church of X, and the entire Praetorian Guard, he had to reveal that he, the incarnation of a god, was marrying a mortal human. Amanda was scared, restrained by Athena while Kurt was on the spot. Lilandra, Beast, and Professor Xavier stood by him.

"You say this human woman is your fiancé?" said Arion, casting Kurt an apprehensive gaze.

"Yes," said Kurt, his voice strained, "Please, don't hurt her."

"We don't hurt those who have done nothing, Lord Wagner," said Ayla, "But this is a most startling revelation."

"But what's so startling about Kurt marrying Amanda?" inquired Beast, "Surely this is a personal matter."

"Under lesser circumstances it would," said Athena, "But I'm afraid this conflicts with Atlantean scripture."

"Conflicts?" said Xavier with an appalled look, "But…"

However, a solemn gaze from Lilandra silenced the Professor. He knew it was true. As peaceful as the Church of X was, they took scripture very seriously. One of their gods marrying a non-believer was clearly taboo. But Xavier was not willing to abandon his student.

"Kurt? What's going on?" said Amanda, clearly scared under the stern protection of the Praetorian Guard.

"Don't vorry, liebe," assured Kurt, "I'll be alright. It's all just a misunderstanding."

"I wish it were, my lord," said Arion with a distant gaze, "But our laws are clear. The incarnations of the gods of Atlantis simply cannot marry humans, especially non-believers."

Kurt's face contorted in anger. For all the good the Church of X had done for them, they meant nothing if they were going to deny him the right to marry the woman he loved. Seeing Amanda so confused and nervous was torture. But there was nothing he could do.

"Non-believers?" exclaimed Amanda, "I don't even know who your people are!"

"I would advise you to watch your tone, Miss," said Athena with a threatening glare.

Kurt was about to attack Athena for disrespecting Amanda, but Beast and Lilandra held him back. Xavier could sense Kurt's frustration, but Ayla and Arion would not compromise their faith.

"Please, let's be reasonable about this," said Xavier, "Kurt's relationship with Amanda has been ongoing for years. I thought you said you monitored us."

"We did," said Arion, "But we respected your privacy on personal matters."

"So…what are you going to do to me?" said Amanda nervously.

Arion cast a disgruntled look. He did not like the presence of outsiders, particularly non-believers. But he maintained his professional poise.

"Rest assured, no harm will come to you," said Arion, "But we cannot allow you to stay. You will be sent home immediately and you will not divulge any information about our society."

"Divulge?" spat Amanda, "I don't even know what this place is!"

"And we want to make sure it stays that way," said Ayla, "We'll prepare your return immediately."

But Kurt wouldn't have it.

"No!" he yelled, teleporting next to Amanda's side and porting her to a corner of the room, "I von't let you take her!"

"My Lord…" began Arion.

"I'm varning you!" he said, guarding Amanda protectively.

The Praetorian Guard surrounded Kurt and Amanda. Athena took lead, taking a ready fighting stance while her comrades boxed them in. She was clearly reluctant, but dead serious.

"Please, let's talk about this!" urged Xavier, "I won't allow you to harm my student!"

"We are not out to harm anybody, my lord," said Arion, "But scripture is scripture."

"I don't care!" shot Kurt, "Amanda is my decision! I don't care vhat you say! You von't take her from me!"

"My lord, please understand…" began Ayla.

"No you understand!" shot Kurt, "I love her! I'm going to marry her! And nothing you do or say vill change zhat!"

Athena took a step closer. Kurt was prepared to fight her off. Amanda's heart was racing. She was so confused. She didn't know what was going to happen. She was breathing hard. Her head was spinning. It was like a bad dream. She just wanted it to end.

"Please, Lord Nightcrawler," pleaded Athena.

"You do vhat you have to," said Kurt strongly, "I'll do zhe same."

Amanda felt her legs giving out. Closing her eyes, her face contorted in frustration. It was burning from within. She couldn't hold it any longer. Something had to give.

"No…" she panted, "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

Suddenly, Athena and half the Praetorian Guard were knocked back by a hail of force bolts that shot out from Amanda's hands. It was enough to even knock Xavier out of his chair, causing him to land atop Lilandra in a rather awkward position with him on top and her underneath him.

Ayla and Arion looked at the young woman in amazement. Athena, who was still reeling from her injury by Artemis, groaned in pain. The guard was equally confused while Amanda struggled to keep her balance, her hands still glowing.

"Amanda?" said Kurt, shocked by his girlfriend's sudden show of power, "Are…are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt," she said in a fit of exhaustion, collapsing in her arms, "I…I should've told you."

Beast helped Athena back to her feet while the guard assisted Ayla and Arion. However, Xavier and Lilandra were a bit slower to get up.

"Uh…sorry, Lilandra," said Xavier, blushing as he lay atop the beautiful woman.

"Don't be. You look comfortable," she grinned as she helped him up.

Beast tried to restrain his laughter. He had to cover his mouth to hide it. Even Ayla and Arion noticed it, but Xavier was quick to pick up on it.

'_Don't even think about it, Hank.'_

'_Wouldn't dream of it, Charles.'_

When the confusion died down, Amanda held her head low. She clung to Kurt's warm embrace for dear life. She was dazed and confused, but glad to be with the man she loved. The truth was out now. It was inescapable.

"You're…you're a mutant?" said Kurt, caressing his girlfriend's face.

"Yes," she said, diverting her gaze.

"But…" he began, but his words quickly trailed off.

"I don't know," said Amanda, "It's come and gone over the years. I've been trying to contain it."

"But vhy?" said Kurt, wiping away her tears, "Vhy vould you be afraid to tell me zhis? You know I'd understand."

"It's not that, Kurt," she sobbed, "I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Unable to go on, she broke down in the arms of her lover. Kurt embraced her, lending what comfort he could. All the while, Ayla and Arion exchanged smiles. Athena and the guard were still on alert, but the situation was different now.

"What are your orders?" asked Athena, returning to a ready poise.

"At ease, Athena," assured Arion as he approached Kurt in a peaceful manner, "This woman is a mutant. That clearly changes things. And we have made a most horrible mistake."

* * *

Back in the lower levels, Tabitha and much of X-factor had finished a nice relaxing dip in the bath house. They were still sore from Logan's training session. Whenever there was a threat, he was always the first to crack down on their free time. It sure put a damper on their vacation, but the work of the X-men was never done.

Walking down the halls wearing expensive silk robes reserved for gods Tabitha, Amara, Ray, Roberto, Bobby, Jubilee, Rahne, and Jamie were all tired. But at least the bath house had helped them relax.

"Ah what a dip," said Amara with a sigh of contentment, "I almost forgot how wonderful bath houses were."

"Amen girlfriend," said Tabitha, who was drying her hair with a towel, "Maybe we could convince the Professor to build one. It sure would make recovering from Danger Room sessions easier."

"Definitely," agreed Jubilee, "Maybe after we get back we can start begging."

"Yeah, it's not like he doesn't have the money," said Bobby.

"Hell, I don't even know if I wanna go back," said Roberto, "This place is just too awesome."

"Even with this crazy Orion Prophecy messing things up?" questioned Jubilee.

"It's still a step above all the anti-mutant riots we get back home," argued Roberto.

"That's true," sighed Ray, "I wonder if they've died down at all since we left."

"Ah doubt it, Ray," said Sam, "When it comes to intolerance, people got a long memory."

The team of mutants sighed at that. They had been watching the news since they arrived and not much had changed. The X-men were still wanted for the attempted assassination of Mayor Kelly. The protests had waned somewhat, but hatred towards mutants wasn't going down anytime soon. It felt like the only place they were safe was on this secluded island.

"So how much longer do you think the Professor will stay here?" wondered Bobby.

"Beats me," shrugged Jamie, "I'm guessing after this whole Orion deal is over with."

"Aye, but who knows when that'll be," said Rahne.

"All the more reason to enjoy things here while they last," said Tabitha in a more upbeat tone.

"That's a nice thought, Tabby," said Sam with a yawn, "But for now Ah think Ah'm gonna catch up on some sleep."

"Yeah, me too," said Jamie, "It's probably better we get some rest now before the big bad Wolverine sticks us with more training and…"

But before Jamie could finish, he was cut off as he and the rest of X-factor froze. They had just turned a corner when they ran right into Logan, who was accompanied by Ororo in similar silk robes.

Naturally, the mutant youths stammered before the presence of their stern instructor. Jamie bit his lip before saying another word, afraid he'd instigate more punishment. But something seemed different this time.

"Uh…hi Mr. Logan," said Bobby nervously.

"Yeesh, do I scare you guys that much?" said Logan with a chuckle.

"You probably don't want them to answer that," said Ororo, sharing in a good laugh.

Something was off. Logan was actually smiling. He never smiled. He was always so grumpy and on edge. But he looked different now. He was relaxed, calm, and happy for once. It was a strange sight. Nobody knew what to make of it.

"Uh…is everything alright?" asked Jubilee.

"Of course," said Logan with a wolfish grin, "Everything's just fine."

It was at this point that they noticed Ororo and Logan holding hands. Something between them had happened. The way they were smiling was a clear giveaway. But at the risk of spoiling this rare event, the young mutants of X-factor chose to leave it as is.

"Okay then," said Tabitha, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Rest up you guys," said Logan as he walked off hand in hand with Ororo, "Ya never know when something big will happen."

As they walked off, the others looked on as Logan and Ororo stayed close. They exchanged confused glances. It was not something they expected to see, but a happy Logan was better over a grumpy Logan any day of the week.

"That was weird," said Ray, his eyes still wide with shock.

"I'll say," said Amara.

"Meh, I'll take it," shrugged Tabitha, "I always knew Logan needed to get laid. Just never thought it would be with Ororo."

The mutant youths exchanged a good laugh as they walked off, looking to take advantage of this rare window. If this Orion Prophecy really did mean trouble, then it would probably help if they got a little rest.

* * *

Up in the kitchen Jean, Kitty, and Laura were unwinding from their workout with a light snack. The palace was stocked with all kinds of food and there were skilled cooks waiting to fix them whatever they craved. For Kitty it was a vegetarian grade sandwich, for Jean it was fresh tub of strawberry ice cream, and for Laura it was a healthy serving of pork chops. With so much going on, it was easy to work up an appetite.

"Guess those pregnancy cravings are kicking in early," remarked Kitty as she saw Jean eat a large scoop of ice cream.

"Don't be melodramatic Kitty," said Jean, rolling her eyes, "Not everything I do from now on is because I'm pregnant."

"Funny, I don't remember you eating ice cream after a workout before," remarked Laura.

"I'm on vacation," shrugged Jean, "I'll eat what I want."

Kitty and Laura shook their heads in amusement. Jean being pregnant was going to take some getting used to, but she was genuinely excited about it. It was a big event for them and the X-men. After all the hardships she and Scott faced with Apocalypse and the Phoenix, they deserved to be happy.

As the three girls continued eating, Rogue entered the kitchen wearing a green silk robe. She bore a radiant smile the likes of which they had never seen with her before. She was practically glowing, not to mention she was also walking funny.

"Hey y'all!" she said in a chipper tone, "Mind sharin' some of that ice cream, Jean?"

Jean, Kitty, and Laura looked at her awkwardly. Rogue was a complicated woman, but this was bizarre even for her.

"Uh…you okay, Rogue?" said Laura, freaked out by her behavior.

"Of course," she said, still smiling, "Never felt better in mah life. Now you gonna share or not?"

"Um…sure," said Jean, lending her a scoop.

"Thanks sugah. Ah don't know about you, but Ah'm starvin'."

Rogue wasted no time in digging into the ice cream. After all the 'activity' she endured earlier, she needed some nourishment. But that only heightened the curiosity of her friends.

"So are you going to tell us?" said Kitty, trying hard not to laugh at her old roommate.

"Tell ya what?" she said playfully, "Ah got nothin' to hide."

"Rogue, you do realize you're sitting next to a psychic, right?" smirked Jean, "And just so you know, you're projecting your thoughts really loudly."

"Really?" she grinned, "Sense anything ya like?"

Now it was Jean's turn to blush. Rogue was really having fun with this. It was not her style, but she didn't seem to care. She was just too happy.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Gambit," said Laura.

"Oh? And what makes ya say that?" said Rogue, casually stretching her limbs.

"Well for one, you reek of his scent…especially between your legs."

Rogue blushed as the smile on her face grew wider. At this rate her face was going to cramp. Nothing was going to take away from this moment. The first day of the rest of her life just began. And her friends were just the first witnesses.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Kitty, "You didn't!"

"We did," said Rogue with a content sigh, "Ah know it took a while, but Remy and Ah finally got our act together."

"That's one way of putting it," muttered Laura, laughing under her breath.

Jean and Kitty let out a cheer for their friend as they sat closer to her. Like the rest of the mansion, they had seen Rogue and Remy flirt incessantly for years. They knew there was something between them, but neither made a move. It was nice to see them finally get over their insecurities. And for Rogue, it was definitely worth the wait.

"Wow…" said Jean, smiling at her friend, "This is just…wow."

"Ah know. Go ahead and say it," sighed Rogue, "It's about dang time."

"Well it is!" said Kitty, brimming with excitement, "You two are, like, so head over heels for each other!"

"Yeah, Ah ain't afraid to admit that anymore," said Rogue, still smiling radiantly, "After all this time, Ah finally let it out."

"So that's why you two didn't show up at training?" said Laura with a humored look.

"We still got a hell of workout," she said with a suggestive grin.

Kitty and Jean burst into laughter. They had no idea Rogue had such a dirty mind. Maybe she was just too happy to care. She had so many inhibitions over the years because of her powers. Now she was finally shedding them and embracing new feelings.

"So does this mean you and Remy are official?" asked Jean as the laughter died down.

"Ah don't think we can get more official than this," said Rogue proudly.

"Awesome!" chirped Kitty, "Now we can double date and talk dirty about you-know-what with our respective you-know-who's!"

"One step at a time, Kitty," said Rogue, laughing at her old roommate's energy, "Remy and Ah've still got some things to work out. But yeah, Ah guess it's that serious."

"Well we're all happy for you, Rogue," said Jean, giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah, just try and tone down the afterglow, will you?" said Laura.

"No promises," grinned Rogue.

The three girls continued their mini feast, celebrating this new development. Rogue had never been so happy before. It was a real turning point in her life. Being in a relationship was a new experience and there was no telling where things would go from here. But in her current state, Rogue was anything but worried.

* * *

After the commotion with Amanda died down, she and Kurt sat comfortably before Ayla and Arion. Athena was with them, having dismissed the rest of the Praetorian Guard. They were all humbled after the revelation about Kurt and Amanda's engagement. Xavier, Lilandra, and Beast were with them for support. After explaining her ordeal, things finally settled.

"So you knew you were a mutant, Amanda," said the Professor, his kind voice helping to ease the young woman's anxiety.

"I…I didn't know for sure," she said, looking down at her feet, "Sure, these powers were a major giveaway, but…"

"But vhat, liebe?" said Kurt, hugging his lover close, "Vhy vould you hide zhis?"

Amanda sighed, having kept this in for so long. But in the presence of her fiancé and the Professor, it was nice to get it off her chest.

"I was afraid," she sighed, "I saw all the hardships you and your friends faced every day. I always admired you for your strength for fighting against all the hatred in the world. Every time I saw you in uniform I thought 'Wow…I could never be that strong.' And when I find out I'm a mutant I just…I didn't know how to handle it. So I kept it a secret."

Amanda hung her head low. Kurt caressed her face and smiled, taking her hand and giving it a loving squeeze. This was a dramatic experience for her. She had been around mutants for years, but she never knew what it was like to be one. It was a lot to take in, but she had plenty of people to support her.

"It's okay, Amanda. Everybody has mixed feelings when they learn they're different," said Beast kindly.

"I know," sighed Amanda, resting her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"And if vhat you've shown me in all the years you've supported me is any clue, I'd say you are plenty strong to handle it," smiled Kurt.

"You think so?" said Amanda, a look of hope in her eyes.

"I know so," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ayla and Arion smiled. They were privileged to witness such a scene. Lord Nightcrawler clearly had a lot of love for this woman. There was little doubt that had Amanda not stepped in, he would have fought to the death for her. They had done a grave dishonor to their lord and they were eager to make up for it.

"You are clearly dedicated to this girl, Lord Nightcrawler," said Arion, "Please forgive us for our actions. You have our most unabated regret."

"So you mean to tell me zhat it's all better now because she's a mutant?" said Kurt in a somewhat cynical tone.

"Our texts speak out against our lords marrying regular humans," said Ayla, "But it is a wonderful event when one of them weds another mutant. I know it is narrow and short sighted, but I beg of you're my lord…we were only adhering to what our faith tells us. We…"

Kurt had heard enough. Holding his hand up, he cut her off. As a man raised Catholic, he knew the power of faith. And even though it had been tense, Ayla and Arion's dedication was admirable.

"Really, it's okay," said Kurt, "As long as zhere is no more hostility."

"But surly there is something we can do to make up for it," said Arion, "Perhaps we could help with your wedding plans."

"Yes, that's a grand idea," said Ayla with an excited smile, "A wedding for our lord is worthy of celebration. I'm sure the entire island will pitch in."

"A vedding? Here?" said Kurt, smiling at the idea.

Amanda, having not seen the full grandeur of Xavier Island, was confused. But Kurt liked the idea. Here they wouldn't have to worry about hate-mongering crowds protesting their union. People celebrated their love on this island. Everybody had already been worked up about Scott and Jean's baby. A wedding would be just a big.

"Zhat vould be vonderful!" he exclaimed.

"Kurt?" questioned Amanda.

"Oh don't vorry, liebe. You'll love it here. I have so much to show you," said Kurt with renewed enthusiasm.

"Um…sure," she said, smiling despite her ignorance of what was going on, "Just as long as I can call my parents."

"Of course," said Arion, humbly bowing before the soon-to-be-wed couple.

"Oh this is a grand event!" said Ayla, sharing in the excitement, "We'll get to planning it as soon as possible."

"Zhank you," said Kurt with a smile, "Zhis really means a lot to me."

"It's the least we can do, my lord," said Athena.

Amanda smiled. Despite coming into this place in a rather unpleasant manner, this place was getting better by the minute. Kurt was excited and if he trusted them then that was enough for her.

"We'll spread the word as soon as possible," said Arion.

"Indeed," said Athena, "And rest assured, I'll ensure the monster who abducted you is brought to justice."

"Thanks, but I don't think you'll find him," said Amanda, "That lunatic just left me chained to a bed. He's probably long gone by now."

"No distance is enough to escape my just wrath," said Athena strongly, "Do you remember anything about him? Did he tell you his name?"

"Sorry, but this guy was just plain crazy. He kept going on and on about how the world was coming to an end. I do remember one thing though. He called himself Isaac."

Ayla, Arion, and Athena froze. The sound of that name sent chills down their spine. Even Lilandra was overcome with shock. Xavier, Beast, Kurt, and Amanda all looked on in confusion. Clearly, there was a lot more to this name.

"I have to go," said Athena, abruptly storming out.

Ayla and Arion exchanged worried looks. Professor Xavier was especially curious now. Whoever this figure was, he was a clear cause for concern.

"Oh no," dreaded Arion, "This can't be good."

"Why? What is it?" asked Xavier intently, "Who is Isaac?"

Lilandra took it from here, placing a hand over Xavier's shoulder.

"It's a long story, Charles. And it is sure to make our situation much more complicated."

* * *

Upstairs in one of the lounges, Remy Lebeau was laying on the couch feeling more relaxed than he had in years. He still couldn't believe it. He and Rogue came together. After years of beating around they bush, they finally admitted to having feelings for each other. And to cap it all off, they made love in her bed.

It was the most intense experience of the Cajun mutant's life. Rogue had always held a special place in his heart, but with this new development between them their lives would never be the same.

"Don't you look happy, comrade," came a familiar Russian voice.

Looking up over the couch, he saw Scott and Piotr enter. Still swimming in a sea of happiness, he greeted his friends.

"Hey there, fellas. What's de good word?"

"Maybe we should be asking you," said Scott, taking a seat next to the Cajun.

"Ah, so Remy takes it ya already know," he surmised.

"Da, Katya was very vocal about it," grinned Piotr, his ears still ringing with his girlfriend's chipper enthusiasm.

Remy laughed at that. He had a feeling the girls would be clamoring around Rogue given how upbeat she was when he last saw her. Now it was his turn.

"Well Remy ain't gonna lie," he sighed, "Rogue and I finally worked things out."

"I'm happy for your, comrade," said Piotr, giving his friend a pat on the back, "You've been pining for this girl since before we joined the X-men."

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "Rogue's an amazing woman. She's always been special to Remy. Guess it's serious now."

"Well as long as you two are happy," said Scott in a more serious tone, "Just be careful. Rogue's a good friend of mine."

"Relax, homme. You know Remy would never do anythin' to hurt his cherè," said Remy confidently.

"I'm sure that you won't," said Scott, "I just want to give you something to think about if you really do feel strongly for her."

Remy smiled, the memories of him and Rogue coming together still fresh in his mind. Every feeling, emotion, and sensation was etched in his mind. There was little doubt that this would change his life a great deal. But he wasn't worried in the slightest.

"Thanks for de concern," said Remy, "But I already know I'm in love with her. Just gotta take things as dey come."

"Good idea, comrade," said Piotr, "Although I would advise you to tone down the attitude if you're going to be a one woman man."

"Hey, de attitude is part of what Rogue loves," grinned the Cajun.

"Whatever you say, Remy," said Scott, rolling his eyes, "In the meantime the Professor asked us to check the news for any developments back home. We'll have plenty of time for relationships later."

"Still serious even on a vacation," said Remy, rolling his eyes, "How does yo' wife put up with ya?"

Shaking his head, Scott grabbed the remote and turned the large 55-inch plasma TV on.

"You know I could say the same about you and Rogue, but…"

However, as soon as the three men got a glimpse of what was on the news, they froze. They knew the news back home wasn't good, but they never expected this. Standing there in front of the UN and live before a global audience, Magneto, the ruler of Genosha, was delivering a historic speech.

He had a lot to say, but it was all summed up in the main headline 'Mayor Kelly assassination attempt a setup. Conspiracy against X-men and United States government revealed.'

"Oh no," said Scott in a grim tone, "We better tell the Professor."

* * *

Cameras flashed and reporters clamored around the UN building in New York City as Magneto finished his speech. All over the world, evidence of humanity's capacity for deception and hatred blared over every media outlet. News coverage ran everywhere. Internet sites crashed under intense traffic. But it was all for the better of mutant kind. Magneto was assured of it.

Playing the tapes and broadcasting the images gathered by the Brotherhood, Mayor Kelly was revealed to be cooperating with the Friends of Humanity, a militant anti-mutant organization that was trying to seize power in government affairs and turn the public against mutants by any means necessary, even if it risked the lives of innocent people.

There was sure to be a major backlash throughout the country. The public was going to ask for Mayor Kelly's head on a platter for putting innocent citizens in the line of fire and the president of the United States was going to be put in a precarious position over the involvement of Henry Peter Gyrich, a man he hired to his cabinet.

But none of this mattered to Magneto. Humanity could scramble all they wanted. Now that the truth was out, he had the public in the palm of his hand. He and the Brotherhood were in the perfect position to make a move.

"How long do you think it will take before the FOH is in jail?" asked Mystique as she and the Brotherhood met Magneto back stage after his UN speech.

"They'll be demonized for a while," said Magneto indifferently, "But they won't go to jail. Bigots of that nature are like cockroaches. They'll come back in some form or another as long as there are humans to hate us."

"Eh big deal," said Toad, "We got em by the balls now!"

"Yeah, we just humiliated them in front of the world," said Blob, "They won't be bothering us anytime soon!"

"I sincerely doubt that, Blob," said Magneto, grabbing his cape and helmet.

The commotion out in the assembly could still be clearly heard. Politicians and reporters alike were scrambling to make sense of this revelation. Magneto had put the evidence out there. He knew it was going to cause chaos. But that was not his problem.

"So what do we do now?" said Pyro, "Burn em while they're down?"

"No, Pyro. We have other concerns."

"Oh come on, father!" exclaimed Pietro, "This is the perfect time to organize mutants everywhere! After what they pulled…"

"Enough Pietro!" shot Magneto, silencing his son, "Our time will come. But before we can lay this matter to rest, we have one last loose end to tie up."

"The X-men," said Wanda, sensing it still wore heavy on her father's conscious.

"Don't tell me we're actually going to help them," scoffed Lance.

"Hate to break it to you, man," said Todd, "But we already have."

Lance muttered a curse under his breath. After being involved with the X-men, especially his ex-girlfriend, Kitty, he had little respect for them. But Magneto still considered Xavier a friend, even if he did stand in their way. He never understood why he still cared, but that was Magneto's decision.

"Come, we have much to do," said Magneto, leading the Brotherhood towards the stairs, "We must find out what happened to Xavier and the X-men. I must speak to him."

Suddenly, just as they entered the stairs, a dark voice sounded above them.

"Monster…you'll do no such thing."

Magneto and the Brotherhood looked up, instinctively taking a battle stance. But before they could make a move, they were hit with a burst of strange purple lightning that surged through their system and set every nerve on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The bodies of Magneto, Mystique, Avalanche, Toad, Blob, Quicksilver, Pyro, and the Scarlet Witch went limp. The thick smell of smoke and ozone littered the area. Only Magneto was strong enough to fight the coming unconsciousness despite every muscle in his body shutting down.

The last thing he remembered seeing before going under was the stern poise of Artemis, the lone soldier who stood to fulfill a 10,000 year old prophecy against the incarnation of history's greatest beast.

"Sleep well, monster," said Artemis, his words seething with hatred, "You're tyranny will end as well the rest of this sick world. So it is written in the Orion Prophecy."

* * *

_Up next: The X-men learn of Isaac's madness and so does Magneto._


	13. The Great Purification

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 13: The Great Purification**

* * *

The story of Isaac was not pleasant for Ayla and Arion, the high priest and priestess of the Church of X. But after learning that he had been the one behind Amanda's abduction, the truth had to come out. Professor Xavier deserved to know, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Please tell me…" said Xavier, now more curious than ever, "Who is Isaac?"

"I warn you, my lord. This will greatly complicate things," said Arion, "But I believe it answers many of the questions we have been struggling with."

"What do you mean?" asked Beast, equally intent.

"Isaac…is a complicated figure," began Lilandra, "I know because I worked with him for nearly a year. In fact, had he not taken certain paths, he would have been the one to greet you instead of me."

Xavier and Hank exchanged looks. This story did not have a pleasant vibe. But they continued to listen.

"Before coming to our Church, Isaac was a respected biblical scholar famous for translating parts of the Dead Sea Scrolls," explained Arion, "He was known for introducing radical interpretations into theology, granting him a controversial reputation. When he heard of our organization, he was appalled at first. But once we allowed him to look at the artifacts we found in Egypt, he quickly became entranced."

"He became the most dedicated of all the clergy," continued Ayla, "It's because of him we were able to translate and archive Atlantean knowledge so quickly and build our society. But of all the texts he was fascinated with, the Orion Prophecy garnered special attention."

Xavier's face grimaced at the mention of the prophecy. Having translated a great deal of the text already, he was weary of the potential it had for death and destruction. This Isaac character appeared to be equally fascinated by it.

"He spent days on end with that text," mused Lilandra, shaking her head remorsefully, "He worked out of the archives seldom sleeping or eating. He wanted to learn the truth. Nothing short of absolute certainty was going to stop him."

"But why would he obsess so much over a single text?" wondered Beast.

Arion sighed in exasperation.

"I suppose that's part of who he is," he said in a low tone, "See, he was part of the apocalyptic Christian cult, the Branch Dividians growing up. But after what happened at Waco, he was betrayed by his faith and sought out the true path as he saw it. So he studied theology. He always attacked ancient mysteries and worked them until they were solved. It's what made him so good at his job. But he never faced something like the Orion Prophecy. It baffled him and I suppose he wouldn't accept that. Over time, he grew more distant. Eventually, it affected him so much that he became mentally unstable."

"That's why we had to demote him from the clergy," said Ayla sadly, "He was so dedicated, but his ego proved to be his undoing."

Ayla, Arion, and Lilandra spoke bitterly about this man. He had done a lot for their organization, but his persona was just too volatile.

"I take it demoting him did little to stem his obsession," surmised Xavier.

"You're right, my lord," said Arion bitterly, "We were tempted to vote him out of the clergy, but he was just too good a scholar to let go. So we kept him as a monk for the archives and allowed him to continue his research. Yet he still caused problems."

"Every so often," continued Lilandra, "He would claim that he had made a major discovery about the Orion Prophecy. He would preach to the masses, saying a time of reckoning was at hand. For a while, he established a loyal faction that threatened to split our church in two. But as many of his predictions and interpretations were debunked, he lost credibility and fell back into obscurity."

In her frustration, Xavier took Lilandra's hand and held it in his. It helped calm her despite this difficult subject. Isaac did not sound like a level headed figure. But many questions still remained.

"So why would he resort to kidnapping?" mused Beast, "Has he done anything like this before?"

"He's done some pretty extreme things," muttered Arion, "But he's never gone this far before. After the people stopped heeding his words, he spent most of his time in a private study. He hasn't caused any problems for the last two years so we kept our distance. I fear that may have been a mistake on our part."

Arion held his head low before his lord, but Xavier did not cast any blame.

"It wasn't your fault, Arion," he said, "This Isaac fellow sounds very dangerous. But something has to have happened if he's made a move like this."

"Yes, I agree," said Lilandra, "Isaac must have found something in the prophecy. It's the only logical reason."

"But what?" mused Beast, "What could he have found?"

Looking back at the wide range of texts scattered throughout the room, the possibilities were daunting. This text had stumped them ever since they arrived and Isaac had been looking over it for years. He knew something they had overlooked. It was just a question of what it was.

Xavier, Lilandra, Arion, and Ayla were at a loss. Isaac had outwitted them. He had gone beyond his usual limits in kidnapping Amanda, but there was so much they didn't know. And it all came back to the Orion Prophecy.

"I suppose this is where Isaac has bested us," sighed Arion, "Whatever he knows, it's pushing him to new limits."

"And given his instability, there's no telling how far he may take it," added Ayla.

"Then I suppose that leaves one logical solution," said Xavier, drawing everybody's attention, "We must find what Isaac has found. It's the only way to find out what he'll do next."

It seemed simple, but given the text they were dealing with it seemed like a long shot at best.

"That's a bold proposition, Charles," said Lilandra, "There may not be enough time. You remember what Amanda told us. Isaac is already making his move."

"Which is why we must act fast," he said with renewed determination, "There must be something we missed. There must be something we…"

Suddenly, the doors to the library flung open and Scott and Piotr stormed in, each with an urgent look.

"Professor, I think you might want to take a look at the news," said Piotr.

"The news? Why? What's going on?" said Xavier.

"See for yourself," said Scott, grabbing a remote control off the desk and turning on the flat screen TV on the back end of the room.

They didn't even have to change the channel. The same feed appeared on all the networks. It was a breaking news story of historic proportions. Images of people gathered outside the UN building, mutant and human alike, were shouting at authorities in protest. Police and military officials struggled to contain the crowd, throwing tear gas and pepper spray into the crowd.

At the center of this conflict was a story relating to the very incident that brought the X-men to Xavier Island. And yet another piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"_For those of you just joining us, we're live in New York as city officials try to contain protesters who have gathered around the UN building. Less than an hour ago, Magneto, the infamous ruler of the mutant nation of Genosha, delivered a speech to the international community exposing the attacks on Mayor Kelly as an elaborate conspiracy between NSA head Henry Peter Gyrich and the Friends of Humanity, an organization that was allegedly disbanded over six years ago after one of their sentinels decimated New York. Magneto presented recordings and pictures, showing that Mayor Kelly had been collaborating with the FOH as well as many other government officials. The evidence has been circulated all over the world through the internet and media, causing widespread outrage from both mutant and non-mutant circles. Mayor Kelly is still at large, but the still absent X-men have been cleared. However, rumors of their whereabouts persist. Here's a short clip of Magneto's now famous speech."_

Xavier, Lilandra, Ayla, and Arion watched in shock at this startling turn. Xavier turned back towards the text of the Orion Prophecy and then back at the broadcast. He had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was nice to hear the X-men had been proven innocent, but at the same time it sparked a deep sense of dread in regards to its possible connection to the ancient prophecy.

"_The evidence is clear. Charles Xavier and the X-men were set up. Officials in your own government worked to instigate a war through lies and deception, simply because of their utter hatred for mutant kind! I have long been regarded as a war monger, but at least I am in good company. Your own government allowed this to happen. No matter what the cost, men of hate desired support for their own agenda. I now leave the fate of this conflict in the hands of the public. Do you wish to live in a world of lies? Or do you want the cold hard truth?"_

* * *

After clearing up earlier misunderstandings, Kurt eagerly showed Amanda around the island. He was thrilled to have her with him in this enchanted land. Here he could walk down the streets without being scorned for his appearance. People revered and worshiped his presence, making way for him and his fiancé as they walked through the busy city.

Amanda was amazed. She had never conceived of a society so advanced before. Not in her wildest dreams had she imagined a people so peaceful, prosperous, and sophisticated. It was also strange to see how everybody revered the X-men as living gods. Around every corner, there were statutes of their likeness and everybody who saw Kurt bowed in his presence. It was a real paradise on Earth, perfect for their wedding.

"This place is incredible," said Amanda as she and Kurt stopped near an elegant fountain near one of the many markets.

"Ja, it's been a strange ride since ve arrived," said Kurt, holding his lover's hand, "But zhe people here are genuinely sincere. Zhey treat everybody kindly and live together vithout zhe conflict ve see back home."

"Plus, everybody here reveres you," grinned Amanda, watching as a group of people passed by and bowed before Kurt's presence, "So they really believe you and the X-men are the reincarnated gods of Atlantis?"

"Zhat's vhat zhey say," said Kurt, kindly waving at the people.

"Do you believe them?" she asked curiously, "I know how religious you are, Kurt. Does any part of you believe it could be true?"

Kurt thought about Amanda's words for a moment. Looking at her and up at the statue over the fountain which depicted Xuthasius, his spiritual side started musing. He had long been a believer in the word of God. He was a devout Catholic who drew strength from God's love. But after hearing the story of the Church of X, he couldn't help but wonder. Did he truly bear the soul of a man who ascended to godhood with his friends? It was a daunting thought, but his faith in God never faltered.

"I believe zhat God has a plan for everybody," said Kurt, still fixated on the statue, "Perhaps vhat zhey say is true and perhaps it isn't. Vhat matters in zhe end is how much faith people have in zheir beliefs. And I believe zhat everything happens for a reason."

"So I may actually be marrying a god," grinned Amanda, giving her lover's hand another squeeze.

"Is zhat an issue?" said Kurt playfully.

"Of course not," she said, slipping her arms around Kurt's fuzzy neck, "It just gives me something to brag about. I mean me, Amanda Sefton, wife of an incarnation of an ancient god. I like that."

Kurt laughed as he slipped his arms around his soon-to-be wife's waist. Even in the face of such revelations, she was still the wonderful woman he had fallen in love with back in high school. She kept him grounded when he faced hardships. She gave him companionship when he felt destined to be alone. It was now clearer than ever. This was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"You are an amazing voman, Amanda," said Kurt, gently caressing her face.

"And you'll always be a god to me, fuzzy," she grinned.

Despite being in public, the happy couple met in a deep kiss. They were together in a place where they wouldn't have to face stigma or hatred. People who passed by cheered Kurt and Amanda showed their love to the world. And soon, they would solidify it in holy matrimony in this most holy of places.

* * *

Ororo couldn't stop herself from smiling. After her time with Logan, she had been walking in a daze. It all happened so fast. One minute they were talking and the next they were making love in a sauna. The memory of that fateful moment played out in her mind many times. She was sure to remember it for a long time to come. But at the same time, there was no telling where it would lead.

She and Logan had known each other for years. They had worked together and lived together. She always held a great deal of respect for him and they had been close, but never in a romantic way. A lot of things changed when Logan adopted X23. He was unprepared to be a father to a teenage girl, but Ororo helped a great deal along the way. Perhaps taking on motherly roles for Laura was where it started. She saw a side of Logan that was so much deeper than the tough guy Wolverine persona he always put on. There was a big heart under that burly exterior. And now she may be falling for him.

"Don't you look happy," came a voice as Ororo was lounging in the living room, "Is everything okay, Ororo?"

Turning around, Ororo saw Jean, Kitty, Bobby, and Jubilee standing before her. Bobby and Jubilee had changed out of the workout clothes they had been given while Jean and Kitty wore the elegant togas they had grown so fond of.

"I'm fine, Jean," said Ororo with a smile, "Just a resting a bit."

"Bet you need it," muttered Jubilee under her breath, earning a scold from Jean.

Ororo heart and blushed at the younger girl's comment. But she didn't retort. There was no denying what happened and she was not ashamed of what she had done.

"So is it true?" said Kitty in an excited tone as she sat with Ororo on the red velvet couch, "Are you and Logan really…you know."

Ororo smiled. Word did travel fast around the X-men. It wasn't like she and Logan tried to hide it, but she didn't expect to be confronted by it so soon. Nevertheless, she maintained her happiness.

"Well if you must know, yes something happened," she said, "Logan and I…got close."

"That's one way of putting it," said Bobby under his breath.

"Yes, but you seem to already know the details so I won't bother repeating them," quipped Ororo, "Indeed, things have changed between me and Logan. It's come a little fast, but I already know it's significant."

"Oh, so it's not, like, official?" said Kitty.

"No, not yet at least," sighed Ororo with a smile, "But let's just say we took the first step…as unexpected as it was."

Jean, Kitty, Bobby, and Jubilee all smiled at the weather goddess. For years she had been like a mother to them. It was odd hearing her becoming romantically involved with someone. It was even odder that it was with Logan. But from what they gathered, it was a positive event for both of them.

"Wow…" said Jean, "This is just…wow."

"I'll say," said Bobby, "Man, who'd have thought anybody could get the Wolverine to mellow out?"

"Someone special no doubt," said Jubilee, giving Ororo a pat on the shoulder, "You really accomplished something Ms Munroe. I always thought Logan needed a girlfriend. The guy has some serious issues that need feminine coaxing."

"Like that'll be enough for the Wolverine," laughed Bobby.

"Hey, never underestimate the influence of a good woman!" said Jubilee proudly.

"Whatever," shrugged Bobby, "Still doubt you'd drag Logan to a chick flick or a garden show."

Ororo laughed, her grown students getting ahead of themselves. But it did give her something to think about. If she was going to have a relationship with Logan, they would have to work out how they were going to do it.

"Well I'm happy to see the both of you explore this," said Jean, giving Ororo an affectionate hug.

"Thank you, Jean," said Ororo to the girl she had seen grow into a woman, "It's still new to the both of us."

"Yeah, there's always that initial part," said Jean, "Scott and I went through the same thing when we got together."

"And look where it led," grinned Kitty, patting Jean over her stomach where her baby was growing.

"Yeah, it seems as though everybody's hooking up or knocking up," joked Bobby, "First Rogue and Remy and now you two. Wonder who'll be next?"

"Oh I don't know. Us?" said Jubilee playfully, grabbing his arm and flashing him a flirtatious look.

Bobby stammered and blushed, causing Jean, Kitty, and Ororo to laugh. It set the weather goddesses lingering uncertainties at ease. What happened between her and Logan was new and unexpected, but the idea of something strong developing between them was starting to settle. There was no telling where they would go from here, but she looked forward to finding out.

"No fair!" said Bobby, trying to fight off his blush.

"Now who's on the spot?" teased Kitty.

"Shut up," muttered the Iceman.

"Oh lighten up, Bobby," said Jean, "Isn't that what you're always telling us to do?"

"Yeah, well I…" he stammered.

Suddenly, everybody heard an urgent psychic call in their minds.

_'X-men, please report to the study. Something urgent has come up.'_

"Whew, saved by the psychic emergency," said Bobby.

"Shut up and let's go," said Jean, taking the Professor's call more seriously as they all filed out to see what was up.

* * *

In the backyard of the elaborate palace, Logan was having a quiet drink of hard wine. The pool was empty and most of the servants were helping the others relax after their workout. But for Logan, he had rarely taken time to just sit back and marvel at this strange place. It was so quiet and peaceful. It allowed him to let his mind wander.

A lot had changed since they arrived at Xavier Island. Despite his initial skepticism, the Church of X had proven to be a peaceful people. They were not without controversy. Word of what happened with Kurt and Amanda got him worked up with anger. He yelled at Athena for her actions, but for some reason she just apologized and said she had other matters to attend to. It was suspicious, but not yet pressing.

Then there was Ororo. Sipping his wine, he couldn't help but smile as his thoughts dwelled on the weather goddess. It was still hard to believe. He and Ororo made love in a sauna. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. She was so kind and loving. She was the only one who could reach beyond his feral nature and bring out the man he was at heart.

After the sauna, things between him and Ororo would never be the same. Logan could no longer deny what this woman meant to him. It was not easy to confront, but he was starting to accept it. He had feeling for Ororo. And there was no telling where they would lead.

"There you are," came a familiar voice, "I've been looking everywhere for you, father."

Turning around, Logan smiled to see Laura taking a seat next to him. They hadn't had a chance to talk about what happened. The affair with Athena got in the way. But since everybody was off doing their own thing, they had time for a father/daughter moment.

"Hey kid, everythin' alright?" said Logan, taking another drink.

"For now, I guess," sighed Laura, "Still no word for Athena. But I thought I heard the Professor talking to Scott about something major. I don't know the full story, but I'm sure he'll tell us when the time's right."

"He always does," said Logan, musing over what might be so pressing.

There was a moment of silence between them. Laura looked away, a sense of awkwardness coming over her. She was not the most social person in the world, but Logan had helped her over the years. However, she never approached him with a matter such as this.

"So is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true, darlin'?" said Logan.

"I heard Bobby talking about you and Ororo. I don't know if he was just joking around, but he said you two were holding hands."

Logan smiled at the memory. He knew he would have to confront Laura about this sooner or later.

"So…did something happen between you two?" said Laura intently.

"Well for once, popsicle wasn't lying," said Logan, setting his drink down, "It's true. Ro and I were holding hands. We…worked some stuff out."

"Is that all?" she said, casting her father a skeptical look.

"Hell no," said Logan with a slight laugh, "A lot happened…most of which I'd rather not tell you."

"Oh…I see," said Laura, blushing at the subtle undertone.

It wasn't hard to piece the truth together. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He and Ororo got close, more so than mere friends. While sexuality wasn't uncommon in the palace given how the servants catered to everyone's needs, it was somewhat different given this dealt with her father. But at the same time, she couldn't help but smile.

"I won't mince words, kid," said Logan in a serious tone, "What happened between me and Ro was big. She and I have always been close, but after this it may get a lot deeper. I ain't gonna lie. I may feel something for this woman. I don't know, but it may be stronger than I think."

"Sounds like it already is," said Laura, still smiling, "So does this mean that you and Ororo are…together?"

Logan mused over that for a moment. He was not keen on relationships. He didn't even have memories of being involved with a woman so this was new to him. But the way Ororo made him feel was special. It went beyond the many tough layers he built over his Wolverine persona. But it was still developing.

"I wouldn't say it's gone that far just yet," said Logan with a sigh, "These things are complicated. You know that."

"But why do they have to be?" asked Laura, "I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen the way other couples like Scott and Jean look at each other. I just don't understand why it has to be so complicated."

Logan shook his head and laughed. Laura still didn't have a solid grasp on emotions. She had yet to experience love. She was still getting used to the idea of familial bonds. Logan couldn't say he knew any better, but after what happened between him and Ororo he was beginning to understand.

"You'll know one day, kid," said Logan, as he slipped his arm around his daughter's waist, "Trust me, it's never easy. It takes time. But we'll work things out. I promise ya."

"So does that mean I'll be calling Ororo mom from now on?" said Laura with a humored grin.

Logan stammered at such a remark. It was definitely getting ahead of what was going on between him and Ororo at the moment. But the smile never left his face.

"One step at a time, darlin'," he said as they both shared a laugh.

* * *

In Isaac's now silent study, the air hung still with cold tension. Much of the area was surrounded by walls of books. The only visible amenity was a bed he rarely slept in located in the far corner. It was the place of a man truly obsessed. But the walls no longer echoed with the soft sounds of turning pages. Instead, there was nothing but total silence.

"Issac!" yelled Athena as she broke down his chamber door with a hard kick, "Isaac, show yourself!"

Armed with her energy gun, Athena carefully scanned the area. She took each step cautiously, taking note of every possible angle.

"I know you're in here you little weasel," she spat into the silence, "Come out and face me."

But despite her scathing words, there was nothing but silence. Isaac rarely left his study, hinting he was onto something big. Athena gripped her gun intently, wanting nothing more than to have Isaac attack just so she could blow him away. But he was smarter than that. He was always a step ahead. This time proved to be no exception.

"Damn…" she cursed, putting her gun away.

With a disgruntled sigh, Athena looked over the scattered books and scrolls that Isaac had left all over the room. She was a soldier, not a scholar. She couldn't even begin to understand what he had been up to. But that didn't help the sick feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Isaac was not a stable man. If he was up to something, it couldn't be for the good of the Church of X.

Her eyes continued to drift over the room. There was nothing she could find on her own. That meant she'd have to order in an investigation, but that would take too much time. If Isaac was gone, then his plans were already well underway.

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a large layout that was pinned to the wall. Curious, she took a closer look. It wasn't all that special, just a global map. But what caught her attention was a small push pin over a single island in the Azore chain.

"What are you up to, Isaac?" she said, gazing over the map, "What kind of madness are you trying to pull off this time?"

* * *

The world was an incoherent daze for Magneto. The infamous mutant who wielded such great power was lost. He couldn't remember what happened. One minute he was leaving the UN building with the Brotherhood, the next he was consumed by darkness. His breath was ragged and his vision was blurry. But as he came too, he awakened to an unfamiliar world.

"Wake up, tyrant. We've got work to do," said a cold, menacing voice.

As Magneto's vision cleared, he came fact to face with a pale man wearing an elaborate purple and white robe covered in ancient symbolism. His eyes were brimming with hatred. Magneto tried to lash out at him, but quickly found out his hands and legs were bound by heavy restraints. Few had the guts to stare down the master of magnetism like this. He tried to use his powers to break free, but for some reason they weren't working.

"Don't bother trying to escape. You're in an advanced nullifier field. You're powers are useless and so are you."

"Who…who are you?" demanded Magneto, struggling with the restraints.

"Me? That's not important," said the figure, "But given you'll be dead soon, call me Isaac."

"Isaac," scowled Magneto, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

The monk cast him a snide grin, obviously not worried about his wrath. Instead, he took a step closer, grabbing the old holocaust survivor's face in his palm.

"Believe me, monster, I know who you are," said Isaac in a dark tone, "I know more than I want to know. You're a madman…a tyrant who thinks he should rule all just because he's stronger than the rest of humanity. You're an insult to evolution! You're very presence on this planet has caused more suffering than any being should!"

"Don't talk to me about suffering!" shot Magneto, "Where are we? And what did you do with the Brotherhood?"

Isaac scoffed, the snide grin not fading for an instant.

"Look around, Magneto. You're in the last place you'll ever lay eyes on."

As Isaac took a step back, Magneto was able to take in this mysterious place. It was vast and elaborate. It appeared to be a large cave-like structure with a domed top and elaborate machinery covering every wall. And he was in the center of it all, bound in a ring-like entrapment with several antenna-like extensions protruding from the wall and merging around him.

Along the walls, he also saw the bodies of the unconscious Brotherhood. They were all shackled to the wall above, just beneath the dome. He hadn't seen technology this elaborate since his encounter with Apocalypse. It all appeared to have a sinister function. Escape was all the more imperative as he struggled harder.

"We're on an island in the middle of the Atlantic," said Isaac, punching in a few commands on the console, "Here, the power you wield is worthless. You've terrorized enough with your crazed appetite for destruction. And as the gods as my strength, I will end it today!"

"You little…" struggled Magneto, brimming with anger, "Who do you think you are? Another fool who thinks he can stem the mutant tide?"

"You misjudge me, tyrant," said Isaac with a sinister grin, "I am not a mindless fool like the humans you quarrel with. On the contrary, I am enlightened in a way you can't even comprehend. And believe it or not, I don't hate mutants. I revere them."

Magneto scoffed. This man was getting crazier by the second.

"You're mad," he scorned.

"Look who's talking," said Isaac, his face now inches from the dangerous mutant ruler, "How many people have you killed in your pitiful life, monster? How many have fallen just because they were in your way? Do you know? Do you even care?!"

Magneto continued to stare down the strange man before him. He was not like the rest of the human scum he dealt with. Clearly, there was much more to him than he ever could have guessed.

"You try and advance mutants when in reality you've spend you're whole life doing the opposite," scorned Isaac, "You push for war and dominance when you could do so much with your power to help humanity. You see yourself as a product of evolution. You wield great power with impunity. Yet in the end you're still an ape incapable of the slightest compassion for your fellow man. I'm sickened just to be in your presence!"

Isaac was getting worked up. This was the incarnation of history's greatest tyrant and he was insulting him. The adrenaline rushed through his system. His hands quivered at the feeling he experienced in talking down to such a horrid figure. But this was just the beginning.

"You think me mad and that may be so," conceded Isaac, "But you're the one who has let his rage consume him more than any being on the face of this planet. You're ever bit as arrogant as your incarnation."

"Incarnation? What are you blathering about?" demanded Magneto.

Isaac scoffed. He could have spent hours revealing why he had to die. But time was short. Magneto had to pay for the sins of his past. The machinery around him hummed with activity. The time for retribution was nearing. And after 10,000 years, a prophecy was finally taking shape.

"That, tyrant, you do not need to know," he said, narrowing his gaze on the master of magnetism, "All you have to understand is you will be the medium for which this sick, demented world of hatred will be purified. And through the ashes, the champions of the past will rise again and rebuild a world of virtue while you burn in the darkest pits of Hell. So it is written in the Orion Prophecy."

* * *

_Up next: The Orion Prophecy begins falling into place._


	14. The Last King

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 14: The Last King**

* * *

The X-men and X-factor gathered quickly in Xavier's study after receiving word from their mentor that something was up. And if his tone was any indication, it was very serious. Upon gathering in the vast, book-laden room they watched the unfolding news reports intently. They were still blaring on every major network, replaying Magneto's speech and showing the civil unrest that resulted in its wake. 

Anti-mutant fervor gave way to outrage. Many demanded Mayor Kelly's imprisonment and the arrest of Henry Peter Gyrich. The powers that be had been caught with their pants down and the public was in chaos. But aside from the growing fury, there was also the looming threat of the Orion Prophecy and the actions of an obscure figure named Isaac.

"Man, dis is really lookin' bad," commented Remy, who was sitting next to Rogue on a couch as they gathered around the TV.

"Oh really, you think?" quipped Jubilee.

"I don't know. I can see some benefits," said Bobby, earning him some awkward stares, "At least we're not criminals anymore."

"That may be so," conceded Scott, "But this could definitely lead to other problems. Now Magneto's going to have a lot more support and not just from mutants."

"Yeah, and I wonder who's going to have to clean that mess up," muttered Tabitha.

Even for the positives to the truth coming out, there were still plenty of reasons to worry. An emboldened Magneto was usually trouble. Even after he allegedly mellowed after Apocalypse, his old tendencies persisted in many ways. But that wasn't the only threat.

"So what's this got to do with the Orion Prophecy, Professor?" asked Jean.

"That's just it. I'm not certain if there is a connection," said Xavier with a frustrated sigh.

"Not sure?" said Logan suspiciously, "So why'd ya call us here anyways?"

"Because there are other forces at work, Logan," said Xavier strongly, "Amanda's abductor, Isaac, is still at large. I have a strong feeling that he may be making his move."

"And what makes you say zhat, Professor?" asked Kurt, giving Amanda's hand a firm squeeze at the mention of Isaac's name.

"Just look at the unrest as a result of this revelation," said Xavier, gesturing towards the news reports, "Can you conceive of a better moment such as this?"

The team of mutants exchanged worried glances. The Professor had a point. And more often than not, his hunches were right.

"So what exactly are we facing here, Professor?" inquired Piotr, "This Isaac character seems dangerous, but just how much damage can a reclusive zealot do?"

"If you read the prophecy, plenty," said Arion, stepping in to answer.

Directing everybody's attention to the original text inscribed on black stone, the X-men gathered around the source of so much tension. This prophecy had obsessed Isaac and Professor Xavier had spent much of his time dealing with it since his arrival. Nobody else gave it too much thought, but there was no more running from it now.

"The Orion Prophecy has long been touted as a message of hope within our faith," explained the high priest, "Most agree that it speaks of a time in the future where our people and the mutants who embrace the ideas of Xuthasius will rise up in a turbulent world and bring peace and prosperity. However, it is the details where many disagree."

"The most accepted view is one of gradual growth," continued Ayla, "It's what we preach when we do our sermons. This view states that over time the ideas of Xuthasius will spread through the deeds of the faithful and the heroic acts of the reincarnations of our ancient gods. And through understanding, peace will come to all those faithful and righteous."

"So what's the other view?" said Logan, folding his arms skeptically.

Ayla and Arion sighed, having dealt with this many times before. It didn't make their jobs any easier, but it was a fact of all faiths no matter how hostile or benign.

"There are those in the fringe of our society who have more racial interpretations," said Arion remorsefully, "They believe that the Orion Prophecy speaks of a bloody end to the current order and the imposition of a new one governed by that which made Atlantis so strong."

"And Isaac was one of the most vocal proponents," added Lilandra.

"Great, so he's just like Magneto," said Kitty bitterly, "He thinks war will solve everything."

"I admit Isaac is misguided," said Arion, "But we never thought he would take it this far."

"Well clearly he has," said Laura, "And you didn't do anything about it?"

"Most of his supporters have long been debunked and he hasn't caused a stir in nearly two years," said Ayla in defense, "We had no idea he was up to anything sinister."

"What about now?" said Jamie in a sarcastic tone.

Ayla and Arion weren't too enthused with this development. Isaac was supposed to be a non-issue. Clearly, they had greatly underestimated the zealous monk. But there was still no indication of his plans.

"I'm sorry, my lords," said Arion with a humble bow, "We have failed you. I assume full responsibility."

"No Arion," said Xavier in an understanding tone, "This is nobody's fault. The strength of beliefs like Isaac's are hard to reason with. All we can do now is use what we know to uncover what he's be up to."

"You really think this guy is that big a threat?" said Tabitha skeptically.

"He kidnapped me and said I'd be a witness to the end of the world," said Amanda dryly, "I think that's big enough."

Tabitha was silenced, diverting her gaze from the still embittered Amanda. Thankfully, Kurt's presence helped calm her down.

"So what exactly do we know about this Isaac character?" asked Scott.

"Very little, I'm afraid," sighed Hank, "He hasn't been seen since Amanda was found."

"Well then what are we waitin' for?" said Logan, drawing his claws, "Why don't we get out there and start trackin'? The little weasel's gotta be hiding somewhere!"

"Don't underestimate Isaac's resourcefulness, Wolverine," warned Lilandra, "He has a way of staying under the radar."

"I'll be the judge of that!" growled the menacing mutant, "It's better just layin' around waitin' for some nut to go Apocalypse on everybody and…"

But Wolverine was suddenly cut off by the panicked entrance of Athena. Despite having been gravely injured earlier, she was as active in her duty as ever. And she had little intention of changing that until her job was done.

"My lords!" she said in an urgent tone, "I just got back from Isaac's rat hole of a study. Look what I found."

Tossing a small book atop the stone tablet of the Orion Prophecy, Athena held back her bitter frustration for the sake of maintaining her poise as a soldier. Xavier promptly took the book and opened it to find the ramblings of a man obsessed by his faith. Much of it was meaningless scribble, but the last page had an ominous red X, marking its significance.

"What is this?" asked the Professor as he looked over the page.

"It's Isaac doing what he does best," said Athena bitterly, "Making a mockery of everything humane."

Just below the red X, Professor Xavier saw a neatly written message. Clearly, Isaac did not want his deeds to go unnoticed. And for those who could match his dedication, he left behind one last relic for the events to come.

Xavier read carefully as everybody gathered around, listening to the words of a man driven so strongly by his faith.

"_Let it be told, by way of this declaration of intent, the final hour of this corrupt world. Just as in the days of Xuthasius, the wicked likes of Magneto and corrupt apes who call themselves civilized seek to bathe the world in blood in an ever increasing struggle for dominance. Like Manthus in the days of Atlantis, humanity has succumbed to tyranny and can no longer function without radical intervention. Let it be said, in this twilight hour, the intent of a single man of faith. I, Isaac, have uncovered the final secrets to the Orion Prophecy. I know now what I must do to ensure the virtue of Xuthaisus's ideas takes hold and the tyranny of Manthus and his incarnation, Magneto, never come to pass. With the knowledge bestowed upon me with this prophecy, I will purge this planet of wickedness. Though I will die in the process, I know in my heart that Charles Xavier and the X-men will ensure peace and the Church of X will rebuild humanity's lost perfection. In less than 24 hours it will be done. I have acquired the final resources. All that is left now is to see it through. May the gods bless me in my quest. This is the last entry in this log. To the faithful go the glory. So it is written in the Orion Prophecy."_

An eerie silence fell over the X-men and the high priests of the Church of X. These were the words of a true madman. He was talking of nothing less than destroying all of civilization and rebuilding it from the ground up. Furthermore, he was willing to die for his beliefs.

It was a threat the likes of which the X-men had not faced before. They had faced tyrants like Apocalypse, Magneto, and Mr. Sinister before. But this was very different. Isaac clearly believed he was doing the world a favor. He was driven not by greed, but by faith. That kind of dedication was beyond measure even to them.

"Wow…" said Roberto, "This guy is really off his meds."

"He's really going to destroy everything?" exclaimed Amara, "Who does he think he is?!"

"Clearly someone of great faith and determination," said Xavier, closing the book and tossing it aside, "Furthermore, I don't think he's mad. He's just taking this idea and pushing it to the extreme."

"Hell of an extreme," grunted Logan, "So what do we do about it?"

"What can we do about it?" said Jean, taking the book and flipping through it, "The guy's off, but he's not stupid. He didn't leave any clues to what he was doing."

"But how does someone go about destroying the world?" asked Rahne, "It's not like ye can do that sort of thing easily."

"Apocalypse sure came close," commented Ray, "Who's to say this nut can't do it too?"

"But you said the Orion Prophecy didn't preach this sort of thing," said Ororo, addressing Ayla and Arion, "What could Isaac be interpreting that we're missing?"

Ayla looked away in defeat, saddened that she could not give her lords the answers they deserved. For Arion, it was bitterer. He and his wife founded this order in hopes of building a just society. Now they may very well be responsible for the death of billions. It was a not a burden he wished to carry. And it was all because of a prophecy.

"This has gone too far," said Arion in a low tone, "We should have stopped him."

"There's still time, Arion," said Ayla, standing by her husband, "Perhaps we could…"

"It's too late!" yelled the high priest in a rage, "You know Isaac! He never leaves loose ends!"

Everyone was shocked by Arion's outburst. His anger was getting the better of him and one could hardly blame him. He and his wife uncovered this prophecy. Now someone was perverting it in the worst possible way.

"Don't blame yourself, your holiness," said Lilandra, trying to comfort her superior, "This isn't your fault."

Bowing his head in defeat, Arion gazed over the stone tablets making up the prophecy. A cold expression fell upon his face. It was all because of this text that the world was in peril. Just being near it was enough to get his blood boiling.

"No…" he said coldly, "I found this text. I thought I knew what it meant. But I was too ignorant. I opened a Pandora's Box and now millions will die! All because of this cursed prophecy! Well no more! Never again!"

Then, in a fit of rage, Arion grabbed the table and tipped it over. He was so sickened by this horrid text that he'd rather see it turned to dust than spend one more minute trying to decipher its meaning. It was an act of blasphemy, but he didn't care. To him, it was already over.

"NO!" yelled Xavier, watching as their only clue fell to the floor.

"I got it!" said Jean, promptly using her telekinesis to catch the tablet.

Suddenly, the stone erupted in a dark purplish glow. The second Jean's telekinesis acted on the ancient inscriptions, a mysterious energy inundated the relic. It was so bright that many were forced to cover their eyes.

"Whoa…" said Bobby, taking a step back, "What just happened?"

Letting the tablets go, Jean and the others gathered around the still glowing stones. Even as they were laid back on the table, they kept their radiant aura. The text was shining in a bright golden glow. Ayla and Arion instinctively bowed to the holy light while Lilandra protectively stood besides Xavier in confusion.

"Professor?" said Jean, not knowing what she had just done.

"My Lord…" said Arion at a loss for what he had just done.

A curious look fell over Xavier. He quickly became entranced by the glowing relic. All the mystery and uncertainty surrounding this text had taken an unexpected turn. And the answers they sought were finally at hand.

"It appears Isaac hasn't uncovered everything about the Orion Prophecy just yet," said Xavier as he placed his hand over the glowing stone, "I think there may be one last secret."

* * *

In the volatile waters of the Atlantic, Isaac's plans were taking their final form. The remote island laden with Atlantean technology was active again after 10,000 years and ironically it was being run by the incarnation of humanity's greatest foe. 

Magneto, the self proclaimed leader of mutant revolution, was bound and trapped by this feeble man. His arms and legs were restrained and his powers contained. He was completely helpless, a feeling that did not sit well with him. He didn't know who this man was or what he was rambling about, but he was clearly disturbed.

While the master of magnetism continued to struggle, Isaac was hard at work on the ancient consoles. Some of the machinery needed fixing after thousands of years of inactivity. But thanks to his fluency in Atlantean scripture, the final step in the Orion Prophecy was at hand.

"How much longer, Isaac?" asked Artemis, who helped move things along while keeping an eye on the Brotherhood.

"Almost finished," said the excited monk, "Everything is in place. We just have to power it up and the prophecy will be fulfilled."

"And our main source just happens to be the most disgusting figure on the face of the planet," said Artemis, casting Magneto a cold stare, "Funny how history works, isn't it? The man who sought to destroy the world is going to help make it right again."

"Indeed," grinned Isaac, making the final adjustment.

Magneto remained defiant, unafraid of the two figures who looked at him with such hatred. He was used to being stared down upon, but these two were different. It was as if he was the devil incarnate when he was merely a freedom fighter. He kept trying to break free, but his fate was sealed.

"Bet you didn't see this one coming, eh Magneto?" taunted Artemis as she approached the master of magnetism, "All your tough talk about dominating the world and oppressing the weak were meaningless in the end."

"Don't talk down to me, woman!" shot Magneto in defiance, "When I get out of here…"

But Artemis cut him off with a hard punch to the face.

"You're not going anywhere, monster!" spat Artemis, grabbing him by the neck and staring angrily at the evil incarnate, "You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this day. From the second I learned of your past, I dreamed of being the one to watch you suffer until your final breath. Now I finally have my chance! I shall bear witness to the death of history's greatest tyrant!"

"Ack!" choked Magneto.

Artemis never felt so good before in her life. This was what she had trained for since the beginning. Before her stood the greatest enemy in the Church of X and Atlantean history. It was finally going to end and she would bear witness to the final triumph of good over evil. She was tempted to watch him die by her hands, but Magneto had to live to face his destiny.

"Artemis…" scorned Isaac, "Let him go. He'll suffer plenty soon enough."

With a scowl, Artemis let the tyrant go. The master of magnetism keeled over, gasping for air. He was pitiful, almost human in a way. It was a fitting end to such a putrid monstrosity. And in one final show of disgust, Artemis spit in Magneto's face.

"Evil scum," she muttered, "May you burn in hell for a million lifetimes."

Magneto was still breathing hard. It was a sobering feeling being so weak. And it was before two mere humans no doubt. He didn't know what they were planning, but he knew how it was going to end.

The console readings were in the green. The ancient machine was ready for what it was destined to do. Isaac's hands trembled with excitement. The Orion Prophecy was almost at hand. Feeling so close to his destiny, Isaac prayed to the gods for strength.

"It's ready," he said breathlessly, "Xuthasius be praised! May the purification begin!"

Placing his hands over two crystal engravings, Isaac's face contorted in euphoria as the machine burst into life. The gentle hum of the ancient components grew louder with each passing moment. Rows of crystals and electronic circuitry lit up for the first time in 10,000 years. The very ground beneath them started to tremble before the great power taking shape.

The device Magneto was restrained in also came to life. The old holocaust survivor struggled harder, feeling a strange energy surround him. Several concentric rings surrounding his shackles started to move and swirl. The three antennas focusing on his position started to glow an ominous white light.

"No…NO!" yelled Magneto, trying with all his might to escape.

"YES!" proclaimed Isaac, the crystals beneath his hands glowing brighter.

Then Magneto felt it. A rush of energy the likes of which he never felt before surged through his system. His magnetic powers were bent and twisted against his will. Such forces made the antennas glow with increasing brightness, every metal structure within the area vibrating to the intense energy surrounding them.

The master of magnetism was in a world of pain. The power that once made him so strong was ripping him apart. The prophecy was finally upon them. The coming of a new age was at hand. And it would be ushered in by the pained screams of history's greatest tyrant.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The tablets of the Orion Prophecy were still glowing. The ancient text had yet another surprise for Professor Xavier and the high priests of the Church of X. It was an unexpected turn after much of the text proved nothing short of indecipherable. But it was their only lead. 

"What on earth did I do, Professor?" said Jean as everybody crowded around the glowing inscriptions.

"Looks like you triggered something, Jean," commented Sam.

"I know that!" said Jean with an annoyed glance, "But all I did was catch it with my telekinesis!"

"Calm down, Jean," said the Professor, "It reacted for a reason. And I think I know why."

"What do you mean, Charles?" asked Hank, trying to put some logic into this bewildering turn of events.

Placing his hands over the tablet, the text grew brighter. Professor Charles Xavier had seen many strange things in his life, but this was something entirely new. It was as if this ancient relic was connected to him. He could feel it in his being. There was so much to this prophecy, but it all centered around him.

"It all makes sense now," he mused, "No wonder we couldn't decode it."

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Chuck?" said Logan.

"It was never meant to be deciphered through the text," the professor went on, "The text were just pieces of the puzzle. The truth was there all along."

Closing his eyes, the glowing tablets glowed with increasing radiance. It was eerie, yet beautiful. Everyone was enticed by the gentle light. It was soft, yet comforting in a strange way.

"What does it say, Professor?" asked Kitty, fixated on the text.

"Let us see for ourselves," said the Professor ominously, "Jean, Lilandra…I'll need your help."

"You've got it," said Jean in a strong tone.

"What do you want us to do, Charles?" said Lilandra, placing her trust in this man.

Taking a deep breath, the Professor prepared to push his psychic talents to the limit.

"Place your hands over the tablet and focus your telepathy with mine. The answers are there. All that is required is the proper key."

Following the words of the wise psychic, Jean and Lilandra closed their eyes and placed their hands over the ancient text. The answers to the ancient prophecy were there. They had to know the truth if they were to stop Isaac.

"Stand back everybody," warned Xavier.

"Don't need to tell us twice," said Remy.

The lights in the room flickered as the psychic talents of Jean, Lilandra, and Professor Xavier were focused on a single piece of engraved stone. Both the X-men and X-factor watched with fascination and anxiety at what was transpiring before them. Couples like Rogue and Remy, Kurt and Amanda, and Kitty and Piotr stayed close through the spectacle, not knowing what would come of it.

The bright purple light intensified as the three psychics remained calm and poised. Logan, Athena, and Scott stood ready to intervene if anything went wrong. Suddenly, a miniature explosion of light erupted around the tablet. It forced everyone to look away and fall back, not knowing if this was a sign of danger.

"Everybody get down!" yelled Scott.

"No wait!" said Ayla, "Look!"

When the light faded, a strange figure hovered above the stone tablet. It was like a hologram, only with more radiance. The tablet continued to glow, fueled by the strange power that lay within. The strain had been difficult on Professor Xavier and his two psychic aides, but the discomfort was quickly forgotten as everyone became fixated on the figure.

He was tall, strong, and well-built. He had long black hair and poise worthy of royalty. He wore garments of great elegance, littered with gold and jewels. On his head was a crown worthy of a king. Yet his face bore a solemn look.

"Mien Gott," said Kurt in a daze.

"My thoughts exactly, man," said Roberto with equal amazement.

Nobody knew what to expect, but before they could ponder any further the figure spoke.

"_Congratulations on uncovering the Orion Prophecy. If the gods have been kind then I am currently speaking to a very wise soul worthy of this knowledge. Though my time is waning, I speak with hope that my words will transcend the loss the world has suffered. May this be the final message from the legacy of our civilization as told by I, King Namor, the last ruler of Atlantis."_

The team of bewildered mutants watched in awe of the hovering figure before them. Athena, Alya, and Arion bowed before the image of the lost king. A message from a lost civilization was worthy of respect. And for Xavier, it was an overwhelming moment.

"Wow, he looks good for a King," commented Tabitha.

"Quiet!" scorned Logan as they listened on.

"_I suppose I should explain why a prophecy of such mystery was inscribed and why we went through so much trouble to ensure that not just anyone could ascertain the truth. Very well. While the records of our civilization were stored in order to keep the devolved masses from exploiting them, the truth about the final moments of our society were kept secret."_

"Secret?" said Arion in amazement, "There was more?"

"It would appear so," said Xavier as he listened on.

"_Before I go into exile, the truth must be told in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Many know how our home was destroyed, but few know why. And it is a royal secret that the destruction of our civilization was no accident."_

Such words hit hard, sending a wave of ominous feelings through the team. Ayla and Arion were especially disturbed. Having spent their lives piecing together lost history, there was always more they seemed to miss.

Suddenly, the image of Namor faded and the room was consumed by a holographic landscape not unlike what they experienced in the danger room. Everybody looked around, taking in the strange surroundings. They were standing at ground zero, gazing upon the magnificent continent of Altantis before it was destroyed. Such beauty had few parallels, leaving the bewildered team at a loss for words.

"Oh mah God," gasped Rogue, "Is that…"

"It is," said Arion, "It's Atlantis."

Suddenly, a deafening explosion shattered the peaceful beauty. It was so realistic that everybody fell back. It was just a simulation, but it was still a horrifying sight.

"_The world wailed in pain on that fateful day. Those lucky enough to survive know what happened. The poles of the Earth shifted and the resulting devastation destroyed everything civilization spent 15,000 years building. But this act did not occur by natural forces. Such destruction was our own doing as a result of our hubris."_

The scenery then changed to that of a small island with several Atlantean ships docked outside the rocky shores. The scene traveled into a series of caves, leading into a deep cavern where a massive machine took shape.

"Amazing," said Beast, the sight of such technology enchanting his intellect.

"I'll bet Forge would be green with envy if he saw this," mused Bobby.

A scene of several Atlantean scientists formed at the core of the machine. It was here where Namor's tone grew strained.

"_We marveled in our technological prowess. There was no force we thought we couldn't conquer. That thinking proved to be our undoing when some of our best minds sought to create a device that would be powerful enough to shift tectonic plates, allowing us to reshape the land in a controlled manner and thus bypassing natural geologic processes altogether."_

"Move the land?" said Amanda in astonishment, "Is that physically possible?"

"I'm inclined to say no," said Beast, "But I think our descendants found a way."

Suddenly, the image of the machine erupted in a burst of white light. Sparks flew and waves of energy tore the island apart. And in the skies above, ominous clouds of darkness formed.

"_However, we miscalculated. The machine worked, but not in the way we had hoped. By disrupting geologic processes deep within the Earth, we triggered the pole shift. By way of our own pride, we caused the event that destroyed the world. All the progress set forth by our gods was reversed. Mankind became apes again and the achievements of our civilization were wiped out. My entire family perished in the disaster. I, along with an elite few, are the only survivors."_

A tragic sight unfolded before them. Images of once advanced people reverting to barbaric roots filled the world. And image of the earth, covered in dark clouds with massive floods inundating many lands dominated the senses. It was overwhelming watching so many die while those that survived endured having their DNA mutated back to that of an ape.

When the scene was done, the scenery faded and Namor's figure remained. Professor Xavier and his X-men watched with intent as the last king of Atlantis proclaimed his sorrow.

"_I suppose I am to blame. I was responsible, yet I let this happen. May the gods grant me mercy for my inaction. I have shamed Xuthaisus and myself. But before I succumb to my fate, I beseech this message. Humanity may have fallen, but it shall rise to greatness again. I have seen through my endless nightmares that the coming future will be difficult. But in order to regain the greatness of Atlantis, humanity must make a choice."_

"A choice?" said Ray, "I thought this was a prophecy."

"So did I," said the Professor, "But I think there may be more to it than any of us suspected."

Regaining his regal stance, Namor laid out this ancient vision for Charles Xavier and the X-men.

"_It will take many centuries to rebuild. Along the way, the effects of human cruelty will do much to inflict suffering. By its own nature, humanity's corruption will slow the process at times. But a time will come when the divine will of the gods will intervene. After we have endured our punishment for destroying ourselves, Xuthasius and his followers shall return to the living realm where they will begin the process that will lead humanity back to greatness. However, the mortals who must bear this responsibility will have a difficult choice to make."_

"Oh boy," muttered Jubilee, "I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this."

"_They shall face two paths. In one, they will live and fight in a world that hates and fears them. They will come out as more evolved, but the powers that be will see them as threats. Yet through the strife they face, they will lay out the ideas that will bring humanity back to greatness. Or they could follow the second path…"_

Suddenly, a small image of the world appeared besides Namor and zoomed in on an area in the mid Atlantic.

"_The machine that originally destroyed Atlantis still stood after the destruction. It is located not far from where Atlantis once stood. And should the powers that be see fit, it shall once again be activated to retrigger the pole shift. Like Atlantis, the old order will die and the survivors will come out of the ashes as rulers of a new society. However, the price of this path comes at the loss of billions of souls."_

A cold feeling came over the team. After seeing images of the destruction caused by that machine, the idea of it happening again was too great to imagine.

"_And thus, this is the Orion Prophecy. May the morals who bear this responsibility choose wisely in whatever path they take. Atlantis may have been lost to the waves, but I urge whoever may be listening to my voice to heed the lessons we have learned. Mankind is capable of amazing things, but we are equally capable of great horrors. May the new order outshine the old. So it is written in the Orion Prophecy. I am King Namor. May the gods grant us peace."_

With those final words, the image of King Namor faded and the glowing ceased. The air was calm once more. The tablets were back to being mere slabs of stone. Professor Xavier and the X-men had their destiny laid out before them. They had a choice to make for the future of mankind.

"Oh boy, anybody else feel their lunch making a comeback?" said Amara.

"Don't even mention food, Princess," groaned Bobby, "This is not good."

"No argument here," said Rogue, "So what do we do about it?"

With an exasperated sigh, Professor Xavier bowed his head in a daze. They had finally deciphered the Orion Prophecy, but now they were faced with a much greater challenge.

"I think we all know the answer to that, Rogue," said Xavier, "It's all starting to make sense now."

"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Jean.

"It's clear in Isaac's notes. He must have pieced together the clues in the text to learn of this horrific machine."

"You don't think…" began Ayla, but the Professor cut her off.

"No, I'm certain," said Xavier, "It's the only logical explanation."

Ayla and Arion exchanged looks of sorrow. It was hard to believe that one of their own was trying to bring about the end of the world, but they could no longer escape the truth. And Athena was more than willing to act.

"That rat is going to pay!" scolded the leader angrily.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I'm with ya, lady!" growled Logan, itching to introduce this guy to his claws.

"Uh…not to be devils advocate here, but what about the choice Namor told us about?" said Laura.

"Yeah, some choice," said Rogue in a sarcastic tone, "Save the world or let it die. That's a real stretch."

"And I'm guessing we'll get all the blame and none of the praise," sighed Tabitha.

"Do we ever?" remarked Kitty.

"Meh, where's the fun in that?" grinned Ray.

It wasn't a hard decision to make. It would have been so easy to stand aside and let the world that hated and feared them be consumed by its own madness. But that was not their style. That did not embody the principles they fought so hard for. It did not surprise Ayla and Arion in the slightest. It merely confirmed what they believed about these noble souls.

"You're dedication never ceases to amaze me, my lords," said Arion, "Please, let us help in your quest. We have many resources that can…"

Suddenly, Arion was cut off by the abrupt entrance of a panicked clergyman.

"My lords! Please forgive me for my intrusion, but I think you should take a look outside!"

"Oh boy…" said Bobby, dreading what they would find.

Rushing out of the study, the X-men and the high priests of the Church of X stepped out onto the balcony. What they saw sent shivers of dread through their beings. He sky was growing black with clouds with bolts of intense lightning erupting from within. The wind picked up and the seas grew choppy. What had been written in the prophecy was already taking shape and time was running out.

"About those resources, Arion," said Scott as the clouds spread across the sky, "I think you'll be needing them more than us."

* * *

_Up next: The X-men make a plan while Isaac pushes for the end of all things._


	15. Dark Skies

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 15: Dark Skies**

* * *

Black clouds echoing of roaring thunder blanketed the sky over Xavier Island. Bolts of bright lightning flashed through the crisp air. In rapid form, the clouds spread in all directions. Stormy winds were kicked up, sweeping across the usually peaceful island. It signaled the beginning of the Orion Prophecy. 

For the X-men and the priests of the Church of X, it was an ominous sign. Isaac, the zealot monk who sought a violent end to the corrupt order of the world, was determined to purge humanity and make way for a new Atlantis. And as it appeared, Isaac was very close to achieving this goal.

"It's happening," said Arion, "Just as the teachings described."

"You mean that pole shift bit?" said Bobby, "The one that sunk an entire continent?"

"I'm afraid so."

History was a cruel force. Over 10,000 years ago the greatest civilization in history succumbed to this fate. Now the world as they knew it may go the same route.

"There must be a way to stop this!" said Jean, the wind kicking up around them.

"I wish there was," said Ayla, "But none of our teachings speak of any such ways."

"Guess we'll have to wing it," grunted Logan.

"It may already be too late," said Lilandra in a low tone.

"Doesn't mean we'll give up without a fight!" said Scott, "What about that machine Namor mentioned? The one Isaac's probably using right now!"

"I'm not sure," said Hank, thinking back to the recording of Namor, "Perhaps there's a way to reverse the process, but I'd have to see for myself."

"You're talking about a machine zhe Altanteans couldn't even control, Beast," said Kurt.

"Be that as it may, that machine is our only hope," said Xavier strongly, "We have to get to that island!"

"No problem there, my lord," said Athena, "Isaac was careless enough to leave a map in his study. I know exactly where he is."

"Then what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Kitty.

Just then, a loud crash of thunder echoed throughout the land. It was so great that it caused the ground to vibrate and windows to shatter down below. In the distance they could hear the panicked yells of a frightened populous. Ayla and Arion listened with anxiety, worried for their people.

"Looks like we may have to divide our resources," said Xavier strongly, "The people of this island need help."

"How big is the Praetorian Guard?" asked Ororo.

"Not big enough," said Athena in a low tone.

"Then part of the team must stay behind while the rest of us go after Isaac," said Xavier, quickly formulating a plan, "X-factor, I want you to work with Lilandra and the Guard to help the people find shelter. And since I'll need Hank's help, Laura will be the leader. The regulars will come with me to confront Isaac. Hopefully we can reverse the process before it's too late."

"You want me to lead?!" exclaimed Laura.

"That never bothered ya in the danger room," said Logan.

"That's different!" she said, not looking up to the task.

"No it isn't, Laura," said Scott, addressing the younger teen with confidence, "I know you're used to working alone, but there's a time to take matters into your own hands and there's a time to work together. And from the looks of it, this isn't something one person can take care of."

Looking up at the sky and back at Jubilee, Roberto, Tabitha, Rahne, Amara, Sam, Jamie, and Ray the former living weapon clenched her fists with determination. As the daughter of Wolverine, she had a lot to live up to. Now she was getting a chance to show it whether she liked it or not.

"Oh boy, led by a mini-Wolverine," muttered Ray, "This could be messy."

"Shut up, Ray," said Amara, elbowing him in the ribs, "Like anyone else here could be as tough as her."

"If you want, go ahead and tell her that," joked Tabitha, "I'm sure she'd take it in stride."

Unwilling to risk provoking the seed of Wolverine, Ray and the rest of X-factor accepted their task. Going up against Isaac sounded like a job for the regulars anyways. And if the growing cries from below were any indication, the citizens of the island needed the help of their gods now more than ever.

"You can do it, darlin'," said Logan, strongly grasping his daughter's shoulder, "I know ya can."

"I hope you're right," sighed Laura.

"Just leave de crazy monk to us," said Remy confidently, "He's just one homme. How bad can he be?"

Another burst of thunder earned Remy a series of scorns from his teammates. He didn't try making any more comments and Rogue cast him a harsh glare just to be sure.

"Okay, better safe den sorry," said Remy.

Aside from Remy's comments, the task before the X-men was clear. The cloud above continued to grow, making the midday sky appear as black as midnight. Bolts of lightening grew larger and more ominous. The storm brewing was no ordinary storm. And it had to be stopped at all costs.

"If I may, I have one more request before you go into battle, my lords," said Athena.

"What is it, Athena?" said the Professor.

"Let me come with you. Let me fight by your side."

Rolling his eyes, Wolverine stepped in.

"Lady, the loyalty is nice and all, but…"

"This has nothing to do with loyalty, I assure you," she said strongly, "This has everything to do with me doing my job. I vowed to uphold the honor of our teachings and failed. It's my responsibility to make up for it."

"Athena…" began Arion.

"And besides," she went on, "Artemis and I have a score to settle. If you don't understand anything else about why I do what I do, at least understand that."

Logan cast the Praetorian leader an understanding look. Having dealt with Sabretooth and Weapon X, he of all people understood the scars old scores could leave. He could see it in Athena's eyes. Even though his trust in her was still flaky, this was a chance to prove herself once and for all.

With a nod from Logan, the stage was set.

"Very well," said Xavier, "You can come, Athena."

"Thank you, my lord," she said with a bow, "I promise I won't let you down."

"We could use all the help we could get at this point," said Scott, the storm above not waning in the slightest, "Come on X-men. We've got a job to do."

* * *

As the skies darkened and the storm intensified, chaos set in all throughout Xavier Island. The X-men had to act fast. Even a society as well built as the Church of X couldn't withstand nature's punishing blows. X-factor, led by Laura, would stay behind to help the people. The X-men would take care of Isaac and Artemis. However, a great deal of worry still remained throughout the team. 

In Palace X, both teams were getting into their uniforms. They hadn't worn them since they arrived, but there was little hesitation. The situation was serious. The whole world was at risk. And for some, that was cause for great concern.

"Jean?" said Scott as he entered the room he shared with Jean in full uniform.

"I'm ready, Scott," said Jean, zipping up her uniform, "I'll be down in a minute."

"I was hoping to talk to you before then," he said, approaching her with a concerned look.

"About what?"

Scott was silent for a moment, taking his wife into his arms and pulling her into a close embrace. Jean returned his sentiment, sensing his need for her warmth. But at the same time, she could feel a great deal of anxiety through their psychic link.

"It's you, Jean," he said, placing his hand over her abdomen, "I'm worried."

"About the baby?" said Jean, running a hand down his face, "I'll be fine, Scott. I may be pregnant, but I'm not weak."

"I know that," he sighed, "I just…you and I have had so many things stand in our way. And now we've got a chance to have a real family together. And I…I don't want to lose you again, Jean. I don't want to lose you or our baby."

"You won't, love," she said softly, "I promise you I'll be fine. We have to stop this. I don't want our child to grow up in a broken world."

"Neither do I," said Scott, still anxious yet comforted by Jean's warm touch, "I want to have a family with you so bad, Jean. I just…"

But Jean silenced her husband with a gentle finger to his lips.

"No more doubts, Scott. We've got a job to do, remember?" she said, "Let's get it done and get back to planning for our baby."

Her strength never ceased to amaze him. It was one of the many reasons why Scott fell in love with Jean. Setting aside his lingering doubts, Scott gave his wife another firm squeeze. A lot was on the line. They had to win this battle, not just for their generation but for the generation that was soon to come.

"I love you," said Scott softly.

"I know. I love you too, Scott," said Jean, giving him a warm kiss, "Let's get through this. We're still gods here, remember? A lot of people are depending on us."

With so much to fight for, Scott and Jean Grey-Summers held hands and prepared for the coming battle. It was sure to be difficult, but it was one they had to win. They were going to be a family soon. They had to ensure the world was safe for the life they would build together.

* * *

In Kurt's room, he and Rogue were in full uniform and ready to go. But before they went into battle, there were a few things they had to get out. Being on Xavier Island had brought many changes to their lives. It was about time they finally shared them. 

"So Amanda's gonna help X-factor?" said Rogue as Kurt put a picture of him and Amanda in his pocket for luck.

"Ja, she's really anxious," said Kurt in a worried tone, "She just revealed her powers and she's already trying to be an X-man."

"Well Ah sure can't blame her," said Rogue with a light hearted smile, "After all, she is marrying one."

"I know," said Kurt, smiling back, "I guess I can't keep myself from vorrying."

"She'll be fine," assured Rogue, "Amanda's a strong gal. No force on this here planet could keep her from the altar."

Kurt took comfort in his sister's words. Amanda being a mutant was all well and good, but being a part of the X-men was going to take some getting used to. But if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, they might as well share the difficulties of their lives as well.

"So I guess you'll still be front and center at zhe ceremony vhen all zhis is over?" said Kurt.

"Nothin' could keep meh away," grinned Rogue.

"And who knows? At zhe rate you and Remy are going, I may not be zhe only one getting married."

That earned Kurt a sisterly slap from her super strong sibling.

"Still a jokester," she said, rolling her eyes.

"As if zhe vorld vould have me any other vay."

The stage was set. Kurt was getting married after this ordeal. Rogue could sense how much he wanted this. He once thought he was doomed to a life of loneliness because of his appearance. But Amanda changed all that and that gave him all the more reason to come back to her when all this was over.

Just then, Remy knocked on Kurt's door with Amanda close behind. He was in his uniform and carrying a new Atlantean bow staff. His presence put a smile on Rogue's face, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

"Hey, you two ready?" said Remy.

"We'll be right down, sugah," replied Rogue.

"Well before you go, mind if I have a private word with Kurt?" asked Amanda.

"Course not, girl," said Rogue, "Anythin' for mah future sister-in-law."

Smiling at Rogue's words, Amanda approached her future husband. Rogue and Remy gave them some privacy, making their way down the hall and towards the lower levels where the path to battle awaited.

"Got a lot ridin' on dis one, cherè," mused Remy.

"Ah know," sighed Rogue, "All the more reason to make it out intact. Mah brother's gettin' married, Jean's havin' a baby, and Ah'm finally gettin' mah life back together."

As if to show her point, she took Remy's hand in hers and gave it a warm squeeze. It brought a smile to the Cajun mutant's face, making it all the more important that they see this conflict through together.

"So does dis mean ya we're serious, mon amour?" he said in a low tone.

Rogue answered by placing a soft kiss on her lover's cheek.

"Let's get through this first, swamp rat," she grinned, "Then we'll see where this takes us."

Encouraged by such odds, Remy slipped his arm around Rogue's waist and held her close. They had finally gotten their relationship in order. It had taken a great deal of time and effort, but there was so much to build on. They had overcome a lot of obstacles, one more wouldn't make a difference in the role they would play in each others' lives from here on out.

Back in Kurt's room, he and Amanda sat on his bed for one last moment before the battle began. Their relationship had endured a lot of strain over the years, but their love never waned. They had a lot to fight for and even more to come back to. And it was time Amanda share in the struggle.

"Are you sure you vant to do zhis, liebe?" said Kurt, holding his fiancé's hand with great anxiety.

"I'm sure, Kurt," said Amanda, giving his hand a squeeze, "I've been holding these powers in for too long. It's time I do something good with them. Besides, if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together I might as well share in the fight."

Kurt couldn't help but smile, pulling his future wife in closer for one last embrace.

"I must varn you. It's not an easy job. It's dangerous, stressful, and zhe vorld still hates you in zhe end."

"I think we're worth it," said Amanda with a reassuring smile, "Don't you?"

"Of course, liebe."

Sealing this new facet of their lives, Kurt and Amanda met in a deep kiss. Their wedding made success in this battle all the more important. They were ready to build a new future together. But first, they had a world to save.

"Come back in one piece, my love," said Amanda, gently running her hand over his fuzzy body.

"I promise," vowed Kurt.

"Good enough for me," she grinned, "Now let's clear the skies for our wedding!"

* * *

Just outside the palace, lightning began to strike nearby buildings. The mutants of X-factor gathered outside with the Praetorian Guard, ready to get to work saving the thousands of island residents who were depending on them. Jubilee, Tabitha, Amara, Sam, Ray, Roberto, Jamie, Rahne, and Laura were all in uniform poised to take action. It was a daunting challenge, but one that must be done. 

Logan was there for one last goodbye. His daughter usually fought by his side in major battles, but it was time she took on a greater role with the team. However, that didn't stop her from having feelings of reservation.

"You gonna be okay, darlin'?" said Logan, both hands on his daughter's shoulders for support.

"I don't know," she said, her voice wrought with uncertainty, "I'm not Beast. I've never led X-factor before."

"You're strong, focused, and dedicated. That's all it takes," said Logan strongly, "I know you can do this, Laura. Ya just gotta believe."

Still anxious to no end, Laura put on a strong poise for her father. This man had given her a lot since her darkest hour back at Hydra. He took her in as family when she didn't have anyone in the world that cared about her. Now she had a chance to show she was truly worthy of being the prodigy of Wolverine.

"I'll do my best," said Laura, the feral strength returning to her tone.

"That's my daughter," grinned Logan, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Go get em, kid."

While Logan went off to join the others, Laura took charge of X-factor. In the sky, tornados were forming and lightning was growing more intense. The vast power system of the cityscape was shorting out under the extreme weather, adding further chaos to the ever worsening situation. It was a daunting challenge for Laura and X-factor, but the people needed them.

"Okay Laura, you're on!" said Jamie, "What's the plan?"

Taking a deep breath, former weapon X23 let years of intense training take over.

"We'll start by evacuating the tallest structures. Sunspot and Cannonball, you take care of the uppermost areas. But be careful of the lightning."

"Don't need to tell us twice," said Roberto, "I hope these buildings are as strong as they look."

"We'll worry about that after we get the people out," said Sam, the frantic cries of scared citizens already filling the air.

"Jubilee! You, Amara, and Ray head into the town square and clear debris!" ordered Laura, "These winds continue we're going to have plenty of people caught in the crossfire."

"Leave it to us!" said Ray, his fists sparking with energy.

"Just hope the rain doesn't muff my powers," said Amara, powering up with Roberto.

"Don't worry girlfriend, we'll cover you!" assured Jubilee with confidence.

"What about us?" said Amanda, standing with Tabitha, Rahne, and Jamie.

"You four are going to follow me and the Praetorian Guard into the center of the city!" said Laura, "We need to lead as many people as we can to safe shelter."

"But what if the harbor floods?" said Rahne.

"Not to worry, my lord," said one of the Praetorian Guards, "We have flood gates in place and a series of underground strongholds that should hold a sizable portion of the population."

"Ever hold any drills?" asked Amanda, the imposing task of her first mission before her.

"I'm afraid not," said a female guard anxiously.

"Are there enough for everybody?" asked Jamie, making several copies of himself.

"I'm not sure," replied the guard, "We've never tested them."

"Too late now," said Laura, drawing her claws in preparation, "Okay X-factor! Let's move!"

The storm was intensifying. The sea was pounding the island on all sides. Thousands of lives hung in the balance. They all knew the stakes. This was a fight against complete annihilation. She and X-factor had their part. It was up to the X-men to do theirs.

* * *

In the back courtyard of the main temple, the X-men gathered in preparation for their departure. Athena ordered an Atlantean transport craft with technology on par with the X-jet, if not more so. Every other piece of hardware was dedicated to helping the people in the city. They were the last ones capable of stopping this ancient prophecy. 

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, Rogue, Remy, Logan, and Ororo were all standing by for takeoff. Beast and Xavier were set to fly the aircraft, gathering what little information from the archives they could on Atlantean technology. Taking apart a doomsday machine would be no easy task, but such difficulty was typical in their line of work.

Lilandara, Ayla, and Arion were also present to see their lords off. It was a magnificent sight, seeing their lords take on the roles that made them gods in the eyes of their society. But for Lilandra, seeing the wheel chair bound Professor head into the conflict was cause for great concern.

"Are you sure you want to go in like this, Charles?" said Lilandra, approaching him near the back opening before he could depart.

"I must, Lilandra," he said strongly, "Isaac and this machine must be stopped."

"I know," she said, diverting her gaze, "I just…"

Taking the beautiful woman's hand in his, Charles Xavier smiled warmly at the woman who had enchanted his every sense from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

"I'll be fine, Lilandra. I promise."

She was still worried, but a promise from a god was a promise to be trusted. What happened next surprised even the world's greatest psychic. Lilandra gently caressed his face and captured his lips in a soft kiss. It surprised the professor a great deal, but he dared not fight it.

"Come back to us, Charles. The world needs a man like you."

Encouraged by her words, Xavier entered the aircraft with a smile of confidence. Such an act did not go unnoticed by his students, but the professor was forced to set aside such chiding for the sake of their mission.

"Looks like the professor found another reason to stop this prophecy," grinned Piotr.

"I know," said Kitty, watching with intrigue as the Professor met with Hank in the cockpit, "I think it's sweet, you know? I always thought he needed someone like that to come back to."

"Always the romantic, aren't you Katya?" smiled Piotr.

"You know it, Petey!" said Kitty, taking her boyfriend's hand, "Love can be our greatest strength."

"That it can," said the Russian born mutant, drawing strength from his girlfriend's words.

"Get a room you two," remarked Bobby, who was sitting behind them in his ice body form.

"Oh we will!" grinned Kitty, "After the mission, of course."

Bobby rolled his eyes. Even in the face of danger, the couples still had to be so lovey dovey. Scott and Jean were doing the same, sitting close with Jean holding Scott's hand over her womb. Rogue and Remy were also together, still holding hands as takeoff drew near.

"Don't tell me you feel left out, mien friend," interjected Kurt.

"Shut up," muttered the Iceman.

Looking out the window, Logan's thoughts drifted back to Laura. Chances are she and X-factor were already hard at work. The winds weren't getting any lighter and buildings were starting to crumble in the distance. While he trusted his daughter's strength, he still couldn't help but worry.

"She'll be fine, Logan," said Ororo, sensing his distress.

"Yeah, she's a tough one," sighed Logan, "Just like her old man."

"You must be very proud," said Ororo, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"I am," he said, managing a smile.

Ororo smiled back. A lot had changed between them. The feelings between them were strong, yet still developing. It gave them all the more hope to see this challenge through. Whatever relationship may come from such an ordeal, they would see it through together when the battle was over.

In the cockpit, the final preparations were being made. Athena was with Xavier and Hank, preparing them for takeoff. Having had more experience with Atlantean machinery, her assistance would be vital. But she had other things on her mind, namely Artemis.

"This hovercraft is called Thermopile," said Athena as she powered up the systems, "It is among are most hardy of aircrafts, complete with advanced shields and stealth technology."

"Will it be able to handle skies this rough?" asked the Professor.

"We'll have to wait and see," said Athena, hiding her anxiety.

The engines began to hum as another round of thunder rocked the outside. They weren't sure if it was an earthquake or not, but it was becoming increasingly clear that time was running out.

"Preliminary power-up complete," said Beast, working faster to get them airborne, "Let us see to it that the Orion Prophecy does not come to pass. And let us pray that we are not too late."

As the high tech Atlantean aircraft took off with relative ease and shot through the air, the high priests of the Church of X bowed and prayed. Ayla and Arion had built this society. Now they were seeing first hand the ultimate manifestation of their honored legends. The gods of their faith were going up against the forces of fate in a battle of epic importance. It was the essence of the Orion Prophecy and it was finally taking shape.

"Good luck, my lords," said Arion as he, Ayla, and Lilandra prayed, "May the spirit of Atlantis be with you."

* * *

Magneto was in a world of pain. Everything stung. His powers had been stretched in ways they weren't meant to be. His insides were on fire. Every muscle was weighed down with weakness. The man who made an image for himself as a strong, super mutant was at the mercy of two zealots. And for once in his life, he was powerless. 

The ground shook as sparks flew from the ancient machine. Artemis and Isaac watched in unabated awe at what they had done. They admired their accomplishment with a sense of spiritual beauty. The Prophecy they so revered was taking shape. It sent their souls soaring.

Yet at the same time, it was frustrating to see Magneto cling to life.

"So beautiful…" mused Isaac as sections of the cave showed signs of instability, "It's finally happening."

"Indeed," said Artemis with an accomplished smile.

Looking over at Magneto, a scorn fell upon the proud soldier's face. As remarkable as their accomplishment was, the ultimate tyrant clung to life. She wanted nothing more than to end him.

"Nnn…" groaned Magneto, coughing up a round of blood.

"Still alive?" said Artemis in a disgruntled tone, "Well if you want to be stubborn…"

Artemis took out her gun and pointed it at the master of magnetism's head. But Isaac quickly stepped in.

"Easy my friend," he said, forcing the gun down, "It is not his time yet."

"Oh come now, Isaac! The job is done! Don't deny me this honor!"

"Need I remind you the final phase is still pending," said Isaac seriously, "He must live until then. Afterwards…well, it's doubtful he'll be alive anyways."

"As long as he suffers, that's fine by me," muttered Artemis, grasping the weakened man's face in her firm grip, "Just know that every breath he takes further tempts me."

Magneto could do nothing but gaze back into the hate filled eyes of his oppressor. His strength was waning, yet he refused to give these maniacs the satisfaction. If he was to meet his end, he would do so fighting.

Isaac had every reason to be confident. Even the incarnation of history's greatest tyrant knelt in defeat before him. All his hard work was finally coming to ahead. At last he would make the world peaceful again. It filled his heart with joy knowing the end was so close.

"Patience my friend," mused Isaac with great excitement, "It won't be long now. The pole shift is almost complete! Soon the world will be poised for a new golden age! The final hour draws near. The final destiny of this world is at hand!"

* * *

_Up next: The clock starts as the X-men begin their fight against the Orion Prophecy._


	16. Act of Faith

Cult of the X

Chapter 16: Act of Faith

The air was turbulent over the choppy waters of the Atlantic. Dark clouds blanketed the sky, stirring up blistering winds and large lightning bolts. Every cloud was emulating from a single point. A lone island few dared to dread was the cause of it all. And with each passing second, the conditions worsened.

In a lone Altantean plane, Athena and the X-men were flying into the thick of the storm. The closer they got the more turbulence they faced. Even the high tech aircraft had difficulties maneuvering through the sharp winds. Visibility was low and tension was high. Time was working against them, but there was no turning back.

"By stars and garners, these readings can't be right," said Beast as he looked over the computer readouts.

"I assure you, Lord Beast, they are accurate," said Athena, who was struggling to fly the aptly named Thermopile through the clouds, "We must be getting close."

"I've never seen winds this high before," said Xavier, "Are you sure this aircraft can take it?"

"The Thermopile is the best craft in our fleet. If she can't handle it, then none can."

Suddenly, a huge jolt hit the aircraft, causing many to grasp their seats. Electronic readouts were inundated with static and lights throughout the craft flickered ominously.

"That can't be good," groaned Bobby.

"Damn, it's already happening!" said Scott, who monitoring the navigation computer, "The compass just went haywire!"

"Does that mean we're too late?" said Ororo, her tone wrought with worry.

"I don't know," said Xavier grimly, "But it appears this phenomenon is expanding."

On one of the readouts, a holographic map of the Atlantic was displayed. It revealed massive cloud cover that expanded in all directions. Soon, they would reach the boarders of North America, Europe, and Africa. And chances were they wouldn't stop there.

"Dat's one nasty look storm," commented Remy.

"Oh really, ya think?" grunted Logan.

"Is there any way to slow it down?" asked Jean.

"I'm working on that as we speak," said Hank, "But we best hurry. If my calculations are correct, the storm should reach the East Coast in less than an hour."

"Oh boy, talk about working under pressure," commented Kitty.

"Are you kidding?" scoffed Bobby, "We do our best work under pressure!"

"Bobby…" groaned Rogue.

"No, he's right," said Kurt, "Ve have faced zhese odds before. God villing, ve can face zhem again."

"I hope you're right, comrade," said Piotr, his gaze fixated on the brewing storm outside.

Visibility was still low, but as the plane descended the ominous sight outside became clear. Lightning flashed with every second as roaring thunder rocked the aircraft. Upon settling below the cloud cover, the plane was rocked by another round of turbulence.

"Whoa there!" exclaimed Bobby, "Glad I skipped lunch."

"Are you reading anything, Charles?" asked Beast, struggling as more static scrambled the ship's sensors.

"All readings have gone flat," said Xavier, setting them aside, "The magnetic interference is too great."

But just as the equipment failed, a sight in the distance came into view.

"Look! Up ahead!" exclaimed Athena.

The team gathered up front, gazing out the window at the sight that emerged before them. The small island at the center of such chaos emerged. Only it was more than just an island now. Atop the large rocky mound that dominated the center, a large metal antenna shot up into the air broadcasting beams of bluish/purple energy into the sky. The energy seemed to be fueling the clouds, creating a halo of lightning around the island.

"Oh Goddess," gasped Ororo.

"Ah'm guessin' this is where we have to go," said Rogue, fixated on the imposing sight before them.

"It would appear so," said Xavier, "Athena, can you get us in close enough to land?"

"It will be done, my lord," said Athena with undying loyalty, "Although I must warn you, the ride may not be a smooth one."

"Ja, ve're used to zhat," commented Kurt, holding on tight with the others.

The lights flickered as more turbulence rocked the aircraft. The fate of the Orion Prophecy hung in the balance. The world would either survive or perish. Once again, the lives of so many rested upon the weary shoulders of the X-men.

"Here we go," said Logan, gritting his teeth in preparation for battle, "Hope Laura and the others are hangin' in there."

"Hurry up! Keep moving!" yelled Laura as another chunk of building crashed down upon the crowded streets below.

"Over here!" yelled Tabitha, "We've got more trapped in the market!"

"Well hurry up and get them out!" shouted Laura over the thunder, "Those towers are going to collapse at any minute!"

It was pure chaos for X-factor as they scrambled to save as many citizens of Xavier Island as possible. Laura led Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee, Ray, Roberto, Sam, Jamie, and Rahne through increasing dangers as wind, rain, and lightning picked up. The Praetorian Guard helped as well, following their sacred duty to follow the wishes of their gods and protect the citizens of their island.

Fear was omnipresent throughout the confused masses. Yet the strength of Atlantean society held firm, placing all their faith in their lords. Some even helped. The many mutants of the island offered their assistance in aiding X-factor. And with more buildings collapsing and heavier rains coming, they needed all the help they could get.

"The market is clear, my lord!" yelled one of the Praetorian captains.

"Good! Then make sure the harbor is clear!" ordered Laura, "If those walls break, we've got a serious problem!"

"It shall be done!"

More screams echoed through the city streets as the citizens of Xavier Island scrambled from nature's fury. In some of the taller buildings above the market, signs of structural weakness continued as stone and mortar cracked under the blistering winds. From the top windows, Sam and Roberto burst through with a middle aged woman and three children in their arms. Braving the harsh winds, they led them to safety through the storm.

"Are you sure there's nobody else in there?" asked Sam as he and Roberto let them down in the streets.

"N-no my lord," said the woman, bowing in the presence of the gods who just saved her family, "Oh you saved my family! Praise be to Xuthasius!"

"Don't thank us yet," said Roberto, watching as chunks of the building came crashing down, "We've got a long way to go!"

Just then, one of the buildings started to crumble and topple over. The deafening sounds of supports snapping under the strain shot through the stormy winds. A collective gasp erupted as the frightened masses below froze in horror. Luckily, Jubilee and Amara were quick to react.

"Jubes! We've got trouble!" said Amara, powering up her volcano form.

"Yeah, I can see that!" yelled Jubilee over the screams, "What are you people waiting for?! Get out of here!"

Turning up their powers at full throttle, Jubilee and Amara unleashed bursts of fireworks and lava blasts at the falling debris to divert it. The heavy structure was falling fast and all they could do was keep it away from the people. Their firepower alone wasn't enough, but some of the locals were there to help.

"Allow us to assist, my lords!" said a blue haired mutant and some followers.

Standing besides them, the mutant residents of Xavier Island unleashed a barrage of firepower that ranged from sound bursts to energy blasts. It helped obliterate the rest of the falling building, saving many lives as a result.

"Wow, now there's something we won't get back home," commented Jubilee.

"No kidding," said Amara, equally impressed.

But the loyal followers of the Church of X weren't content with just one act of heroism.

"Is there anything else we can do for you, my lords?" said the blue haired mutant with a bow of loyalty.

"Yeah…save as many people as you can," said Jubilee.

Not needing another word, they followed the two girls into the fray in search of more citizens in need. The most vulnerable were the old, the young, and the injured. Sam and Roberto kept working to clear the buildings. Jubilee and Amara worked with the mutant population to find those in need. Ray and Tabitha worked to clear rubble impeding entrances to shelters. Jamie and Rahne worked with the guard to move people along. And Laura continued to do her thing, issuing the necessary orders.

"The shelters be crowding!" yelled Rahne, in her wolf form to remove heavy rocks from the entrance.

"Guess we'll have to make some," said Ray, using his electric blasts to open another door.

"Stand back, everybody!" said Tabitha, "We gotta clear the way!"

Making a large cherry bomb in her hands, Tabitha threw a bomb at another entrance that had been blocked by rubble. With help from Ray and Rahne, more people were able to get into underground areas where they could hunker down. But they were clearly not designed to house the whole population of the island. People were getting desperate. Time was running out.

"Laura! I think we're reaching the limit!" yelled Jamie, trying to shoo people inside with increasing difficulty, "What do we do?"

"I-I don't know!" stammered Laura, struggling for an answer.

She felt the weight of responsibility bearing down on her. A lot of people were counting on her, not just her team. Even the combined efforts of the Praetorian Guard and the mutant populous weren't enough to combat nature's wrath. She wasn't used to this kind of work. She was a former killing machine. But she had to set that aside.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. The rain was pouring, cascading down her feral expression. Maintaining stern determination, she made a decision.

"Laura!" yelled Jamie, increasingly struggling with the escalating crowd.

"The temple!" she yelled, "It's reinforced! It should be strong enough!"

"Are you sure?" questioned Jamie.

"We don't have a choice! Follow me! We have to get out of this storm and let the others do their part!"

"Right behind you, X!" said Ray.

Jamie made more copies of himself while Ray met up with Laura to clear a path down the debris riddled streets. Jamie pushed his capacity to clone himself to the limits as he directed many scared people through the blistering wind and rain towards the last safe shelter on the island.

"Come on, people! Into the temple!" yelled the lead Jamie, "Follow X23!"

Not questioning the will of their lords, the people braved the harsh winds and followed the path to the center of the island where the temple stood. Ray and Laura were soon joined with Tabitha and Jubilee while Amara went off to help Roberto and Sam. Conditions were worsening.

The ground shook again under the force of another intense tremor. Lightning struck the tops of several buildings, sparking fires and filling the dark skies with noxious smoke. It was a horrific sight worthy of apocalyptic stature. And if the X-men didn't stop it, then a 10,000 year old cataclysm could very well repeat itself.

"The others better hurry," mused Laura, "I got a bad feeling the worst is yet to come."

The aircraft shook violently as it descended to the ground near the center mound of the island. Massive magnetic bursts sent shockwaves that would have ripped apart usual crafts, but the high tech Atlantean ship held strong. Athena struggled to keep it steady, but nature would not wane in her fury.

Inside, everybody held on tight. The turbulence intensified as parts of the aircraft shuttered. The lights continued to flicker and every piece of high tech machinery was rendered useless with static. If they could not get close enough, then they couldn't stop Isaac's madness.

"I don't know how much longer she'll hold up!" grunted Athena, struggling to hold her ship steady.

"We're almost there!" exclaimed Beast, "We just have to…"

Suddenly they were rocked by another jolt. The lights went completely out momentarily, but flickered back just in time to see the plane being blown towards the rocky cliffs. At this point, Storm had seen enough.

"We can't make it in this conditions," said Ororo, abruptly undoing her restraints.

"Ro?!" exclaimed Logan, "What the hell are you…"

"I can give us a window," she said strongly, "Just let me out and I'll use my powers to wane the storm."

"This ain't your usual thunderstorm, sugah," said Rogue, looking outside with reservation, "You sure powers can even affect this thing?"

"No, but I have to try!" said Ororo.

Logan cast a worried look. Ororo sensed his concern and smiled with what hope she could muster in the face of such odds.

"I'll be okay. I promise," she vowed.

Just then, another jolt hit the plane. It signaled they were out of time.

"Be careful, Storm," said the Professor with compassion in his eyes.

"I will," she assured.

Not liking this plan one bit, Athena swallowed her anxiety and activated the controls to the hatch.

"Get ready, my lord," she said, "Everybody hold on! I'm opening the rear hatch in 3…2…1…"

A sudden gust of heavy wind blasted through the aircraft. It was so intense everybody was forced to hold on for dear life. With bravery worthy of a goddess, Ororo let the winds take her as she flew out into the punishing storm.

'_You can do it, darlin'. Just don't leave me now…not when there's so much I gotta tell ya.'_

Outside, Ororo's eyes glowed with determination as she braved the thick storm clouds. It was unlike anything she had ever faced before. Each raindrop stung as it hit her face. She was nearing the energy beam that was erupting from the top of the island. The closer she got, the more force she could feel trying to repel her. But she had to give her friends the time they needed. And for that, she would have to push herself to the limit.

"Time to slow this monstrosity down!" proclaimed the weather goddess, "Winds! Heed my whim!"

Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth in determination, Ororo unleashed the might of her powers into the thick clouds. Lighting flashed all around her, but it did little to dissuade her. It was a strain like no other, trying to influence a storm so vast. But through her strength, the imposing forces of nature waned under her influence.

"We're leveling off!" proclaimed Athena as the winds outside died down, "I'm going to land near the entrance!"

"Good work, Athena," said Xavier, "But we must hurry. I don't know how long Storm can keep this up."

"I understand, my lord," said Athena, loyal to the end.

Engaging the reverse thrusters, Athena landed the craft on a small plateau just outside the entrance. It had been a bumpy ride, but now they had a window to work with. All that was left was Isaac and the prophecy he was working so hard to fulfill.

"She's doing it," mused Kitty as she looked out the window, "She's really doing it."

"I can't imagine the strain she must be undergoing," said Piotr, watching the clouds with anxiety.

"Then let's help her out!" grunted Logan, undoing his restraint, "Come on team! Let's move!"

"Right!" said Scott, following his sense of urgency, "We have to stop this thing before it does any more damage!"

The side hatch opened and the X-men filed out. The winds were still strong, but manageable for the time being. Once they were in the cave, it would be on them to stop Isaac. Time was running out. This was their only chance. The Orion Prophecy was at hand. There was no turning back.

Inside the central chamber, Isaac was preparing for the final step. Artemis was by his side, keeping a close watch on Magneto as his old body struggled through the strain. They were working frantically to complete the task before them. But the sudden changes outside as a result of Storm did not go unnoticed.

"How much longer?!" demanded Artemis.

"I don't know," said Isaac, working with greater urgency, "There must be some kind of interference. The effects of the machine are slowing."

"Are you telling me this ancient monolith you spent two years studying is malfunctioning?!" exclaimed the proud woman soldier.

Working frantically to get a readout, Isaac's fears eased.

"No, it's working just fine," he assured, "But I get the feeling something or perhaps someone is trying to interfere."

Artemis let out an angry grunt. She had gone too far and broken too many rules to have destiny snatched from her at the last moment. She followed Isaac because she believed him to be right. There was no turning back now. She had to see it through.

"I'll go outside and check," she said, grabbing his energy rifle, "Just make sure the job is done!"

"I know what I'm doing, Artemis," said Isaac in an annoyed tone.

With a determined look, Artemis set off the take care of any obstruction that dared stand in the way of destiny. If someone was trying to interfere, they would face the wrath of the gods.

Isaac kept preparing the machines for the final step. Once it was complete, the job would be done and the prophecy would be fulfilled. But for the first time, he showed signs of anxiety. And despite his weakened state, Magneto sensed it.

"I take it everything is not going as planned," said the master of magnetism with a grin.

"Quiet tyrant!" spat Isaac, "This is but a minor setback! Mark my words you WILL face your ultimate fate! I swear on the spirit of Xuthasius! The Orion Prophecy will be complete!"

Scrambling into the vast cave, the X-men were faced with a daunting task. Along the walls, they saw elements of the machinery built into the rock. The lights were on so it was clearly going full throttle. But if these were just parts of the machine then the size of this monstrosity was greater than they had imagined.

"Any ideas on how to stop something this big, Professor?" asked Bobby.

"I got one," said Wolverine, drawing his claws, "How bout we start rippin' anythin' with wires and see what happens?"

"No Logan!" said the Professor sternly, "That alone will not undo the damage. We must find a way to reverse the process. Otherwise damage to the Earth's magnetic field could be irreparable."

"Understood," said Scott, taking lead as usual, "Any idea where we start?"

From here, Beast stepped in. Taking a small handheld Atlantean computer, he brought up a holographic readout of the island.

"From what we've complied from the Orion Prophecy, the machine has three power sources to induce planetary changes," explained Beast.

"So we destroy those sources and the machine goes dead, right?" surmised Jean.

"Not quite," said Beast, "If the translation is accurate, there should be a way to reverse the polarity of the device. At each power core, there are three conduits. They're big, but they work like regular circuit breakers. If we could get all three of them into place then we may be able to reverse the process."

"So then what are we waiting for?!" exclaimed Logan, the safety of Ororo still hanging strong in his mind.

"We'll also have to reconfigure the antennas," explained Xavier, "And that can only be done from the core."

It was a task that would require a team effort. A machine this big couldn't be stopped without the necessary steps. And time was working against them.

"In that case, we'll have to split up," said Scott, ever the strategist, "Rogue and Remy will take the first breaker. Kitty and Piotr will take the second. Jean and I will take the third. In the meantime, the Professor can work on the core with Beast while Wolverine and Athena provide cover."

"Hey! What about us?" said Bobby.

"You and Nighcrawler are going to take the high ground," said Hank, bringing up another part of the hologram, "Our presence may very well be expected. You two will provide cover and adjust the antennas should that be necessary."

"And zhe most complicated zhing ve have ever hooked up is a Playstation," commented Kurt.

"Ah it's just a larger version, man. How hard can it be?" said Bobby.

"Famous last words," warned Xavier, "Now let us hurry! I doubt our interference will go unnoticed."

"My kind of fight!" grinned Logan, ready to tear into the psycho who set this disaster into motion.

Upon reaching a major junction, the team split up. The cave was laid out through many twisting corridors. And the deeper they got, the more machinery they encountered. They were beginning to get an idea of just how big this machine was. No wonder it affected an entire planet. It gave them all the more incentive to stop it.

While Scott, Jean, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, and Piotr scrambled to reverse the circuits, the Professor led the charge towards the core in his hover chair. Bobby and Kurt split off as soon as they reached a junction that allowed them to move towards the top of the mound. The hum of the machine grew louder as they neared their destination. It wouldn't be long now.

"How much further, Hank?" inquired Xavier as the ground shook under the power of the machine.

"The core is just up ahead," he said with certainty, "We're almost there!"

"Funny, I thought it would be more of a challenge than this," muttered Logan, itching to tear into something.

"Don't let complacency get the better of you yet, my lord," warned Athena, "Isaac and Artemis have a way of…"

Suddenly, they were cut off by a deafening explosion that nearly caused the path ahead of them to cave in.

"Fall back!" yelled Hank, pushing Xavier's hover chair out of the way.

However, Beast was a few seconds too late and the Professor's chair was pinned under a large rock. The half paralyzed man hit the ground hard, but ignored the pain as he and his comrades eyed the source of the explosion.

"Artemis!" yelled Athena, her tone seething with hatred.

"Commander…this is a most unexpected surprise," grinned Artemis, aiming her energy rifle square at her former sister at arms, "I did not expect you to still be among the living."

"Guess you didn't kill me thoroughly enough!" she scowled, aiming her laser weapon at the rogue soldier.

"A mistake that I assure you I won't make twice," she said coldly.

Growing in a feral rage, Wolverine stepped in. His claws were drawn and ready for battle. He never had a good feeling about this Artemis woman. Turns out his instincts served him well yet again.

"Stay back, bub! I'm warnin' you!" he growled.

"Ah, Lord Wolverine," said Artemis respectfully, "This is a most treasured moment."

"Well see how much ya like it when I rip apart that fancy toy of your and shove it up yer ass!" shot the feral mutant.

"As much as it pains me to say this I cannot allow you to interfere," said Artemis, maintaining a stern poise, "This prophecy is etched in the stone of destiny. I do not wish to harm you, but I will do what I must to slow you down…even at the cost of my own life."

"You're making a big mistake, Artemis!" said Xavier, still trapped under a pile of rocks as Hank struggled to get him out.

"No, my lord," said Artemis, shaking her head with utmost certainty, "I am only adhering to that which you and Xuthasius have taught me."

Making the depths of her dedication clear, Artemis unleashed another blast from her gun. This time, it was a compressed ultrasonic burst. It caused further instability in the cave, knocking Logan and Athena off their feet. Blood was seeping out of Logan's ears as he struggled to pick himself up. This woman truly was dedicated. But if they had to go through her to stop this prophecy, then so be it.

"It appears our path isn't so clear, Charles," said Hank, using his gorilla strength to dig the Professor's hover chair out of the rubble.

"It never is, old friend," said Xavier, stuck under a pile of rocks, "But we can't let this stop us. Too many lives are depending on us."

Up in one of the main conduits, Scott and Jean arrived to find themselves face to face with an enormous column of components. It was the size of a four story building, laced with high tech machinery the likes of which they never dealt with before. Reversing the polarity would be no easy task, but it had to be done.

"Good God," said Jean, her eyes running down the massive components, "Where do we even begin?"

"We've worked on the danger room and you've worked on Cerebro," said Scott, running his hands over the components, "We just have to improvise. Now what looks like a circuit conduit?"

"That's just it. Nothing!" said Jean, "I don't even see a switch or control panel."

Just then, Jean got message from the others.

'_Hey Jean, where the hell is the instruction manual for this thing?'_ sent Kitty.

'_We're trying to figure that out too, Kitty,'_ replied Jean, _'What about you, Rogue? Any luck?'_

'_Ah'd have better luck doin' brain surgery blindfolded!'_ groaned the southern mutant.

Over with Rogue and Remy, Rogue was looking for a switch or control panel. But there was none in sight.

"Argh! This is impossible!" shouted Rogue, feeling at a loss.

"Impossible is what Remy does best, cherè," said the Cajun, "We just gotta think like Atlanteans."

"Nice idea, happen to know any by chance?" said Rogue sarcastically.

"Patience, mon amour," said Remy, trying to concentrate, "It's gotta be around here somewhere. Just gotta fine dat one…"

Suddenly, a small glowing light caught his eye. It was a glowing purple crystalline extension, one that stood out among the other flashing components due to its color. It didn't seem like much, but there had to be something more.

'_Hey Jean. There wouldn't happen to be a purple crystal on yo' gizmo, would there?'_ sent Remy.

'_Purple crystal?'_ replied Jean, doing a quick check, _'Yeah, I see it. Kitty, do you and Piotr see it too?'_

'_See what?'_ sent Kitty.

Suddenly Piotr found it too.

'_Wait, I see it! What does it mean?'_

'_Don't know yet,'_ said Remy, _'Let's find out.'_

Pressing down on the crystal, an unseen mechanism came to life. And in a burst of mist, a large panel on the size of the cylinder opened to reveal a glowing interior covered in wires. At the center of it all was a glowing white crystal, most likely the power source that ran this monstrosity. And underneath was a small dial with a symbol for positive polarity on to and a symbol for negative polarity on the bottom.

"Well I'll be danged," said Rogue in amazement, "Guess ya were right for a change."

"Don't tell Remy ya doubted him," grinned the Cajun.

"Whatever sugah," said Rogue, rolling her eyes, "Ah'll take it from here."

With her super strength, Rogue reached into the machine and turned the dial. Immediately, they got a reaction. A powerful jolt shot up through Rogue's arm, but it wasn't enough to stop her from activating the mechanism. The white crystal in the center of the column turned ultra violet, causing sparks to fly and the ground to shake.

"Wow there! That's hot!" said Rogue, feeling the burn in her hand, 'Careful y'all! Look like these things got fail-safes!'

'Thanks for the heads up, Rogue,' replied Jean, 'We'll take it from here.'

Using her telekinesis, Jean turned the dial and got the same reaction within the column. Piotr, protected by his metal form, followed suit and with the last system reversed, the whole machine began to react.

Suddenly, many of the lights along the exposed components on the wall changed color. The corridors were bathed with the warning signs of ominous red warning lights. And soon after, an alarm sounded as well.

"That can't be good," said Kitty.

"Agreed," said Piotr, taking his girlfriend's hand, "Come, Katya! We must meet up with the others!"

With their cover blown Scott, Jean, Kitty, Piotr, Rogue, and Remy scrambled back towards the center core. The first part of their plan was complete, but it was up to the Professor and Hank to finish the job.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Scott," said Jean, the ominous feeling she knew too well looming over her weary mind.

"Me too," said Scott, running with his wife down the ominous halls of the ancient doomsday machine, "But I wouldn't worry about the Professor. You and I both know there isn't much he can't handle."

"Come on! Come on!" grunted Hank, struggling to get Xavier's chair out of the rubble.

"You can do it, Hank!" encouraged Xavier, trying to encourage his friend as he sat helpless in his entrapment.

"I'm trying, Charles!" panted the ape man, "It would appear that the forces of mass and weight are winning this battle!"

Tension ran high as Xavier's attention shifted back towards the fight between Artemis, Athena, and Wolverine. Artemis wasn't letting up, blasting wave after wave of energy bursts. He may have been blinded by faith, but he was still a smart soldier. He was keeping his adversaries at a distance, making it impossible to subdue him.

"Stay back!" she grunted, firing off another round of ultrasonic bursts.

"Damn!" grunted Wolverine, covering his bleeding ears, "We gotta get that weapon away from him!"

"Leave it to me, my lord!" said Athena, ignoring the pain in her head and gripping her gun.

Taking cover behind a pile of rubble, the proud soldier waited for Artemis to take another shot. As powerful as the burst were, they came in intervals. They weren't very long, but it was enough for one shot and she would have to make it count.

"Wait for it…" she said, signaling Wolverine to hold back.

"This one's for you, Athena!" spat Artemis with bitter hatred, preparing for another blast.

"Now!"

Diving out from her protective mound, she fired off a single shot from her hand held laser pistol. Immediately, Artemis felt the impact as her oversized energy rifle erupted in a fury of sparks and burst into flames.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelled, feeling the burns through his uniform.

Forced to abandon her weapon, Artemis cast it aside. Ever determined to defend her faith, she pulled out two katanas she had stashed in his back. Made from advanced Atlantean metallurgy, the blades glowed in an aura of purple light. She gripped each blade with intent, eyeing those that stood in the way of destiny.

"You're time is up, Athena!" proclaimed Artemis.

"Lady! You've got other worries!" growled Logan, setting aside his ringing ears and charging the lone soldier.

However, Artemis was prepared.

"Forgive me my lord," she said.

Touching a button on her chest plate, her body was suddenly surrounded in a bubble of energy. The second Logan was hit a paralyzing surge coursed through his adamantium bones and put him in a world of hurt.

"Rrrrrraahhhhhhhhh!"

"Logan!" exclaimed Xavier, still stuck under the rubble in his hover chair.

"You heathen!" cried Athena, "You will pay for that!"

Gripping her gun, Athena charged her former subordinate full speed. Gripping her energy gun, she fired multiple shots aimed directly at the waiting warrior. But none hit, Artemis showing off her skill with his swords by deflecting every shot.

"You'll have to do better than that!" proclaimed Artemis.

Athena drew closer, still firing frantically. Artemis braved every shot, waiting for the right moment. When she was close enough, the high tech breast plate that allowed her to overpower Wolverine came to life once more. This time, the energy focused on his swords. Holding them together in an X-shape, Artemis gritted her teeth with intent and unleashed a burst of purple sparks that arced right into Athena.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried, falling to the ground in a world of pain.

Every nerve was on fire. The paralyzing blast was nearly as intense as the one she used to shoot her with last time and that nearly killed her. But Athena refused to go down. Her body lying in a smoldering heap on the floor, she tried to raise her gun at Artemis. But she casually kicked it away, leaving her defenseless.

"You know it's funny, sister," said Artemis with a scoff, "You and I always clashed. Each time you were the one who came out on top because you outranked me. But no rank will do you any good now, Athena. This is the real face of battle. This is the conflict you and the rest of the Guard were too afraid to confront."

"Burn…in…HELL!" grunted Athena in defiance as she continued to struggle.

"Sorry it has to end this way, commander," she said, holding his sword at her head, "But you never did have the guts to get the job done."

But before she could deliver the final blow, Logan shot up from his downed state and pounced upon the heavily armed soldier.

"You want guts? Let's see what yours are like!" growled the feral mutant.

His claws drawn, Logan attacked Artemis with a fury of swipes. Artemis instinctually countered with her swords, skillfully blocking each attack. Fighting the god of warrior spirit was a new rush. Her undying loyalty never waned, yet that only made her fight harder.

"A battle with Lord Wolverine…what an honor," she said breathlessly.

"Errrrrahhhhhhh!" growled Logan, stepping up his attacks.

Slashing and stabbing with his claws, Logan attempted to hit Artemis's energy plate. But she proved to be fast with those swords, diverting every stab and blocking every slash. She was driving back by Wolverine's fury, but began to counter as Logan's claws and her swords became locked in a bitter grabble.

"Yes, my lord! Don't hold back! Give me the fight of my life!" exclaimed Artemis.

With unparalleled skill, Artemis began a counterattack. Pulling off an impressive spin move, she pushed Wolverine back. Throwing every ounce of skill behind her attack, Artemis slashed away. She skillfully maintained momentum, not giving Logan an opportunity to gain the upper hand. Even with his skill, Logan couldn't turn the tide. All he could do was defend.

"Good lord," said Xavier, watching the battle as it unfolded before him.

Logan held his ground, using his claws to defend each attack. Grunting with each clash, he was soon caught in another grabble with Artemis trying to overpower him. Her katana's crackled with energy as it contacted the adamantium metal, the look of determination never waning.

"Why do you resist, my lord?" asked the proud soldier as she and Logan eyed each other with intent, "Can't you see I'm trying to clear the way for you and the X-men to establish a new world of peace? Is that not what you want?"

"Not with your methods, bub!" grunted Wolverine, starting to overpower his adversary.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Artemis remorsefully, "But it is not my place to argue with the Orion Prophecy."

The energy plate over her chest came to life once again, erupting in a field of purple energy. Again, Logan was hit with an overwhelming shockwave of force. His body burned under the strain, the purple sparks shocking his every nerve into agony.

"RAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he howled as he fell to the ground in a smoldering heap.

When the sparks faded, Artemis looked at his lord with remorse. Respectfully bowing her head, she turned his attention back to Athena, who was still struggling from paralysis.

"Face it, my lords. You are too late," she proclaimed, "The order of humanity is already doomed. The stage is set for a new world. And I will not allow you to deny that which is written in stone."

Standing over the downed bodies of Wolverine and Athena, Artemis stood triumphant. Nothing was going to stop the Orion Prophecy now. She wouldn't allow it. This moment was over 10,000 years in the making. There was no stopping the path of destiny.

"This must end," said Artemis, holding one of her swords to Athena's head, "I regret it had to happen this way. But this is how it must be. So it is written in the Orion Prophecy."

_Up next: The final hour is upon the Orion Prophecy and the fate of the world hinges on stopping Isaac. _


	17. Destiny of a God

**Cult of the X  
Chapter 17: Destiny of a God**

* * *

Artemis was poised to finish the job. Athena lay helpless, paralyzed by the blast she had endured earlier. Her body was weighed down by the pain. Yet even as she faced death in the form of two glowing blades from the sister she once commanded, she struggled on.

"Goodbye, Athena," said Artemis coldly, "May the Gods grand you peace."

Athena closed her eyes, prepared to accept her fate. Suddenly, just as Artemis was about to deliver the final blow, a lone shot rang out through the cave.

"Yaaarrrrrrghhh!" howled Artemis, a stabbing pain shooting through her body.

Falling back, she looked at his hand to see it had been blown completely off. All that was left now was a charred, bleeding stub of flesh. Horrified by this injury, she turned to the source of the shot and gasped in horror.

"My lord…"

"I'm sorry, Artemis," said Xavier, lying on the floor holding the gun, "But I won't allow you to continue down this path of madness."

It was not a moment Xavier enjoyed. He had to step in. Having crawled from his hover chair, he grabbed Athena's discarded gun. While he spent a lifetime avoiding violence, in this instance he refused to stand by while a friend was in need.

"By the Gods…" said Artemis with a pained sob, "Forgive me."

Falling to her knees, Artemis coughed up a load of blood. With renewed strength, Athena grabbed the sword in her other hand and cut off her protective chest plate. Still wobbly from her injury, she held the blade to her neck.

Looking up at her superior and sister at arms, Artemis bowed her head in submission. For all her strength, she could not overcome the enemy. She had failed as a warrior. All that was left was an honorable death.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you for such heinous deeds," scowled Athena.

"I…will not apologize for my actions, Athena," choked Artemis.

"Then meet death with honor, traitor," she scorned.

"No…wait," she struggled, starting to blackout from the blood loss, "If I must die…let it be by the hands of lord Wolverine. I am defeated. Would you at least grant me an honorable death?"

Athena's eyes narrowed. This woman was in no position to ask a favor. But even as she eyed her defeated foe, the teachings she swore to protect came back to her. Even as a strong warrior, compassion must never be forsaken. That was not the way the Atlantean guard worked. She knew it and so did Artemis.

Recovered from his earlier shock, Wolverine cracked his neck and approached the defeated woman soldier. For all the annoyance this woman caused, her dedication was undeniable. Even for her misdoings, she was a soldier. And all soldiers deserve honor.

"Please, my lord…I sought only to do what I thought was right," said Artemis.

"Ain't no apolizing for that, bub," said Logan in a low tone, "It's the one thing we both have in common."

Artemis took comfort in that as she bowed her head in remorse. Athena turned to Wolverine, giving him the sword. Gripping the advanced blade, Logan took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," said Artemis, on the verge of passing out.

Without another word, Logan impaled the lone soldier through the chest with the blade. It was quick and clean. He made sure it was done thoroughly so she wouldn't have to suffer. And with a final gasp, Artemis fell to the ground in a dead heap.

"May the gods be with you, my sister," said Athena, her tone still cold with anger, yet full of respect for her comrade.

As Beast finally wedged Xavier's hover chair out of the rubble and helped the Professor back in, they gathered themselves after the tense battle.

"Are you okay, Athena?" asked Xavier.

"I'll be fine," she said, still shaky.

"I gotta hand it to ya, lady. Yer a hell of a fighter," said Logan, holding her by the shoulder so she could keep her balance.

"Does that mean I have gained your trust, my lord?" she said, managing a smile.

"Don't push it," he said with a wolfish grin.

It wasn't much, but it was the best answer Athena had gotten from Wolverine since they met. It made her proud after all the work she had done. And despite the betrayal of Artemis, her faith was as strong as ever in these divine incarnates.

Suddenly, the machinery lining the cave started flashing bright red. The echoes of alarms sounded all throughout the elaborate corridors. Drawing his claws, Logan stood by Beast in a vigilant stance.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Beast.

"I don't know. But I think our time is up," said Xavier ominously.

Just then, a voice echoed from back where they came.

"Professor!" yelled Scott as he, Jean, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, and Piotr converged.

"Cyclops! What happened?" said Xavier.

"Well we reversed that polarity thing," said Rogue, "But Ah don't think this behemoth likes it."

"So it would seem," said Beast, "I doubt this was what the device was designed for. We must find the core and stabilize the process!"

"Think we can still stop it?" asked Kitty with a concerned look.

"We have to try," said Xavier in a determined tone.

Moving as one, the X-men began their trek to the core. Logan and Piotr helped Athena, who was still reeling from her injury. But she was not going to be kept out of this battle. Nobody was. The Orion Porphecy was reaching its final hour. It was up to them to make sure it unfolded their way and not under the whim of a madman.

* * *

In the core, alarms blared as the ancient machine showed signs of distress. Something had clearly gone wrong. Everything was starting to unravel. Isaac was scrambling, quickly growing frustrated as he was bombarded with warning signs he could not comprehend.

"No! NO!" he yelled, slamming his fists against the console, "It's all wrong! This isn't how it was supposed to unfold!"

Still trapped in the central area, bound by tough shackles, Magneto grinned. This madman may have had him trapped, but his plans were falling apart. He could sense the frustration as he scrambled to fix what he worked so hard to perfect.

"Some prophecy," mocked Magneto.

"SHUT UP!" spat Isaac, "I will not abandon the will of my lords! Not as long as there is a breath in my body!"

As Isaac scrambled to save the device, on the upper dome where the energy was most concentrated Kurt and Bobby skillfully snuck over the fuming zealot. Walking along a catwalk, the two X-man looked down to see the colossal device wailing with alarms. They couldn't help but grin, knowing it was probably their friends doing their part. Now it was time to do theirs.

"This prophecy thing just keeps getting weirder," mused Bobby, "What's Magneto doing here?"

"Beats me, mien friend," said Kurt, "But zhis island is full of surprises, Take a look up there."

Looking up over a dome at the peak of the cave where massive machine components shot up into the sky, they saw the still unconscious brotherhood strapped to the wall. It was strange seeing them on the receiving end of a plot for once, but they had come to expect such surprises in their line of work.

"The Brotherhood? Don't tell me we've gotta save them," groaned Bobby.

"I'm afraid ve have to," sighed Kurt.

"I know," conceded the Iceman, "Can't let them get caught in the crossfire."

"Look at zhe bright side," shrugged Kurt, "At least ve'll have something to tease them about for zhe rest of zheir lives."

Setting aside the animosity they had for the Brotherhood, they rode an ice slide up to the dome where Kurt used his acrobatics to latch onto the sides. Lance, Pietro, Wanda, Toad, Blob, Pyro, and Mystique were still out of it. And naturally, Kurt went for Mystique first.

"Vake up, mother! Now is not zhe time to be napping!" he exclaimed as he shook his mother back to consciousness.

"Nnn…" groaned the shape shifter, "What the…Kurt?!"

The sudden commotion stirred the rest of the Brotherhood as well. Naturally, they were surprised to find that they were trapped and even more surprised to see two X-men standing before them.

"What the…hey, what gives?!" yelled Toad.

"What are you X-geeks up to?!" demanded Pietro.

"Saving your ungrateful lives," said Bobby casually, "You can thank us later."

"Why you…" began Blob.

But before they could start an argument, Bobby froze each shackle to make them brittle and weak. Using his ice powers, he formed a large hammer of ice around his hand and went on to smash each shackle as if it were glass.

"Crikey!" grunted Pyro, rubbing his wrists, "Watch the aim, popsicle!"

"Your welcome," said Bobby with a smug grin.

"Shut up," muttered Wanda, using her hex powers to finish the job while Blob broke free on his own.

Once they were all free, they gathered on Bobby's ice slide and prepared to make their way out of this mess. But for the deeply perplexed Brotherhood, many questions still remained.

"You mind telling us what's going on?" said Mystique in a defensive tone.

"It's a long story," said Kurt, "Just trust me vhen I say zhis is not a place you want to be."

"Don't need to convince me of that," commented Lance, looking around at the vast machine as the alarms and lights wailed signs of warning.

Riding Bobby's ice slide downward, they began their descent to ground level. But before they could get very far, Wanda stepped in.

"Wait! We have to find my father!" she exclaimed.

"Easy, Scarlet Witch," said Bobby, nearly losing his balance, "Now is not the time to be rocking the boat!"

"No, she's right," said Pietro sternly, "He was abducted too and we're not leaving without him!"

Bobby rolled his eyes. It still felt weird helping their enemies, but they were victims of this plot. They didn't ask to be a part of it and had no clue of what they were dealing with. Even the Brotherhood didn't deserve to get caught up in this mess.

"Zhey're right, mien friend," said Kurt, "Ve have to save him."

"I know," he sighed, "Guess that means he owes us one too."

"Just shut up and get moving," muttered Lance.

"How bout a please for someone who just saved your butt?" grinned Bobby.

Traveling down a spiraling ice slide, Bobby, Kurt, and the Brotherhood descended towards the center core where Isaac was still struggling to fulfill his destiny.

The machine still wasn't responding. Someone had tampered with it. Frustration quickly turned to anger. Isaac had spent years preparing for this moment. Now it was falling apart before his eyes. Yet he would not yield to the inevitable.

"It…it can't be!" exclaimed Isaac, "The polarity! It's reversing!"

More alarms sounded as images of danger filled every readout in the area. Nothing was working. Even his mastery of Atlantean scripture couldn't save him now.

"Face it, fool. It's over," taunted Magneto.

But the zealot monk had one last act of faith carry out.

"That's what you think, tyrant," he grinned.

Reaching into his robe, he pulled out an energy pistol that Artemis had given him. While he was no soldier, he was not stupid. Standing in the presence of history's greatest monster demanded precautions. Even if the prophecy could not be fulfilled as intended, it didn't mean he couldn't do the world a favor.

"I've still weakened the magnetic field enough to cause plenty of damage," he said, narrowing his gaze on the master of magnetism, "Nations will fall. Cities will crumble. It may not be on the scale of the prophecy, but it will pave the way for a new order! And as the gods as my witness I will make sure the new world is spared your demented soul!"

Rotating a dial on the main console, the antennas around Magneto's body hummed with intent. The mechanism, even with reversed polarity, drew tremendous power. Magneto and his powers were still the fuel for this process. And under such strain, the old holocaust survivor let out a cry of agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yes! YES!" exclaimed Isaac, "Feel the suffering you so justly deserve, monster! Beg for mercy! Admit to your misdeeds! Only then will I grant you your damnation!"

"RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The pained yells of the master of magnetism echoed throughout the vast chamber. Gripping the gun with intent, Isaac was poised to kill history's greatest tyrant. But he had to pay for his crimes first. He had to suffer in the same way the weak suffered under his oppression.

Suddenly, the X-men finally entered the core in full force. The sound of Magneto's pained cries drew them to the center. It was a sight they never thought they'd see. Magneto, their bitter enemy, was at the mercy of a mere man.

"Erik…" gasped Xavier, "Isaac stop!"

Isaac's excitement peaked upon the sight of his lords. His heart was racing. He was flushed with euphoria. Just as he had hoped, the incarnations he so revered were present to bear witness to his great accomplishment.

"Lord Xavier," he said, his knees trembling with excitement, "This is a true honor. I have done thy bidding, my lord. I have fulfilled the Orion Prophecy!"

"Isaac you deranged little…" began Athena, but Xavier stopped her.

This man was clearly disturbed. The Professor could sense a haze of emotion radiating from Isaac's mind. He truly believed in everything he was doing. His faith was every bit as strong as he was told. But never did he imagine a man going so far with such dedication.

"Please Isaac…" said Xavier in a calm tone, "You must stop this. Don't you see what you're doing?"

"Of course, my lord," he said confidently, "I am preparing the world for a new golden age. With this glorious machine, I have created a storm that will decimate the modern world. While not a pole shift as I had hoped, the damage will be enough for you and the mutants of this world to start anew."

"Even at the cost millions?!" exclaimed Kitty.

"A high price," replied Isaac, "But those lives would have been lost anyways in the numerous conflicts to come. I am only speeding up the inevitable."

"Bub, you've really lost it!" growled Logan.

"Please, my lord," said Isaac, "Don't think me mad. I am but a man of faith. And by the will of the gods, I lay siege to this chaotic world of suffering. And with love of humanity in my heart, I smite history's greatest tyrant!"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" grunted Magneto, his body arching to the strain.

Isaac clearly couldn't be reasoned with. He was staunch in his faith. They had to take action.

'_Professor, this man is crazy!'_ sent Jean via telepathy.

'_No, he is completely lucid,'_ replied Xavier, _'He knows what he's doing. Moreover, he believes what he's doing is right.'_

'_We have to stop him.'_

'_Yes, but first we must save Magneto!'_

'_Understood,'_ replied Jean.

Magneto's body was going limp. The life was being sucked out of his being. His old body could not endure the strain. And if the machine didn't do him in, Isaac would certainly finish the job.

"Time to die, Magneto," said Isaac coldly.

"Isaac wait!" exclaimed Scott.

"Too late, homme!" said Remy, taking out a deck of cards, "All bets is off!"

But before any of the X-men could attack, a sudden hex bolt from above hit Isaac before he could finish off the evil incarnation.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER!" yelled Wanda as she and the Brotherhood reached ground level with Iceman and Nightcrawler.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Isaac as he was knocked back against one of the consoles.

Despite the shock of the Brotherhood's arrival, the team quickly recovered and ran up to Magneto. Bursts of pink and white light erupted from the machine that was tearing away at the master of magnetism. The Brotherhood gathered around to help their leader, but they couldn't get close because of the intense energy field.

"We have to get him out!" exclaimed Pietro.

"Cyclops!" ordered Xavier.

"On it, Professor!" said Scott, adjusting his visor.

Not wasting a second more, the X-leader shot a single burst of optic energy at one of the metal rings surrounding Magneto. Immediately, sparks flew and the lights on the antennas flickered. Magneto was still caught inside the energy field, but now he could be saved.

"Wanda, see if you can dampen that field!" said Jean, "I'll get him out!"

"You better!" said the Scarlet Witch in a threatening tone.

Using her hex powers to weaken the containment bubble, Wanda placed her trust in the X-men. Once the field was down, Jean carefully moved Magneto's body out of the core with telekinesis. He was clearly weak, but she still sensed life within him. Once he was out, Blob and Lance came to his side and helped their leader up.

"Hnn…" groaned Magneto, severely weakened by the strain.

"Easy, boss," said Toad, "We'll get ya outta this hell hole!"

But just as Magneto's body was removed from the containment field, the vast machinery erupted in a maze of sparks. The ensuing fury sent shockwaves throughout the cave, making the ground shake and heavy pieces of the device break off and fall to the ground.

"Oh boy," muttered Bobby, "That can't be good."

"What gave it away?!" exclaimed Rogue, "Look out, y'all!"

Flying up above her friends, Rogue used her super strength to catch incoming debris. Scott and Jean quickly got on the act as well, using optic blasts and telekinesis to shield them.

"This place is coming apart!" yelled Scott, firing off numerous blasts to divert incoming debris, "We have to get out of here!"

"No! Not yet!" said Xavier, wheeling himself up to the console, "We have to do something about the storm!"

"Well I'd hurry if I were you, Xavier!" spat Mystique.

Scrambling for answers, the Professor and Hank looked over the blaring consoles. Most were flashing red, hinting at the scale of the danger. Much of the readouts were written in Atlantean, a language they were not yet completely fluid in. It was uncertain whether or not anything could be done at this point, but Xavier refused to let this catastrophe transpire.

"It's not looking good, Charles!" said Beast in a worried tone, "We stopped the pole shift, but the device has already done extensive damage! The magnetic field is fluctuating erratically! Weather patterns all over the world will be disrupted!"

"Then we have to reverse it!" said Xavier strongly.

"Hate to put pressure on ya, Chuck, but this place ain't gonna be standin' much longer!" reminded Logan.

"I know! I just need to work!" said Xavier, scrambling for answers.

Nothing made sense. The Professor didn't know how to work this machine. It was built unlike anything he had seen before. Even Hank was stumped as he tried to look for panels and circuit boards. Sparks continued to fly from the antenna array. Jean and Wanda struggled to shield their friends while Bobby tried to patch up cracks with ice.

"Well, it was nice knowing you blokes," muttered Pyro.

"Speak for yourself," replied Kurt.

"Just leave it, Xavier!" yelled Pietro, "We have to get out of here!"

"Just a few more minutes!" said the Professor, frantically trying to make sense of the controls.

"I doubt we have that long, comrade!" said Piotr, protecting Athena from debris with his metal form.

They were out of time. They could not reverse the process. Xavier didn't want to concede defeat. Not when so many lives were at stake. He took deep breaths, trying to remain clam as he looked over the console. Many of the images resembled those of the text he studied, but they were laid out in the same way as the enigmatic Orion Prophecy. There was too much to make sense of and too little time.

"Charles, I would advise a quick withdraw!" said Beast, giving up on the panel he had been working on.

"I can't!" shot the Professor, "Not until…"

Suddenly, it came to him. Like the answer that led him to deciphering the Orion Prophecy, it should have been clear to him from the beginning. Looking at the console, he had only one option.

"Could it really be that simple?" he mused.

"Homme, if ya found somethin', now's de time to use it!" said Gambit, using charged cards to divert incoming debris with Cyclops.

"I know what to do!" said Xavier strongly, "Everybody stand back!"

Not arguing with the Professor, the X-men and the Brotherhood let Xavier do what he had to. Placing his hands on the console, the powerful telepath closed his eyes and focused his telepathic energy through the machine. And just as he expected, he got a reaction.

"Wow," said Toad with a confused look, "What the hell is he doing?"

"What Xavier does best…" said Scott, "Saving the world."

The console came to life, erupting in a halo of white light. The symbols surrounding the area also came to life, bathing the core in a gentle aura. It amazed and troubled both the X-men and the Brotherhood. Even Isaac was shocked by what he saw. Despite all his research and knowledge, there were still secrets he had not uncovered.

"By the gods…" said Isaac in amazement, "He is the spirit of Xuthasius."

All around the walls, every component of the machine turned from blaring red to bright white. The alarms stopped, but the shaking intensified. Up through the three main antennas, all remaining power was concentrated in a final burst. All the surrounding light from the machinery flickered off as the energy that powered the vast device was focused.

Feeling the strain, Xavier gave the final command. And through the machine, the last part of the Orion Prophecy was fulfilled.

'_I…cannot…fail!'_ struggled the powerful telepath, nearing his limits.

Up through the center of the island a beam of white light shot into the sky. As soon as it hit the thick clouds, a gaping hole was ripped in the monstrous storm. And in rapid order, the clouds dispersed and the lightning settled. Flying above the island, Ororo, who had been using all her strength to contain the deadly storm, looked on in amazement.

"It's over," she smiled, despite her exhaustion, "The Orion Prophecy has passed."

Back inside the core, once the device made it's final blast the Professor keeled over from mental fatigue.

"Charles!" exclaimed Hank as he and Kitty went their mentor's aid.

"Are you okay, Professor?" asked Kitty wearily.

"I'm fine," he said, panting hard, "We…we must get out of here."

"Sweet music to my ears!" exclaimed Toad.

"And not a moment too soon," said Rogue, nearly losing her balance, "This place is fallin' apart!"

"Everybody out!" said Scott as he was nearly hit on the head from falling machine parts.

With the cave collapsing in on itself, the X-men and the Brotherhood scrambled to make it out. Blob and Lance helped the weakened Magneto while Hank and Kitty guided the tired Professor. Piotr and Logan were still helping Athena keep her balance, but before they left she had one last issue to tend to.

"Isaac! Come on!" yelled Athena.

"No…" he said calmly, "Leave me."

"Bub! Now ain't the time to…" began Logan, but Isaac had made his choice.

"It's okay, my lord," said the monk with a smile, "I've done my part. Now I must face my destiny."

Before they could do anything else, Isaac took the gun he still had in hand and put it to his head. Closing his eyes, he gave his lords one last faithful smile and pulled the trigger.

"No!" yelled Piotr, unable to get to the estranged monk in time.

"Isaac…" said Athena in a low tone.

His body fell limp. His head now bloodied, Isaac's quest for knowledge and prophecy came to a bloody end. And strangely he had gone out with a smile, his faith never waning.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Logan, snapping Athena out of her daze.

"Right," said the strong soldier, "May the gods have mercy on his soul."

The machine that once destroyed the world was falling apart. Large chunks of the mechanisms that drove its power were crumbling under the strain. The ground cracked and entire sections caved in. The choice had been made. Scripture had been fulfilled. The device behind the Orion Prophecy was succumbing to its ultimate fate.

As the vast mound began to collapse on itself, the X-men and the Brotherhood stormed out of the cave. Shockwaves from explosions and ground tremors nearly knocked them off their feet, but once they were clear they turned to see the vast structure crumble. And up top, the antennas broadcasting the energy let off one final spark before exploding in a burst of white light.

"Well, so much for the end of the world," remarked Bobby.

"How many times does dat make it?" grinned Remy.

"Like, who keeps track?" shrugged Kitty.

The X-men couldn't help but smile at the sight of their triumph. Once again they saved the world from destruction. Gods or not, their deeds went far beyond that of human spirit. And in Athena's eyes, there was no remaining doubt that these remarkable souls were true gods in their own right.

The clouds above were breaking and sunlight was beginning to creep through. The rain and wind had ceased. The ocean was finally calming. But up above, Ororo Munroe had pushed herself to her limits. Containing the storm had been stressful beyond measure. Now under the warm heat of the sun, she could finally rest.

"So tired…" she said, unable to keep her focus.

On the ground, Logan hadn't forgotten about his weather goddess. With his keen senses, he saw her in the sky. She was clearly tired and was starting to fall. Without giving it any thought, his instincts kicked in.

"Ororo!" he yelled, leaving Athena to Piotr as he scrambled to catch her.

Weak from exhaustion, Ororo could not stay aloft. She was on the verge of blacking out. She was so tired. She knew she was falling, but she didn't have the strength to fight it.

Running over boulders, rubble, and jagged rock Logan didn't take his eye off the falling woman that had come to mean so much to him. Together, they had shared some amazing moments during their stay at Xavier Island and he hoped to share plenty more.

Holding out his arms, Wolverine leaped forth and caught the falling woman in his arms. The second he felt her warmth, he held her in a close embrace.

"It's okay, darlin'," he said softly, "I got ya."

Gently cradling her head, he parted her hair from her face. She was still very tired, but she was strong enough to open her eyes and smile at the man who caught her.

"Logan…" she said, reaching up to touch his burly face, "Is it over?"

Smiling at the beautiful woman in his arms, he held her securely in a tight embrace.

"It's over," he assured, "We did it."

Taking comfort in his words, Ororo could finally rest. But before she succumbed to her exhaustion, she and Logan met in one last kiss. It was a fitting way to signal a new beginning. They came together unexpectedly, but it brought to them a feeling they were no longer afraid to embrace. And with the future secure, they would build on this feeling together.

With the clouds fading and the sun shining, the X-men could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Once again they saved millions from destruction. The 10,000 year old prophecy had come and gone. Now the future was up to them.

"So much for the prophecy," said Scott.

"Indeed," said Hank, "Amazing to think a race of beings thousands of years ago could have foreseen such fantastic events."

"I don't know," said Kitty, "Stranger things have happened."

"Don't Ah know it," grinned Rogue, taking Remy's hand and holding it close as the feeling of victory sank in.

But for the Brotherhood, this ordeal was far from over. Still reeling from the pain, Magneto stirred from his dazed state full of questions and confusion.

"Really, Charles, I hate to intrude on a moment like this," said the master of magnetism, "But would you mind explaining what just happened?"

The X-men exchanged glances. It was funny. After saving one of their most tenacious enemies, they had to explain the fantastic story they had been told. Even after living through it, so much seemed unbelievable. And for Professor Charles Xavier, he couldn't be prouder.

"It's a long story, old friend."

* * *

_Up next: The X-men and Church of X finally part ways._


	18. Epilogue

Cult of the X  
Chapter 18: Epilogue

* * *

After a lengthy chat with Magneto and the Brotherhood, things finally settled on the now peaceful island that once housed the doomsday weapon of the Orion Prophecy. Magneto was quite irritated that he was caught up in this mess so suddenly. But animosity aside, he and the Brotherhood owed the X-men for saving them. Hence, there was no further fighting. 

While the Professor went on to explain Isaac, Artemis, and the team of soldiers that saved them in New York, he left out many details concerning the Church of X. All Magneto knew was that there was a group of mutant worshippers who sought to aid mutants they deemed vital for the future. While skeptical of his claim, Magneto didn't have the strength to draw him out. He was just glad that it was over.

The sun was now shining and the clouds had dispersed. The Brotherhood had endured enough of this ordeal. They had an island nation to rule and it was best they return before the international press got any bright ideas. But for all the frustration of such a conflict, there was no denying that they owed Xavier.

"How are you feeling, Erik?" asked the Professor as he sat beside his friend, who had received first aid from Beast and Jean.

"Better," he said, "I suppose I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving me."

"You helped clear our names," said the Professor with a smile, "Consider us even."

Magneto couldn't help but laugh. Enemies or not, there was still so much about Charles Xavier that he respected.

"You never cease to amaze me, Xavier," he said as he rose to his feet, "But don't think this changes things. I may have cleared your name, but my reasons were purely strategic. I could not allow humanity to be galvanized against our kind based solely on lies."

"For whatever reason, I appreciate your gesture," said Xavier with a respectful tone, "I still have hope that we may one day work together instead."

"Will you ever give up hope, Charles?" said Magneto with a smile.

"Never, my friend."

Shaking his head, Magneto put on his helmet and sighed. Xavier may have been an idealist, but his dedication knew no bounds. And while he wouldn't say it directly, he took comfort in knowing there was someone out there who had such faith.

As for the rest of the Brotherhood, being rescued by the X-men didn't sit well. But under Magneto's orders, they didn't cause any more scuffles. Being abducted and bound in a doomsday machine was enough excitement for one day.

"Oye, what a day," groaned Pyro, "Kidnapped and rescued by the X-men."

"Don't remind me," muttered Pietro, "This is definitely going in my 'days I'd rather forget' category."

"Jeez, no wonder you guys are so pessimistic about the future," commented Bobby.

"Shut up, Bobby," shot Pietro, "As far as I'm concerned, this day never happened."

"Guess I'll just have to remind you every time we meet from this point on," grinned the Iceman.

"Why you…" said Freddy with an angry glance.

"Wow there, man," said Toad, stopping his friend before he got too worked up, "I think we've had enough for one day."

"Says you," scoffed Freddy.

"It never ends, does it?" commented Scott, shaking his head in amusement.

"Sadly no," shrugged Jean, "But some things never change."

"Yeah…some things," said Scott with a smile, placing his hand over her stomach and holding his wife close.

Now that the threat of the Orion Prophecy was gone, Scott and Jean could focus on bringing their baby. The world may not have ended, but it was still a dangerous place for them and mutants alike. But now they had all the more incentive to make it count with a new generation on the way.

Watching this gesture put a smile on Kitty's face as she held Piotr's hand. Seeing all the romance going around with Scott and Jean, Rogue and Remy, and Logan and Ororo spoke volumes for just how much things had changed. Giving her Russian lover a warm smile, they shared in their hope for the future.

"Ugh…sickening," muttered Lance, turning away from Scott and Jean.

"I take it you're still bitter," commented Kitty.

Casting his former love interest a disaffected gaze, Lance Alvers remained stubborn. At one point he had strong feelings for this girl. But a lot had changed over the years. And after the day he just endured, he didn't have the energy to play out the same argument again.

"Don't start, Kitty," he said in a low tone.

"Sorry," she said, diverting her gaze, "But just so you know, I'm glad your okay."

It wasn't much, but Lance did take some comfort in those words. Even though they hadn't worked out, Kitty was not the kind of person to harbor a deep grudge. And while he tried to hide it, he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," he said.

Walking away, Kitty leaned in closer to Piotr's warmth. He held her close, knowing it was never easy confronting her ex. But she was a strong woman. There was so much about her to love. Now they had all the more reason to treasure what they had.

"Still thinking about what could have been?" asked Piotr.

"Sometimes," sighed Kitty, "But the heart knows what's right in the long run."

Giving his big hand a firm squeeze, Kitty smiled at her lover. The Russian born mutant returned the gesture, smiling back as they made their way back to the ship for their pending departure.

But for some, saying goodbye wasn't as easy. Such was always the case for Mystique, who had yet to heal the rift created between her and her children so long ago. But regardless of their past, they still shared a moment together.

"I'm glad to hear you two are alright after what happened in New York," said Mystique, setting aside her feelings for the X-men for the sake of her kids, "I was worried."

"Ah'm sure ya were," muttered Rogue bitterly.

Kurt elbowed his adopted sister. Unlike her, he put on a more amicable poise. As strained as things were between them, they were still family.

"Ve vere vorried about you too, mother," said Kurt with a sincere gesture, "Ve're glad you're safe now."

"Thanks, Kurt. Really, I mean it," said Mystique, still hiding her emotion, "You know that offer to join us on Genosha still stands."

"And ya know we ain't gonna take it," said Rogue, setting aside her bitterness, "You got yer place, we got ours."

"I know," sighed the shape shifter, "Just thought I'd remind you that I still care whether you believe me or not."

"I believe you," said Kurt, placing his hand on Mystique's shoulder, "I never had any doubts."

Despite her attempts not to show emotion, the shape shifter smiled. Kurt went on to give his estranged mother a hug. There were still miles of distance between them. But at least for a moment, they set it aside and stood as family.

Rogue was still distant, but Mystique could sense a hint of emotion on her face. Remy was standing near her, taking her hand and holding it firmly. It gave the southern born goth a sense of comfort. It earned Remy a warning look from the shape shifter, but it didn't stop her from saying her goodbyes.

"Be careful you two," said the shape shifter, "Think what you will about me, but all I've ever wanted was what's best for you."

"Ah know," said Rogue, "That much Ah believe."

It wasn't much, but it was enough from Rogue to set Mystique's mind at ease. But even as they prepared to part ways, she couldn't help but feel the sting of leaving her children once more.

"Don't worry bout a thing, Mystique," said Gambit, ever the cocky one, "Yo' daughter is in good hands."

"She better be," she said with a menacing glare, "Because if I learn she isn't, you'll the first one who suffers. And rest assured, I will find out."

Remy anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, knowing all too well how protective Mystique was when it came to her kids. It even got a smile from Rogue, a gesture that was more than enough for the shape shifter. Even though they were on different teams, they were still family.

"Take care, mother," said Kurt.

"You too," she replied, "Have fun at your wedding."

"My wedding?" said Kurt with a surprised look, "How did you…"

"A mother has her ways," grinned the shape shifter.

Exchanging one last look, Kurt and Rogue parted ways with Mystique. While the distance between them was vast, the bonds of family remained strong. And while she didn't show it as they parted, Mystique wiped a tear from her eye. Kurt and Rogue had grown so much. They may not believe in her sincerity, but she was still so proud to have them as her children.

With the sun starting to set, the Brotherhood gathered near the beach to make their leave. Magneto used the metal scraps from the machine to make a few orbs for them to return to Genosha. But before they left, one final goodbye was in order.

"Take care, Charles," said Magneto, "Again, I appreciate the help. But we are still adversaries, mind you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, bub," remarked Logan.

"Logan…" sighed Ororo, rolling her eyes.

Yet despite Logan's comments, Magneto extended his hand to his old friend as a gesture of peace.

"I understand, Erik," said the Professor, "I wish you well."

"Could we get on with it, dad?" groaned Pietro impatiently, "I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Rolling her eyes, Wanda socked her twin in the shoulder.

"Sorry, that's just his way of saying thanks and goodbye," said Wanda.

Shaking his head in amusement, Magneto used his powers to open the spheres that would take him and the Brotherhood back to Genosha. Regardless of their sides, the master of magnetism cast his friend a respectful gaze. The future may pit them against one another again, but until then he had his thanks.

"Come Brotherhood," said Magneto, "Let's go home."

With one final gesture, the spheres closed and the Brotherhood flew away into the distance. Xavier watched until they were clear over the horizon, smiling at what they had accomplished today. His team had triumphed against the odds. The world may still have been full of conflict, but his faith in the future was now stronger than ever.

"Are you ready to part, my lords?" said Athena, who had been preparing the Thermopile.

Still smiling, the Professor turned to meet with his team.

"Yes. Let's go home."

* * *

Xavier Island had suffered enormous destruction as a result of the storm. Many buildings lay in ruin. Homes had been decimated and people had been displaced. But in the end, their lords saved them. The X-men stopped Isaac and fulfilled the Orion Prophecy. It left little doubt that these remarkable beings truly were gods in their own respect. 

X-factor had done their part, saving many lives from the destruction. Laura was still reeling from taking on leadership roles. Amanda was still basking in the feeling of using her powers to help people. It was the first time she felt like a real hero. And it was a feeling like no other.

When the X-men and X-factor met up, it was a moment of triumph. Once again they saved the world. Even though the island had endured great destruction, the glory they created could be rebuilt. And with the faith of their society stronger than ever, rebuilding their home would be easy.

As night fell over the island, fireworks went off over the temple to celebrate the triumph of their lords. The whole island gathered around the central temple to express their thanks to the remarkable team of mutants who had saved them all. It was an overwhelming feeling for the X-men since they were so rarely thanked for their deeds. But it made their struggles all the more worth it.

Together they stood at the entrance of the temple with Ayla, Arion, and Lilandra waving to the people. Everybody cheered and sang, thanking their lords for everything they had done. It was a fitting end to such an eventful stay in this most enchanted of places.

"Wow…" said Amanda as she held Kurt's hand while looking over the crowd, "So this is what it feels like to save the world?"

"I know. Amazing, isn't it?" grinned Kurt, giving his future wife's hand a firm squeeze.

"It's beyond amazing!" she exclaimed, turning to face her lover, "If this is what I have to look forward to as Mrs. Kurt Wagner, then I'm all for it."

"Good to know, my love," smiled Kurt, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hey come on, guys!" laughed Tabitha, "We've got an audience, remember?"

Waving in adornment to the people who revered them, the X-men couldn't help but smile. Even if most of the world hated and feared them, it was nice to know there were a select few who believed in them.

As the countless masses cheered and sang, Arion raised his hand and gently quieted down the people. It took a while for the people to settle, but once they were silent enough the high priest began to speak.

"The day is done. Our homes, our families, and our society are safe once more. Praise be to Charles Xavier and his X-men for saving us. Their deeds shall never be forgotten."

Another round of cheers erupted from the crowd as they began chanting praise to their lords.

"All hail the X-men! All hail the X-men!"

"Man, I'm never going to get used to that," grinned Scott.

"I don't think any of us will," said Piotr.

Once the audience cheers died down, Arion continued his speech.

"Xuthasius once said that all beings are capable of great good and great malice. Today we saw first hand just how far some go in their quest to do what they believe to be just. While we should never forget the misdeeds of our fallen brother, Isaac, we must also remember that he was just as human as the rest of us. Like us, his faith was strong. He believed in making a better world. He shared the same dream we all share. The only difference was his methods. And we must never forget that the path we walk is just as important as where it takes us."

Turning towards Xavier, Arion smiled and placed his hand on the shoulder of the man who had done so much for the world.

"Today, a new era has dawned!" proclaimed the high priest, "The Orion Prophecy has been fulfilled! While the world is still full of anger, hatred, and injustice we stand united under the principles of peace. The gods have blessed us. Our lords have accepted us. And so it shall be known, on this day we faced the end! On this day we faced destruction! And together with the guidance of our lords we did not succumb to despair! We did not lose hope when we believed none to be there! Hence we shall rebuild! We shall live on! Today, we stand by our lords, the X-men! And for their blessings, we are eternally thankful!"

With those powerful words, a great cheer erupted in the crowd as the citizens of Xavier Island bowed to their gods and sang joyous praises. The X-men waved with delight, warmed by the faith they bore and the love they expressed for them. Gods or not, it warmed their hearts. They had a lot of rebuilding to do, but with faith this strong they had everything they needed to make their society stronger than ever.

After Arion's moving speech, the citizens and clergy alike celebrated in a festival of food, wine, and song. It was a fitting way to end such an eventful day. The X-men were all exhausted from such a trying ordeal. But it didn't stop them from enjoying themselves.

"Wow, what a day," said Roberto, taking a bite from some exotic fruit.

"I'll say," said Jubilee, taking a sip of wine, "This place never ceases to amaze me."

"If only we could always get a celebration like this after we save the world," sighed Jamie.

"So true," sighed Rahne, "But that's what ye get in our line of work."

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" grinned Kitty, sharing some deserts with Piotr.

Smiles and good will were abundant as the followers of the Church of X expressed their gratitude. It was overwhelming to be lavished with such praise, but it let them all with a warm feeling of accomplishment knowing that there were still those who heeded their message of peace and acknowledged the sacrifices they made.

Singing and dancing filled the night. Even Logan smiled during the festivities, sharing some memorable moments with Ororo and Laura. He had been suspicious from the beginning of these people. But from what he experienced, many of his lingering anxieties had been laid to rest.

"So did I keep my promise, Lord Wolverine?" said Athena, who was honored by the team for her help during the ordeal.

Logan may not have been stubborn, but even he wasn't afraid to concede the truth. And after everything Athena did for them, he couldn't help but smile.

"I gotta hand it to ya, lady, yer a gal of yer word."

"Thank you, my lord," she said with a humble bow, "Your respect is most cherished."

"Aw enough with the bowing," said Logan, "Ya can stop flattering us."

"I take it you're still not convinced about being the Warrior God," said Laura.

"Kid, god or no god we're still a bunch of spittin' swearin' humans," he said, taking a sip of hard liquor, "And it'll take a lot more to convince me there's anything divine about it."

"Oh?" said Ororo flirtatiously, "What about this?"

Surprising Logan yet again with her divine aura, Ororo captured his lips in a deep kiss. It shocked him at first, but he quickly sank into it. Such a sight triggered widespread applause from onlookers.

"Way to go, Wolverine!" said Ray, applauding with the others.

"Man, never thought I'd live to see the day!" said Roberto.

In response, Logan drew his middle claw to the boys. But he never parted once from the kiss. He was a lucky man to have this woman in his life. Once a living weapon, he found purpose with the X-men and many faithful supporters on this enchanted island. It was clear this was a new beginning for him. But he wasn't the only one.

Watching the scene unfold before her, Rogue smiled. Like Logan, she had come a long way and her stay on Xavier Island had been eventful. Standing beside her, the man who long held a special place in her heart slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Hell of a day, non?" grinned Remy.

"Ah'll say," said Rogue, leaning into his warmth.

A brief silence fell over the new couple. They had come together after a long, complicated relationship. Now they had taken the first crucial step.

"So where do we go from here, cherè?" he asked.

"We, sugah?" she said with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah, ya know…as in you and me," said the Cajun, gently caressing her chin, "We spent a long time beatin' around de bush. Maybe it's time we stop playin' games and face de truth."

"Oh? And what truth might that be?" she said, melting under his touch.

"Dat you love Remy…and Remy loves you," he said tenderly, "Can't we make it dat simple?"

"Sugah, it already is."

As if to seal the deal, Rogue captured her lover's lips in a sweet kiss. Like Logan and Ororo, it triggered widespread cheers among the crowd. Spirits were high. Life would go on. It gave them all the more reason to celebrate.

"Wanna join in?" grinned Scott, his arm around his pregnant wife.

"The crowd sure seems to like it," smiled Jean, glowing with happiness in the arms of her husband.

"Hey, gotta give zhe people vhat zhey vant," added Kurt, pulling Amanda in close for a kiss.

"Amen to that!" said Amanda with a smile.

"Ugh, there goes my appetite," groaned Bobby.

"Aw come on, Iceman!" said Jubilee, "Where's your sense of romance?"

"I know what'll cheer him up," grinned Amara.

Putting the cynical Iceman in his place, both Jubilee and Amara playfully kissed him and pulled him into a ceremonial dance. Never one to resist two beautiful women, a smile formed on the young man's face.

"Hmm…guess it's not all bad," said Bobby with a wide grin.

"Ah shut up and join the party," said Jubilee.

"Don't mind if I do!"

As couples kissed and others danced, Xavier watched on with pride as he sipped on some ceremonial wine with Arion, Ayla, Lilandra, and Hank. His students deserved something like this for all the struggles they had endured. In such a hostile world, the most valuable thing a team could have was hope. And with people like this who valued their deeds with such reverence, their fight was made all the more important.

"So what now, Charles?" inquired Hank, "It appears the threat has passed and things have worked out nicely if I do say so."

"I agree, Hank," said Xavier, "And I've been pondering that myself."

"Well you're certainly welcome to stay if you like, my lord," said Ayla, "We would be most honored to retain your presence as we rebuild."

Professor Xavier thought of that for a moment. This island was beautiful and peaceful. Here, his students could have a break from the unjust world. But at the same time, there was still a lot of work left undone back home. And as much as everybody wanted to stay, they could not abandon the world that hated and feared them which they swore to protect.

"I appreciate the offer," he said respectfully, "But you know we can't stay. As brutal as the world may be, the X-men must continue our quest for peace. And we cannot do that here."

"I understand," said Arion sadly, "But I suppose it's for the best. This twisted world needs a man like you, Charles Xavier. Just know that no matter how bad things get you and your students will always hold a special place in our hearts here in the Church of X."

"Thank you," said Xavier with a smile, "And rest assured we will continue to uphold the principles you have so embraced."

"And that, my lord, is what makes you truly divine," smiled Ayla.

Holding their glasses high in a cheer of goodwill, Professor Xavier and the Church of X solidified their bond under the majestic light of festival, fireworks, and feast. For all their struggles in a world that hated and feared them, it was nice knowing there was at least one place in such a complicated world where the X-men were embraced and not scorned.

Professor Charles Xavier had a lot to be proud of. Whether or not he truly was a god was still in question for him, but there was no denying a newfound faith in his dream. Regardless of whether he succeeded or not in the long run, it was comforting knowing that history and quite possibly the heavens themselves were on his side.

* * *

After a night of good times and celebration, the X-men finally prepared to part from Xavier Island. The next morning, they all gathered on the front lawn of Palace X where the X-jet had been summoned for the ride back to New York. For some it was sad having to leave this paradise island and return to a world where they were freaks. But such was the duty of the X-men. 

After bidding the clergy farewell the team began filing into the plane, ready to go home. Ayla, Arion, Lilandra, and Athena were there to see them off. Emotions ran strong, but the time had come and they had to go.

"Man I'm gonna miss this place," sighed Tabitha.

"We all will," said Kitty, "But it's not like we won't get to come back."

"Ja, I've still got a vedding to plan here!" said Kurt, gripping Amanda's hand in excitement.

"Tell me about it," said Scott, taking one last look at the beautiful scenery, "It's nice knowing there's a place like this out here."

"I'll say," said Bobby, kicking back for the long ride home, "But I guess there's no place like home."

As the last of the team filed in, Professor Charles Xavier met with Ayla, Arion, and Lildandra one last time. They were truly remarkable people. Add to that, he definitely found a treasured soul in Lilandra. While he didn't say it directly, she would surely remain on his mind for a long time to come.

"It has been a great honor to have you here, my lord," said Arion, bowing respectfully to the living incarnate of Xuthasius, "Please don't hesitate to visit us again."

"I won't," said Xavier respectfully.

"I'll especially miss our little research sessions, Charles," said Lilandra as she approached the wheel chair bound man with passion in her eyes.

"As will I, Lilandra," he said, his heart jumping as he smiled warmly at the beautiful woman, "Please know that you are welcome to visit the institute. I enjoyed spending time with you."

The beautiful priestess smiled, placing both hands on the Professor's face and looking into his eyes with warmth and comfort. The whole island may have revered him as a god, but Charles Xavier would always mean so much more to her in a very special way.

"You're a wonderful man, Charles," she said softly, "You will always hold a special place in my heart."

"Thank you," smiled Xavier, taking her hands in his, _'And don't forget, we'll always be able to keep in touch.'_

Smiling at his warm presence in her mind, Lilandra gave Charles one last kiss. The Professor had found unexpected happiness during this strange ordeal. He had the privilege to meet a truly wonderful woman. No doubt things would be a lot more interesting with her in his life. And as they parted ways, Lilandra and Charles Xavier sent each other a special telepathic message of passion.

"I wish you well, my lord," said Ayla with a final gesture, "May peace be with you and your X-men."

"Thank you," smiled Xavier, "I wish the same for you and your people. Hopefully one day we can all succeed in fulfilling the same dream as Xuthasius."

"And should that day come, rest assured you'll have our support," said Arion.

With one final gesture, Professor Xavier and the high priests of the Church of X parted ways. Wheeling up the ramp in his hover chair, they waved goodbye one last time. It gave the Professor a warm feeling knowing he could do so much good with his dream. Maybe he would succeed like his predecessor. Maybe he wouldn't. It was all the more reason to have faith.

As he entered the jet, Jean was there to seal the hatch. But before they took off, there was one last matter burning in her mind.

"You think it's really true, Professor?" she asked.

"What is, Jean?" replied Xavier.

"That we're really gods," she pondered, looking back out over the fantastic island that so revered them, "I mean what if we really are reincarnations of the gods they told us about?"

Pondering her question, Professor Charles Xavier smiled. Then, as he looked out the window, a strange feeling came over him. Gazing up at the clouds, he thought he felt something deep within his spirit. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like a presence was looking down on him…a presence he knew very well. And in his mind, heart, and soul he could feel a voice. And it said to him…

"_Never stop dreaming."_

There were many forces in this world he didn't understand. Even though he was a man of reason, after their stay on this majestic island he couldn't help but wonder. Perhaps there was something divine about their spirit. But for Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men, the answers to such questions resided not in their minds, but in their hearts.

"I don't think we can ever know for certain. But if there's one thing I've learned it's that there are some things beyond heaven and earth we can't even begin to understand. Maybe one day we'll know for sure. But until then, the best we can do is have faith."

THE END

* * *

AN: That's it. The story is over. What did you think? I'd love to know. Please send me your feedback via email or post it on the fanfiction website. I deeply appreciate all of you who took the time to read my story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you all and I wish everybody the best. 

_The path we walk is just as important as where it leads us._


End file.
